Avenging Angels
by Avenging Angels
Summary: 10 years ago they watched her fall. The Great, Indestructible, Invincible, Maximum Ride brought down after the ultimate act. Protecting those she loved most...those she left behind. The Flock disbanded- Full summary inside. Reviews are greatly appreciated
1. Prologue

Maximum Ride: Avenging Angels

_By: Avenging Angels_

_Summary_

_10 years ago they watched her fall. The Great, Indestructible, Invincible, Maximum Ride killed in the line of duty. Protecting those she loved most...those she left behind. The Flock disbanded without their leader and left the world to crumble. One by one they found new families, other bird kids, and took up the role of leader. But now, as the greatest threat to the world prepares to strike, the Flock re-unites to destroy this threat and save the world once and for all. But the circumstances surrounding their re-union are unclear. Once they are together will they join in a fight against evil? Or, will they perish in the growing darkness? But more importantly...who will lead them to the Max? Fax Iggy/Oc Angel/Oc Nudge/Oc Gazzy/Oc _

_Maximum Ride 1 Prologue_

_They always say the dark comes before the light. The calm before the storm some others claim. But life isn't always like the dark nor is it constantly an ever raging storm. No, life is a mystery even to those who have lived well past their prime. But for those of us who haven't made it that far yet...well we have to take what life throws at us and run with it. _

_Some obstacles life throws at us are easier than others. Some are like the first breath when you come to the surface of a pool. That is easy, natural. But others are like staring down your enemy. Looking them right in the eyes and knowing, with complete certainty, that this could be the final stand. Some people shy away from these obstacles; be they the harder or easier or somewhere in-between. But others, those filled with courage and those who are in touch with themselves, will stand tall and look what they fear most dead in the eye...lest they become dead themselves._

_Taylor_

_(Fang Pov.)_

My life has taken drastic turns before and, yet, only four instances stand out so clear in my memories that in an instant they can be brought to the for-front of my mind. The first memory of the four is that of the day Jeb broke Max, the Flock, and I out of the School. That was the first day of the rest of my life. I will never forget it. The second memory is of the day Angel was taken from us. On that day our peaceful existence was shattered. On that day we lost our innocence...what little of it we had left.

The third is of the day on the submarine when Max kissed me. From that moment on I knew that she loved me just as much as I loved her. On that day, well, I can honestly say I was the luckiest bird kid on earth. But the final, drastic turn in my life was the same day that my life came to a screeching halt. On that day everything I'd ever fought for, ever dreamed about, ever wanted more than anything, was lost as I watched Max's eyes close and the light fade away.

I promised her once that I would never break up our family again. Unfortunately she did not make the same promise back. The day Max died was the beginning of the end, not only for the Flock and I, but for the world. Since she's been gone the Flock has split. I haven't heard from the others in a few years. At first I kept in touch. I checked in on them every so often. But lately I just haven't had the energy.

The only thing that's kept me going all these years is that I still have someone to look after. Her name is Arianna, after Max's brother Ari. I found her about three years ago in a run down Itex lab. She is an Avian Hybrid not unlike myself. She has light, ginger wings with white freckles at the ends which remind me so much of Max. Her hair is a sandy brown and her eyes are a light brown. The opposite of Max's though they hold the same intensity.

Arianna is ten years old and was seven when I found her, locked away in her dog crate, abandoned to the world. She has Max's super speed though I bet Max could have given her a run for her money. She is my little sister for all intents and purposes. I love her just like I love all of the Flock though I don't see them anymore. I just hate to see the looks in their eyes. They hold pity and pain. Two things that I don't want them to feel though I know they can't help it. They worry about me. Ever since she died I haven't been the same and I know it's true. I am quieter not that I talked much before. But I am also very cautious; especially with Arianna. I don't think I could live if I lost her too.

But there in lies all the trouble. A new company, I am not sure of the name, has taken over and is plotting the destruction of the world as we speak. And yet no one is prepared to make a stand. No one is ready to take up arms against them. The one person who could have destroyed them has gone and without her we have left the world to crumble.


	2. Pieces of the Dawn

_Maximum Ride 1 Pieces of the dawn June 30_

_(Fang Pov.) _

I blinked open my eyes to weak morning sunlight which was streaming through the curtains of my room. I yawned and stretched with my arms over my head. I rubbed my eyes and drowsily untangled myself from my black sheets. The floor felt cold under my bare feet and I shivered involuntarily.

I made my way across my untidy room and peeled back the black curtains. I instinctively threw a hand up to shade my eyes from the bright rays of the rising sun. Out over the misty country side rays of light reflected off the trees that clotted the mountain I now called home. I've called it my home for years, I thought sadly. But is it really a home without my family?

I shook my head to dispel these thoughts. This is my home, I thought with grim determination. I shut the curtains flinging my room into shadowy half-light. I kicked some clothes out of my way as I headed to the door and started down the short hall to the living room. I paused as I passed Arianna's door but didn't open it. I'd let her get a little extra sleep this morning.

After a moment I started back down the hallway. The house we were living in was small but had a cozy feel to it. It was situated between two mountains and hidden by a canopy of thick trees so that we couldn't be spotted from the sky. When I first found this place it was busted down and dilapidated. Well, it was still dilapidated but the roof was all the way back on and we even had running water and electricity.

Speaking of which I could hear the beep beep of the microwave as I walked through the living room and into the kitchen. The kitchen was uncharacteristically clean and the door leading out onto the porch was open letting in a cool summer breeze. Arianna was scurrying back and forth across the kitchen pulling seemingly random things from the cabinets then placing them on our small table. "What on earth are you doing up?"

"Fang!" Arianna spun around nearly dropping the plastic bowl she'd just fetched from a small cabinet.

My eyes narrowed as her face looked guilty and she shuffled her feet. "What are you doing up," I repeated? I kept my voice calm but stern. Arianna wouldn't look at me though she said, "jus' picking up some." I huffed and asked, "what's up with all the bowls?" Arianna looked down at the one in her hands and shrugged.

"Arianna...," I warned. I may not be all that great on the parenting scale but I've done the best I could. Just like Max did for us, I thought sadly. Arianna looked up at the sound of my voice and I saw that her light, brown eyes were narrowed and her face was hard and determined. God, she looked so much like Max it made my heart ache.

"Look, I know you're not all that into parties and such but I am. Maybe that's what makes us such a great team maybe not. But it's not everyday you turn 25 and whether you like it or not we are having a party." My mouth almost dropped open but I collected myself before that happened. Instead I just stared at her in-comprehensively and she huffed.

"I already made a cake, don't ask me how I knew how but I did. So you're just going to have to suck it up and smile!" Despite myself I felt a half smile curve my lips and I let out a chuckle. "Okay, okay I'll have a party of two," I agreed, raising my hands up in front of me defensively.

Arianna smiled and gave me a fleeting hug before returning to her flight across the kitchen; not literally of course. I sat down in one of the chairs, because she insisted that since it was my birthday, unofficially because after all these years I still didn't know my real one, I shouldn't have to do anything, and watched her as she started throwing breakfast together. "You're going to have to go to the store soon," Arianna said with a frown at the contents of the beat up fridge. I scavenged it from a junkyard. I don't understand why people throw some of this stuff out. It's still perfectly good!

"Don't worry I'll go soon," I told her. "Yeah well you're supposed to have something special on your birthday. You know, eggs, bacon, toast the works. Not just Pop-tarts and cereal."

"You've been watching to many t.v shows. And besides, there was a time when I would have given anything for a good ol' Pop-tart."

"Yeah but that was a while ago wasn't it?"

"Ten years," I whispered and the tone of my voice made Arianna pause and glance at me with curious, worried eyes. "Fang...I," I waved my hand at her. "Don't worry 's'all in the past." I tried to smile at her but I think it came out as more of a grimace.

After a moment Arianna nodded and continued putting pots and pans away. I turned and looked outside. The warm summer's breeze felt relaxing and tranquil. It helped sooth my frayed nerves. "Okay Pop-tart surprise comin' at yah!" I turned and gave her a half smile as Arianna placed a steaming plate of microwaved Pop-tarts in-front of me. "Oh I forgot the juice." Arianna glared at the fridge and the door flew open. A pitcher of orange juice soared into the air and landed with a slight skid on the table between us. Oh, sorry, guess I forgot to mention she has telekinesis.

"Thanks Ari.," I said. Arianna smiled at her nickname and began eating her own Pop-tart. I dug into mine and felt the warm, sticky goodness slide down my throat. I wiped the crumbs off my shirt when I was done and leaned back in my chair. I glanced outside and saw that the sun was above the tops of the trees and shining brightly down. I felt a half-smile curve my lips. What a beautiful day, I thought.

"So, birthday boy," Arianna said, leaning forward with a business like look on her face. "What are we gonna do to celebrate this beautimous day?" I didn't answer for a moment then I sighed and said, "how about we go exploring?" Arianna looked disappointed but I shrugged. "It _is_ my birthday," I reminded her.

"Yeah but we've looked all over these mountains. Can't we, like, go into town?" I frowned at Arianna and she immediately backtracked. "Well the outskirts you know. Like, that dinner we saw last week. There weren't a lot of people around. We could go there for lunch."

"We just had breakfast didn't we?" I raised my eyebrows and gestured to both our empty plates and glasses.

Arianna frowned too and gestured outside. "Flying takes a lot of energy. Besides you know we have to eat a lot. By the time lunch rolls around we'll be so hungry and tired we won't have the energy to fix anything."

"We won't be that tired but fine. We'll swoop by and see if they are busy. If not we'll grab a bite." Arianna smiled and gave me a hug. Then she hauled me to my feet and all but shoved me out onto our back porch.

"Up, up and away," she cheered, whipping out her ginger wings which shone a golden honey color in the bright rays of the morning sun. "U and A," I mumbled letting my own wings slide out of the thin slits in my black t-shirt. Over the years things have changed, a lot. My wings, which used to be a pure black, now have white speckles at the very tips of my bottom feathers. Not only did the colors change but my wings have grown larger. They now span across at about 20 feet. Much larger than my fourteen foot wing span when I was fourteen. They stopped growing about a year ago.

I extended my wings fully and shook them out feeling the sun warm my feathers and seep down into my bones. "Stop showing off and get your feathery butt up here," Arianna yelled. I shaded my eyes and saw her hovering about twenty feet above me. Her small 9 1/2 foot wings stroking the air powerfully.

I ignored the jab and jumped into the air pumping my wings up and down so that in only two seconds I was rising above her. "Alright, let's head toward the lake first."

"Sure thing slow poke," Arianna grinned evilly. She bunched down and rocketed forward so fast that my bangs flew backwards. "She calls me the show off," I sighed and headed after her. Maybe today would be easier to get through than others...probably not.


	3. Some Things Never Change

_Maximum Ride 2 Some things never change June 30_

_(Iggy Pov.) _

"Iggy!" Oh crap, I thought. I turned around as fast footsteps approached me. What the heck was wrong now? The footsteps grew louder and then stopped in-front of me. "Iggy would it kill you to leave the toilet seat down! Dear God that's like the 10,000th time!"

"Sorry Nikki," I said unashamedly. Nikki picked up on this though and huffed. "What are you doing out here anyway," she asked? I could tell that her fit was over. With Nikki her rants never lasted longer than a few minutes, with me at least. It was like she was designed not to be able to keep anger bottled up inside her. And yeah I did say designed. Nikki is a bird kid just like me. Well, if you can call her a kid. She's 23 and her brother, yeppo she has a brother too, is 19.

Nikki and Mick both have wings just like me. Nikki's wings are a caramel brownish color with darker flecks coating them at random. Mick's wings are a greenish blue color which was something I'd never seen before five years ago when I found both of them. Okay so really they found me. I'd been on my own for about five years after the Flock split. It still hurt to think about why exactly we split up. I haven't seen any of them for years. At first I stayed with Gazzy, Total and Angel. Nudge went off on her own soon after Fang left. He was the first to go. Her death was the hardest on him. But it took its toll on all of us.

When Max died everybody changed. They didn't notice at first, I didn't either, but it soon became apparent. Fang became quieter and didn't talk until that day he said he needed to go out on his own. He dropped by every now and then but eventually the visits became fewer and farther in between. Then...there was nothing.

With Nudge she also became quieter. I never realized how much I missed her mouth until Max died. It wasn't too long after her death and Fang's departure that Nudge struck out alone. She said goodbye and I haven't seen her since but one time. That was six years ago. It was different with Angel and Gazzy though. Angel became less interactive. She sort of closed in on herself. But she didn't leave until after her brother did. Gazzy leaving was different from the rest. He said he just didn't think he could stand being with us anymore, said it hurt him and wasn't good. So he took off. I've seen him about three times but the visits were kept short.

Angel was the last one to leave me. If I'm being honest with myself I saw it coming. She just got deeper and deeper inside herself but then, one day, she just sorta snapped out of it. She told me that she was going to go start somewhere new and suggested I do the same. Then she vanished too and I was left alone with Total who I eventually separated with. I haven't seen Angel or Total at all since we went our separate ways. I don't know whether they are alive or dead. Or even if any of the others were alive.

The last person I saw was Fang. That was around three years ago. He was surprised to meet Nikki and Mick. As surprised as I had been. But when I offered him a place with me and my Flock, I was the leader because I was oldest and had the most experience, he declined. He said that he had a place he had fixed up and that he was interested to see if there were any other bird kids out there. I don't know if he found anymore, I don't know if he's still alive.

"Earth to Iggy," Nikki said. I could tell she was waving a hand in front of my face though I couldn't see it. Sadly I am still blind. "What? Oh, sorry Nikki."

"Gosh Iggy, what on earth were you thinking about? First I find you standing out here staring straight at the rising sun, okay I guess that doesn't matter but anyway then you zone out on me to?" I wondered if I should tell her and decided it couldn't hurt. She and Mick knew all about the Flock and how things used to be. I'd told them my story just like they'd told me theirs. They had been born in a lab and kept in cages, not dog crates, until they were in their teens and moved to a new lab. Then something happened one day and they woke up to find their cage doors unlocked and the entire building empty. It was like all the bad guys had disappeared off the face of the earth.

"I was thinking about the Flock," I said. Nikki let out a low breath and after a moment she grabbed my hand. "I know how you miss them Iggy. I'm sorry."

"'S'okay," I muttered though I wasn't feeling all that okay. Sometimes it got harder than others, missing the Flock. Somedays I could pretend that I was happy with my new Flock. But others reality would set in and I would realize just how much I missed them all. We had grown up together, bled together, one of us died in all our arms. Bonds like that just don't break. Time doesn't heal some wounds.

Nikki's hand tightened in mine. "You still feel the same about them, all of them, after all these years? Even the one who died, Maximum was her name wasn't it? She was your leader right?"

"You know she was," I told her, my voice sounding bitter. "I can feel the emotions you feel for them, for her too. You loved her like a sister. You mourn her death and you miss her just as much as you miss the others. You miss your family. They are the first family you ever had."

"Just because you feel my emotions doesn't mean you understand the reasons behind them. Of course I love them. Of course I miss them. But they are gone now. I haven't seen Fang, Nudge, Gazzy or Angel for several years. I haven't seen Max for ten years since the day she died protecting all of us."

I tried to step around Nikki but she moved in front of me and wouldn't let my hand go. "I'm sorry Iggy, I really am. I know you miss them. I get that. But if the others really cared they would have shown back up by now. I saw what Fang was like. I read his emotions just as easily as I am reading yours right now. He still grieves for her and don't take this the wrong way but he grieves much more than you do. Everyday there's something he feels that makes him think of her. The whole time he was here he felt sad. Like seeing you and us made him remember her."

"I don't need to hear this," I told her. I moved past her and made my way to the kitchen. Cooking always helped me feel better.

Nikki followed me into the kitchen but I ignored her. Instead I concentrated on what I was doing. Another set of footsteps entered the kitchen and I recognized Mick's quick, though almost silent gait. "Yo man," he said, clapping me on the shoulder. Mick for some reason had a really Southern accent. Sometimes I liked to kid him about it but I had to be careful. The dude had a temper and the strength to back it up. Not that he'd dare ever touch me. If he did his sister would never let him live it down if he hurt her boyfriend. Besides, when you only have three people you can call family you tend to try not to pick fights.

"Nothing Mick," I told him but he obviously didn't believe me. I could practically see his head turning from his sister to me then back and forth. "You two ain't fightin' again are you? God I 'member the last time y'all fought it lasted for like five minutes!" He clapped his knee and laughed at his own joke.

"Shut up Mick," Nikki said with a wave of her hand. Mick ground his knuckles together and rolled his shoulders. "No prob. sister woman," he chuckled pretending to zip his lips. I could tell because he made the zipping sound. "What are you guys hungry for," I asked them? I had the pans all out and any utensils I might need. "Dude you ever heard of a bowl of cereal? Accordin' to some T.V shows that's all the humans get for breakfast. Though it might take about five bowls for me," he chuckled. "Look I'm up and I'm cooking breakfast so tell me what you want."

I waited but when they didn't say anything I muttered, "Eggs over easy then."


	4. Life Is A Highway

_I do not own Maximum Ride, this will serve as the disclaimer for future and past chapters. Thank you. I'd also like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys make my world a bit brighter every time I get on here. I'd especially like to give a shout out to EmpressOfSarcasm who was my first reviewer. And Iwashere for your review which made me smile. You guys rock!_

_Maximum Ride 3 Life is a Highway June 30_

_(Nudge Pov.) _

"There is no way on God's green earth that you are wearing that out to breakfast!"

"Oh come on _mom_, it's the _Waffle House_! It's not like it's some five star restaurant or something. Give me a break just this once." I sighed and rubbed my temples. Just once I'd like someone to agree with me without me having to shove it down their throats! Uh how did Max ever deal with this!

Thinking of Max hurt and I tried to shut the memories away but they flooded in. A dusty field, bodies strewn all over, some still moving others cold and still. A terrible battle for the world, one where so many had died but none so important and impossible as the one whose hand I held. Watching those brown eyes twitch with pain but not waver for a second with fear. She wouldn't show fear even when she was dieing. That was the kind of person Max was...had been. Always the strong one, the one to stand up and take control. But when her eyes closed and the light faded away no one was there to take over. We crumpled and the world along with it.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. _Why did you have to die for us Max? Surely there had to have been some other way? You shouldn't have done it. You shouldn't have left us. You shouldn't have d-_. "Nudge?" I opened my eyes and looked down at the younger girl who was watching me carefully. I tried to force a smile on my face but couldn't manage it.

"Yeah Carrie?" Carrie studied me with bright, green eyes then reached out her hand and took mine. I blinked but squeezed her smaller hand in mine. "You're thinking of them again," it wasn't a question but a statement. I thought for a moment then nodded my head. Carrie's eyes filled with pain and she looked me straight in my brown eyes.

"I know what they were like. I wish I could have met them."

"So do I," I told her. Carrie nodded sadly but let go of my hand and went to the stairs leading up to her room. "I'll go change. I guess pajamas would be a bit inconspicuous even for the Waffle House. Especially if they said 'Bite Me' across my butt." She smiled warmly and I knew she was trying to make me feel better. That was one of the best things about Carrie, she really did care.

"Make sure Ty is ready too," I yelled after her then I sighed and went to sit on the couch. I thought it would get easier, forgetting about my past, if I left the Flock. That's why I left after Fang. I wasn't going to be the first to leave...besides I knew he would leave anyway. He looked like a burning man after Max's death. In fact the whole Flock looked as if they were burning on the inside. I know I was and in some ways I still am.

The thing is I just can't forget them, any of them. Angel, she was my little sister. I loved her and looked after her. We schemed together and stayed up late without Max knowing when she told us to go to sleep. We talked about the future and how Max and Fang would end up together. I shared everything with her. I saw her a few years ago. She had another bird kid with her named Bryce.

Gazzy, well he was my little brother. If he needed help and the older kids weren't around he came to me and I helped him. If Iggy was busy I would occasionally help him with his bombs. That was until I nearly caught my hair on fire. I decided fashion before flames from that day on. Gazzy was alone when I saw him.

Iggy, well Iggy was my big brother. I always liked to make fun of him, not about his blindness though because that was too personal, and he loved to tease me about never shutting up. But I think he liked my talking. Or maybe he liked being the one who shut me up when I got on one of my 'Nudge Channel Broadcasts' as the Flock liked to call it. Iggy was alone when I saw him six years ago.

Fang, it hurt to see him go. Fang was my older brother to but he was the older brother I knew I could go to and he would listen and not reveal. Fang was like a walking diary that also gave a few short words of advice every-now and then. I really had a soft spot for Fang. Not like Max used to have but he was kind of my favorite of the Flock. I always knew I could trust Fang. Fang was alone but said that he thought he knew where more bird kids where and that he was looking for them. I don't know if he found any.

Then there was Max. Max the leader, big sister, role model and mother I never had. Max was everything. Maybe that's why the Flock and I fell so hard when she died. Max took care of all of us. She made sure we got enough to eat. Made sure we were safe. Made sure we didn't get captured and if we did Max always managed to come up with some plan to get us out. That or she called on Lady Luck and the Lucky Lady answered her pleas.

When I left the Flock it was because I could see the pain I was putting them through by not being me. I didn't chatter anymore, not really. It hurt to much and I always expected Max to yell something sarcastic about my non-stop talking. But Max wasn't there and never would be. It hurt so much that I left the rest of my family. But I don't regret it...not really I think.

After I left I lived on my own for around seven years, visiting with my family separately every now and then. Then I met Carrie and Ty. They are both Avian Hybrids like me. Carrie is like my little sister only she is the opposite of Angel. Well Angel's evil demon side that is. Carrie doesn't have a demon side that I know of. I think it's her power that does it to her. Carrie can see the past when she dreams. It's pretty cool but she goes through a lot and the way she talks about it I think she'd rather not have the power. Carrie can only see the past since the day she was born. She's eleven so she can see eleven years into the past. And her dreams are selective. They are effected by the people she is around.

I hate what I put her through. Being close to Carrie she sometimes dreams of my past. But she can only see eleven years back. Sadly that is enough. She missed the School and my early days but one day she told me she dreamed of me and five other winged children who she knew where my old Flock. She said she watched Angel get carried away by wolf men who I'd explained where once Erasers. She told me the Erasers took Angel in a helicopter and one almost shot Max off the helicopter as she clung on desperately. From this dream I learned she could see at least as far back as when I was eleven and our lives turned upside down.

I've told Carrie and Ty all about the Flock. Somehow they knew most of it though. They said the Facility they were at had showed them videos. Some more gruesome than others. So they knew all about Jeb and how he rescued us. Then Angel getting kidnapped and how everything spiraled out of control after that.

Ty was understanding and so was Carrie. They were both from the same Facility and escaped together one day. Then I found them hiding out on the coast a few years back and we've been together ever since.

At first things were sketchy. Ty wanted to be the boss. He is twenty but I'm twenty one and since I have the most experience he finally agreed, after Carrie swore she'd not cook anymore (her skills rival Iggy's it's so awesome), and I became the leader of my own Flock. Not that Ty wouldn't have made a good leader...he's a better boyfriend though.

Ty has midnight blue wings and is half African American just like me. He smiles a lot and is like the polar opposite of Fang except that he treats me just as sweetly as Fang always treated Max. Ty can create a force field type thingy all over his body that is invisible and about a inch thick. I've tried everything to break through it but only succeeded once. I'd tried throwing metal objects that I controlled at him but that still hadn't worked until I tried a sneak attack. That finally got him. But before that I even tried my new power. I can melt things by touch now which helps Carrie when she's cooking but really I don't see how it's supposed to help me. I live in Florida for Christ's sakes.

"Nudge?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by a deep voice. I looked up, I had to crane my neck, and saw Ty standing over me. He was smiling a concerned smile and leaned down to cup my cheek in his darkish palm. "Baby what's the matter?" I shrugged my shoulders but I knew he wasn't going to take that for an answer. "Just thinking...," his eyes narrowed and he wouldn't look away from my eyes. I took a shuddering breath and sighed. "I was thinking about everything that's ever happened to me. The Flock, Max, her dieing, us splitting up, me, you and Carrie. So much has happened."

When Ty didn't speak I turned my eyes back on him. His eyes had a far off look in them. "Carrie told me about what happened, the day she died. Actually she's told me a lot about her dreams of your past. Did you know that?" I nodded that I did and he frowned. "Sorry, I'm not trying to be nosy but you've gone through so much."

"Yeah but 'much' doesn't even begin to cover it." Ty nodded in understanding. "It's just...sometimes it's hard. To go on you know? Being with you guys really helps though. I don't know what I'd do without you and Carrie."

"You'll always have me babe. And probably Carrie to, she's to lazy to do anything," he chuckled. "She's got it made here."

"I heard that!"

I glanced at the stairs and saw Carrie leaping down the last five steps; her red curls bouncing on her shoulders. She frowned at Ty but gave me a half smile. I saw she'd changed from her 'Bite Me' pajamas to a casual red t-shirt and cut off jeans. Pretty average for an eleven year old I guess. "I just hate not being able to let my wings out," she said, letting her darkish brown and red wings slide out of the bottom of her shirt so they were barely visible.

"Why is it I can't show the world my wings? I think people would love them. I think they are pretty with the white and tan speckles against the dark reddish primary feathers."

"You know why we can't show them," Ty said before I could answer. "Just because we haven't been chased by scientists for a few years doesn't mean they aren't still looking for us."

"Ty's right. It's best just to keep them hidden so nobody knows that we are part bird." Now I understand how Max felt, I thought as I stood up and headed out the door. Time for a healthy fat filled breakfast!

_P.S: if I get five reviews I will give you the 4th chapter! Notice a pattern yet? If not you will…._


	5. Trooper Never More

_Kay so I have had, so far, 286 hits for this story and only 14 reviews! I know that's a lot but please if I take the time to write this up then you can take a minute to press that pretty button at the bottom of the page and leave a comment. I don't care if it's a smiley face or your life story. (jk I don't want your life story) So please review. I really do enjoy reading them and it'd mean a lot if you comment. I'm only out to make the story better. It has a long, long, long way to go…. P.S this is one of my favorite descriptive chapters (so far) :)_

_Maximum Ride 4 Trooper never more June 30_

_(Gazzy Pov.) _

A warm breeze gusted around me casting sand into my shoes and making me shy away from the torrent. I shaded my eyes against the rising sun's bright rays but continued to search the sky which was a bright pink. Where is she, I thought for the thousandth time? If she's going to be gone this long she can just stay home and I'll go.

I kicked some sand off my Nike shoes and stuffed my hands in my pockets roughly. "Ouch!" I drew my hand out to see a small cut etched jaggedly into my thumb. A small trail of blood was trickling down shining bright scarlet. "Stupid...," I reached back into my pocket, gentler this time and drew out what had cut me.

I instantly regretted doing so because a spasm of pain racked my body so hard that I started shaking. It was a small, dilapidated photograph whose edges where pointy even after all these years. A small shimmer of red on one corner stood out against the darker grays and browns of the photograph whose color had started fading long ago.

In the picture were six people and a dog. There were three boys and three girls. A tall dark haired boy stood in the back wearing a half-smile in black and standing behind a kneeling blonde and brown haired girl who looked to be the oldest. Sitting on either side of the girl were a boy and two girls. The older of the two younger girls, who looked to be part African American, was smiling brightly at the camera. The other girl who had bright blonde hair and blue eyes was smiling angelically with her teeth sparkling.

The younger boy was sitting beside the oldest girl on the right. His mischievous blue eyes shone brightly as he grinned at the camera. An older boy with strawberry blonde hair stood behind the blonde boy. He was smiling but his eyes were unfocused and he was turned slightly away from the camera as if he couldn't really see it. The dog was perched on the youngest girl's legs. His ears stood straight up and his dark coat gleamed in the light of the sun. His mouth was parted in what looked like a smile and his tongue poked out at one side in a humorous manner.

All seven were smiling brightly, except the dark haired boy who seemed unable to muster anything more than the half-smile, at the camera. They looked like a family despite the fact that only the youngest girl and boy looked anything alike. Never the less they seemed happy to be with each other.

I wanted to shove the photograph away but my shaking hands wouldn't let me. Their faces, which were so familiar, had me paralyzed. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Total, and I. Just thinking their names hurt. I missed each of them so much. They were my family. Angel was really my sister. Nudge was like an older sister. Iggy was like my older brother. Fang was like an older brother and a dad. Max...she was the leader, big sister and mother that I never had. That I would never have again, I thought bitterly.

I forced the my eyes to tear away from the photo and gently slid it back into the pocket of my Camo shorts. Even after all these years I still feel the pain. I miss each of them so much! I was only eight when we split. It all started with that battle. Max swore we'd all make it out but I could tell she didn't really believe it. She shared that look with Fang that they sometimes shared. That look I usually didn't understand but looking back I understand it now. That look was one of love and hope. Max wanted Fang to tell her there was hope and that she was doing the right thing by leading us into battle. I don't know what Fang said back though. He never showed emotion, not until Max died. Up until then he was a rock...but a good rock.

When Max lay dieing I just couldn't believe it. The battle was over, we had won I think. Looking back it's all just shades of gray. How can you call something a victory if you loose something so dear? We not only lost a leader, we lost a member of our family. The one person that held us together. When she died and left us holding her cold, lifeless body a ridge formed in the Flock.

Looking back I can see what I didn't at the time. Fang growing more distant as the days flew by. Nudge not talking like she used to. Iggy didn't build bombs as often. Angel kind of went inside herself and only came out when she was hungry or something along those lines. Even Total was effected though I don't think anyone but Angel noticed and I think that was only because she could read his mind. He didn't talk or rant about being discriminated against as a dog. Mostly he just watched all of us with sad eyes. I think of everyone Total was the most aware of what was going on. Maybe it was animal instinct but I believe he sensed what was going to happen before the rest of us.

Fang left first. It was quick and unexpected by everyone but Total I think. I know I never thought he'd leave and it was a shock when, after he hadn't spoken for weeks, he just came out and said that he was going to go out on his own for a while. At first I thought he would just leave for a couple days then come back and be the leader he was supposed to be. After all he had been second in command when Max was leader. That meant when she died he became the leader of the Flock.

But Fang didn't come back. Then Nudge left. This time it wasn't much of a surprise though. After Fang left Nudge talked even less until she became like Fang before Max's death. Three word sentences at the max. For Nudge and Fang to leave us hurt me and the others. A few weeks later I couldn't take it anymore. Everyday I'd wake up and see Angel closed off in her mind or Iggy staring blindly at something in the distance. It hurt to see them hurting and I knew I was going slowly mad over it.

I told them I couldn't take being with them anymore because it hurt me on the inside and out and that wasn't good for me. I half expected Angel to go with me but when she didn't move I left after a fleeting hug to each of them. But as I walked away Total caught up to me. Hope had flooded my chest for a moment and I'd thought maybe I wouldn't be alone. But Total only touched his nose to my leg and with a half-hearted smile asked me not to disappear forever.

"Don't disappear forever Gazzy. They may not look like it but on the inside they are being torn apart by everyone leaving. I told Fang and Nudge the same thing and I hope you'll listen to. Don't stay away just because it hurts because believe it or not you'll be in more pain if you stay away." He'd paused and then looked me straight in the eye, "Max wouldn't have wanted her family to break up over her." Then he'd turned back to the others who hadn't even noticed he'd followed me.

At first I didn't listen to Total. I stayed on my own, stealing money and 'borrowing' stuff to survive. Many a times I had to dumpster dive in order to get enough to eat. But eventually I found somewhere I could live. It was that old safe house out in the desert where the Flock stayed when we voted against Max for the Day and Night School. I had to manually turn the electricity and water back on but it works. Thankfully all the appliances where still there so I'm living pretty modern.

After living on my own for a few years, not seeing anyone, the heart ache turned up just like Total said it would. I set out to find the others and luckily came across Angel. She wasn't alone though and it was a shock to discover Total wasn't with her. Much to my surprise she had two other kids with her...bird kids. One's name was Bryce and the others name was Alexandria.

As soon as I laid eyes on Alexandria this feeling of the need to protect and cherish came over me. Maybe that sounds corny but it's true so suck it up and deal with it. I stayed with Angel and her Flock for a couple of weeks but soon the pain of seeing Angel again and the memories that kept coming up forced me away. But I didn't leave alone. When I left Alexandria followed me. She said she felt the same about me. We've been together ever since.

Angel wasn't happy to see us go, she had changed over the years and wasn't so closed up anymore, but she told me that she'd seen Iggy a few months ago and where I should go to find him. I made Alexandria stay with Angel promising her I would come back...and I did. I found Iggy but didn't stay long because I wanted to get back to Alexandria. He told me where to find Fang so I went to see him too.

Fang was quiet same as always but at least he seemed happy to see me. He was living in Colorado close to where we had lived in the E shaped house. I figured he wanted to be close to there because it reminded him of the years we all lived there together. He'd found this old cabin between two mountains and fixed it up. I probably would have flown right past it had I not seen Fang on the roof fixing it up. I swooped down and he nearly punched me before he recognized me.

We talked for a while, just sitting on the roof and watching the wind blow through the trees. Iggy had told me that Fang had been interested in finding some more bird kids but he said he hadn't found any yet though he wasn't giving up hope that there weren't anymore out there. I told him about Bryce and he said he already knew though he hadn't seen Angel for a while.

He said he'd been looking for me and offered me a place with him but I declined. It would hurt too much to stay and besides I had to get back to Alexandria. I knew she was waiting for me. Nudge was the hardest to find. Every lead I followed I either showed up too late or it was false. But eventually I found her in Florida. She had been moving around and just kind of ended up there without really paying attention.

I stayed with Nudge a bit and we talked about what we'd been doing and how we were getting along. She said she'd seen Iggy once a while ago and that she saw Fang once too. She'd met up with Angel and knew about Bryce too. I told her about my place in the desert and she said she wished she'd thought of it. I reluctantly offered her a place with me, though I didn't mention Alexandria to her just like I hadn't to Fang, but Nudge declined. She said she was just going to stay in Florida for a while and look around. Get a feel of the place.

So after seeing everyone I stopped back by Iggy's and found out that he now had a Flock of his own. He'd been joined by Nikki and Mick who were brother and sister and also Avian hybrids. Nikki had dark hair kind of like Fang's and green eyes while her brother Mick had dark brown hair cropped short but the same eyes. Nikki was very pretty and I could tell Iggy liked her. Mick was big and strong looking but I thought Fang could probably beat him because he was cunning and had more experience.

I then went back to Angel's and after about three days I left with Alexandria. We've lived on our own for a few years now. I haven't seen the others for a long time but having her around makes that easier. I'm 18 now and she's 16. Alexandria has light brown hair and hazel eyes. Her wings are a dark brown kind of like Nudge's and she has a really cool power. She can feel if things are near by closing her eyes. Kind of like heat vision in her mind. She says there are tiny sparks in the dark. The only weakness we've discovered in her power is when I use my new one. I can double up into two people. Like there's me and then a hologram of me. So far I can only make the hologram me stand there and look around. But it's pretty cool to use on humans...I'm careful not to get caught though.

"Gazzy!" My head snapped up and I shaded my eyes from the sun. Alexandria was swooping down towards me. She smiled brightly and waved. I waved back and stepped sideways as she tucked in her wings and dropped ten feet landing with a skid sending up waves of sand. I coughed and spluttered as sand got in my mouth but before I could even take a breath her arms where around me in a tight hug.

I hugged her back automatically and when she pulled back I kissed her. She kissed me back happily and for a moment we stayed like that. Then we broke apart both breathing raggedly and she smiled brightly up at me. "I made it!"

"Yep you did," I smiled. She turned around and picked up the bags of groceries she'd sat down before running into my arms and grinned at me widely. "I wasn't sure I'd manage to carry them all back. I never realized how hard it is flying with stuff. I'm all worn out."

"Let's go inside then," I told her. "I'll cook breakfast." She smiled warmly at me and I led the way inside taking the bags from her with a grin.

**P.S my offer of chapter 5 for five reviews still stands**


	6. Taking Up That Mantel

_You guys ROCK! Five reviews and we are up to 19! Thank you guys so much! Okay, so for all of you that have been asking will Max return I really, really want to answer but don't wanna ruin any surprises. So, I will say this, if you really, really wanna know just shoot me a private message and I promise I will answer that question. I'm sorry but I just don't wanna ruin it for anyone who wants to wait it out and see what's coming. :) Here's a little FYI though: the next chapter is a flashback. It details exactly how Max died. So, review and if I get up to 30 I will post it tonight. Otherwise it waits for tomorrow. Thank you guys!_

_Maximum Ride 5 Taking up that mantel June 30_

_(Angel Pov.) _

"Bombs AWAY!" I let out a startled yell as something flew towards me and dive bombed my bed catapulting me into the air. "Aiiieeh," I cried out as I landed back on my bed again half submerged in my pink covers. I threw my fists up in front of my face and readied myself for a fight with whatever had just woken me.

I heard laughing and my wide eyes made out in the dim light shining through my bedroom curtains two smiling faces. "Jordan! Braden," I yelled at them. "You nearly gave me a freakin' heart attack!" At this they laughed harder until eventually Jordan fell off the bed with a loud thump and Braden couldn't stop clutching his stomach as fits of laughter racked his small body.

I tried to force a glare on my face but couldn't manage it. They were just so dang cute. Besides, how could I stay mad at them? They are the only family I have, I thought sadly. Well besides Bryce. Thank God I had Bryce or I don't know how I'd have managed both Braden and Jordan on my own. Sure Jordan was fourteen but she wasn't all that mature and Braden was only nine. And the fact that they both had wings and the ability to change their eye and hair colors had them always getting into trouble and nearly ratting us out. The last thing we needed was for the humans to find out we were hybrids.

I shook my head and jumped out of bed dragging Braden with me. I picked Jordan up off the floor and gently shoved them out into the hallway. Both of them were still laughing as I shut the door and leaned with my back against it. I let out a sigh of relief and for a moment I just closed my eyes.

God, all those times I wanted to be leader, thought that I _should_ be leader, and now I finally understood what being a leader entailed. You had to be strong but loving, loving but firm, firm but lenient, lenient but executive, executive but judicial. Uh, I never understood what all Max had gone through as leader. But with my own Flock now I did.

My Flock, I thought with a half-smile. Still what I wouldn't give to be with my old Flock. With Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge and my brother and Total. I would give anything to be back with them all but I knew that could never happen. There was no more Flock besides my own that I could be with. I had Braden, Jordan and Bryce. That was it. I could see the others occasionally, though mostly I'd seen Gazzy only not for a long while, but I would never leave my Flock to go with them. I couldn't. My Flock needed me more.

A soft knock from the other side of my door brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to open it slowly. I peeked out and saw a tall, sandy blonde haired blue eyed boy grinning down at me. "I came to get you up but I have a feeling somebody beat me to it," Bryce said with a chuckle. I grinned and opened my door all the way.

I brushed some blonde hair out of my eyes and said, "Yeah you'd be right about the somebody. Only it was two somebody's."

"I thought so the way you were shrieking like a banshee." I punched his arm and he backed away throwing his arms up defensively. "Hey, hey don't hurt me. Angel's don't hurt they protect."

"But I'm not just any Angel," I told him with a menacing grin; advancing on him as he backed down the hallway. "I'm an avenging angel!" I leapt after him as he turned around and ran down the hallway to the living room. I tried to catch him but he ran behind the couch and every time I made to get around it he would duck the other way.

"You'll never get me," Bryce laughed as he dodged me yet again. "Oh yeah," I asked him tauntingly? Bryce's smile widened and suddenly he grinned evilly. "Yeah," he said slyly. "Because I'm going to get you first." And with that Bryce leapt over the couch landing beside me and started tickling me. I laughed and tried to push him away but he was relentless. After a few moments I was breathless and gasping.

"Bryce, stop, please," I said between breathes. He slacked off for a moment and that's all I needed. I turned and started tickling him back. "Hey!" I continued tickling him and suddenly Braden and Jordan where there. "Bonzi," Braden yelled! He leapt on Bryce's back and pretended to whack him upside the head while Jordan latched onto Bryce's legs making him stumble.

Bryce lost his balance and we all toppled to the ground. "Ger' off me!" Bryce said but his voice was nowhere near fierce. In fact he was laughing so hard his voice shook. I laughed too and rolled off of him. Braden crawled over and sat down next to Jordan who was wiping a tear from her eye.

For a moment we all sat their laughing. It felt good to laugh freely. To not have to worry about anything for a few moments. But of course that lasted about as long as that...a few moments. Then reality set back in as Braden's stomach growled. "Breakfast time for the mutants," I said, clapping my hands together. Everyone nodded and followed me into the kitchen.

Bright morning sunlight was streaming through a low window pane and I automatically moved to open it. A cool breeze blew into the kitchen and I breathed in the warm scent of pine trees and leaves. "What's today's date," Jordan asked, glancing outside? I followed her line of sight and saw several kids walking down the street in shorts and tank tops. The girls were talking loudly though I couldn't make out the words while the boys were slapping high fives with each other and sneaking glances at the girls.

"I think it's the 30th," I said. "That's what the calendar says," Bryce added. Jordan nodded and watched the kids longingly as they disappeared around a corner and were lost from sight. "Don't kids usually sleep in during the summer," I commented walking away from the window and over to the fridge. Braden shrugged and Jordan didn't seem to have heard me. I turned to Bryce but he shrugged to. None of them had ever gone to normal school or lived as normal humans.

I pulled out some eggs and began to fry them up. "Scrambled please," Jordan said, taking a seat at the table. I nodded absently and continued cooking. I remembered back to a time when I never had to get up and cook breakfast every morning. But that was ages ago. Ten years to be exact. Back when there was only one Flock and we were all one big happy family. Well maybe not happy but we were together.

After we rescued Max's mom from Mr. Chu Jeb told us about how he was planning on using some new mutants plus his M-Geek army to take over the world's private business firms and eventually the entire world. Max decided that we had to go straight to him and take him out so when Nudge was able to get the coordinates of his HQ from Fang's laptop we planned a sneak attack. Only somebody ratted us out.

When we arrived in the California, yes the megalomaniac built a School as his personal U.S HQ in the freakin' desert though it wasn't really near the School, we found an army of thousands of M-Geeks and a bunch of strange mutants we'd never seen before. Max didn't want to lead us into battle. I could tell by her thoughts that she didn't think we could survive. I didn't like the odds either. But Fang came up with the idea of storming the HQ at night and trying to shut down the main power source and probably the M-Geeks too. That way we would only have to deal with the mutants.

So we waited until it was about three in the morning and then we flew way above the army of M-Geeks who were just stationed out in the middle of the desert. They didn't notice us which I thought was strange because wouldn't they have like heat vision or something? We made it to the HQ and then Iggy unlocked a window up on one of the upper levels. But when we set foot inside an alarm went off. I shuddered at the memory which was so clear in my mind. It replayed its self and I couldn't help but watch.

_Cliffy! Remember, up to 30 reviews before midnight and the flash back is yours!_


	7. That Forsaken Day

_Thanks again to all my reviewers and here is the next chapter._

_Maximum Ride 6 That Forsaken Day_

_(Flashback 10 years, Angel Pov)_

_We leapt into fight mode as the door was busted down and 20 M-Geeks stormed in. "Find the main power source," Max shouted as she kicked the legs out from under two M-Geeks at the same time. Iggy grabbed my hand and we fought our way through the room and out into the hallway. Once there we ran and ran. Iggy used his hearing to trace the sound of the machines working while I kept the scientists at bay by controlling their thoughts. _

_After what felt like hours of running down plain white halls which were bathed in red lights from flaring sirens we came to a control room which was thankfully unlocked. Once inside Iggy installed one of his bigger bombs and we high tailed it out. When we were almost back to where we'd left the Flock there was a loud BOOM! Iggy threw himself over me as the floor began to shake and ceiling tiles rained down on us. _

_A metallic screeching filled the air hurting my ears. Iggy was hunched over in pain but he pulled me to my feet and we stumbled back towards the Flock. When we arrived at the room I saw that most of the M-Geeks had been destroyed and those who hadn't were frozen and sparking where they stood. It had worked! I had the briefest moment to bask in how well the plan was working before I took in the rest of the scene. _

_Gazzy was clutching his arm which looked to have been broken and he was covered in scrapes and bruises. Nudge was bent double and coughing, clutching her stomach like her ribs were hurting. Fang was throwing debris aside with frantic eyes and that's when I realized why. Where was Max? _

_Then I heard a shout and turned to see Max hauling herself out from under about five M-Geeks. Two of which were frozen and the others who were missing several limbs. "Max," Fang shouted, running to her side and helping her up. I noticed that his leg was bleeding but he seemed not to notice. He was too relieved to see she was okay. _

_"Is everyone okay," Max shouted as she came upright? Everyone mumbled a yes and she let out a shaky breath. Her right arm hung uselessly at her side and she had blood dripping down her face and legs. Other than her arm she looked fine. "Okay let's find Chu and get the heck out of here before those mutants show up," Max said, turning to me. I gulped reading her mind. _Angel, can you hear his thoughts?_ "Give me a sec.," I told her. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. _

_In the next second my eyes shot open and I turned towards the door in surprise. A moment later several lizard and bear like things rushed into the room surrounding us in a tight circle. Max shoved me behind her beside Nudge while Fang did the same to Gazzy. Iggy stood beside Max and Fang as they made a protective triangle around us younger kids. Max was facing the door and I looked back towards it as she let out a low snarl and tensed._

_Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the red sirens, was Mr. Chu, the Director Marian Janessan, ter Borchet and Brigid. I could hear the Flock's thoughts of shock and anger as they realized what was going on. Brigid had betrayed us. She told Chu we were coming. And now Chu had the Director and Borchet working with him. That would explain the new mutants._

_"So what do we owe the pleasure Maximum Ride," Chu sneered? He laughed at his non-joke. The Director sneered and ter Borchet grinned evilly. Brigid smiled coldly. "Got my invitation this time Chuey," Max snarled back. She looked pretty scary and I realized I'd never seen her so mad. But on the inside her mind was calculating. She was trying to find a way out of this. A way that all of us would make it out. _

_I looked behind me through Fang and Iggy's arms and saw the mutants glaring at us with mouths open wide and drool dripping down. Their eyes were bright red and their brows were furrowed in anticipation. I shied away from their thoughts which were full of blood lust. They wanted to kill us. They _really_ wanted to kill us. They were just waiting for the order._

_"You ignorant girl," Mr. Chu spat! "You have sealed not only your own fate but the fate of your Flock as well by crossing me! You've cost me everything with your work on global warming and that scum at the CSM. What fools you all are to think you could stop what years upon years of science has done! You never had a chance!"_

_"There's always a chance," Max shouted back and her voice was full of venom. _

_"Listen you freak," Janessan said, coming forward and standing almost nose to nose with Max only Max was much taller. Max stood straighter and glared down at the Director who looked almost like an older version of Max. A hateful, witch with a capital B who had absolutely no morals older version of Max that is._

_"It is over for you! There's nothing more! You are going to die in this room and there's nothing you can do. We are going to kill you and your family. In fact," she said with a sardonic grin. "We'll kill your family first and make you watch." I half expected Max to toss her through the wall and was surprised when her eyes lit up suddenly. I tried to read her mind but was surprised to find I couldn't._

_"Anybody who touches my family dies," she said calmly. Janessan's eyes widened and she laughed. She stepped back still laughing and ter Borchet raised his hand dismissively. "I ave' no patience vith' dem. Kill them all vnow." _

_"Not on my watch Snickuhs bar," Max snarled. She whipped out her wings, startling the mutants who had started forward momentarily, and whirled around towards Iggy. I thought she was going to leap towards the window but instead she grabbed something hanging around Iggy's waist and threw it towards Chu, Janessan and Borchet who were watching in shock. Brigid had backed towards the door._

_BOOM! I grabbed my ears as a bomb went off flinging me backwards and making the whole building shake. I opened my eyes but couldn't see there was so much dust in the air. I coughed but rough hands grabbed me and pulled me up. I looked up into Iggy's blind eyes as he coughed and turned to help Nudge up though Gazzy beat him to it. A dark shadow appeared from off the ground and then Fang was coughing beside us. _

_I looked around for Max and saw that she'd been blown all the way across the room. She was lying under the window but as I watched she struggled to her feet. "Come on," she yelled, pointing to a gap in the wall with her good arm. We all hobbled towards it but as I looked out into the night sky I heard shouts from behind us. I turned to see Brigid emerging from the dust cloud. She was clutching her leg which was bleeding but her eyes were on fire as she glared at us. _

_Then something in her eyes changed as she raised a shiny silver gun and pointed it straight at us. She smiled and in her mind I could tell she didn't care which one of us she shot so long as she did. Suddenly her gun shifted and I found myself in its sights. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. Everything froze at that instant as I watched her finger move towards the trigger. _

_The gun went off with a bang and I flinched, waiting for the burning, teeth gnashing pain of the bullet breaking through my body. But it never came. I opened my eyes, which I realized had been closed, and saw Max standing in front of me. She was clutching her stomach and a moan escaped her lips. I cried out in shock and so did everyone else except Fang who seemed frozen. _

_I caught movement and looked up to see Brigid's pale face staring impassively at Max. She raised the gun again and pointed it at Gazzy. Gazzy let out a cry of fright but as the gun went off a second time Max shoved Gazzy away and cried out as another bullet pierced her body. Shock froze me in place as blood started pouring from Max's leg. She staggered but didn't fall down. _

_Instead she dove for Nudge and Iggy knocking both of them to the ground as two bullets were shot in rapid fire straight at them. More blood gushed from Max as the two bullets pierced her back. Max cried out in pain and hunched over but still she wouldn't go down. I watched in shock as she raised her head and glared at Brigid who was watching her with disbelieving eyes. _

_Brigid raised the gun again, her arm shaking from shock and the fact that the building was quaking so hard like it was about to collapse, and aimed it straight at Fang. Fang's eyes didn't even register this though. They were glued instead to Max whose blood now coated the dusty white floor tiles. _

_Brigid chuckled maniacally and her finger moved toward the trigger. In slow motion I watched Max turn and dive toward Fang. I watched as Brigid's finger made it to the trigger and pulled it. I listened to the bang of the gun going off. I watched as Max slammed into Fang at the same instant. I listened as they fell to the ground. I watched as they rolled sideways and Fang held Max close. I listened to Brigid's high pitched laughing and watched as she turned to run. I watched as a support beam fell and caught her on the head. I watched as she fell to the ground and didn't move anymore._

_"Angel U and A!" I turned and saw Gazzy running at me. He grabbed my hand and I found I could move once again. We launched ourselves out the gap that had been blown into the wall. I felt myself falling and falling downward. I flung my wings out and jerked upwards painfully. Gazzy did the same and still holding my hand we flew away from the building. _

_As I looked down I saw thousands of M-Geeks littering the desert. Many were sparking while others had exploded. As I watched one of them exploded setting off a chain reaction. One by one all the M-Geeks blew up in metallic bursts of flame. It looked like giant popcorn going off._

_"Here come the others," Gazzy shouted and I turned to see Nudge, Iggy and Fang flying after us. Max was latched in Fang's arms. Behind them the building began crumbling to the ground. Dust billowed like a mushroom cloud in the air until I couldn't see the HQ, or what was left of it, anymore. I turned back around quickly not trusting myself to keep flying if I continued to look at Max who was laying limply in Fang's arms._

_"Land now," Iggy shouted but I could hear his voice wavering. I angled downward and skidded to a stop among several blown up M-Geeks. Their bodies were twitching and sparking. Small fires dotted the ground and pieces of melted metal littered the sand. _

_I regained my balance and turned to see the others landing. Gazzy ran up to me and crushed me in a deep hug. I hugged him back and sobbed into his shoulder. He patted my hair but pulled away as Nudge landed followed quickly by Iggy and then Fang. As soon as Fang's feet touched the ground he sank to his knees and laid Max gently on the ground. I rushed over with Nudge and Gazzy on my heels. Iggy was already crouched beside her. _

_I fell to my knees beside Max and grabbed her hand which seemed paler than usual. Nudge ran to her other side and took up her other hand. Iggy knelt beside Nudge and Gazzy knelt beside me. Fang had Max's head in his lap and was stroking her hair. _

_I felt hot tears rolling down my face and sobs racked my body. I squeezed Max's hand and faintly I felt her squeeze back. Her eyes were closed but slowly they opened. She glanced at all of us and I saw pain cross her face. "Are you all okay," she croaked? Her voice was hoarse and as she spoke blood slipped out of her mouth and slid down her chin. Fang wiped it away with shaking hands. His eyes were full of tears and for once emotion riddled every part of his face. _

_"Yeah Max, we're okay," Nudge said between gasps. I nodded vigorously sending tears cascading down several of which landed on Max. She didn't seem to notice though. She closed her eyes and heaved a heavy breath. "Good," was all she managed after a moment. I swallowed hard and looked at the others. _

_Gazzy's blue eyes were tinged with red and tears clouded his face. Iggy's blind eyes were full of tears and he was shaking as he clutched Max's belt loop. Nudge was shaking so much that her hand was making Max's arm vibrate where she was holding it. Fang's eyes were full of tears and he was sobbing. I'd never once seen Fang cry. Not even when Ari cut him open on the beach. But here he was crying his eyes out as his soulmate bled to death on the desert sand. _

_I looked back down into Max's face and saw that she was watching each of us. After a moment she sucked in a deep breath and began to speak. "I love each of you guys so much. There's never been a prouder leader, sister, mother or girlfriend," she said, glancing up at Fang. "Angel, you're my little girl. I'll always love you even though you get on my nerves sometimes and can act totally un-angel like." She squeezed my hand and gave a small cough. More tears fell down my face but I managed to say, "I love you to Max. You're the best." _

_"Gazzy, you've always been my little trooper. You've always held your own even though you're only eight. You've always stood tall and strong. You're my little soldier and I love you." Gazzy's tears spilled over and he nodded. "Love you Max."_

_Max's eyes swiveled to Iggy who was looking down at her blindly with tear filled eyes. "Iggy, you may be younger than me but you've always been like my older brother." Max coughed and I wanted to tell her to save her breath, that she probably didn't have many more. But then I realized that Max knew this. She was using her last breaths to make sure we knew she loved us._

_After a moment and a throaty cough which gurgled in her throat Max continued. "I always wanted to give you your sight back Iggy. I would have done anything. I'm sorry that I didn't come through." Iggy let out a strangled cough and gently tugged her belt loop. "No worries Max," he choked. "I love you and don't worry about me. I'm fine...just fine."_

_Max's eyes lingered on him for a moment longer then turned to Nudge who burst into a new fit of sobs. "Nudge, you've always been my little sister. You're my little sunshine. You always know what to say to make me smile. You've always known what to say to me when I didn't know myself." Max coughed again and turned her head. Blood spilt out her mouth but she wiped it on her shoulder so the others didn't see._

_"I love you Nudge," Max said and I realized in horror that her voice sounded weaker. It was barely above a whisper now. She probably only had seconds left. _

_Max's brown eyes turned upward and warmth flooded them. I forced my eyes to follow her gaze and saw that Fang was leaning over her. His black eyes were dripping tears and his mouth quivered. "Max... Oh God no, please no." _

_"Shhh...," Max said softly. A half-smile quirked her lips and something in me broke that she could smile despite the fact she was dieing. _

_"Fang, you are the light in the dark. I wish I could get more sappy than that but I can't. That's just me. But I want you to know one thing before I go." Everyone sucked in sharp breathes and more tears pooled down onto the desert floor mixing with the crimson red of Max's life flowing away. In the distance I could see the sun breaking over the flat horizon. The sky was a bright pink and clouds billowed in the dawn sky._

_My head snapped back down as I heard fast, ragged breathing. Max's eyes were closed and her chest was heaving painfully. I tightened my grip on her hand but hers only grew weaker. Max, please don't go, I wanted to say but the words wouldn't form on my tongue. _

_Max continued to struggle to breathe. Her rasping breathes were the only sound around us. Max's eyes opened slowly and she looked at all of us with tired eyes. She licked her lips and I felt her squeeze my hand so faintly I almost cried out. Then she looked back up at Fang. "I love you," she whispered. Then her eyes glazed over and closed slowly. Her hand fell limp in mine and her face softened as her head tilted sideways. "I love you too Max," Fang whispered. Then his head dropped and he closed his eyes._

_The next chapter is the real beginning of this story. The others were to get you up to date and introduce you to the new characters. The next chapter sets up what has been going on in the ten years after Max's death. But at the end there is a mini spoiler. If you want that chapter, 7, then I want 40 reviews. Let's do it! :)_


	8. Old Faithful

_Well, what else can I say besides that I have the best reviewers in the world. You guys are truly amazing. Honestly I had to go back and re-read a few of your reviews which said that the last chapter actually made you cry. When I was writing it I knew that it was sad and touching but I had no idea it was that moving. Thank you so much for your comments. Like I said before this story is nearly finished and believe me there is a lot more of reading and reviewing left to do on your part. So, as courtesy of the over forty reviews I received for the last chapter, here is chapter seven. Thank you._

_Maximum Ride 7 Old Faithful June 30_

_(Total Pov.)_

"No, don't please. Anything but that...oh come on!" I bolted upright throwing my blanket off my shoulders and sending it cascading down to the floor. I looked around frantically but realized that I was in my room. Well, I was in an office. Doctor Martinez's office to be exact. I've been living with her ever since the Flock split up. I shuddered and sadness crept through my fur as I thought of the reasons behind their splitting.

I shook my head and scratched behind my ears trying to calm myself. You're safe, it's okay. There's no evil scientist trying to make you eat dog food. Nope, no evil scientists here. Don't you just hate it when you get bad dreams? Okay so your bad dreams probably don't consist of being fed dog food but since I'm not all dog and consider myself fairly competent dog food gets a bit, extremely, degrading at times.

My head swiveled up as I heard the door to the office open up and Doctor M. stuck her head in. I saw that she was already dressed and ready for work. Plus, plus for her in my book...she's a vet. Yeah I know I just talked partly about not liking to be a dog but you gotta admit, the more vets the better.

"Oh, sorry Total, I didn't mean to wake you." She sounded genuinely sorry which was something I liked about the Doc. She didn't consider me a dog like most people I met, granted they didn't know I could talk and fly, and instead treated me like an actual person. That's another check for the vet.

"Don't worry about it Valencia," I told her, stretching as I clambered off my cot. "I was just getting up."

"Oh okay. I have to go in early today to help train one of our new interns. Are you going to tag along or hang out today?" _Stay home_, a voice whispered in my mind and I jumped. What the-. _Total stay home_.

Oh wow, that's it. I have finally lost it. All these years I've kept it together and now a dream about eating dog food has me hearing voices in my head. That does it. I'm doomed to a life of howling at the moon like a lunatic. Ha, ha, get it? At least I still have my sense of humor.

I realized Valencia was still waiting for an answer and shuffled my paws. "I think I'll just stick around," I muttered. Why did I say that! Dianne told me they had this really pretty Poodle coming in today to get her paw checked out. I've been itching to meet her for, like, weeks. Why did I just say I'd stay home?

"Oh, I thought you wanted to meet that Poodle coming in," Doctor M. said, echoing my thoughts. She must have told Dianne to tell me about her. Ever since Akila died three years ago I've been so lonely. Just now it's getting easier to be with other dogs. Pshh leave it to Valencia to play doggie match maker.

"Right, I think I'll-," I was about to say 'tag along' when I felt something come over me and realized it wasn't me speaking. Well, it was my voice but it wasn't me thinking and then saying the words. "I'll just stay here today. Think I'll watch some t.v. I haven't seen my cooking show for a couple weeks now." What the heck! I don't even watch a cooking show! What's going on?

Doctor Martinez smiled and nodded. "Okay Total, see yah around six o'clock." I found myself nodding as she turned and disappeared down the hallway. After a moment I heard the car door slam and then a minute later the engine died away in the distance. My shoulders sagged and I panted as I felt control come over me once again. What was that about?

I shook my head and flicked my ears back. I stalked cautiously down the hallway, taking deep sniffs as I went. There was something different but I just couldn't place what it was. Some scent I recognized but couldn't place. It smelled human but not human. "Who's been here," I muttered.

I knew the doctor hadn't had any humans around. Not for long while. The only human that ever stopped by here was John Abate. He still comes around after all these years and I think he's finally getting through to Valencia. It's obvious, even to me, that he loves her. I can tell she likes him back. But I can also tell that on the inside she's still grieving over Max.

My fur prickled uneasily as I remembered back to that day some ten years ago. I'd stayed at home because I was busy planning my wedding to Akila. I didn't believe it at first when they almost blew the door off it's hinges and came rushing in crying their eyes out with Fang holding Max's bloodied, bullet riddled body in his arms. Doctor M. wanted to rush her to the hospital but Jeb, who had stuck around, said that it was no use.

Jeb took the body immediately and got Max patched up for the funeral which happened a few days later. Whoever took care of her body did a good job. You couldn't even tell she'd been shot and blown halfway across the room. It was an open casket visitation. I won't forget that day either.

I'd never seen so many people in black before. Everyone was there. Celebrities and Music stars, Politicians and normal people. Even the President came with all his Cabinet and Secret Service Agents. Basically anyone who could come came to Max's funeral. I know most just came because 'one of the bird kids died mommy' but I believe some knew what Max had done. That she had saved them all from being killed by Chu, Janessan, Borchet and that black hearted witch Brigid. I believe they understood the sacrifice that had taken place.

But of everyone those closest to Max were naturally the most effected. Doctor M. didn't stop crying for several months and Ella did the same. Jeb disappeared after the funeral and hasn't been back around since. The Flock were the saddest to see though. Iggy didn't build bombs anymore and still hadn't even after that day he left me and the Flock was truly no more. Angel, she closed in on herself and only came out on the day she left Iggy and I. Gazzy, he tortured himself emotionally until he left his sister, Iggy and I because of the pain.

Nudge, she didn't talk hardly anymore and knew she was hurting us by not being herself so she left us. That is after Fang left. Fang suffered the most from Max's death. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep. Sometimes I caught him standing on the edge of limbs looking down with tired eyes. Like he just wanted to drop, not spread his wings, and let it be done with.

When Fang left I asked him first that he not disappear forever. I don't know if he listened because I haven't seen him. I haven't seen any of them though I know where they are. I think it's a ability of mine I've always had but never knew until the Flock split. It's kind of like a homing signal. I just know where they are. Fang is in Colorado near the old E shaped house the Flock told me about. Iggy is living in Virginia at the edge of a mountain in a house he found abandoned and fixed up. Nudge is living in Florida off the west coast about a hour away from Panama City in a apartment. Gazzy is living in Nevada at the place where the Flock stayed for the Day and Night School and Angel is living in Fayetteville, North Carolina in a small cottage in the woods just off a main road. Ella left a few years ago and is in New York City. I'm still with Doctor M. in Arizona and though I've tried a thousand times I can't locate Jeb.

Even though I haven't seen them in ten years I still keep an ear open for them. I guess secretly I hope they haven't forgotten about me. I know I haven't forgotten about them. Everyday I check the news for some sighting of flying kids or abnormally large birds. But all's been quiet. Except on one front.

Just because there haven't been any bird kids flying around doesn't mean there aren't other mutants up to no good. Recently there's been a spike in abductions of older teenagers and all in the news papers there's talk about banks being broken into. I'm pretty sure this isn't the Flock and I'm also pretty sure this isn't the work of Chuey or his business colleagues. The Flock assured me they were dead even Brigid according to Angel. Besides this is too public for them. It wouldn't fit their style.

But anyway over the past couple years there's been reports of buildings exploding out in the middle of nowhere. This is different than what I suspect some company like what Itex was before Max and the Flock destroyed it are doing. They are probably the ones abducting kids and stealing. But these explosions are not connected at least according to me and what the evidence says. That is, the one(s) who is/are exploding the buildings are not with the new company. No, whoever is blowing the buildings up is against the company. That much I am sure by the evidence.

There are no witnesses to these bombings and no body is ever found at the scene of the explosions. It's not like they all burned up...no, it's that there's no one left. Like nobody was there to begin with. Nobody ever comes forward saying they worked there or know anyone who did. It's like it was built and then left alone. Or else everyone in it disappeared into thin air before it exploded.

This has happened several times at different intervals over the years. Every now and then the cops get a tip and show up to find a heaping burnt mass of rubble where once a building stood. The places are so blown up and burnt that they never find any evidence of what the building was used for. It drives the cops crazy. Even the federal agents, the FBI and the CSI can't find a thing. Even the President's men.

The only thing they ever pick up are traces of radiation. Nothing more, nothing less. At every single building, or what's left of them, there are high to low levels of radiation. Not the poisonous stuff, but it's definitely radiation. And since they can't figure out who's lighting these places up and have no leads they let this stuff leak to the public so maybe they can get some help. So far they haven't...but that's according to Fox.

I padded into the kitchen and nosed out one of the bar stools. I leapt up into it, four feet that's nothing, and pulled a box of donuts over to me. There was one of those small flat screen TVs on the counter so I reached out a paw and slid the remote over. I clicked the ON button and the screen flickered to life. I scanned through the channels with a donut clamped firmly in my mouth. "Cartoons, what happened to all the good stuff like the old Scooby Doo?" I mumbled around my chocolate donut. I'm not all that concerned with it killing my brain cells. Heck live like you're dieing I say.

"Ugh, Good Morning America, Barney, Maury, Judge Judy, there is nothing on!" I flipped on for a minute and finally stopped on some news channel I hadn't heard of before. Honestly I would have gone back to Maury but as I was flicking through a brief sentence caught my attention: "-nother bomb has been set off somewhere off the coast of Louisiana." I flicked back quickly and listened intently as a spiced up woman with red hair and a cocky totally false heart warming smile took up the story.

"Oh yes Tom," she said warmly. "It would appear that late yesterday evening a bomb went off on the east coast of Louisiana. That area was once thought to have been uninhabited by any businesses but officials have confirmed that a office firm, our sources do not have a name yet though one is not truly expected after that blaze, exploded due to some high tech explosive which then caused it to burst into flame. Officials have not found any causes of terrorist organizations linked to the explosion as of this time.

"However it is believed that this explosion is connected to those of the previous years which started eight years ago roughly. Officials believe they are connected because of the desolate locations of which the buildings were, the fact that no people have yet been found or come forward to comment on the buildings sudden demolishment and due to the fact that traces of radiation where discovered on the scene. So far the only difference in this explosion is that the radiation levels in a small portion of the remains of the building have been labeled as highly toxic and absolutely lethal to humans. Stay tuned for more details at 11:00. This is Janice Fisher, back to you Tom." She smiled and the camera flicked back over to Tom who was straightening his tie and smiling broadly.

I flicked the TV off and felt my mouth drop open. My half eaten donut flopped onto the counter. Another explosion? I'd lost count of how many there were now. Maybe...three...four? And they were all the same. No one at the scene, no name to the buildings, desolate locations, radiation and all of them just exploded for no apparent reason. Something is way wrong here.

"You couldn't be more right Total," a voice said behind me. My head whipped around but my eyes wouldn't believe what I was seeing. For a moment I stared at the person standing in-front of me. Then my eyes fluttered shut and I fell off the stool. The last thing I felt were soft hands catching me. Then everything went black.


	9. The Message

_Special thanks to allllll of my reviewers. This chapter is meant to get the ball rolling so to say. If you want the next one all I require is 60 reviews. 60 and it is yours…._

_Maximum Ride 8 Message June 30_

_(Third Person Pov)_

Fang swooped down, folding in his wings, and dropped the necessary ten feet to the ground. He quickly folded his wings in and turned to watch as Arianna followed him. Once she was on the ground they both made sure they couldn't see each others wings showing then headed out of the dark alley where they had landed unnoticed.

"Come on," Fang said and took Arianna's hand as he led her across the street to the small dinner they'd spotted from the sky. Only one or two cars were parked outside and through the windows it looked as if only four customers where there. Fang held the door open and Arianna skipped ahead of him snatching up a booth at the back of the restaurant. "Nice pickings'," Fang commented. Arianna flashed him a brilliant smile.

"What can I get for you dears," a old waitress with gray hair and a visor on asked sweetly? "Two Cokes," Fang said. "I wanted a Smoothie," Arianna pouted as the waitress walked away. "You can have one for dessert," Fang told her and she brightened immediately.

After they got their Cokes they ordered. The waitress was a bit overwhelmed with Arianna's triple order and Fang's quadruple. They assured her they were going to eat it all though and that they had friends coming much later on. She nodded and left. They talked for a few minutes and then they sat in silence. Fang was watching the cooks as they fried up their orders while Arianna was looking out the window. Fang thought he heard one of the cooks comment about a explosion that had just happened but he wasn't sure.

Suddenly Arianna gave a sharp cry. Fang tensed automatically and turned towards her with his fists clenched ready to fight. Arianna was still looking at the window, her light brown eyes locked on the shimmering pane. Wait, shimmering? Fang looked closer and his mouth dropped open. Which didn't happen often.

The window of their seat was shimmering with frost and looked as if it were fogged over, like it was cold. Which was impossible Fang realized because it was 90 something degrees outside. Fang turned around but saw that no one else seemed to have noticed the window. Not only that but it was only their window which was fogged over. All the others were clear and had sunlight streaming through them.

"Fang look," Arianna whispered. Fang turned back to the window and his eyes bugged. Words, yes words, were being written in the fog. They watched in amazement as one by one words began to form until several sentences were eligible in slanted, curved hand writing. Fang knew that hand writing, where had he seen it before?

_Fang, go to Lake Mead near the Bad Water Basin where the Flock met up before in the cave and wait. Old and new friends will greet you. Stay there for two days. Once you become one and on the third morning look to the horizon. All will be explained but if you do not listen the world will be destroyed. Bring Arianna._

_(Iggy's Flock)_

Iggy listened in disbelief as Nikki read the words that had suddenly appeared carved into the wall. "_Iggy, go to Lake Mead near the Bad Water Basin where the Flock met up before in the cave and wait. Old and new friends will greet you. Stay there for two days. Once you become one and on the third morning look to the horizon. All will be explained but if you do not listen the world will be destroyed. Bring Nikki and Mick."_

_(Nudge's Flock)_

Nudge stared bug eyed at the message which had just written itself into the back of Ty's white t-shirt. _Nudge, go to Lake Mead near the Bad Water Basin where the Flock met up before in the cave and wait. Old and new friends will greet you. Stay there for two days. Once you become one and on the third morning look to the horizon. All will be explained but if you do not listen the world will be destroyed. Bring Ty and Carrie._

(_Gazzy's Flock)_

Gazzy rubbed his eyes and looked again at the letters which stood out so clearly in the sand. They had written themselves right in front of him and Arianna. When he tried to kick sand over them they re-wrote themselves. _Gazzy, go to Lake Mead near the Bad Water Basin where the Flock met up before in the cave and wait. Old and new friends will greet you. Stay there for two days. Once you become one and on the third morning look to the horizon. All will be explained but if you do not listen the world will be destroyed. Bring Alexandria._

_(Angel's Flock)_

Angel looked from Bryce back to the TV. They had been watching some cartoon up until a news alert interrupted about some explosion in Louisiana, Braden and Jordan stole the remote, when suddenly the t.v went black. Bryce had risen to fix it when suddenly blue letters started flickering across the screen. They repeated over and over again and though Angel read them all the first time it took several more passes for her brain to process what she'd seen. _Angel_, _go to Lake Mead near the Bad Water Basin where the Flock met up before in the cave and wait. Old and new friends will greet you. Stay there for two days. Once you become one and on the third morning look to the horizon. All will be explained but if you do not listen the world will be destroyed. Bring Bryce, Jordan and Braden._

_*One by one the original members of the Flock turned to look at their companions. Shock was well written all over their faces on different levels though in their minds the same thoughts were circling. Who sent this message, what new and old friends, and do we risk going with our new families to that cave we sheltered in so long ago even if the world is going to be destroyed?*_


	10. What will you do?

_Kay so we didn't exactly get 60 reviews, not gonna lie I'm a bit disappointed, but you know what? That's okay. I know the last chapter wasn't all that exciting but I promise the action will pick up after I get the story laid out. I've already written it all and since this chapter isn't that long, they will get longer, I will give you chapter 10 if I get 65 reviews! Thanks to those of you who did review, you guys are awesome!_

_Maximum Ride 9 What will you do? June 30_

_(Third Person Pov.)_

_Fang's Flock_

"What are we going to do," Arianna whispered? She was casting frantic glances at the glass which still had words written against the foggy glass. Ten minutes ago the words had written themselves and still they glistened there. Arianna didn't understand how this was possible. For one it was really hot outside and two nobody had written the words...at least not here.

When she got no answer Arianna turned to see Fang staring at the window with wide eyes. She'd never once seen him show so much emotion at once. At one point she even thought she saw his mouth drop open. That's when you know you've really pulled one over on Fang.

"Fang...Fang...," Arianna reached out a hand and gingerly touched Fang's arm. He jumped but calmed down almost immediately. He turned back to the window, no one in the restaurant had noticed it, and stared at it reading the lines over and over. "Whoever it is knows about you." Fang's mouth didn't open as he spoke. It was one of his powers that Arianna thought was so cool. Fang could voice his thoughts out loud.

"How's that even possible? I mean we've gone to places together but..."

"I know, so whoever they are has been keeping tabs on us." Fang still didn't speak and he was rubbing his temples in irritation. Arianna was about to ask him why he was so upset but then he said out loud, "Why that cave? I haven't been there for ten years. Not since the Flock got Angel back...could this be one of the Flock?" Fang rubbed his temples again and sighed. "What should I do?"

"Well if you ask me I say we go! It's so boring around the house. Maybe I'd get to meet your old Flock!"

Fang looked at Arianna with narrowed eyes. "We're not all we are cracked up to be. We aren't a Flock anymore and haven't been for ten years. Besides, this probably isn't them. What if it's a trap set by some company trying to capture us?"

"Well, if they wanted us why not just get us now. There's not a lot of people here and if they could put that," she gestured to the message on the window, "there then why not just grab us?"

Fang didn't answer for a moment then he sighed again and said, "I guess we could check it out." Arianna cheered but Fang frowned. Who sent the message and why did they need him and Arianna? And another thing...why was the world going to be destroyed if he didn't come?

_Iggy's Flock_

Nikki watched as Iggy walked to the wall and felt the grooves in the wood where the message had just carved itself. How on earth was that even possible? Messages didn't just go around carving themselves into walls. Never, ever had she heard of that except on some old horror show but that was so fake. This was real though. She could see the slanted writing and when it was carving she could hear the wood splintering. She could feel the jagged edges of the words.

She didn't understand the message either. Well it was clear enough what it wanted but why? "So the world's going to be destroyed if we don't go," Mick asked? He was standing beside Iggy and touching the slanted words of his name which was next to mine. That's another thing. How did whoever sent this know that she and Mick were with Iggy?

"That's what it says right," Iggy asked? The wall was a cream color but not light enough for Iggy to see for himself. "It says that we need to go to Bad Water Basin and to some cave your Flock stayed at. It says we'll meet new and old friends and then after three days we have to look to the horizon and all will be explained." Nikki made the last part all sarcastic. "What kind of mumbo jumbo is that?"

"The kind that you take seriously," Iggy said turning towards her. The fingers of his left hand were still tracing the wall. Slowly they trailed over his name and his eyes widened. "I..., I think I know who sent this and we are going to listen to it."

_(Nudge's Flock)_

Carrie stared in awe at the back of Ty's t-shirt which had been plain before but now had curved and slanted words etched into it like ink. They were sitting in the Waffle House just eating when suddenly Ty kicked Carrie under the table. "What was that for," she'd asked? She had been sitting right beside him. "Stop tickling me."

"I'm not tickling you stupid my hands are right here." Carrie showed him her hands which had a fork and butter knife in them where she'd been cutting her waffle up. "If I was tickling you you'd know it," Carrie said, brandishing the butter knife.

Ty's face became confused and he looked over his shoulder. "What the hell?" He stood up and turned around. Nudge had gasped and Carrie stared in surprise as words began to print themselves on his shirt. "Check please," Nudge had said weakly. Once they paid they ran to a side ally and Ty took off his shirt. Carrie caught Nudge eyeing him but didn't say anything.

"What do you think it means," Ty asked after they read it a bunch of times? Carrie opened her mouth to answer but Nudge interrupted her. "Well someone obviously knows who I am and about my past. They also know I'm with you guys." She started pacing and Carrie had never seen her look so tense. After about a minutes pacing she stopped and muttered mostly to herself, "Why that cave?"

"What do you mean 'why that cave'," Ty asked? He was watching Nudge with warm, worried eyes. Carrie thought it was sweet. "Yeah Nudge, I've had that dream before. You and that boy named Fang stayed there while you were waiting on Max. Then she showed up and so did, um, oh Iggy and the Gasman! Then in another dream you guys had Angel with you and y'all stayed at the cave to rest up! It's the same cave isn't it?" Nudge seemed speechless and only nodded.

"But I thought only the…Flock, knew about the cave?"

"So did I," Nudge muttered. "So it must be one of the original Flock," Carrie said excitedly. "Yeah, what's the shirt say? 'New and old friends await you'. Sounds like it could one of them. But none of them could send messages like this when I was with them," Nudge said thoughtfully.

Carrie frowned but said, "You got a new ability didn't you? Your melting thingy right? Who says one of them didn't get a new power too?"

"She's right," Ty said and Carrie grinned. If Ty was willing to go then so would Nudge. "I say we go check it out," Ty said after another moments silence. Bingo, Carrie thought triumphantly as Nudge nodded.

_(Gazzy's Flock)_

Alexandria stared in confusion at the words which had written themselves in the sand. Who could have done this? How did they know she was with Gazzy? Why do they want him to go to some cave where his old Flock was at? And why is the world going to be destroyed if they didn't go? These questions kept running through her mind but she couldn't come up with an answer that made sense. But Gazzy could apparently.

"The Flock met up at that cave ten years ago after we rescued my sister. And one time before that when Iggy and I went against Max and followed them after Eraser's torched our home in Colorado. But why now? After all these years nothing and now suddenly I'm just supposed to listen to some words in the sand?"

Gazzy kicked sand over the message again but to both of their dismay the blotted out words wrote themselves again. Only this time there was a small note at the bottom that hadn't been there before. _P.S: Gazzy do that again and I swear to God... _

Alexandria looked at Gazzy in shock and saw his blue eyes widen. His face was pale and he seemed in complete shock. But as she watched confusion crossed his face. "Gazzy what-," he cut her off. "We are going," he said. Then he turned and went back into the house.

_(Angel's Flock)_

Bryce looked from the TV then to Angel who was crouched in front of it, her fingers trailing over the screen which still had a message in blue slanted handwriting flowing across it. Bryce didn't understand how this was possible. They had been watching TV one moment, everything normal at least for them, and then suddenly the screen goes black. He'd gotten up to check the receiver when suddenly words started flowing across it.

At first he couldn't believe his eyes. Then he realized that the others were reading it too and knew he wasn't mistaken. What shocked him the most however was the fact that whoever sent this knew about Jordan and Braden. No one knew about them. And if they were ever seen together out in public Braden and Jordan always changed their appearances so that they were unrecognizable. They could change their hair and eye colors.

Braden's was based off his emotions while Jordan's was based off of the emotions of the people around her. They could change of their own will but the emotions stuff usually happened when the emotions near them reached a boiling point. Like the time Jordan broke Braden's CD player. Braden's hair turned a fiery red and his eyes turned black. Because of his emotions Jordan's hair and eyes changed to the same. Apparently red hair and black eyes was the boiling point color combo for anger.

Bryce shook his head and gently touched Angel's shoulder. She didn't move or even look at him though. "Angel," he said. Still she didn't look up. He knelt down next to her and protectively threw his wings over her sheltering her from the eyes of Braden and Jordan whose mouths were wide in little Os.

Bryce noticed that his wings had turned a dark purple. His skill was somewhat like Braden and Jordan's. But mostly Braden's. He could change his wing colors but sometimes that was ruled by his emotions. For example he felt confused right now so his wing color was purple...for some reason.

"It just doesn't make sense," Angel muttered. Bryce noticed that her eyes were wide, he'd never seen her look so confused or shaken. "What doesn't make sense," he asked? But Angel didn't answer his question. Instead she mumbled, "I have to know."

She straightened suddenly and Bryce followed her as she went to stand in-front of Braden and Jordan. "Pack lightly guys," she said, addressing all of them. Bryce's mouth dropped open as well as the kids. "We're going on a road trip."

_(Total and Unknown)_

Total turned and looked back. "You're sure they'll get it? I mean, they could always just ignore it right?"

"Since when have they ever not listened to me?" Total nodded but he could feel doubt creeping over him. "Don't worry Total," and suddenly Total couldn't worry. He felt strong and confident. "You're right," he said and smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. "Of course I am. Now let's get things ready. There's a few things I need to take care of."


	11. For The Love Of

_I am sorry this didn't go up quicker guys but I had some family business to attend to. You guys are awesome and since I got my 65 reviews this is to all you early birds or all nighters! lol_

_Maximum Ride 10 For the love of... June 30_

_(Fang Pov.)_

"Okay...okay...this was fun...for the first two...hours. But...not...anymore." I turned my head and looked back between my wings at Arianna. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "Not so high and mighty now are we sugar plum," I said cockily. For the first hour all she did was complain that I wasn't flying fast enough. She would zip ahead with her super speed and complain when I took 'forever' to catch up. Ha, that was an hour ago. Now she was having trouble staying with me as I coasted on a thermal air current.

We both had backpacks between our wings. Inside mine I had cans of food and some other necessities from back in the day. Arianna just had a few sets of clothes and even though she wouldn't admit it a stuffed bear that I bought for her when she turned nine. I suspected she didn't want to be caught with it since we were going out to 'save the world', or at least stop its destruction. I wouldn't judge her though. Angel carried that bear of hers, Celeste, around forever.

Arianna caught up with me then and floated to my right. I saw that her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were drooping. I sighed. Even after all these years I still had pretty good endurance when it came to flying. I didn't even feel tired. But Arianna had never flown farther than the border of Colorado with me. I knew she was tired but I wanted so badly to keep going. That message on the window just kept playing over and over in my mind. 'Old and new friends await you.'

"Fang, can we please take a break?" Arianna tried to use Bambi eyes on me, I don't know who taught them to her but they seriously needed to have their butts kicked, and I found myself nodding. Arianna cheered and I cursed myself inwardly. We still had several hours until we reached the cave. I remembered roughly where it was so I was pretty sure I'd be able to find it. If we kept flying we'd reach it by ten o'clock. It was around five now. We went straight from the dinner to home and got packed then shipped out. I even locked the door. I wondered if the message meant wait for three days once we got there which it looked like would be tomorrow or if it meant from when the message was delivered. Or did that 'one' part mean we had to wait for the 'old and new friends'?

I guess I'll find out in a few days, I thought. We were almost in Arizona now. I wondered if we could go to Doctor M's. house but decided better of it. I haven't seen her since I left the Flock. I didn't want to bring up bad memories. Besides, I felt bad about not seeing her. She was like extended family. She _was_ extended family. She might have been my mother in law, I thought sadly but shipped those thoughts away. Don't dwell on the past Fang. Just on the present.

I scanned the ground and spotted a small clearing that looked good enough. "Head for that clearing," I said and we headed down. As we landed Arianna collapsed on the ground with a heavy breath but I stayed upright. "You've got an hour," I told her sternly. "And then we're back in the air. I wanna get to the cave by tonight."


	12. The Cave

_Thanks again to my reviewers and here is the next chapter. They will be a bit short for a while but I promise they thicken out. Shout outs to all of you who added this story to your Favorites and Alerts. You know who you are! :)_

_Maximum Ride 11 The Cave June 30_

_(Arianna Pov.)_

I heard Fang suck in a sharp breath and turned to see him looking down at the land we'd been flying over for ages. It was dark now and there was a nearly full moon shining brightly illuminating the land bellow us. I could even see our shadows it was so bright.

I followed his line of sight and at first didn't see anything other than the patchy ground. Then I saw a canyon and several rock formations that looked scary and alienated in the dark. I cast a fearful glance at Fang but his face was smooth...no emotion. Except for his eyes, his eyes were full of excitement hidden deep within.

My wings tilted and I coasted closer to him as he began to descend slowly. "See that lump near the edge of the canyon," Fang said, pointing at the ground. I looked again and this time made out a small lump. "Yeah," I answered back uncertainly. Fang gave me a half-smile. "Well that' s where we're goin'."

"Are we going down now," I asked? My wings were killing me. We'd been flying for hours, taking breaks every now and then. I knew Fang was only taking the breaks for me. Every time we stopped I could see that he really wished he could keep flying. But I knew he wouldn't leave me. No matter how eager he was to get to where ever we were going.

Fang looked at me critically then and said, "Never rush into a place your not familiar with."

"But I thought you've been here before?"

"I have but not for ten years. I have no idea what's waiting down there. We'll swoop around a few times, see if we can spot anything suspicious, and then we'll go down."

I nodded and followed Fang as we circled around the lump that from the air still didn't look anything like a cave to me. On the third pass we still didn't see anything so Fang slowed down but stayed firmly in the air. "I'm going down to check it out. I want you to stay here and keep a look out. If I don't come back out in five minutes fly home as fast as you can."

My eyes widened and I wanted to object but Fang looked at me with such intensity I couldn't. So instead I nodded and watched as Fang flew straight down toward the lump. His black wings pumped backwards as he reached the lip of the canyon and then he dropped. Now I could see the outline of a smooth ledge that I hadn't spotted before.

Fang walked forward cautiously and then he disappeared into darkness as he entered the cave. I flapped my wings hard to keep myself upright and burned the cave ledge with my raptor eyes as I looked for any sign of Fang. Minutes trickled by like hours. Where was he? What if he didn't come back? What if I had to go home without him?

I felt tears well up in my eyes but just as the first began to spill over my lids three shadows appeared from out of the cave. My eyes widened as I recognized Fang. But who were the other two? Fang waved me down and I cautiously soared towards the cave. As I came closer I got a better look at the others. One was a boy who looked much younger than Fang with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was shorter than Fang but taller than the other person who was a girl. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes and looked to be about sixteen.

I came to an ungraceful stop on the ledge and almost toppled over backwards. I regained my balance and turned to look at the two strangers and Fang who was actually smiling. Fang stepped forward beside me and took my hand. He lead me forward until I stood in-front of the girl and Fang stood in-front of the blonde guy.

"Guys this is Arianna. Arianna this is the Gasman," he indicated the blonde boy who smiled warmly and said, "Call me Gazzy."

"And this is Alexandria," he gestured to the girl who smiled shyly and said, "You can call me Alex for short."

"It's nice to meet you," I said with a weak smile and squeezed Fang's hand. "Like Fang said my name's Arianna. But my nickname's Ari. I guess you can call me that if you want." Gasman looked surprised and cast a quick glance at Fang who mouthed 'tell you later'. I was confused and apparently so was Gasman, I mean Gazzy, but he didn't comment.

"So you guys got the message to," I asked after a moments awkward silence? Gazzy and Alex looked surprised but more so than Fang whose eyebrow quirked up. "Um...yeah. If you mean the one about coming here or the world will be destroyed. Then yeah," Alex said. "Yeah, and it also said 'new and old friends'. Guess it was right about that," Gazzy said with a smile at me and then a nod at Fang.

Fang nodded and I smiled. "You have beautiful wings," Alex commented, shocking me. But then I remembered what Fang had said about Gazzy. I knew all about him and how he was a bird kid-person too. Did that mean Alex had wings because she was with him? "Thanks...do you have them?"

"Of course," Alex said. She smiled and stepped back. She let her wings slide out and I marveled at how pretty they were. They were a dark brown with lighter specks at the bottom and top feathers. She slipped her wings back in after a moment and said, "I was surprised to feel you coming."

"What do you mean," Fang asked? I was glad he didn't know. I was tired of not knowing.

Alex opened her mouth to explain but Gazzy beat her to it. "Alex can feel if things, people or animals, are near. Like heat ray vision in her mind. But only if she concentrates." My mouth dropped open but I quickly shut it. "That's cool," Fang said. "Yeah but yours is better," Alex said and we stared at her in confusion. She gestured to Gazzy who smiled sheepishly. "I kinda told her all about the Flock," he explained. Fang nodded as if this explained it all.

"So you can still do it all then," Gazzy asked? "That and more," Fang said and suddenly he disappeared. Alex was shocked but Gazzy and I merely stared. That is until Gazzy was lifted into the air and let out a startled yell. Fang suddenly became visible behind him. He put him down and Gazzy whirled around with a huge grin. "All the way invisibility," he whistled enviously.

Fang nodded and said, "Yeah, I can go complete now and still breath underwater. I can do this too," Fang said and on the last sentence the words came out in his mind. Gazzy's eyes widened and Alex's almost fell out of her head. "No way! That's like the opposite of Angel!" I knew about Angel to and how she could read minds and control thoughts. It _was_ the opposite.

"Speaking of your sister where is she? I thought she'd be with you." Gazzy's smile quickly faltered and Alex shuffled her feet. "Well I haven't been with Angel. She's got her own Flock now and I've got Alex so..." He faltered. I could see Fang was kind of upset but he didn't comment.

"What about Nudge and Iggy," I asked eagerly? "And Angel too. Do you think they got the same message and are coming? I'd love to meet them. The adventures you guys had! I want to meet the Flock."

"We're not a Flock anymore," Fang said quickly as Gazzy opened his mouth. Fang cast a glance at him and then, after a moment, he turned back to me. "It's late. We should get some sleep."

"But-," Fang cut me off with a wave of his hand. "Go unpack and get ready for bed." I glared at him for a moment then headed into the cave. But before I left I heard Gazzy ask Fang," Do you think they'll really come?" There was a pause and then, "I really hope so," Fang said and then I was out of hearing range.


	13. Blame It

_Thanks again to my reviewers and since there have been a few questions posed I'd like to take the time to answer them now. Fang's new power is that he can voice his thoughts out loud. Or basically he can speak without opening his mouth. He can not put thoughts into peoples minds or read minds. Also everyone can hear him. Thanks for the questions and if you have anymore do not hesitate to ask. I love answering them! :)_

_Maximum Ride 12 Blame it July 1_

_(Gazzy Pov.)_

I woke up to the sound of feet shuffling around and I was instantly on high alert. I opened my eyes and bolted upright. "Holy crap!" I leaned back and said, "Sorry Alex." She was staring at me in shock. She'd just bent over to wake me up when I bolted up right into her face. Luckily I didn't hit her.

Alex leaned back and pushed some hair away from her face. Her face looked flushed but she recovered and said, "Um...Fang's got breakfast, if you're hungry." I nodded and she helped me to my feet. Across the cave I could see Fang sitting beside a small fire. The little girl, Arianna, was rubbing sleep from her eyes. She stretched her wings out and winced. "Ugh they've never hurt this much before!"

"You've never flown that far," Fang said, not looking up from a can of something he was cooking.

I smiled sympathetically and walked over to the fire joining Arianna as she sat down across from Fang. "Colorado to here in one day with five breaks? That's nothing kid. When I was younger than you I flew for seven hours on end. Of course I wouldn't have done it if Max-," I broke off and shuddered. From the corner of my eyes I saw Fang do the same.

"Wow, she made you fly that much? That's wasn't very nice," Arianna continued. She didn't notice us shudder because she was tying her shoe lace. "She made us because she wanted us to live," I said after a moment. "You were being chased at eight?" I turned to Alex and nodded. She frowned and gave me a brief hug before sitting down too.

"We were being chased for as long as I can remember," I said mostly to myself. "And yet here you are," Alex said trying to brighten the mood. It didn't work though, it had the opposite effect. "I'm only here because one of us died to make sure I was," I said bitterly. "She died to save all of us. She didn't have to take that last bullet for me. I might have lived..._she _might have lived without that last one," Fang said just as darkly.

I noticed Arianna watching with scared eyes while Alex looked upset. "But she did it because she loved you," Arianna whispered. "Yes, she loved us but she also left us," I said. "I bet you would have done the same," Alex said calmly. But I shook my head. "I would have done it for any of them. But there's no way I could have done it for all of us. Max took a bullet for each of us. One shot after another."

"I should have done it. Why didn't I do it," Fang said and I saw a bit of moisture in his eyes. I'd only ever seen Fang cry when Max died.

"But I thought you said you thought she might be-," Alex started but I cut her off quickly with a hand over her mouth. "Um...," I couldn't think of anything to say to cover up what she'd been about to say. Luckily the food seemed to be done and Fang started pouring it into plastic bowls he'd packed. He hadn't heard Alex.

I let out a sigh. I wasn't ready to tell Fang my suspicions. He'd probably hit me and then send me to the looney bin. I wasn't even sure if I was right. But if I was...I couldn't allow myself to think it. If I was right...the whole world was gonna go up in smoke.

_Short I know but if I get five more reviews, so 76, I'll post the next one tonight. Thanks again!_


	14. Shades Of Light

_As promised here is the next chapter. I'd like to give a shout out to EmpressOfSarcasm and her five reviews. Usually I won't count double reviews towards chapter updates but since they made me laugh I will this time! Now if only I could get the readers who don't comment to comment like her! LOL jk please continue reading if nothing else._

_Maximum Ride 13 Shades of Light July 2 _

_(Nudge Pov.)_

"Um...are there supposed to be huge birds over the cave we're going to," Carrie asked? I noticed she was peering off into the distance. "Um, well there were a bunch of hawks."

"These are not hawks," Ty said as he, too, looked way ahead. I narrowed my own eyes and peered several miles ahead of us.

Sure enough there were four large shapes flying back and forth over where the cave should have been and was according to that lump. My eyes zeroed in and suddenly I dropped several feet in shock. "Nudge," Ty asked frantically? For a moment I was speechless, which is not an easy thing, and then I shouted, "OMG it's them!"

For a moment I forgot everything around me and I felt my wings pumping forwards much faster than they ever had before. I thought I heard someone yell my name but I was too excited. I flew forwards and steadily grew closer to the flyers. As I came closer though they stopped flying and floated looking in my direction.

I slowed down some and felt Carrie and Ty catch up to me breathlessly. I continued forward at the head of my Flock and a minute later I was locked in a air hug with two boys. We dropped several feet but I didn't care. Up until this point I hadn't realized exactly how much I missed the Flock. And now here were two of its members. "Fang, Gazzy, OMG I've missed you sooo much!"

"Glad to see you're still up to date on the current culture," Fang chuckled. "Missed you to Nudge," Gazzy said as he flapped backwards so he wouldn't whack me with his wings which I noticed were much bigger. My length or bigger and mine were 17 feet across.

"Guys can we land I'm tired," a small girl I hadn't notice before asked? In-fact there was another girl who looked to be about sixteen flying close to Gazzy's shoulder. More bird kids? I saw Fang and Gazzy looking at Carrie and Ty while they looked at the four bird kids. Well Carrie wasn't looking and she didn't even seem to notice the little girl or the older one. Her eyes were locked on Fang and Gazzy. I wondered if she was thinking about her dreams of the past.

"Sure thing Ari," Fang said and my mouth dropped open. Ari? As in Max's brother Ari? But she didn't look like Ari. She actually looked kinda like Max. Except her eyes, her eyes were a light brown...not a deep dark chocolate brown like Max's were...had been.

The girl Fang called Ari noticed my look and glared at me then Fang. "I wanna know exactly what's so wrong with my nickname," she said hotly. Oh yeah this was Max incarnate...except for the whining out loud about being tired.

"I'll tell you later and there's nothing wrong with it," Fang said firmly. He glared at Gazzy and I. I felt Ty stiffen behind me. Fang ignored him though and headed down to the cave which looked just the same as it had ten years ago. But there was something different. Gazzy flew by me and said sadly, "The hawks aren't here anymore. Fang thinks they moved on to a new place." Then he headed down to the cave with the brown haired girl flying close beside him.

_(Ty Pov.)_

"So let me get this straight," Ty said, gathering everyone's attention. "We all got the same message telling us to meet here at the same time and were told that the world was gonna end if we didn't come?"

"Um...yeah," the one called Gazzy, Fang and Nudge said he would know why Gasman was called that eventually, answered.

Ty shook my head. "And none of you seem to think this could be a trap to capture the Flocks?" The one called Fang frowned, Ty could tell he didn't talk a lot already, and said, "Of course it's crossed my mind. But it wouldn't be the first time and probably not the last."

Ty looked to Nudge and saw that she was nodding her head seriously. "Trust me on this one Ty," she said. He nodded but still wasn't all that happy about being here. It just seemed so wrong. But Ty wasn't going to complain. Nudge was the happiest he'd seen her in years. Just by seeing Fang and Gazzy again she seemed like a different person. Maybe some of her old wounds had healed over time and now she wanted to be with them. But what if that means she wants to leave me for them, Ty thought?

_90 Reviews and you get one of my favorite chapters. It's kind of sweet and you get to better understand the bond between them. And for you Iggy fans. It's in his POV!_


	15. Family

_I can see I'm going to have to ask for more than five to ten reviews for chapter updates from now on! Wow, I'm practically speechless. Special shout out to the user PurpleSkys! Your comments definitely made me smile. But alas you gotta call an end to the updates at some point. So, as of right now I am putting a limit on how much I will update in one day. 3 chapters is a bit much even though I've already written the story. Sorry but you gotta drag it out. It makes it that much better. And for those of you who have stayed with me for a while thank you. I will continue to update daily but no more than 3 chapters. Sorry for the long Authors Note guys. Here is the next chapter…._

_Maximum Ride 14 Family July 2_

_(Iggy Pov.)_

_Iggy? _My head snapped up and I looked around even though I couldn't see. I knew that voice! I'd know that interfering know it all voice anywhere! _Angel!_

_Um...yeah its me and I heard that!_ Angel shouted in my mind. I clamped my hands over my ears even though that wouldn't do any good, it was instinctual.

"Iggy are you okay," Nikki asked? I could detect worry in her voice and in my mind I pictured her looking at me in concern. "What? Oh, yeah. It's Angel." When Nikki didn't reply I realized she didn't understand. "Well I told you Angel can read minds and send thoughts right?" After a moment she said yeah...she probably nodded then realized I couldn't see it.

"Well Angel just sent me a thought and when I said...something apparently not very nice in my head she heard it and shouted. That's why I covered my ears."

"Wouldn't do yah no good to cover your ears if it was in ur head," Mick pointed out with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and said, "Just give me a second. If she's close enough to hear my thoughts then maybe we can meet up."

"You think she's heading to the same place we are," Nikki asked in surprise?

"Positive," I answered her.

I closed my eyes but kept my wings flapping. We were somewhere over Arizona right now. I knew we were getting close to the cave though we had a while to go. We would probably reach it by sunset even if we took a couple breaks. We'd been going for two days. Nikki and Mick didn't have near my endurance for flying so every few hours they bugged me until I eventually touched down. It'd been a few hours so I figured they would want to stop soon.

_Actually Iggy that sounds great. My Flock needs to rest too. We can meet up and then go together._

_You mean you got the same message?_

_Yeah we're going to that cave. _I waited but when she didn't say anymore I thought_, So where do you wanna meet?_

_How about that clearing about three miles ahead of where you are? My Flock is about ten miles behind you. I can't see you yet but I can hear you. Tell Nikki and Mick to look for a clearing with a sharp rock poking straight up in the middle. They should be able to see it now._

_Alright we'll meet you there Angel._

_Bye Iggy_, and then I felt her presence leave my mind. I smiled, it was just like old times. But up until now I hadn't realized how much I missed Angel and the others. I'd been lying to myself about being fine all these years. I need to be with my family.

"Yo, Iggy, did you get in touch with the little mind stealer?" I rolled my eyes at Mick but decided to answer. "Yeah, Angel and her Flock are about ten miles behind us. She said there was a clearing up ahead and that you guys should be able to see it. It should have a pointy rock in the middle. That's where we are going to meet up."

"You want to go with her," Nikki asked in surprise at the same time Mick said, "I see it bro."

"Great Mick and yeah Nikki I do want to go with her. She's like my little sister."

"But you haven't seen her for years! How can she still be your sister," Nikki asked? I stopped flying for a moment and turned to glare in her direction as she slowed to face me.

"Just because I haven't see Angel or any of the others doesn't mean I don't feel the same about them. After all we've been through, after all we've lost, bonds like ours don't break. I will never stop loving any of them. If you can't understand that then it's your loss. I love you, Nikki, but if you really love me then you need to understand this one thing about me." I paused to make sure she was listening. I figured she was because I could still hear her wings pumping to keep her beside me.

"Understand that no matter what happens, no matter how much time passes, the Flock, the original Flock, is still my family. I could go a hundred years and not see them or even know if they remembered me. But if they called and needed me no matter where they were or what danger they were in I would get up and go. I love them.

"They were my first family. I didn't make a new family when I left the Flock. I just made my family bigger. We may be a different Flock but underneath it all...all the bird kids are one Flock. Even if we have no leader. You, Mick, and I are in the same Flock as Angel and her Flock. And if the others are there then they are the Flock too. We are separate wholes. And if you don't understand that then...," I couldn't finish.

I waited breathlessly. I'd never talked that much. I don't know how Nudge ever did it. I was about to fall out of the sky from lack of breath. I hardly ever talked like that and especially not to Nikki. I loved her I really did but I knew she didn't believe we should have come on this trip and now that I was meeting up with Angel I knew she was mad. But if she loved me she'd be able to understand that I needed my whole family together. Even if it was only for a short while.

After about a minute I heard a sigh. I looked up in her direction and felt her eyes on mine though I couldn't see her. "Okay, Iggy, okay." I let out another loud breath and moved forward. I kissed her cheek, somehow I never miss, and she gave me a hug which almost didn't work since our wings were whacking together.

"Okay, okay get off my sister you bird freak. Let's get goin'." I nodded to Mick and let him lead the way to the clearing. As I was landing a small thought entered my mind, _Thank you Iggy._

_Of-course Angel_, I thought back.

_Please review! _


	16. Wow

_We've broken 100! And for those of you scratching your heads at this moment I'm talking about reviews people! So once again I'd like to thank my reviewers and here is the next chapter!_

_Maximum Ride 15 Wow July 2_

_(Angel Pov.)_

"You're sure about this?" I turned to look at Bryce. His sandy, blonde hair was wind blown back away from his face and his blue eyes were gazing at me steadily. His wings were a light tanned white at the moment. Sometimes I wished I had his power but I knew I had enough powers up my sleeves as is. Sometimes it got hard to control them...sometimes.

I glanced back down into the clearing several miles below us. I couldn't see anyone in it but that didn't mean much. Three sets of thoughts were rising through the air towards me. Two were curiously guarded by half thought out mind blocks which I could easily over rule. The other was so familiar it hurt to think I'd gone so long without reading it. Iggy was getting reports from the girl he called Nikki since he couldn't see us. From her thoughts I knew she could see us and so could her brother Mick.

"Yeah I'm sure. They know we are here. I talked to Iggy in my mind earlier and we agreed to meet here. Let's go," I added after a moment. Bryce nodded while Jordan and Braden let out excited and exhausted squeals. They'd never met any other bird kids besides Bryce and I. Alexandria left before I found them in an abandoned warehouse. They escaped from a Facility one day when they woke up and their cages were unlocked. When they told me no white coats had been in the buildings I'd been confused. But that was nothing compared to finding out the building had been blown up the next day. And nobody even knew who did it!

I shook my head to clear these thoughts and angled myself downward. A minute later I was pumping my wings back to slow down so I wouldn't go splat. I dropped the remaining ten feet and felt Bryce land a bit unevenly behind me. He knew how to fly but not very good. And it took all my will power not to snap at Braden and Jordan who were still trying to master turning in midair. If we're attacked they'll fall right out of the sky, I thought angrily. I've got to teach them better.

My point was emphasized by Braden tripping over his feet and face planting as he tried to land while Jordan's wings snapped back out as she tried to drop like I had causing her to go off balance and nearly land on Bryce and I. I ducked as she pulled her wings back in and smiled sheepishly at me. I forced myself not to glare but I couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. Luckily it wasn't enough to make Jordan's hair and eyes, which she had turned a blonde and green like her brothers, to change colors.

I heard a twig snap and looked up to see Iggy stepping out from beneath the trees. He had a cautious yet warm smile on his face. I noticed that he was a few feet taller, dear God he must be about seven feet tall, and his face was a bit sharper. He was all grown up, I realized. But as he grew closer I could still see the old Iggy I knew. Sadly his eyes were the most familiar...they were still that clouded blue.

Flanking Iggy on either side were Mick and Nikki. I knew about them from Gazzy when he visited them on his way back for Alexandria. He told me that he thought Nikki and Iggy where together and after 'overhearing' their conversation I knew it was true. Gazzy said Mick was Nikki's brother. I noticed that he was very big and looked strong. He was about two inches taller than Iggy and heavier built. His wings must be huge to hold him up, I thought.

Nikki looked anxious and in her mind I could tell she didn't really think doing what the message said was a good idea. She also wasn't sure about meeting with me and my Flock. But she trusted Iggy and had decided she would follow him. I smiled when I thought about Iggy being the leader of his own Flock just like me.

Iggy stopped a few feet away from me and the others and smiled. I smiled back and sent him a mental picture of everyone along with their names. "Bryce is the sandy blonde beside you. Jordan is the blonde behind him and Braden is the boy with blonde hair behind you."

"And the dark haired girl on your right is Nikki and the big guy with the dark brown hair is her brother Mick."

There was a stunned silence on both sides and then Iggy burst out laughing. He walked forward and embraced me with a tight hug. "I missed you kiddo," he whispered in my ear. "I missed you too Iggy," I told him. He let me go and said, "Man have you gotten tall! The last time I saw you you barely came up to my elbows and now look at you. Well you're still smaller than me but 6 foot ain't bad." I smiled ruefully at him and said, "I'm actually 5'11 and a half; but don't tell the others."

Iggy laughed and said, "Well you've grown a lot."

"So have you. What are you now, seven foot?"

"Seven o' two," Iggy said proudly. I whistled and was about to say something when Braden interrupted. "Wait, you're blind and you knew how tall she was and what we looked like?"

"I'm fairly good at being blind," Iggy said. As if to prove his point he turned and looked Braden straight in the eye. Braden gulped and edged behind Bryce who was watching everyone with calculating eyes.

After a moments awkward silence Jordan walked forward and stared up at Mick with a wide smile. "Dude you're huge!" I wanted to smack my forehead but relaxed when Mick let out a roaring laugh and clapped his hands. "I like this un'. She's bold." Whoa, that dude had some accent.

Jordan smiled up at him but then turned to Nikki who was watching everyone with the same calmness as Bryce. "So did you guys get the message?" Nikki looked surprised but nodded her head. "AWESOME! I had no idea there were other bird kids, well I did Angel told me about them but this is so cool!"

"She reminds me of Nudge only with less sentences," Iggy whispered and I nodded and said, "You have no idea."

"So how long do you guys wanna stay here," Bryce asked? He was looking at me but I turned to Iggy. From the corners of my eyes I saw that Bryce's face looked surprised.

"What do you think Iggy?" Iggy frowned for a moment. "I wanna reach the cave by tonight. But Mick and Nikki need to rest up and it looks like Braden and Jordan could use a break to," Iggy said, tossing at thumb at the younger kids who were now plopped down on the ground in a heap beside Mick who was talking to them about some TV show.

"Yeah they've never flown this much. Neither has Bryce," I added and Iggy nodded. I noticed Bryce looked a little peeved at me for making him sound weak but even he couldn't deny that he'd never flown farther than border to border in North Carolina. There'd just never been a reason for him too. He didn't have the endurance Iggy and I apparently still had from all those years ago.

"I think maybe an hour here and then we ship out. Together if you'd like," he added. His voice sounded so hopeful that it made my heart ache. He's missed me just as much as I've missed him, I realized. I smiled and said," Sounds great. Who knows if we'll have to fight something off."

"Just like old times," Iggy said and I nodded seriously.

_115 reviews and you get the next chapter! It brings everything together._


	17. Becoming One

_A few more questions and we are back in the game. To LovinTheSun1996: No, I did not tell you…yet. But you are major close to finding out! To: Joelle Blackhawk: Yes, indeed I did read Fang. Infact I ordered it three months early from Amazon UK because it wasn't coming out until later here in the U.S. I thought it was a step in the right direction but was not satisfied with it. I created this story, therefore, to introduce what I thought should have happened sometime after Max. It is simply my interpretation of it. To: The Illusionist's Wings04: Ofcourse I'll read your stories! To: kselzer: Yes Angel is very tall and so are the others. But if you remember Max was already 5'8 at barely 14. And because of the Avian DNA I decided it would be appropriate to make them taller and more muscular than regular humans just like JP did. To: PurpleSkys: Ha please don't stop the reviews! To: Everyone! Just because I didn't mention your name does not mean you are not appreciated. On the contrary you are very much appreciated! I appreciate you taking the time to read my story and leave comments. _

_Sorry for the long note guys but so many comments lead to so much of me spewing stuff on here. But, I'm done now. Which means you can enjoy the ride…._

_Maximum Ride 16 Becoming One July 2_

_(Third Person Pov.)_

Seven figures swooped one by one into the cave and tucked their wings in behind themselves cautiously. It was dark in the cave except for a fire which cast an aura of warmth and light against the gloom. A tall strawberry blonde haired man raised his hand in a signal to wait. The ones who waited behind him stood straighter and stared nervously into the gloom of the cave. The blonde haired girl who stood beside him however had a bright smile on her face. Confidently she walked over to a side wall and threw her arms around what appeared to be empty space.

Suddenly, where emptiness had been, another man appeared. His hair, which was as black as his eyes, reflected the light of the fire and that of the full moon which was rising barely visible from the lip of the cave. He had a half smile on his face which made him look like a grinning boy Mona Lisa.

He smiled at the others who stood waiting in the cave entrance then turned and whistled. Instantly two more people appeared and after a moment they were followed by four people whose ages seemed to vary from ten years old to adult.

The dark haired man who had whistled took the hand of a smaller girl with sandy brown hair and light brown eyes. She was smiling nervously but followed him eagerly to meet the new comers. One of the two to come forward, a dark skinned girl who looked to be about 21, took the hand of another dark skinned man and the hand of a red headed girl. She led them after the dark haired man and his companion.

Another of the two, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, eagerly took the hand of a hazel eyed light brown haired girl and led her toward the blonde girl who looked very similar to him. He hugged her and took her hand then followed the dark haired man and dark skinned girl.

Together they stood facing the strawberry blonde man and the five figures who stood behind him. Suddenly the man reached out and bumped fists with the dark haired man. The dark haired man gave him a warm half-smile and bumped his fist back. The blonde man then turned to the dark skinned girl and threw his arms around her in a deep hug. She hugged him back and let out a happy little chirp. Then he turned to the blonde haired boy and bumped fists with him.

The ones he bumped fists with each leaned forward and gave the blonde haired girl hugs before turning and looking at each other as they stood in a wide circle. "This is what it meant by becoming one," the blonde haired girl said solemnly. The boy who looked like her nodded in agreement as did his companion. One by one the others nodded their agreement. Each of their eyes were bright with excitement.

"Then we wait. Whoever sent the message said that they would come on the third day after we become one. That means today counts even though it's already night," the strawberry blonde haired man said. His blind eyes looked around at the others and they murmured in agreement so that he knew. "So that means we only have a day to wait." Said the dark skinned girl. "And on the third morning we look to the horizon. Today is the 2nd so on the morning of the 4th of July we will get our answers," said the dark haired man.

Again all of them nodded their assent. The leaders of the groups walked into the middle of the circle and stacked their fists on top of each others. "For now we are one Flock united," the blonde haired boy said and they nodded.

_The last chapter of the night will cost you 127! Let's get it done!_


	18. Learning

_Thanks for all the reviews guys and here is the third chapter of the night. Sorry to end it like this but what I'm about to say will not only drive you crazy but ensure that you read tomorrow. Okay here it goes: tomorrow not only will you find out who sent the messages but all the details surrounding that person and their new companions! That's right! Who sent the messages? Answered tomorrow. Who has been blowing up buildings? Answered tomorrow. Who scared Total so bad he fainted? Answered TOMORROW! So please review and I promise it'll be worth it. I'm evil for making you wait I know but trust me…it's worth it. :)_

_Maximum Ride 17 Learning June 3_

_(Fang Pov.)_

I hadn't felt so happy since Max died. I couldn't ever remember smiling, okay half-smiling, so much since that fateful day. But this was a different time. Being back with the Flock, the original Flock, made me feel almost complete again. All those years ago when I left them to strike out on my own. I'd done it over grief and heart ache. Well the grief and heart ache were still there, but somehow this felt different. It was as if I could bottle those emotions up for now and actually enjoy having my family back...minus one person.

It was amazing how much everyone had changed. Angel, well she was seventeen now. She looked like a adult and the way she took care of her Flock members especially the younger ones Jordan and Braden was amazing. I still had a hard time processing Angel as the leader of her own Flock. It made me realize that she wasn't that little mind reading seven year old she had been. Sure she could still read minds and I was careful to keep my mind blocks up but she was acting like a mature grown up. Not to mention that Bryce was obviously with her. The way he always stuck by her side; he was like her shadow. It was blowing my mind.

Gazzy, well he wasn't that innocent blue eyed blonde haired little boy anymore. He was an eighteen year old man. He had a girlfriend named Alexandria and the way he looked at her reminded me of the way I used to look at Max. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It made me hurt on the inside but I was smiling too. I was glad Gazzy had found someone to help deal with his grief.

It seemed Nudge had also found somebody to love. Ty, he was her soulmate even if she didn't admit it to anyone. The way he looked at her...and the way she looked at him. It spelled 'lovestruck' forwards and backwards. I didn't know how long they'd been together, a couple years maybe, but it seemed like they'd worked out any differences they'd had and now they were just a happy couple. Like two bodies that worked as one. And that little girl Carrie they had with them was like their adopted daughter. So far I've realized she's quiet but observant. Not unlike myself. And for some reason she knows all about the old Flock. I'll have to ask Nudge about that.

Iggy, well I think I'm happiest for him. Iggy finally got the girl...a really hot girl. Don't worry though, I'm not going after Nikki. She's nice and all but she's way to literal. I could tell right off the bat she wasn't all that excited to be here with us. It's like she would have been happy just to leave things the way they were. Her brother, Mick, on the other hand was the complete opposite. He's totally hyped up to be here and is always willing to talk or lend a hand. He's a really nice guy...under all that muscle that is.

After we all decided to be one Flock last night everyone settled down to sleep. The sleeping arrangements were interesting though. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and I all agreed that we should sleep on the outside circle since we had the most experience fighting. Even if we hadn't done it in say ten years it was still better than having Braden try to pick a fight. None of these new guys knew how to fight for crap according to the original Flock. And I knew I hadn't really taught Arianna to fight; it just never crossed my mind.

So basically we told the younger kids to get in the middle nearest the fire and that we would sleep in a line across the cave with the fire behind us. Arianna latched onto Carrie and Braden immediately and since he and Jordan were like two pieces of the same puzzle they all curled up in the middle behind me. That took care of the younger kids. Bryce went to sleep behind Angel naturally. Nikki slept beside Iggy. Gazzy was on my right and Alexandria slept next to him. Ty slept beside Nudge who was on my other side. Mick sort of kept silent watch on the other side of the flames at the back of the cave.

It was a long night but I did get some sleep. We each took turns, two people staying up at once. I stayed up with Angel since she was on one side of the cave and I was on the other. Mostly I just stared out at the light of the moon as it changed shape due to clouds passing over it. I hadn't kept watch in a long time. I was out of practice. I'd gotten soft over the years and now that I was ruffing it again my body was not happy.

After my watch I got about three hours of sleep before the sun ungraciously decided to sear my retina with its bright morning rays. Everybody groaned and moaned except for Iggy and Gazzy who had had the last watch and were watching us with amused eyes. Even though Iggy couldn't see us.

When I'd woken up enough I woke up the fire, took a few tries because it had burned down a lot during the cold night, and asked Iggy if he wanted to cook. "The blind guy is gonna cook," Braden and Jordan asked? Iggy turned to them and said, "Well it's not like anyone else is gonna cook. Besides, I'm a certified classified bonified chef."

"You're also the only guy I know who can boast about the same thing and connect it with words over and over again even though they don't fit it," Gazzy said. Iggy picked up a frying pan and threw it straight at his chest. Gazzy caught it in one swift movement and chucked it back. Iggy snatched it up right before it hit his face. He turned to Jordan and Braden whose mouths were hanging open and said, "Tada."

Even after all these years Iggy still is a bonified master chef. He cooked up some omelet thingy, don't ask me where he got all the stuff, and it was the best I'd had in forever. "Oh my God Iggy you are the bomb." Carrie cried as she scarfed down the rest of hers. She was smiling and so was Arianna who was seated right beside her. So far the two girls seemed to have hit it off. Maybe they would become good friends.

"I am sorry I ever doubted you." Ty said with a grin. He had been trying to help Iggy cook right after he started but soon realized Iggy didn't need his help. Ty hadn't been mean about it though. He'd only had good intentions. Angel had told me that.

"No problem Ty," Iggy said. He was smiling broadly and looked happy. I guess he was remembering all he times he cooked for the Flock. Those where the good days. On the run and fighting every other day. Worrying about our lives. Never knowing if we were about to be captured or shot out of the sky. Yeah I guess they weren't all that great but still...that was my childhood along with the others.

"So this time tomorrow huh?" Angel asked. She was gazing towards the mouth of the cave where the sun was peeking over the edge of the canyon on the horizon. It was still a little dark outside but there was enough light shining in the cave that we really didn't need the fire to see, even without raptor vision.

I nodded my head and patted her shoulder. "What do you think is going to happen? Will we see something or is someone coming do you think?" I looked down at Jordan who was gazing at the cave entrance with wide green eyes. Wait, green eyes? She had blue eyes yesterday. In-fact so did her brother but now his were hazel. Both of their hair colors had changed to. Jordan now had black hair and Braden's hair was a brown like Alexandria's.

_It's their abilities_, a voice said in my head. I turned towards Angel but she wasn't looking at me. She was still gazing at the horizon. _You mean they can change their hair and eye colors?_

_Yeah and Bryce can change his wings colors_. I'd never heard of that before. Huh, that would be just like Angel. Find all the bird kids with special color talents. They could be the rainbow Flock.

_Not funny Fang_, Angel thought. I ignored her but felt a small half-smile curve my lips.

"So what are we gonna do to pass the day away?" Everyone turned towards Nikki and she smiled shyly. "I think we should practice flying." Iggy said. He cast a glance in Angel's direction and her cheeks turned slightly pink. Huh, what was that about?

"My wings are still killing me from flying here the other day," Arianna said. "It would do them good to stretch out. If you leave them curled up then they'll only feel worse," Gazzy said. "Trust me. The first time I learned to fly my wings wanted to fall off the next day. But then Max told me...told me that I had to suck it up and deal with it otherwise it would hurt worse. I didn't listen and she was right. It hurt worse. It took me three days to stretch my wings out."

"I listened to her though and I was fine later on that same day," Angel said with a devious look at her brother. Gazzy rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

"So don't make my mistake lazy bones! Get on your feet and move it to the ledge."

_The first chapter tomorrow is not the one with all the answers. It's more of a description of the flying abilities of the new Flock members. That doesn't mean you should not read it. The chapter after that, chapter 19, is the one you've been waiting for. And chapter 20 is even better. Please review! _


	19. Soar

_First chapter of the day! Okay, like I said yesterday the next chapter you get to find out who is behind all of this. Then, to make it even better, the chapter after that gives even more detail. I'd like to thank all my reviewers of course and those of you who have given me constructive criticism. I looked up what you all had been saying and realized you are completely right! So, I have been going back and editing. If I missed a few I am sorry but I believe I've fixed those mistakes. Mostly I see that they are only the question marks in the wrong place like you all have said. But that's one of the reasons I started posting these stories. That way I could learn and improve my writing. And seeing as this is really my first story, I don't count Walmart Madness which was a one-shot, I think I'm doing okay. Some of you might think other wise but that's okay too. _

_Therefore, without further ado, I give you chapter 18…._

_Maximum Ride 18 Soar July 3_

_(Fang Pov.) _

I stood on the edge of the cave looking down into the canyon. Several hundred feet below a river that looked only as wide as a door was slinking along like a snake. It shone brightly in the morning sunlight and I could see rainbows dancing over the water. Beautiful, I thought absently.

Somebody's hand touched my shoulder and I turned to see Iggy grinning at me. "Yo," I said. Iggy grinned and looked up at the sun. Guess it wouldn't do him any harm. "So how are we gonna do this?" I was confused for a moment but then I saw the others standing behind him. Everyone but the old Flock were staring wide eyed out over the empty space of the canyon. I realized they'd never taken off like this before. With a straight drop to the bottom if they didn't do it right.

I thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Well we could do it like...Max would have."

"You mean shove them off?" Gazzy asked. Several faces paled and somebody let out a whimper. I noticed that even Ty and Bryce didn't look too thrilled to hear that. I looked back down into the canyon and opened my mouth to speak when Nudge interrupted. "Actually I think we should just let them take running starts with somebody, one of us preferably, flying a little way down in the canyon to catch them if they fall."

"I think Nudge is right." Angel agreed quickly and the others let out sighs of relief though they still looked nervous.

I nodded my agreement and scanned the skies. It was a clear day with a few clouds floating lazily in the sky. The sun felt warm on my face. I walked to the very edge of the ledge and peered over. Then I leaned forward and dropped over not letting my wings out. I heard gasps behind me and a scream but in the next instant I was rising above the cave, my black and white speckled wings pumping powerfully behind me. "That's nothing," I told them.

I think I saw them shake their heads in disagreement but ignored it. I turned to Gazzy as I hovered there ten feet in front of them out over the canyon. "Gazzy why don't you fly down below and I'll stay here at the lip to give instruction." Gazzy nodded eagerly and launched himself into the air. His wings were much bigger than they had been before. They looked to be about 19 and a half feet across.

I watched as he spiraled down then circled like a bird of prey below me several hundred feet but still far above the bottom and the winding river. "Nudge and I can go up and give tips in the air," Angel suggested. I nodded my agreement and she and Nudge whipped out their wings, which were also much bigger, and took off. Angel's pure white wings melding and shifting in contrast to Nudge's mocha tan and brown.

"I guess that leaves me here to make sure you get a good running start," Iggy said, rubbing his hands together. He turned to the others and I flew about forty feet higher so that I could see them when they took off and give them tips for getting higher faster while using less energy.

After about a minute of Iggy using hand gestures and stretching his wings and curving them to show a few techniques Nikki stepped forward. She took a running start of about fifteen feet then launched herself out over the canyon. I saw her eyes widen but then she whipped out her wings, they were a caramel brown with darker flecks, and pumped them down. I noticed that she wasn't extending much though and that made her job harder. When she finally reached me I told her to hold up a minute.

Nikki's dark hair was blown back away from her face and her eyes were wide but not with fear. She seemed kind of nervous but happy to have done it. "Try extending you wings more when you go up and down. It'll use less energy and take some strain off of your wings." Nikki looked surprised and she glanced over her shoulder. She took purposeful longer strides with her wings and she began to rise slowly above me. She smiled and I said, "Just play around with it."

"Thanks Fang," she said. She started upward and then joined Nudge and Angel who were swooping above.

I looked back down and saw Mick grinning up at me. Dear God let him fly so that Gazzy doesn't have to catch him. Gazzy was strong but Mick was a lot bigger. I bet it would take Gazzy and I both to catch him, I thought.

Mick put one hand down in-front of him and raised his back like he was a track runner. He raised one of his hands behind him and then he paused. In the next instant he sprinted forward and jumped over the edge.

Mick snapped out his wings, I blinked away shock because his wings were a bluish green, and soared upward faster than his sister. He was clumsier, however. He nearly careened into me as he flew up beside me and I had to move my right wing tips in so that I inched right to avoid him. "How was that?" He asked. I still wasn't over his accent but I wasn't going to hold that against him.

"Pretty good, you let your wings out a bit late though. Did you feel them snap backwards?" Mick nodded. "That's why that happened?"

"Yeah, you've got to time it perfectly otherwise you get off balance and it can really pinch your wings. Also when you're flying try not to hunch your shoulders. It will help you even out." Mick visibly straightened out and leaned back.

"Wow, that doesn't hurt any more," he said. I nodded and he pumped up and down with his wings. After a minute he joined his sister and together they tried to copy Nudge as she practiced turning sharply. They were clumsy but they were getting it. Angel was watching and demonstrating what not to do.

"Heads up Fang, got two for you," Iggy called. I looked down to see Jordan and Braden both launching themselves off the cliff at the same time. Jordan rose almost immediately, her wings were a golden honey color, and she headed for where I was at. Braden, however, panicked and didn't let his wings out. He dropped several feet but threw them out after Gazzy yelled up at him. He threw his wings open and pain crossed his face but he pumped hard and eventually rose up. His wings were the same color as Jordan's though hers were longer.

"I don't think I have to tell you what you did." I said calmly. Braden nodded and Jordan snickered. I turned to her. "Your wings are a bit too stiff. You have to bend them to fly." Jordan's cheeks flooded red but she nodded. "And Braden, just remember to flap." Braden flushed red too and I saw the edges of his and Jordan's hair turn pink. That's going to take some getting used to.

They flew up to join the others and I turned to see Ty looking calculatingly out over the canyon. He took off running but I noticed he was pacing his steps. When he joined me I turned to him and said, "Don't try to calculate. You've got to go off instinct alone." Ty looked like he wanted to argue but thought better of it. He rose above me and joined Nudge. His midnight blue wings shone brightly in the sun.

Alexandria and Carrie came out and jumped at the same time just like Braden and Jordan. Alexandria seemed to be pretty good at flying and besides telling her to extend her wings, they were a dark brown like Nudge's, I didn't have many more basic tips to giver her. Carrie was having a bit of trouble staying balanced but when I straightened her out she grinned and whisked away on her reddish brown wings.

Bryce came next and took less of a run than the others. I knew he was trying to prove that he could fly just as well as the others but he was kidding himself. He flew better than most of them but he wouldn't have been a match for any of the original Flock. When he reached me he had a calm expression on his face but his eyes were full of worry. This reflected in his wings I think because they were a mottled grey and blue. "The only thing I saw was that you need to practice turning with the tips of your feathers. That'll use less energy and make you more accurate."

Bryce nodded and then flew up to Angel who was grinning down at him. He took her hand for a moment and then she started showing him exactly what I'd told him. She must have read my mind.

I looked down and saw Arianna emerging out onto the ledge with Iggy right behind her. He was speaking to her and gesturing while she nodded anxiously. I smiled and watched as she took a deep breath then launched herself over. Her light, ginger wings with the white freckles stroked the air as she soared upward. I'm not one to boast but I couldn't find anything wrong with her form. She flew up beside me and grinned nervously.

"Well?" She asked. I pretended to be all critical for a minute and her face started to fall. Then I gave her a half smile and ruffled her hair. "Great job kiddo. I think you've got the basics down."

"Yes!" She cheered and I couldn't help but smile.

Iggy soared upwards and hovered beside Arianna. He threw her a grin and said, "Angel sent me a mental picture. You've got the most talent of all of them." Arianna blushed modestly and wrung her hands in embarrassment. I smiled proudly and patted her shoulder. She shook me off playfully and said, "Race yeah!" In the next instant she was streaking upward sending mine and Iggy's hair flying backwards.

The others up above had been watching and now their mouths were hanging open. I noticed that Angel and Nudge's faces were sort of pale. Arianna's hyper mode reminded them of Max just like it did me. "Did she just do what I think she just did?" Iggy asked breathlessly. I nodded and said, "Yeah, she's got Max's power but I don't think she can go as fast."

"Fast enough to beat anyone else though," Iggy muttered. I nodded and turned to see Gazzy flying up.

His face was pale and I knew he'd seen Arianna too. When he reached us he said, "Did she-," I interrupted him and said, "Yeah she has that power."

"But I thought...well I thought Max only had it?"

"Apparently not," Iggy muttered.

I looked upward to see her talking to the others excitedly. I guess she was telling them about her power. Nudge and Angel swooped down and we hovered in a circle a few feet apart so that we wouldn't hit each other. "Why didn't you tell us?" Nudge asked. Her voice sounded hurt.

"It never came up," I said. "I'm sure there's things you haven't told me either." Nudge kept her expression neutral but I saw her eyebrow quirk up. "What about her nickname?" Gazzy asked. Iggy and Nudge looked confused but Angel only slightly curious. I guess she'd read her brother's mind. "What is her nickname?" Iggy asked. "Arianna's nickname is Ari."

Nobody said anything for a few moments and then Nudge said, "As in Max's brother Ari?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Did you name her after Ari? Because Arianna sounds like the girl equivalent," Iggy said. "Yes I named her after Max's brother," I said and my voice held a hint of impatience. "But why?" I glared at Gazzy but he didn't flinch. He wanted an answer and he was bent on getting it.

After a moment I sighed and said, "When I found Arianna it was the first time that I didn't feel truly alone in a long time. I didn't realize how much I missed being around people, the people that I loved and it made me think back to the time that I broke up the Flock when Max let her brother join up after he and Angel broke us out." I waved a hand at Angel and she blushed while the others nodded.

"Well she reminded me of that time and she just...looks so much like Max. She acts like her too only she doesn't keep her complaints bottled up. She's just as stubborn and hard headed. But she's also caring. Just the other day she threw me a birthday party for two even though she knew I wouldn't want one. She said she wanted one so we were going to have one. Doesn't that sound like Max?"

"Exactly like Max," Iggy murmured shaking his head. I nodded seriously and the others murmured their agreement.

"So you named her Arianna after Ari because he's the reason you left the Flock and broke up with Max?"

"Doesn't make a lot of sense I know but trust me...it fits."

"Fang's right," Angel said. Nudge had small tears in her eyes but she didn't let them flow out. She kept them under control.

"So what are we going to do about tomorrow? We've become one. One Flock split up under all of us because we are the leaders. But what about this, 'the world will be destroyed', if we hadn't of come? I just don't understand why we had to come here of all places."

"I don't know either Nudge," I said. It felt good to hear her talking so much again. It felt more natural. "We'll just have to look to the horizon and see," Gazzy said.

_I require 148 for the next chapter!_


	20. Miracle

_Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for. Nothing more needs to be said I won't keep you waiting. Enjoy…._

_Maximum Ride 19 Miracle July 4_

_(Fang Pov.)_

I heard a rustling sound and looked up to see Angel walking towards me flanked by Nudge. Gazzy was laying on my left side and when he heard them he woke up and crawled over. Iggy had been keeping watch with me. He walked over and sat down beside Gazzy. Nudge sat down beside Angel who was beside me. Gazzy sat opposite of Angel on my left side.

They didn't say anything but I knew they knew there was no need. We were all just happy to be together and safe...for the moment. It was like old times. I had my family back, all but one, and we were all happy to be together. I hadn't felt so whole in a long time. And I know that they felt the same way.

Faint streaks of pink were visible across the canyon. Every second it seemed they grew brighter and brighter. Unconsciously we leaned forward in anticipation. We didn't know what to expect. All we knew was that at any moment our lives could change drastically for better or worse.

The pink in the sky became brighter and I could see a bit of a golden glow from the sun as it pushed its way into the sky. I sucked in a sharp breath. I heard something move outside of the cave and it felt like my lungs had forgotten how to take in air. Suddenly something dropped down onto the ledge of the cave. It was small and it's black fur shown eerily in the pink of the sky. The sun was just seconds from coming up. That would be the time.

My mouth dropped open and from the corners of my eyes I saw the others do the same. The little black shape was watching us with calm eyes. It stepped forward so that it was away from the ledge but not in the cave. "Total?" Angel whispered. The little black Scottie nodded but didn't come to us. Instead he turned and looked out over the canyon.

As if on Que. two people flew into the cave. One had blonde hair and blue eyes while the other had mottled brown eyes with sandy brown hair. I instantly knew who they were but I couldn't believe it. I leapt to my feet and the others followed. "It's Max's clone and Omega!" Nudge shouted angrily. She'd taken up a fighting stance and so did the others. I raised my hands in-front of my face and took a threatening step forward.

Ever since Max's death we'd been expecting someone to send Max 2 back around in an attempt to gain control over us. But since my first encounter with her 10 years ago I'd learned to recognize the differences between Max and her clone. These differences weren't easy to see. But for the Flock….they were noticeable. The way she stood, the way her eyes gazed over us, the way she looked almost emotionless, the way she leant forward, the way she held her chin, the way she spoke, the way she flicked her hair. All of these were different from the real Max. The one I'd loved….

Max 2 and Omega didn't take up stances to match our own. They merely walked forward and stood on either side of Total whose eyes hadn't left us. "What-," Gazzy started to say but suddenly the sun broke over the horizon casting blinding light into the cave. I threw a hand up over my face but as I looked to the mouth of the cave I saw a tall shape swooping into the cave behind Omega, Total and Max 2.

My heart stopped in my chest as I looked at who the person was. Her sandy blonde hair was windblown and her face was serene. Her wings were spread out at her side and their mottled white and tanned brown feathers shown golden in the rays of the rising sun. Her brown eyes were watching us all and in them I could see hunger, want...and love.

Ice water ran through my veins and I couldn't breathe. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. It's a trick of the light. It's a trick of the light. It's a trick of the light. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. _She's been dead for ten years_.

I wanted to close my eyes but I had no control of my body. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It didn't matter that the others were standing there at her side...watching us with expectant eyes. It didn't matter that I could feel Arianna standing behind me. It didn't matter that all the others were awake and staring in shock at the three people and dog at the mouth of the cave. All that mattered was that I was seeing her.

"Max..."

_EmpressOfSarcasm suggested that Arianna is Max and Fang's daughter. Sadly, that is not the case. Sorry guys but Arianna just has a very close resemblance to Max. The similarities were merely to help me bring out the emotions of the Flock especially Fang. Sorry guys but that wasn't the plan. And I wanted to clear that up now so that you can start guessing other reasons why she is important. Still, I now ask for 58 reviews for the next chapter. It's in someone else's Pov. I wonder how many of you can guess who…._


	21. Maximum Ride

_Whoops I put 58 when I meant 158! Ha oh well you know what I meant. Last chapter of the night! I'm glad you are all pleased to see Max back in the game. Max happens to be my favorite character in the series although I wish she was portrayed in the newer books like she was in the first three. I miss the smartalec (how do you spell that lol) that she was then. But, sigh, you can't have everything you want. So, I'm going to try my hardest to make it so here! Where I'm in control! So please enjoy…._

_Maximum Ride 20 July 4_

_(Max Pov.)_

I watched as Total swooped down and landed on the ledge of the cave. He walked forward and stared at something inside of it. I felt my heart twist and my chest tighten. Two different hands touched both my shoulders and I turned to see Max 2 crouching beside me on my right while Omega crouched on my left. Both of them were smiling encouragingly and I tried to force one back except I think it came out as more of a grimace.

"Don't worry Max," Omega said. His blue eyes were sympathetic but alight with excitement. "Yeah Max don't worry. They'll still love you and I bet they'll be overwhelmed to know you're alive," Max 2 said. I nodded but I wasn't all that convinced by their words. What if the Flock didn't want me back? It's been ten years since I've seen them after all. What if they've forgotten about me?

"Total's looking for us, that's our Que.," Omega said. He stood up and spread his wings then jumped over the top of the cave and swooped in with Max 2 by his side. That left me all alone...again. I shook these thoughts away and suppressed them deep inside of me. Now was not the time to think about that dark time. Now was not the time.

From inside the cave I heard a snarl and my heart leapt. It was Nudge. "It's Max's clone and Omega," she snarled with so much venom that she reminded me of...well, of me. I felt a smile cross my face. Good, they didn't think that Max 2 was actually me. I had been worried about that but Total had assured me they would know she was the clone. He said that they'd kept their eyes open for that right after I 'died' and before they split.

When I finally tracked down Total a few days ago at my mom's house I just couldn't believe it when he told me the Flock had split. Sure I'd figured they would have some issues but never once did it occur to me that they would break up. They were a family for Christ's sake! How could they do that to each other after what I did? After I died to make sure they could be together?

Okay so I was obviously not dead now. But that was a long story and though I knew I would have to explain I didn't look forward to telling the events of my life for the past ten years. They hadn't been pretty.

I looked up to see Omega and Max 2 standing on either side of Total. "What-," I heard Gazzy start to say, my heart lurched again, when he was cut off by the sun finally breaking over the horizon. "Show time," I muttered. I leapt up and whipped out my wings. In the next instant I was soaring down and landing on the ledge outside the cave.

The golden light of the sun shown around me casting my face in shadow and warming my backside. My eyes pierced the cave and though there were several people in it I immediately made out the five people I've wanted to see so much. They each had their hands raised above their eyes so that they could see and as I watched their expressions changed from those of rage to those of disbelief.

I looked at all of them hungrily, drinking them in. I loved them so much and had missed them everyday I'd been away. Each day I struggled closer to them. Each day I fought to be able to see them again. All this time, all that I've been through, all the pain, the hurt, the loss, was all worth it just to see their faces in this moment.

And though I was looking at them all and loved them all...I couldn't help but look at one more than the others. Fang. Ever since that day I've wanted to be with him. To be by his side. To see him, touch him, even smell his pine woody and windy smell. I've wanted to kiss him and hug him. To look into his eyes and tell him what I did the day I died. That I love him.

His mouth quirked then and I leaned forward. I wanted to run to him, to them, so badly but I couldn't make myself move. From the corners of my eyes I saw Omega and Max 2 casting glances at me. They knew how badly I wanted the Flock back, they knew what I'd been through to be with them again. Total was watching everything calmly but on the inside I knew he wanted to be with them to. Actually in his mind he was picturing flying at them and licking them to death then chastising them for not visiting him. Oh, the 'in his mind' part, well things have changed over the years. I'm not the same person.

"Max..." My eyes swiveled to Fang's and I saw my own want and love reflected in their black depths. But there was something else to...caution. "Fang...Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel." Their names rolled off my tongue easily. It felt so natural. Probably because it was supposed to be. They were, had been, my family. I really hoped we would be family again.

"This isn't happening," Iggy whispered. Angel must have been sending him mental pictures because the shock on his face mirrored those of the Flock. Huh, I'd have to fix that. "Max, Max is it really you?" Angel asked. I saw tears in her eyes and in her mind I could see she wanted to run forward and hug me and never let go. But she was smarter than that. She didn't know if I could be trusted. If I was the real thing.

I found that I could form words again and said, "Yeah Ange, it's me."

"But you're dead. We saw you die," Gazzy said, his voice was thick. I noticed that he sounded older, they all did, and looked older too. He wasn't a little eight year old anymore. He was eighteen roughly now. He wasn't my trooper...he was a leader and so were the others.

"Yeah, Max is _dead_. You're just another clone sent here to capture or kill us and our Flocks. Well you won't get that chance we won't let you!" Nudge snarled. She took a step forward and a man behind her who I knew to be Ty immediately flanked her. After a moment Gazzy stepped forward by her side and was joined by his girlfriend named Alexandria. Iggy was the next to step forward though he seemed reluctant. A man and a woman flanked him. The man's name was Mick and the girl was his sister Nikki. Both Nikki and Mick's eyes were narrowed and Nikki in particular seemed ready for a fight.

My eyes swiveled to the other bird kids, Bryce, Jordan and Braden who stood behind Angel watching curiously and Arianna who stood behind Fang with one hand holding his arm. They were looking at their leaders in anticipation. Waiting to see what they would do. For a moment everyone held their breath. No one moved. Then Fang and Angel slowly walked forwards but didn't take up a fighting stance.

Immediately Max 2 and Omega moved to the sides of the cave and Total took a step back. I moved forward as if in a dream. Fang and Angel continued to walk straight at me and I walked straight for them. It was like I was watching from outside my body. I saw Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy look surprised yet still distrustful. I saw their companions look back and forth between them and me. Fang and Angel's companions watched nervously. Arianna raised a hand but then it dropped limply to her side.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two...we stopped two feet apart. I realized my wings were still out and slowly tucked them in along my back. Fang and Angel followed my every move but I didn't fidget. I was used to scrutiny. Nothing was going to make me waver or backdown. Never again.

I don't know how long we stood there. Gazing at each other. Fang and Angel kept their minds vacant and their faces devoid of emotion. I kept mine just as vacant, probably even more so. I've had a great deal of practice with not showing emotion over the years. It's one of the reasons I'm still alive.

Finally Angel spoke, her voice calm but layered with something else. "How do we know if you are the real Max?" Behind her the others stared in shock but then shook their heads in agreement. I looked down at Angel, I was still taller even though she would have been seventeen, and murmured, "How do you know I'm not the real Max?"

"You can't prove you're the real one," Gazzy snarled. His blue eyes were blazing and it hurt for me to see him so angry...at me.

_Angel what's in her mind_? A stray thought asked. I realized it was directed at Angel but I picked it up. Unintentionally my eyes swiveled to where the thought had come from. Iggy. He was looking at me with rage layered eyes but in his mind I could see he wasn't all to sure I wasn't the real Max. He'd suspected I was the real one from my message to him.

I looked back at Angel and saw her looking at me intently. Then her expression changed from one of calm intent to one of incredulity. Her brow furrowed and her lips pressed into a hard line. _Why can't I get anything! _She shouted in her mind._ It's like there's a concrete barrier but I can't even see it. Not like Fang or Iggy's mind blocks. I can actually see them when they are trying to block me. But with her I get nothing..._

I forced myself not to laugh. Angel didn't have a prayer of breaking into my mind. No one had been able to do that for four years. Not after the white coats...no don't think about that. That's all in the past. Concentrate on the now. You've got to prove to them you're the real Max. How else will you convince them that the world is about to be destroyed and that only together can they survive?

Angel let out a disgruntled huff and in her mind I heard her think out to everyone, _I can't get anything from her. Or Max 2 and Omega. _Oh yeah, I helped them with their mind blocks too. We had a lot of spare time together. Psssh...you have noooo freakin' idea.

Angel's eyes swiveled to Total and I realized she wanted to read his mind. I could have blocked her...but I decided to let her read it. Well, I'd let her see what I wanted her to see. As Angel began to read his mind I hid his thoughts about what I'd told him I'd been up to. Instead I let Angel see that he believed I was the real Max. It wasn't easy to manipulate the mind, and Angel's powers had gotten stronger, but I did it. When Angel finally exited Total's mind all she had found out was that Total trusted me.

_Total thinks that this is the real Max. But I don't think I'm getting everything. It's like I push for something but it repels me subtly. I don't understand_, she thought to the others. I watched as their eyes narrowed but bodies straightened slightly out of their fighting positions. Fang, who had his hands by his sides and hadn't spoken at all since he'd come to stand in front of me, finally spoke.

"If you are the real Max then you would know the answers to a few questions that only she and the Flock knows the answers of," he said calmly. His black eyes avoided mine and I could tell in his mind that he was avoiding my eyes incase he got sucked into their brown depths...that's what he said.

"Yeah, let's see if you can get the answers right," Nudge said. She walked forward but motioned for Ty and Carrie not to follow her. Iggy and Gazzy did the same and came to stand beside Fang and Angel. They let their fists drop to their sides but remained tensed.

I decided to throw them for a loop and crossed my arms over chest like I used to all those years ago. My face hardened and they flinched. "Have it your way," I said calmly, cooly. For a moment they were silent, each thinking of their own questions. Man are they lucky I'm the real Max, I thought. If I wasn't and could still read minds I'd know the answers and the questions before they even spoke them.

Finally Nudge asked, "What was the name of my favorite boy band when I was eight?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Nsync, you never stopped singing their songs even in your sleep." Nudge's eyes widened and the others looked to her for confirmation. She nodded her head. "Lucky guess on that one. But you won't get mine," Gazzy said.

"I always did like a challenge," I told him. Gazzy's blue eyes widened but he said calmly, "When I was six what did I take from Max's room and use to do what to the yard? Also what was my punishment?"

"That's easy. You took my favorite and only Mickey Mouse T-shirt and used it to make a long enough fuze for a bomb which you blew up half the yard with. Your punishment was to do the laundry and not eat any chocolate for a month. Which I know you ignored because Angel told me you had been sneaking stuff when I wasn't looking."

Gazzy's face was the picture of shock. I turned to Iggy who was watching me with more curious than angry blind eyes. After a moment he asked, "What did Max say to me when I told her I loved Ella?" My eyes widened but I smirked. "Nice try Ig., but you never told me you liked Ella. If you would've told anyone it would have been Fang. I would have probably called you a sexist pig and told you to stay the hell away from my sister. That is unless I thought you meant it."

Iggy's face looked identical to Gazzy's. His shoulders slumped and he looked at his feet. I turned to Angel and she watched me cautiously. She was thinking really hard about her question but finally she settled on one she thought would be perfect. "What did I tell Max her eyes looked like?"

"The chocolates we got from France which had alcohol in them. Gazzy ate them and puked his guts out so when you told me my eyes looked like the chocolates Gazzy ate I felt hopeless. My eyes apparently looked like barfed up chocolate. But you told me no, they looked like the chocolates before Gazzy barfed them up."

Angel glared at me for a moment and then her shoulders drooped and she nodded her head. At last I turned to look at Fang. His dark eyes were firmly latched to the floor and his hands were tight fists. He was several inches taller than me and he looked more muscled up. He had filled out but was still skinny and not bulky. His muscles were lean but clearly visible in his arms. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants...God he hasn't changed that much. His hair was cut shorter but he still had bangs. He looked so familiar, just older, that it made my heart ache.

Finally he looked up at me and his eyes met mine. His dark eyes were the most similar. In them I could see pain reflected but also hope. In those eyes I saw my Fang from ten years ago. Not the Fang the world saw now or then...but the Fang he had been around me. No mask, no casual non-wordiness. He was just Fang. My soulmate, my right wing man, my best friend.

We stayed like that for several seconds, each looking into the others eyes, and then Fang let out a soft sigh. "Max...," he whispered and I knew he knew it really was me. The others looked from him to me. In the next instant Fang had his arms around me in the tightest hug he'd ever given me. I hugged him back automatically and buried my face in his chest. I felt other hands wrap around me one by one and I knew that I had my family back again. At least for now, I thought.

_Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	22. Stronger

_And I am back! Miss me? Well probably not me but the story maybe. So I won't get in the way with a lengthy authors note. As always thanks to my reviewers. Enjoy._

_Maximum Ride 21 Stronger July 4_

_(Max Pov.)_

I could have stayed like that forever. My arms wrapped around the person I loved with his arms around me too. Not to mention the hands of the other people I loved wrapped around me as well. It was the happiest I'd been in ten years. But of-course that moment couldn't last.

Louder than the sobs coming from the Flock, mostly Angel and Nudge and maybe Gazzy I think, came the coughing of someone clearing their throat. I lifted my head from Fang's chest and looked over his shoulder. The other Flocks were staring wide eyed at us as if they couldn't believe what was going on. The boys' faces were red and confused while the girls seemed to be on the verge of tears or completely pissed off. Okay only one looked pissed off...can you guess?

Nikki walked forward and I could tell she was having a hard time processing all the gooey emotions that were no doubt coming from our little group. Yes, I knew about her power. I knew about everyones powers. Like I said things have changed. I'm not the same person.

She stopped a few feet from us with her arms crossed over her chest. The others seemed to notice that I wasn't really hugging them anymore and straightened out. They looked at Nikki then back to me. Iggy looked confused as his blind eyes flicked back and forth between the two of us. It still amazes me how he knows who is where.

"Nikki, this is Max. The Max I told you and Mick about, remember?" Nikki nodded stiffly but in her mind I could hear what she wouldn't voice out loud. My blood boiled. I stepped around Fang and the others and walked right up to her. I towered over her easily and she had to lift her chin high to try and meet my eyes. I had a feeling she would have lifted her chin anyway. "Say it," I told her. My voice was hard and she flinched slightly.

"Say what?" My eyes narrowed. "Say what's on your mind."

"And how do you know what I'm thinking?" She challenged. I glowered down at her and said, "I can read minds."

Behind me I heard gasps. Oh yeah, things have changed. "Max you can read minds? That's so cool!" I turned to smile at Nudge who was beaming at me. I saw that Angel was nodding as if this made sense. "I thought Angel was the only one who could read minds," Bryce said. He was looking at me with calculating eyes. "She was...up until a few years ago."

"What happened Max?" Gazzy asked. His blue eyes were shining.

"I'll tell you later," I told him and he seemed disappointed but shrugged his shoulders. "Why can't you tell us now?" Angel asked. "And why can't I read your mind?"

"You can't read it because nobody can." Bryce raised his hand and I turned to him. "Well, it's not like there are a lot of mind readers out there anyway so care to elaborate?" I raised an eyebrow and said, "You don't get out a lot do you?" Bryce's face turned red and his eyes narrowed.

I let out a sigh and said, "Angel can't read my mind because it's locked away. Nobody can reach it not even the scientists though believe me they've tried."

"Oh boy have they tried," Omega said and everyone's attention turned to him. The Flock's expressions regained their scrutiny but my face remained neutral. Fang turned to me and asked, "Max what are they doing here with you?"

"They are my friends," I said simply.

Everyone but the new Flock members and Fang had their jaws hit the floor. When they finally recovered I was pummeled with questions. "Why are they here? How are they your friends? When did you meet them? Why did they follow you? Did they join you? How'd Omega get wings? Where have they been all these years? Where have you been all these years? Why didn't you contact us?"

"ENOUGH!" I had to shout to gain their attention again. They looked at me in surprise but shut up.

I rubbed my temples and tried to ignore the major headache I could feel coming on. It wasn't just because they were yelling questions right in my ears either. It was something else entirely. "Look, I'll explain everything later but right now we have to get going."

"Going? Where to?" I looked down at Gazzy, yeah I'm taller than everyone but Mick, Fang, Ty, and Iggy, saying, "We are not safe here." Nikki waved a hand in-front of my face, I'd all but forgotten about her and the fact that we were still standing toe to toe, and said, "Not safe from what?"

"The big bad wolf," I said sarcastically. "Nah, I'm just kiddin' yah. It's actually Godzilla."

"Who's Godzilla? Oh no are there a bunch of them that are coming after us?" Braden asked.

I looked at him incredulously then at Angel. "Really?" She shrugged and said, "He's only nine."

"You and Gazzy understood sarcasm," I insisted. "That's because they were raised by the _Queen of Sarcasm_," Iggy chuckled. I rolled my eyes but the Flock laughed. Everyone else just scratched their heads.

I let them laugh for a moment then clapped my hands to get their attention. "Okay, okay enough we have to get moving. Grab your stuff and be ready to ship out in five minutes. If we stay here much longer they'll be on us. I'm surprised we haven't been surrounded yet."

"But by who?" Iggy insisted.

I shook my head and said, "No time, I'll explain once we are outta here and somewhere safe."

"Where might that be?" Mick asked, speaking up for the first time. "Yeah and why should we trust you?" Nikki asked hotly.

I glowered down at her and looked her straight in her green eyes. "You should trust me," I told her, "-because I said so."

"And what if that's not good enough for me?" She retorted. I smiled at her and said, "Then I hope you prefer dungeons to caves." With that I turned back and looked at my Flock. "Let's get a move on guys. We've got ground to cover and a lot to get done."

_I want 185 reviews for then next one! Let's get it done._


	23. Free Fallin'

_Wow guys the reviews and compliments are greatly appreciated! Please enjoy. The next chapter is one of the sweetest and most needed in all of the Maximum Ride series to me. But, 195 I require for it. Trust me it's worth it. And it's pretty long too. _

_Maximum Ride 22 Free Fallin' July 4_

_(Max Pov.)_

I twisted and spiraled in mid-air feeling the wind caress my feathers and blow my hair back away from my face. God, how I had missed this. Flying, there was nothing like it. I hadn't been able to fly up until a few days ago. But more on that later. Still, it felt so good to be out in the clean open air and not locked away.

But what felt even better was being able to look behind me on either side and see my family trailing after me. And I guess having their families there was a bonus...even Nikki who was still scowling at me but I ignored her. I knew she and I would have to hash things out. From her mind I could tell she felt the same. For some reason we wouldn't get along until we had settled our differences; whatever they were exactly I wasn't quite sure. Her mind wasn't very clear. But we had to be together and united to survive. If even two members had differences that remained unsettled we could be destroyed. I wasn't about to let that happen.

I felt something brush against my wing and looked over to see that Fang had come up on my right side. His wings were longer and had white speckles on the ends kind of like mine but they were still onyx. "Yo," he said and now it really felt like old times. I grinned at him and said, "Hey."

"The guys are getting tired," he told me.

I glanced back again and saw that the new Flock members were indeed looking dead on their feet...or wings. Arianna looked like she was about to fall out of the sky and so did Braden. Jordan's eyes kept snapping open every time she nearly fell asleep and dropped several feet. Carrie couldn't stop yawning. The older guys were a little better off but not by much. Bryce was barely keeping up with Angel while Ty was several yards behind Nudge. Alexandria was trailing behind Gazzy with her arms hanging limply below her. Nikki's face was hard and her wings flapped slowly. Mick seemed to be okay except that his head was drooping.

Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel weren't having any trouble though and neither was Total surprisingly. It seemed that they still had their endurance after all these years. That's why I pushed them so hard, I thought. That way if this ever happened they would be ready.

I turned back to the front and looked down. Max 2 and Omega were flying a ways below us. I told them to keep an eye out for our enemies and they'd agreed instantly. I guess you could say I was their leader. What can I say? I've had years of practice.

I nodded my head and said, "Not far now." Fang nodded but stayed by my side instead of dropping back. His black wings brushed in rhythm with mine as if synchronized. I smiled and looked ahead. We were high above the clouds but I could still see the sun poking through the misty white. It looked as if it were growing weaker and I knew it was getting late. We had stopped only three times and each time I only let them rest for thirty minutes. We had to keep on the move while we were out in the open. If we didn't we would be captured.

We flew on for about ten more minutes and then I yelled over my shoulder, "Going down!" I didn't wait to see if they followed me, instead arching down into a steep dive. I felt my hair fly back and let my wings fold in along my back so that I looked like a sky diver. In two seconds I shot past Max 2 and Omega who glanced up and quickly dove down to follow me. Probably they saw the Flock coming down at them like bolts of lighting and didn't feel like getting whacked by uncoordinated bird kids.

Closer and closer I came to the ground. Trees loomed up at me and I saw a small stream. I headed for a bunch of trees and behind me I heard the thoughts,_ 'Where is she going? Why are we landing now? Why'd we have to leave in the first place? Dang that chick can fly! Where does she think she's going? There's no where to land! She's gonna lead us right smack into a freakin' tree!'_

I rolled my eyes inwardly but didn't come out of my steep dive. Five hundred...four hundred...three hundred...two hundred...one hundred...fifty. At fifty feet I let my wings snap out and pull me out of my dive. I turned and flapped them to steady myself and then I coasted just above the tips of the trees. I glanced back to see everyone following me though the newer Flock members' faces were stark white. I laughed and continued gliding for about a half mile before diving down a large gap between two massive oaks.

I pulled my wings in and dropped to the grassy ground. I didn't stay there though. That would've meant getting clobbered by mutant bird girls and boys. I ran forward and made room as first Fang swooped in with Arianna followed by Gazzy and Alexandria. They seemed surprised but quickly followed my lead dropping down to avoid the tree limbs over head and running to my side.

Nudge came in next with Ty and Carrie close on her wings. Carrie wobbled as she landed and Nudge barely dragged her away before Iggy swooped in with Nikki and Mick. Mick didn't run forward though and got clobbered in the head by Bryce who was too busy watching Angel as she flew in first that he didn't see Mick standing there. The two boys collided only it was more like Bryce collided with a wall because Mick didn't move at all while Bryce smacked into him and slid to the ground like a cartoon.

Mick was smart enough however to duck as Jordan and Braden came in. Still there was bound to be trouble. As Jordan pulled her wings in she accidentally waved them right in front of Braden who spooked and instead of dropping like everyone else kept flying straight for us. The others scattered but I stood tall and took a deep breath. Braden barreled down towards me but but still I held my ground. "Max run!" Fang yelled but I didn't move.

I heard him running towards me again but before he reached me Braden was in my face, his eyes a bright blue with fright and his hair white. When he was four feet away I threw my hands out. A gust of wind blew up out of nowhere forcing Braden's wings to expand like a parachute. Braden jerked to a stop and fell to his knees with a humph. As I lowered my hands the wind disappeared and stillness enveloped the small clearing. Then everything exploded.

"What the heck was that!" I turned to Nudge since her voice came to me above the others who were still practically screaming and once they'd calmed down enough so that I wouldn't have to shriek like a banshee to be heard said, "I can control wind."

_Just a little FYI: The Maximum Ride I am bringing into this story is not the same as she was before she 'died'. She is stronger, faster and smarter. She was made so. You'll find out later how and why. I'm actually writing that part right now. But you've got a lot to read until then so….yep. 195 and you get the next chapter._


	24. Gift

_Sorry this took longer but I didn't get the other 5 reviews until today so I stuck by my word and didn't post this chapter though I really wanted to. But, now I've got 200! So, 212 is the price for the explanations to begin after this chapter which is one of my favorites. I believe JP should have already done this a long time ago. And for all you Iggy fans…. No more shall be said._

_Maximum Ride 23 Gift July 4_

_(Max Pov.)_

So I'm used to being stared at. When you've got wings you tend to draw attention to yourself whether you want it or not. Like at the CSM air shows where thousands of people showed up just to see us fly around. Or the scientists for that matter...they were always looking to get their hands on us and 'study' us. Still it was a bit uncomfortable to have fourteen pairs of eyes goggling at me.

I waited for them to snap out of it but when they didn't pick their jaws up off the forest floor I decided it was time to say something. At least I didn't have to explain to Max 2 and Omega who had just flown in and missed Braden's wild flight. Of-course they were watching everyone with curious eyes obviously wondering why they looked star struck.

I sighed and said, "Let's get camp set up and then I'll explain. It's going to be dark soon and unless you wanna sleep in the dirt you better get moving." Fang recovered first and said, "Yeah, come on guys. Arianna help me spread out our sleeping bags." With that everyone began moving around and unpacking. They continued to throw me bewildered looks.

Already the small clearing was cast in shadow. It was hidden by a canopy of thick branches and limbs intertwined to make a almost water proof natural ceiling. The only light came from two gaps on either side of the clearing. One was the one we used to come in by and the other could be our exit. I didn't plan on staying here long though. Sure it was well hidden, even the Flock didn't see it from the air, but that didn't mean we were safe. We wouldn't be safe until our job was over. If we made it out alive and I didn't know if we all would.

"Max," I turned to see Omega walking towards me with Max 2 by his side. "Yeah?" He stopped in-front of me and said, "We've got your stuff here." Omega handed me my busted up backpack and I nodded my thanks. "I think we'll set up on opposite ends of the camp. Keep watch on the openings," Max 2 said. I nodded my approval and tapped fists with them once. With that they turned and went in opposite directions; their packs slung over their shoulders.

"Hey, Max, where are you setting up?" I turned toward Angel to see her holding her sleeping bag under one arm. Bryce, Jordan and Braden were watching from a few feet away. They weren't sure what to think. In their minds I could see Angel hadn't depended on or taken orders from anyone in a long time. Boy were they in for a surprise, I thought.

"Um...I guess where ever. Doesn't matter to me."

"Oooooh, you can sleep right here in the middle," Nudge said excitedly. She took my hand and dragged me to the very middle of the clearing. "That way we can all be together," she explained. Though she needn't have. Her mind told me all I needed to know.

I stopped in the middle of the Flock and watched as Fang threw his bag down right beside mine which Nudge had taken and put down gently at my feet. Probably to make sure I didn't try and step away on my own. Angel put her bag down opposite of Fang on my left side. Gazzy set up right next to her even with my head while Nudge did the same on Fang's side. Iggy placed his bag about a foot from my face. All in all we were a bird kid star. Two people on my right, two on my left with Iggy being the point. All we were missing was somebody at my feet. Scratch that because as soon as the thought crossed my mind Total dragged his stuff over behind me and started nosing his kiddie sized blue sleeping bag open with his nose.

I looked up and saw the new members of the Flock looking around nervously. Obviously this is not what they had expected, especially from the people who were supposed to be their leaders. They probably expected them to stake off certain parts of the clearing as their own and their Flocks. Not for them to set up around someone who was apparently their old leader and who was supposed to be dead. Oh right, I've still got to explain that. Great.

"Arianna come here and you can sleep on my other side," Fang said, noticing her wide eyes looking around nervously. Arianna smiled happily and plopped down beside Fang. Fang smiled and ruffled her hair. The sight brought a grin to my face. "Yeah Ty, don't look like a stick in the mud. Get your feathery butt over here and get comfortable," Nudge teased him. Ty frowned but set up beside Nudge leaving room for Carrie to sleep in between them. That pretty much set the tone for the others.

Alexandria set up next to Gazzy. Nikki set up next to Iggy with Mick beside her. Bryce slept on the outside farther apart than the others so that there was room for Braden and Jordan to be next to Angel in-between them. Everyone had enough room but we were close enough to share our body heat so a fire really wouldn't be necessary which was good because there wasn't room for one in our star pattern.

After our sleeping bags were set up I moved away towards the edge of the clearing close to where Omega had set up. He got up from his sleeping bag and walked over to my side I nodded at him and Max 2 who had come over as well. "Are you going to tell them everything?" Omega whispered so that only I could hear. I nodded my head subtly but it was enough. "Even what happened in the beginning?" Max 2 asked. She shivered at the memories even though they hadn't really been about her.

"I'm going to tell them everything. They deserve the truth even if it hurts."

"It won't hurt them nearly as much as it hurt you," Omega muttered but I ignored him because Fang was walking towards me. I turned and smiled at him. Fang's face was emotionless but his eyes were bright. "Hey," he said. I smiled and said, "Hey yourself." Fang shuffled his feet and now was one of those times I was glad I could read minds. Otherwise it would have taken hours to decipher what Fang wanted.

In his mind Fang was thinking about how much he wanted to hold me again. I saw his pain and how he suffered after my death. How he wasn't himself anymore. But then I saw him healing too. He became a different person...a different Fang like I was a different Max. But he still loved me and he wanted to be with me. Just like I wanted so badly to be with him.

A half-smile curved my lips. I would tell Fang that I loved him. But not now. There was too much that had to be said. So instead I took his hand, from the corners of my eyes I saw him give a small grin, and led him to where the others were trying to start a fire.

Iggy was leaning over a pile of sticks and bark with a frustrated expression on his face. His blue eyes were narrowed as he glared at the pile of wood with his lighter in hand. He was flicking it but the spark wouldn't catch. I was suddenly reminded that he couldn't actually see the lighter or the wood and I felt something build inside me. I had something to do before I told them everything.

"Iggy forget the fire for a moment and come with me."

"Don't you think we should have a fire going before the sun sets?" He asked hotly. "I'll deal with the fire. Don't worry, just come with me." There must have been something different about my voice because Iggy cast me a glance and then stood. He handed the lighter to Gazzy who was watching curiously and said, "Keep trying. Maybe the stupid thing'll catch."

Gazzy nodded and looked after us as we walked away towards the other side of the clearing. I spread my wings and hearing this Iggy did the same. I jumped up into the opening, pushing off with my wings, but didn't take flight. Instead I used the extra force to propel myself into the higher branches of the tree. From there I climbed to the top until I emerged through the leaves into the dieing rays of the setting sun.

A moment later Iggy joined me. He made to sit down with his back to the sun but I gently pushed him so that he was sitting beside me facing it. "What's so important you had to drag me up here?" Iggy asked. I could tell he was still mad about the lighter not working but I had a feeling it wasn't going to last.

I took a deep breath and rolled my shoulders. "I'm gonna do something I wanted to do a long time ago. Something I apologized for ten years ago." Iggy's eyebrows raised in surprise and he opened his mouth to speak but I said, "Just hold still and don't move. This shouldn't hurt but it varies with the person and the injury."

"Injury? What are you-," I ignored him though and placed my hands over his eyes. Iggy made to lean back but I said, "Don't move."

Reluctantly Iggy stilled. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on what I wanted to do. I felt my blood turn to ice and around us a breeze sprung up. Only it wasn't a warm breeze, it was a bone chilling, ice cold breeze. Iggy flinched but I held my hands steady. Shivers ran down my spine and I felt energy build up inside of me. Though my eyes were firmly shut I could see a light coming up around my hands.

I felt the energy build to a boiling point and when it was ready to flow over I forced it through my body and out my hands. Iggy let out a startled cry and I opened my eyes. My hands were still firmly over his eyes and were glowing a bright blue. They shone brilliantly in the dieing sunlight as the sun remained only halfway visible over the horizon.

As the energy left my hands I felt a wave of fatigue flow over me. I hunched forward against a large limb and pulled my hands back. My breathing sounded ragged in the unnatural silence which had enveloped us. As soon as I'd removed my hands the chilling breeze had died away as suddenly as it had sprung up. I glanced up at Iggy and saw that his eyes were firmly shut.

Slowly he opened his eyes...and his mouth dropped open then widened into the biggest smile I'd ever seen. "_I CAN SEE!_"

(Iggy Pov.)

"Injury? What are you-," but I was cut off as Max placed her hands over my eyes. I leaned backwards instinctively but Max said, "Don't move." I stiffened and suddenly a breeze sprung up around us. I was shocked, it was a _cold_ breeze. How was that possible it was July! And it wasn't just that the breeze felt cold...it was like I could feel it slicing into my soul.

My eyes were firmly shut but through them I could see a bright blue light. It was so bright and beautiful that I wanted to open my eyes to see it fully even though I knew I wouldn't be able to actually see. I still wanted to feel it against my eyes. Suddenly I heard Max huff and felt a wave come over me and go directly into my eyes.

I let out a startled cry as the light flowed through my eyes. It was all that I could see. All that I could think about. That light, that beautiful bright blue light which shone so clearly. I could feel Max's hands over my eyes but suddenly they pulled away and the light disappeared slowly.

I heard ragged breathing but didn't open my eyes just yet. The breeze that had come so suddenly died away and a unnatural silence seemed to ebb from the very air itself. Slowly I opened my eyes and my mouth dropped open as happiness overwhelmed me. I can see, I thought. "I CAN SEE!"

All around me were beautiful greens and shades of blues. The sky was a brilliant pink and I saw the sun sinking below the horizon. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Clouds dotted the sky like miniature ribbons and the leaves on the trees shimmered and glistened. There was so much color, so much color. So. Much. _Color._

I don't know how long I watched the sky and the trees and everything around me that I could lay my eyes on but eventually the lack of sound around me and the fact that the sun wasn't visible on the horizon anymore brought me out of my daze. I blinked and looked around but focused more this time.

Shock crept over me. "Max? Max!" She was lying hunched over a large branch with one arm hanging loosely over the side while the other was scrunched up under her. Her eyes were closed and her face was pinched as if she were in pain. She looked like she was unconscious but as I watched she let out a cough and a ragged breath. Slowly her eyes opened and met mine. Her eyes seemed slightly glazed but she smiled weakly at me.

"You can see me?" For a moment I couldn't find my voice. Her own sounded faint and I worried she was about to die again. "Don't be ridiculous I'm not going anywhere," Max said and to my relief her voice sounded stronger. I noticed however that it was also layered with pain and that her face still showed it slightly. "Max...what did you do?"

She smiled up at me, no wonder Fang loved her, man she was hot! Not that I would go after her. I've got Nikki after all and Max is like my sister. She said, "I told you. I did what I've always wanted to do most for you Iggy. I gave you your sight back." My mouth dropped open and she chuckled at my expression.

"But, what, how did you-," she waved her hand but the action seemed to tire her. "It's one of the many new powers I have. I can heal people's injuries but not my own. However," she paused and took a heavy breath. "When I do heal them it takes a lot of energy depending on how long and how bad the injury is."

"So you gave me my sight back? But I've been blind for over 17 years! They did it while I was still in the School with you and the Flock. That was a while before Jeb broke us out."

"I know...that's why I feel like I'm gonna hurl." I grimaced but she smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna let one of the first things you see be me barfing my guts up all over your pretty little shoes."

"You look like you're gonna pass out at any moment," I told her nervously. "What? Oh this is nothing. When I first met up with Omega and Max 2 they-," but she stopped and shook her head. "What?"

"I'll tell you and the others. Just make sure I don't fall out of the tree on my way down. That'd probably ruin the controlling vibe I've been trying to build."

_The next chapter is Max telling her story. It's two parts though! If I get the right amount of reviews then you get the chapters. Boy has she been through hell…._


	25. Explanations

_To reald3d: you called it! And to PurpleSkys, thank you for your constant reviews. You are my most avid reviewer and I'd like to thank you. I'd also like to address the review you posted about a character. Unfortunately I am not looking for characters at the moment but I promise (and this goes to all of you) that if in the future I decided to write another Maximum Ride story where I need characters I will post a chapter on this story letting you know about it. It'll be kind of like a rewards system. The more you review the more likely I'll be to choose your character if you wish to submit one. Understand that this is all just speculation. I've been interested since these types of fanfictions have become popular on this site. Perhaps I'll write one. But for now please enjoy this story. For now…._

_Maximum Ride 24 Explanations July 4_

_(Max Pov.)_

I hated having to be helped, I think that trait of mine has only grown stronger over the years, but accepted that it was an necessary evil. Giving Iggy his sight back really had taken a lot out of me. But the look on his face...it made it all worth it. Iggy's blue eyes were no longer filmed over. Instead they shone even brighter than Angel and Gazzy's baby blues.

I could tell he was still reeling from having his sight back. Even as we climbed, okay I kind of slid, down the the tree his eyes flickered back and forth taking in every color, every shape. I smiled but as my feet hit the ground I sagged forward. Luckily Iggy saw this, that's going to take some getting used to, and grabbed my shoulders before I could face plant.

"Max!" I looked up to see the entire Flock, even the new guys, running towards me. Fang reached me first and immediately cradled me in his arms. I rolled my eyes inwardly but didn't want to hurt his feelings so didn't let it show on my face. "Max are you okay?" Gazzy asked. His blue eyes were full of worry. I frowned, everyone was paying more attention to me than Iggy who I could see was looking everybody over intently. Drinking in their looks, I suppose.

"I'm fine, Fang, help me up." Fang frowned and said, "Max, maybe you should-," I cut him off. "Don't tell me to take it easy Fang. Just help me up...please?" After a moment Fang helped me to my feet. Blood rushed to my head and my knees shook. Black spots clouded my vision but I shook my head and took a steadying breath. When I didn't feel like I was gonna pass out or throw up I looked at everyone. Their faces were filled with concern, even Nikki seemed a bit worried.

Iggy was still standing beside me so without turning towards him I said, "Iggy, tell the people the big news." Iggy seemed speechless for a second then burst out, "I can see!" Mouths dropped open and then there were cheers and congratulations as well as questions. Iggy was looking at everybody with happy eyes and he kept throwing me grateful smiles. I shook my head and waved it off.

Suddenly Nikki burst through the crowd and ran straight at Iggy throwing her arms around him and kissing him full on the lips. The guys wolf whistled, Braden said 'gross' and the girls awwwed. Well except me but I'm just not the sort. After a moment Nikki pulled back and the look of disappointment on Iggy's face made me laugh and Fang chuckle. I turned to him and he smiled. He had his arm wrapped around my waist and it felt so nice and _normal_.

Nikki's hands cupped Iggy's face and she was looking at his eyes while he looked into hers. It was just so dang...romantic. Even I could stand to watch. Iggy moved a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and she blushed. He smiled wider and said, "You have no idea how cute that makes you look." She blushed harder and he chuckled.

"Iggy how'd this happen?" Iggy turned to look at Nudge who was smiling ear to ear. She had a small tear in the corner of her eye and I noticed that Angel did to. Total was bawling on the ground at my feet and I bent down to scratch behind his ears. He hiccuped and sniffled attempting to wipe his nose on my worn down tennishoes. "Um, no," I said and gently rolled him away. "Sorry Max," Total choked out between happy bubbles of hiccups.

Iggy turned to me and nodded. Everyone's eyes were instantly glued to me and I said, "I gave Iggy his sight back." Mouths dropped open, man I was getting a lot of that lately, and someone even sounded like they were choking. I imagined they would have had coke coming out their noses had they been drinking any at the moment.

"You mean like how you fixed up Max 2 and I?" Omega asked. I hadn't noticed that he and Max 2 were standing a little ways back from our happy/astounded group. "Yeah but it didn't take as much energy." Omega's eyebrows rose and Max 2 said, "I'm surprised. We were pretty banged up but he's been blind for a while right? He was back...in Florida," she said and her cheeks flooded red. Way to mention the bad times.

The Flock noticeably stiffened but I ignored this and said, "Yeah he's been blind a long time. But it was different."

"How so?" Omega asked. He seemed genuinely curious. "What are you guys talking about!" I looked down at Gazzy who was practically trembling. I had the impression he wanted to shake my shoulders but the glint in Fang's eyes must have kept him at bay.

I let out a heavy sigh. "It's to complicated to start there. Besides...I want to tell you guys everything. You deserve to know everything. And when you do then we can get ready."

"Ready for what," Mick asked? His massive form was visible behind Carrie and Ty who he towered over even though Ty wasn't short by human or bird kid standards. "You have to hear my story first. Otherwise it won't make sense."

"So can we get on with it already? Not that this isn't a touchy feely moment and all but aren't we supposed to be helping not for the world to be destroyed?" I glared at Bryce and Angel punched his arm though not nearly as hard as I would have.

Bryce opened his mouth to complain but I raised my hands, God that took an effort, and said, "Okay, let's get around the fire and get started."

"But Max," Gazzy said, "-the lighter's all outta juice. And the sun's already gone down so it's too dark to do it by hand."

"Not by my hands," Nudge opened her mouth to ask what I meant but I'd already trudged off toward the fireless pile of wood.

When I reached it I took a deep breath and raised my hand. I glared at the pile of sticks and felt heat course through me. My eyes flashed and then I snapped my fingers. Sparks irrupted in mid air and suddenly a fire was blazing and licking at the twigs and leaves which only seconds before had been cold and not on fire.

I smiled and was ready this time so when all their mouths, except Max 2 and Omega's, hit the floor and they goggled at me I just shrugged and took a seat on a raised tree root. After a moment the Flock sat down in complete silence. Fang sat on my right with Arianna, Gazzy, Alexandria, Iggy, Nikki and Mick. Angel sat on my left with Braden, Jordan, Bryce, Nudge, Carrie and Ty.

They all gazed up at me with wide eyes which reflected the flames of the fire. I forced my face to become emotionless but didn't know if I'd be able to keep it that way. After all...what I had to tell was not for the faint of heart. So why, you ask, am I letting Carrie, Braden and Arianna stick around to hear it? Because they are the future. And if the future doesn't know the events of the past there can be no future. Get me?

I took a calming breath and felt Fang lean towards me. I was glad he was here. I might need him before this was over. "I'm gonna assume you all told them about the final battle," I started. Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy all nodded and I felt relief flood over me. Good, that saves us some time.

"Good, okay then, I guess I'll start with what happened after that. You see, I did in-fact die. But not right away as you all thought." The Flock's faces blanked and Gazzy whispered, "But we watched you die. You weren't breathing." I shook my head sadly. "No, I was still alive but just barely. When I closed my eyes I kind of went inside of myself. It was like a black hole. I was alone, but I could feel and hear everything going on around me. I heard Fang say that he loved me. I heard you all crying. I felt someone's arms lift me up. I felt the air rush past me and knew we were flying.

"When you got back to the house I heard my mom and Ella's cries. I think I even heard Total. I heard mom ask if they should rush me to the hospital. But even I knew that wouldn't work. Sure they might have detected the faintest heart beat...the faintest rise and fall of my chest. But they couldn't have kept me alive for long. Only one person had the resources to do that."

"Jeb," Fang whispered. I nodded at him and noticed everyone's faces had paled.

"But we buried your body. We saw you in the casket," Angel said and a tear slipped down her cheek. Bryce draped his arm over her shoulder and she huddled close to him. I shook my head and said, "You buried a clone." There was complete silence. I saw Max 2 shudder across the clearing and she turned her back. Omega watched her with a worried expression.

"You mean there are more than two Max's?" Ty asked incredulously. "Actually there were seven." More mouths dropped open. I shrugged yet again. I was getting good at ignoring the gawking crap.

"Yeah, I guess they thought seven was the lucky number." I laughed without humor. "You guys buried Max 4. Max 3 died when they made her fight this new lizard experiment. She only lasted five minutes. It really got her good it... Well it won. Then they made me fight it. Stupid thing nearly took my leg off." I showed them a fine line of jagged skin that was lighter than the skin surrounding it on my upper thigh that went all the way around. More shocked looks and a few green faces followed.

"Anyway Max 3 was dead. Then Max 4 they gave an injection so that she died without them having to mutilate her body. Didn't you notice how non-scraped up 'my body' looked? I was shot five times. Those people at the funeral home are good, but not that good."

"We didn't think," Nudge started apologetically but I raised my hand to stop her. "Don't worry it's done now." I waited to see if there were anymore interruptions then continued.

"Max 5 was killed for insubordination. Lucky I survived I guess. Max 6 was killed while she tried to escape with me. This was at one of the first Facilities I was at. I'll explain in a moment. And Max 7 died only about a year ago. We were on the run, Omega and Max 2 had already joined up with me when we were attacked. They thought she was me, _come on how could she be me_, and automatically fired. I caught her before she hit the ground and we got away. But she was dead before I could land and try to fix her up."

"You mean you traveled around with three Max's?"

"You've got no idea," Omega said, walking up and taking a seat a little ways to my right and behind me. I nodded but returned to the story.

"This is too off topic. But I guess its necessary. Back to the main points now. Okay, do you remember when Jeb took my body to get it cleaned up for the funeral?" Everyone of the Flock nodded, even the new guys, and I said, "Well he didn't take me to the funeral home obviously. He took me to a new facility that was rising from the ashes of Itex and 's organization. They created a company called BREAKING. Bringing Revolution Evolution Acceleration Knowledge Ingenuity and Nationalized Genetics. Jeb had only just found out about them when we went to destroy Chu and Itex forever.

"He knew that only they would be able to provide the technology to save me. So he did the same thing he did for my brother. He let the white coats have me."

"WHAT!" Fang had risen to his feet but I pulled him back down. Probably with too much force though because he let out a humph and rubbed his back side.

"He gave you to the white coats?" Carrie asked. "That's just-," Alexandria started but I cut her off. "If Jeb hadn't done what he had I'd be rotting in the ground right now."

"But Max," Nudge said and her eyes were wide with fear. "Max, what did they do to you?"

A shadow crossed my face and my eyes narrowed of my own violation. The flames of the fire darkened and turned black. I took a deep breath and they returned to flickering orange. The others blanched but I stormed on before they could comment.

"Oh they did what Jeb wanted. They brought me back to life. I was basically 'dead' upon arrival I've been told. But they weren't satisfied with just having me alive. They wanted to have me alive _and functional_."

"What did they do?" Fang asked in a deadly whisper. His black eyes were on fire.

My shoulders shook slightly as I remembered the treatments. The needles, the blood transfusions, all that machinery and equipment they'd made a part of me. I was still me but not all the way. Some parts of me were missing. Some parts of me didn't belong. But I wasn't ready to tell them that. It wasn't really important at the moment. So instead I skipped Fang's question and continued.

"It took my body a year to recover from my wounds, even with our fast healing. The bullets did a lot of damage. The first one that was meant for Angel," everyone looked at her but I stared off into space. "It lodged in my stomach and caused internal bleeding which alone could have killed me. The second meant for Gazzy," more head turning, "-hit the major artery in my leg which should have made me bleed to death. Guess I got lucky or some miracle either way. The third and fourth were twins both puncturing my lungs. Those were meant for Nudge and Iggy. The last one kinda hit its mark though. It went through my back and was just about a half inch shy of entering my heart. It was enough though."

"That one was meant for me," Fang whispered. I touched his shoulder comfortingly but continued.

"So after they patched me up I was stuck in the Facility for another year before things really started to change. I was being held in a steel cage and being taken out daily for several...tests. But one day after a particularly brutal test I got so mad that when a white coat came in he burst into flames when I looked at him. At first I was shocked and horrified. I'd just killed someone. But then they came in with fire proof suits and forced me over and over to use my ability. They ran blood work and stress tests three times a day.

"Then they decided that just science wasn't good enough to test my new power. They wanted to see how I would fair physically. So they introduced me to one of their older mutants. His name was 15. He was this wolf/lizard/ bat thingy that just looked real messed up. I knew they put me against him because they knew he wouldn't be able to beat me. He couldn't even walk straight without nearly falling over on his giant paws. Basically they wanted me to act as executioner. But I refused.

"When they put us in the ring I merely dodged him. They had my wings clipped back and my hands in cuffs. I still could have killed him with my feet but the idea was that I would still be able to use my fire power because it is triggered by thought. We stayed in the ring for about two days. I wasn't getting worn down which frustrated them to no end. They couldn't understand why I wasn't getting weaker. They also didn't understand why I wouldn't kill 15.

"After about three days they came in after us. They shot 15 in-front of me then dragged me away. But as they forced me down the halls I broke away from them. I couldn't fly but that didn't matter. I dodged the robot guards they had and when I was almost cornered I lit them up. After that I came to a room that had a number pad. I ran straight at the door and kicked it in. It flew backwards and crashed into the opposite wall.

"But when I looked around the room I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Two bird kids were in cages directly in-front of me. They were unconscious, drugged I guess. I quickly moved to the cages and unlocked the doors. One of the bird kids had dark black hair and caramel brown wings with darker flecks. The other was much bigger and had dark brown hair with blue and greenish colored wings."

I looked across the flames at Nikki and Mick and saw them gazing at me with wide eyes. Nikki's mouth was quivering but Mick managed to say, "It was you. You're the one who let us out." I nodded and said, "I tried to wake you but you wouldn't budge. By that time the white coats had caught up to me and so had the guards. I had to escape but I couldn't leave you to them.

"Then something weird happened. I don't know how to explain it but it was kind of like a black hole opened up in the place. All the white coats and guards were dragged into it screaming and yelling. And then it just sort of...closed up. They were gone."

"But when we woke up you weren't there." Nikki finally seemed to have recovered.

I nodded sadly and said, "I wanted to stay and make sure you guys would be okay. I wanted to keep you with me. But then I realized that BREAKING would just come right back after me. So I waited around but didn't let you see me. When you guys came out and flew away I made sure you were okay and then I went back inside and set fire to some radiation and other chemicals they had in the labs. The Facility exploded and that's when I realized I had to find out if there were any others and take them out too." **3 years**

_Sorry for the single chapter yesterday by the way guys. My internet was down but I'll make it up to you today by posting the second half of Explanations today free of charge. Which means you could get a total of 4 chapters today! Please review!_


	26. Explanations 2

_Here is the second half. I require 232 reviews for the chapter after this one! _

_Maximum Ride 25 Explanations part 2 July 4_

_(Max Pov.)_

Everyone was quiet for a moment and then Angel asked, "Why didn't you come looking for us?" I could hear the hurt in her voice just as easy as I could see it in her eyes. "For the same reason mostly. But I did look for you. I couldn't find you guys though and a little while later I got captured.

"These white coats did the same tests as the others but a little more brutally. Since I was healed up they didn't need to make sure I was treated like a 'breakable piece of equipment' as the other white coats had told each other. It was at this second Facility that I met Max 6 and learned to read minds. I memorized escape routes from the white-coat's minds and one day I melted the lock off of my cage and Max 6's.

"We made a run for it but we didn't get too far before the guards caught up. I was already in the air when they fired at her and she was killed instantly. I wanted to go back for her and did. That was a hard lesson learned...for the white-coats that is. When I landed the guards aimed at me but I was so mad that I didn't have to think twice before the whole building was on fire and they were just melted heaps on the ground.

"I didn't feel good about letting the scientists or any helpless mutants die though so I ran inside to save anyone I could. But nobody was there. It was like the black hole had come again. No experiments were inside so I high tailed it out. The building exploded, probably they had the same chemicals and radiation crap and I escaped. Only to be caught again a few months later. **4 years**

"At the third Facility these guys were done playing around. I was kept in an isolation tank." I saw the Flock and Max 2 stiffen but didn't comment. I was caught up in my memories. "They thought the tank would weaken my resolve and I let them believe that it had worked. I didn't know how long I'd been in there but then one day they pulled me out.

"They let me rest for a day then threw me down in the middle of an arena. My resolve was still strong but my body had grown weak. The lights burned my eyes until I was virtually blind. When I finally could see I looked up and saw who my opponent was. It was me, or Max 5. But Max 5 refused to kill me . In her mind she had given up. She just wanted a way out and she knew that by not fighting she would get it. So they killed her for insubordination.

"I stayed there for another year or so before finding out in one of the white coats minds that I had been in that isolation tank for two years."

"TWO YEARS?" Gazzy exploded. Everyone's faces were white except for Braden and Arianna's who merely looked confused. They must not have been told about isolation tanks. I'd tell them later.

"Yeah two years. When I learned that I got so mad that I just ripped through the fire proof barrier they'd been holding me in. I wanted to kill the scientists. I didn't care if they died slowly by fire or by my new ability." I saw a few people raise eyebrows and said, "I can control wind remember? They didn't know this though. But I knew how to create tornados. They weren't very powerful at first...until I learned to add fire to it."

"So you're saying you can control fire and wind?" Alexandria asked in awe. I nodded and raised my hand. I closed my eyes and a small jet of wind began twisting in my hand. I concentrated harder and flames began intertwining with the nearly invisible bands of air that were whirling in my hand yet not hurting me. After a moment I let it subside and the flames and wind died away.

"Max that is so cool!" I smiled at Gazzy but it was a half-hearted smile. "Yeah but I didn't go through with it. I was going to but then I remembered that killing them would only make me go down to their level. So in the end I settled for blowing up the building. But no sooner had I thought of it did the black hole returned and sucked all the guards and white-coats up. I looked for experiments again and found two."

"Braden and I," Jordan said, speaking up for the first time. I nodded and said, "I unlocked your cages and made sure you were okay. When you flew off I blew the building up like I had the others. I went after you but you were already gone." **7 years**

I took a deep breath and found my eyes closing as the memories flooded over me. No one spoke, I think they were to consumed in the story. "I was captured a few months later and taken to yet another Facility. Here they didn't bother with Isolation tanks or plastic fire proof bubbles though. Instead they attempted to find my one weakness. I fought countless experiments but every time I won. That's when they decided to try something different.

"Since I was destroying all their new experiments they tried a new approach. They brought back some old enemies of mine." I turned to look at Omega behind me and then at Max 2 who was standing on the opposite side of the flames with her best blank mask on.

"You mean they made you fight Omega and Max 2?" I looked at Nudge with a pitying expression. "That was the idea. They wanted to see if I could defeat myself and defeat the Director's super boy since they'd given him modified wings just like ours. No offense," I said, turning to Omega. He scowled but shrugged. He knew it was true. "So what happened?" Bryce asked. "Yeah who won? You all are here so something must have happened," Iggy said.

"Oh you'd be right about that. I refused to fight and so did they."

"That's it?" Ty asked. "You guys just didn't fight and they were cool with it?"

"No idiot," Omega growled. Ty glared at him but Max 2 interrupted before they could start a fight.

"Max, Omega and I refused to fight alright, but we were smart about it. Max sent us thoughts and we communicated through our minds while the scientists watched waiting for the blood bath to begin. Only it didn't happen how they planned."

"Max told Max 2 and I that we should pretend to attack and when the scientists thought that we'd hurt her enough that we would turn and attack them. It worked perfectly. We pretended to beat up Max and when they thought she was done for they sent the guards down to hold us and went to examine what damage had been done."

"But boy were they in for a shock," Max 2 cut in. "Because no sooner had they let the barriers around the arena down and stepped inside had Max sprung and lit em' up. They dropped like rocks and then this black hole opened up like Max has been telling you. It was the craziest thing I'd ever seen and I'm a bird kid clone for crying out loud!"

Max 2 shook her head and walked over to sit beside Omega whose blue eyes were layered with fury at the memories. I continued where they had left off. "We searched the building and found Max 7. She agreed to go with us and we all left together. I blew up the building and we managed to stay hidden for the rest of that year...it had been June at the time. **8 years**

"We flew around for about six months looking for any information on BREAKING when yet again they captured us. I gotta tell you the routine was getting old. The scientists wanted me dead but they also wanted to use me. They were furious with Max 2 and Omega for not killing me and joining up with me instead. One day they took them both. They were going to kill them.

"They darted me but when I woke up early, I was out for maybe ten minutes, I broke free and rushed out to save them. I was almost too late. When I came out into the arena, all the Facilities of BREAKING have ones designed with roofs and are about the size of foot ball stadiums, they were already aimed and ready. When they saw me they fired immediately then turned their guns on me. I used wind to blow them up into the air and rushed to Max 2 and Omega." I paused and licked my lips.

The others had gone white faced again, Braden and Jordan's eyes were a wide blue while their hair was stock white and from the corners of my eyes I saw that Max 2 and Omega had stiffened until they resembled stone. "When I reached them they both had bullet wounds in their chests and their eyes were glazing over. I remember feeling so helpless. They were my only allies, only friends besides Max 7. How could I loose them after everything? Then my hands began to glow blue, energy flooded through me and they gasped in breaths. Their wounds sealed up and they were healthy again."

"Just like how you made my eyes healthy," Iggy said in awe. I nodded.

"It nearly killed you doing it though," Omega growled. Fang stiffened next to me and I half smiled at him. "We had to carry you out of there and blow up that one ourselves. You're lucky I've still go my 'super boy' strength and Max 2 was_ your_ clone. Otherwise there's no way I could have carried you out and Max 2 carry Max 7 because she was still out cold."

"For a freakin' twig she weighed a lot," Max 2 agreed. But she frowned and a tear formed in the corners of her eyes, "She was one of my best friends. But then she was killed in that attack."

"And we were captured again...for the last time," Omega said. I nodded and let out a tired sigh.

"The last Facility to hold us was the cruelest I'd ever been in. It made the School look like pre-school for humans and Itex Germany look like a nursery drop off center. We stayed in it for two years almost. When we arrived escorted by a hundred or so guards in flame proof suits we were all thrown into cages. But they weren't normal cages. These were made of a hydroelectric fissure mechanism that combined water and electricity into metallic bands. If you touched the cage walls before they were shut down you got zapped."

"Yeah and knocked out for five hours," Omega muttered, rubbing his arm. Yeah he was the first to figure that little detail out, lucky him.

"They left us alone for five days, only slipping water through a tiny door in the wall of the cage on a stick with a wet sponge on the end. I was hungry but mostly just out of boredom. You know, like how when you're bored you tend to eat more? Well I was bored but I sure as heck didn't eat more."

"What do you mean you were hungry but just out of boredom? You just said you didn't eat for five days!" Bryce said skeptically.

I glared at him and he shrunk backwards but only a little bit. It was enough though. "Actually I didn't eat for seven. I said they left us alone for five days. But they didn't feed us until a day after that. And yeah that doesn't make sense but let me explain. On the sixth day they brought in a loaf of bread for each of us. Max 2 and Omega were practically dead on the floor and wolfed down theirs immediately. But I was still okay for some reason. So I gave them my piece and didn't eat until the next day when we got food again. I know, double feedings? What is up with these scientists?"

I gazed back down at the fire and saw everyone looking at me in confusion. "What?" Fang squeezed my hand and I looked at him. "How did you go seven days with no food and still be 'okay'?" His voice was hard and I knew he was madder than hell. Oh well, I couldn't help Fang with his anger at the moment. I was too busy. "Oh, well I really don't need to eat so much."

"Define 'so much'," Iggy said, his blue eyes were blazing like Fang and his fists were clenched.

I leaned back against the tree whose root I was still perched upon, ha ha bird humor, and a thoughtful expression crossed my face. "Um...I think the longest I've ever gone is two weeks but I-," I was cut off by howls of outrage and disgust. I rolled my eyes and waited for them to calm down. Eventually they did and Gazzy yelled, "Why the heck did you go that long without food!"

"I didn't have a choice," I said simply and shrugged.

"The white coats were fascinated that I was still good after seven days so they decided to stretch it out a bit. But by the time another seven days had passed I couldn't fight anymore. You see, everyday they would take us out and make us fight. They watched our strategies and recorded response times so that they could use that information to improve their newest batch of robots.

"They still made me fight when I was 'fasting' so I was using up a lot of energy. Around day twelve my reaction times slowed and then by day thirteen I was barely winning. On day fourteen I was almost killed by one of the mutants I was fighting. She was another bat/lizard/ wolf hybrid but this one wasn't a screw up. She was fast and nimble. Her front feet were claws and finger shaped while the back were paws. She had wings like a bat and fangs like a wolf. Her eyes were slitted and she had spikes down her back like some punk'd lizard. She was also poisonous.

"I slipped for one second and then her fangs were in my shoulder. I shoved her off but she came at me again and clawed me down my side." I lifted up my shirt to show a long, pinkish scar running from my belly button up to my armpit. I then showed them where her fangs had gotten me. Four dark dents behind my right shoulder blade. More shocked faces followed but I ignored them.

"After she bit me I lost control. The poison was clouding my mind and making me delusional. I shot flames from my fingers and she was dead in an instant. I then started tossing flames and tornados anywhere I could. I wasn't in control of my body and it was like watching in third person. Seeing what was happening but not actually doing the actions yourself.

"My rampage lasted for a about a minute before I passed out. When I woke up I was on an operating table. White coats glared down at me with their masks over their faces and attempted to hold me down. I thrashed around but found I couldn't use my fire or wind. They injected me with two doses of some chemical and I lost control again. Only this time my body remained stationary.

"I could feel everything they did. They cut into my shoulder where I'd been bitten and shot something green into it. It burned and in my head I was screaming. But my lips wouldn't move. Then they opened my mouth and poured a black chemical in a bottle with cross bones on it down my throat. It was radioactive and a small tag said 'highly deadly toxin'." I whispered this and shuddered. The flames of the fire turned a dark blue and sunk lower.

I felt a hand wrap around my shoulder and gazed into Fang's obsidian eyes. I took a deep breath and after leaning back against him I continued. The flames became natural once more.

"They forced me to swallow it and then fled the room. At first I didn't feel anything. I prayed that maybe I'd just been whacked out on the tranquilizers and read the label wrong. But then a fire started burning in my stomach that was both hot and cold. I still couldn't move so I couldn't lift my head to see.

"The fire and ice flowed from my stomach through my entire body. Drowning my veins in its fervor. Pain, unbelievable pain, coursed through my body. I couldn't breath. My chest felt as if a mountain lay upon it. My eyes felt like one thousand pound weights and wouldn't open. I wanted to scream but found I couldn't. I couldn't do anything but burn in fire and ice.

"I lay there burning with the radioactive poison drifting through my veins I don't know how long before suddenly I just didn't feel it anymore. I didn't fight the mountain or weights on my eyes. I couldn't feel the icy burn in my stomach and veins. I just couldn't feel _anything_."

"You were dieing," Angel whispered. I nodded and Braden asked, "Then how are you here now?"

"Turns out my friends just wouldn't let me go," I said. The Flock all turned to look at Omega and Max 2 but they shook their heads. "We wanted to save her but we were locked up. If we touched the walls of the cages we would have been knocked out and of no use to anyone," Max 2 explained. "So what friends?" Nudge asked.

I sighed and said, "Okay friends was the wrong word. How about...family?" The Flocks' faces all showed shock and then understanding. "But how could we have kept you alive?" Iggy asked. I looked at all of them separately for a moment, even Fang whose face was only inches from mine.

"I knew you guys were out there. I knew I wanted to be back with you. To tell you I was alive and to help you not get captured by BREAKING should they decide to come after you all. While I was free I found a few songs that reminded me of each of you. When I was dieing I remembered those songs and memories of you guys flooded my mind. They brought me back," I whispered.

"Max what were the songs?" I glanced at Angel and felt a half-smile curve my lips. I leaned further into Fang who had both his arms wrapped around me. It felt sooo good. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Hurry up and wait so close but so far away Everything that you've always dreamed of Close enough for you to taste but you just can't touch You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it You know you can if you get the chance In your face and the door keeps slamming Now you're feeling more and more frustrated And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting We live and we learn to take One step at a time there's no need to rush It's like learning to fly or falling in love It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen That we find the reasons why, one step at a time You believe and you doubt You're confused and got it all figured out Everything that you always wished for Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours if they only knew You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it You know you can if you get the chance In your face and the door keeps slamming Now you're feeling more and more frustrated And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting We live and we learn to take One step at a time there's no need to rush It's like learning to fly or falling in love It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen That we find the reasons why, one step at a time When you can't wait any longer But there's no end in sight It's the faith that makes you stronger The only way we get there is one step at a time Take one step at a time there's no need to rush It's like learning to fly or falling in love It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen That we find the reasons why, one step at a time One step at a time there's no need to rush It's like learning to fly or falling in love It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen That we find the reasons why, one step at a time

(One Step at a Time-Jordan Sparks)

My voice shifted as a new song started. My eyes remained closed but I could feel the others eyes on my face.

Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window Dreaming of what could be And if I'd end up happy I would pray Trying hard to reach out But when I'd try to speak out Felt like no one could hear me Wanted to belong here But something felt so wrong here So I pray I could breakaway I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes ?til I touch the sky And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change And breakaway Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I loved I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway Wanna feel the warm breeze Sleep under a palm tree Feel the rush of the ocean Get onboard a fast train Travel on a jet plane, far away And breakaway I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change And breakaway Out of the darkness and into the sun I won't forget all the ones that I loved I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway Buildings with a hundred floors Swinging 'round revolving doors Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but Gotta keep moving on, moving on Fly away, breakaway I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget the place I come from I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

(Break Away-Kelly Clarkson)

I heard sobbing and recognized Nudge. I smiled softly. The song did fit her. But the next one fight my trooper better.

Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,

Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.

So many times you did not bring this on yourself,

When that moment finally comes,

I'll be there to help.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,

I'll be right here.

Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.

Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,

We'll always be ready because we will always be there.

When there are people crying in the streets,

When they're starving for a meal to eat,

When they simply need a place to make their beds,

Right here underneath my wing,

You can rest your head.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,

I'll be right here!

Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.

Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,

We'll always be ready because we will always be there...

There... there... there...

Hope and pray that you'll never need me,

But rest assured I will not let you down.

I'll walk beside you but you may not see me,

The strongest among you may not wear a crown.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,

I'll be right here!

On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,

I'll be right here!

Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.

(Citizen soldiers)

Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,

We'll always be ready because we will always be there.

(Citizen Soldier-Three Doors Down)

I glanced at Gazzy and saw that he had a look of wonder on his face. I turned to Iggy and he blinked slowly; his blue eyes shining. Invinsible? I will get what is mine: Trapt? Never Surrender, Hero by Mariah Carrie

I've opened up my eyes, so tell me what I see

I've opened up my mind, so tell me how to think

Use your big words and show me how to speak

You can't live your life through me

I can't believe you think it's that easy

[chorus]

Your walls of pride are only fencing you in

Your ego's been playing games with your head

You're not the mastermind

I am a product of my own design

Following you and your promised guarantees

Free to choose as long as I live your dreams

You say my own weight could never be carried

I'll agree to disagree, I can't believe that you are that naive

You were my eyes

You were my ears

You were my conscience all these years

No more

My vision has never been so clear

Looks like i have no one left to fear

(Product of My Own Design-Trapt)

I glanced back at Fang and our foreheads pressed together as I sang his song.

I can see

when you stay low nothing happens

Does it feel right?

Late at night

things I thought I'd put behind me

haunt my mind

I just know there's no escape now

once it's set its eyes on you

but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye

Stand my ground, I won't give in

No more denying, I gotta face it

Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside

If I don't make it, someone else will

Stand My Ground

It's all around

getting stronger, coming closer

into my world

I can feel

that it's time for me to face it

can I take it?

Though this might just be the ending

of the life I held so dear

but I won't run, there's no turning back from here

Stand my ground, I won't give in

No more denying, I gotta face it

Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside

If I don't make it, someone else will

Stand My Ground

All I know for sure is I'm trying

I will always stand my ground

Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)

I won't give up (I won't give up)

no more denying, I got to face it

won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside

if I don't make it, someone else will

Stand my ground, I won't give in

No more denying, I gotta face it

Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside

If I don't make it, someone else will

Stand My Ground.

(Stand My Ground- White Temptations)

"The next thing I knew I woke up outside the building. Max 2 and Omega where lying next to me but when they woke up they didn't know how they'd gotten there. The building was on fire and looked as if it had exploded. I didn't know until the next day that no people or robots were found inside. The black hole struck again."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Still thinking about the songs that saved my life and who they had been about. Then what'd I'd said sunk in. "Wait…when did the building blow up?" Ty asked. I smiled and said, "It was on the news right?"

"Holy crap!" Gazzy and Iggy both yelled while everyone else looked super...I don't know their expressions were kinda all mixed up.

"You mean the Facility you blew up was in Louisiana! Where some building was blown up and traces of poisonous radiation were found and it was in flames but nobody was found or had come forward?" Man had I missed Nudge's motor mouth. I nodded and cast a knowing glance at Total who winked. He was in Angel's lap, when had he gotten there, and was grinning sheepishly.

"So you really did escape just a few days ago," Nikki said. I nodded again and Mick asked, "But how'd you finally find your Flock and us? I mean after ten years you hadn't seen em' and now all a sudden you know where they are exactly?" Mick sounded a bit skeptical but also curious.

"You guys can thank Total for that," I told them. Everyone turned to Total whose fur seemed to turn a lighter shade like he was blushing modestly. "I knew where you guys were, it's like a ability of mine, and I helped Max know where to send the messages."

"But how _did _you send the messages? You made it appear in the sand outside my house," Gazzy said in awe. "Actually that wasn't me."

I turned to Max 2 and she grinned. "Sorry about all the ruined props guys. But I had to put Max's message somewhere you could see it and would draw attention. Iggy the wall. Nudge Ty's shirt. Fang the window. Angel the T.V. Gazzy the sand since you were already there."

"So you can send messages?" Fang asked this and tightened his grip on me.

"Yes, but it's complicated. I'd never tried it before but apparently it worked. I had Max write up what she wanted and then I touched the paper and concentrated really, really hard on where each of you guys were and what I wanted the message to go onto. Then I had to do it again when somebody tried to erase it and Max just had to put her spin on it." Max 2 glared at Gazzy who blushed and I chuckled. "That's the reason I came. I would have come for the world," Gazzy said quickly. "But that threat sounded so much like you. I just had to know."

"And the handwriting," Iggy added. "The way you wrote my name was exactly the way it felt on the wall. I had to know too."

"Yeah and it worked perfectly. But this is where we go full circle," I said and my voice hardened. Everyone's faces turned blank again and they instantly lapsed into silence. "I gave you guys three days and we met up again today. During those three days Max 2, Omega, Total and I have been doing a little re-con. We know were the next Facility is but this time I don't plan on getting captured. I want to storm it and find out where the head branch is. Only by taking off the head can we beat BREAKING and save the world once and for all."

_Fax in the next chapter which should answer some of your questions about Max&Fang's relationship! :) Oh and I know the songs might have been unexpected but they will be very important later on. Other wise I wouldn't have included them. They are merely my choice for the Flock separately. I'm sure you guys know some better ones but I think these work fine._


	27. Catch Me As I Fall

_Here is the next chapter! I require 237 for the one after this where some action comes in. Please review!_

_Maximum Ride 26 Catch me as I fall July 5_

_(Fang Pov.) _

I listened to the sounds of deep breathing and the occasional snore as the Flock drifted off into sleep. Man it was weird. Having such a large Flock. I wasn't exactly used to being around Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Total and especially Max since none of us have been together for years. But now our family was larger than ever. Everyone had brought somebody(s) along with them on this journey. Even Max.

Max. I looked up and my eyes searched frantically. Then I relaxed slightly as I realized she was leaning down next to Angel over at where the Flock would be sleeping. She smiled softly and whispered something that I couldn't make out but apparently Angel could because she smiled. Max grinned and made her way around the circle saying good night to all the original Flock. I saw Arianna looking for me and when she spotted me she smiled and bounced over.

"Why aren't you coming to bed?" She asked. She yawned and I knew she was tired. It had been a long day. The longest and happiest in a while for me.

"I will be I just...need to talk to Max." I said, rubbing my shoulder. Arianna frowned and looked over at Max then back at me. "You guys have a lot to sort out," she said suddenly. I looked up at her in surprise but she flashed in and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before going back over to the others.

Arianna paused and waited for Max to get done saying good night to Nudge before tugging her shirt. Max looked down and blinked in surprise. Then she smiled and said something to Arianna. Arianna smiled in return and gestured towards me. Max looked towards me for the briefest second then back to Arianna. In that second I could see her cheeks were slightly red though. Arianna grinned, she'd seen it too, and continued talking for a moment. Then she gave Max a hug, this seemed to surprise both Max and I, and got into her sleeping sack.

Max stood rigid for a second then shook herself and continued to say good night to Iggy and Gazzy. When she was done she stood up in the middle of the star shaped sleeping formation of bird kids and did a quick 360. Satisfied she stepped around Total, she said good night to him too and scratched behind his ears, and walked over to me.

I made room on the small blanket I'd fished out of my pack and Max sat down with a heavy sigh. I noticed that she had been moving slowly and her shoulders were drooping. In her eyes I could see that the days' emotional and physical attributes had taken their tole on her. Just like old times, I thought with a small grin.

"What are you grinning at?" Max asked. My grin vanished instantly. I hadn't realized she was watching me. "Nothing," I said. I thought of something. "You never told us your song." Max frowned and she extended her hand towards the fire and the flames which had begun to die burst with life once more. "I don't have one."

I frowned and looked at her face which was cast in shadow. The shadows leapt as she moved her hands and the flames swirled. "What's it like?" I asked her. "What's what like?"

"Being able to control the elements," I clarified. Max smiled and wiggled her fingers.

"Oh, pretty cool. But I can't control all the elements. Just fire and wind. They're enough though. Using them does take a lot out of me even though I may not show it. Of course they don't wear me down near as much as healing people does."

"That's why you nearly passed out when you came back down with Iggy?"

"Yeah, that's why Omega had to carry me out of the Facility too. It's like I'm taking my energy, my strength and giving it to them. I get it back eventually...I think. At least I felt better a couple of days later and now I'm okay." Max frowned and held her head in her hands.

I frowned too. Anything that bothered Max bothered me. What if she'd killed herself helping Iggy? I just got her back, I can't stand to lose her again, I thought. Max's eyes swiveled to mine. "I couldn't stand to lose you either Fang," Max said softly. I was surprised for a moment and then I realized that she'd read my mind. That was going to take some getting used to. "You have got no idea," Max said honestly. "So many voices, no wonder Angel was always bursting at the seams. Just being around all of you and I've got the biggest headache." I chuckled and Max grinned.

For a moment we just sat like that, side by side, staring into the bright orange flames. I couldn't see any stars breaking through the canopy of leaves and limbs above us. Not even the moon shown through. How different this was from my house. How different this was from the cave. So much had changed in the past couple of days. My whole world has changed, I realized.

"Fang," Max said my name and I gave a start. I looked at her and noticed that she had edged closer. I could feel the heat of her body against mine and I suppressed a shiver. Her chocolate brown eyes were looking straight into mine and in them I saw what I'd always hoped I'd see. "Fang...I meant what I said in the desert when I was dieing. I meant every word of it. I don't know if you've moved on or anything and if you have that's cool but I-," Max didn't get a chance to finish before my lips crashed down on hers.

She hesitated for a moment and then her hands were in my hair pulling me closer. She tilted her head so that we could kiss better. My hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. I moved one hand up her back, feeling her wings tucked up along her spine. She shivered but didn't pull away as I placed my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days... okay not days. But eventually I pulled away and sucked in a large breath. The only sound in the darkness was our ragged breathing. I looked down after a moment and saw Max was looking up at me to. I smiled sheepishly and she flashed me a grin. Then I did something I hadn't in a long, long time. I felt my lips part and then I was flashing a all teeth smile. Max's eyes widened and my smile widened with it. Then she was smiling too.

We sat there smiling at each other for a few moments and then Max leaned over and laid back against my chest with her head resting on my shoulder. I scooted so that she could sit in my lap and she did. I rested my chin against her head. Drinking in the scent of her. A scent I'd gone so long without but had yet to forget. God, how I'd missed it.

Apparently Max felt the same because she said, "This is like my small piece of heaven."

"We both deserve it," I said. "Especially you," I added truthfully. I knew she was smiling though I couldn't see her face. Then she took a deep breath and said, "Do you think this could be like old times?"

"You're not going to run are you?" I asked with fake alarm. Max flicked my hand which was over her shoulder but didn't push away from me. "I'll take that as a no."

"I mean us," Max clarified, ignoring me. "Do you think we can be us?" I thought for a moment and then bent down to whisper in her ear. "You're the leader and I'm your right wing man. Where ever you decide to take us I'll follow. I love you and I always have. I want to be with you even after the day that I die."

Max turned around to face me and her expression was serious. "I love you too, Fang,...but I hope you're ready. Because the end of the world is coming. And we may be together in the next life a lot sooner than you think."

_(Iggy Pov.)_

I watched Max bend down to say goodnight to Total and scratch behind his ears. Closing my eyes I could hear his fur moving beneath her fingers and him saying that he was happy things were back to being like the old days. "Me too Total," Max replied. I opened my eyes but didn't lift my head. I watched as she did a quick 360 then walked towards Fang who was sitting on a blanket by the fire which was burning low.

Fang made room for Max on the blanket and she sat down heavily. I knew she was still tired from healing me. Also she'd told us about what she'd gone through in the past ten years. And all just to be back with us, I thought. She still cares after all these years. That was evident as she went around telling everyone goodnight. It was just like old times. Even if we were all ten years older and had new family members and partners of our own. Speaking of partners...

I refocused on Fang and Max. They were talking softly but I couldn't concentrate with all the colors. Reluctantly I closed my eyes and listened hard. "-many voices, no wonder Angel was always bursting at the seams. Just being around all of you and I've got the biggest headache," Max was saying and I heard Fang let out a soft chuckle.

I waited but for a few moments there was silence. I was about to open my eyes to see what was going on when Max began to speak. "Fang," she said and I heard Fang give a start like he hadn't been paying attention. I heard him shift and imagined he was turning towards her. "Fang...I meant what I said in the desert when I was dieing. I meant every word of it. I don't know if you've moved on or anything and if you have that's cool but I-," Max was cut off suddenly and out of instinct my eyes flew open. Holy crap!

Fang had his hands around Max's waist and was pulling her towards him while they kissed each other. And man they weren't holding back. But it wasn't like Bam they're kissing. It was sweet. Kinda like how Nikki kissed me earlier. Max had her hands in Fang's dark hair and Fang moved one hand to the back of her neck pulling her closer. It was so sweet that I felt the need to look away but I didn't close my eyes. I didn't exactly want to hear their kissing magnified. Gross.

After a few minutes I heard ragged breathing. I looked up again and saw both of their chests heaving and their faces were red. I smiled but continued to pretend I was asleep. I could hear the others snores and deep breathing all around me. Everyone was asleep, even Total whose fur above his mouth lifted every time he breathed just like the cartoons.

I focused on Max and Fang again and to my surprise I saw that Fang was smiling. Like, all teeth showing smiling. Never, in my 24 years, had I seen Fang smile so much. Always he was Mister Un-Emotional. The Emo/Goth representative among the Flock. But there was nothing remotely sad or gloomy about this smile. It looked as if Fang was truly happy. Max's eyes widened and she grinned too making Fang's smile widen. Who knew that was even possible?

They continued grinning for while, it was awkward to me but apparently they didn't think so, before Max got into Fang's lap and leaned back against him with her head on his shoulder and his chin on her head. They stayed silent for a moment then I saw Max's mouth begin to move as if she were going to talk. I quickly shut my eyes and listened again.

"This is like my small piece of heaven," she said. "We both deserve it," Fang said. "Especially you," Fang added and he sounded sincere. I think Max grinned and then she took a deep breath and said, "Do you think this could be like old times?"

"You're not going to run are you?" Fang asked with fake alarm. Max moved, knowing her she probably hit him but I didn't hear her get up. Fang confirmed this by saying, "I'll take that as a no."

"I mean us," Max clarified, ignoring Fang. "Do you think we can be us?"

Fang was silent for a moment and then he was whispering so low even I had to strain to hear him. "You're the leader and I'm your right wing man. Where ever you decide to take us I'll follow. I love you and I always have. I want to be with you even after the day that I die."

I heard Max turn around to face him and her voice was dead serious. "I love you too, Fang...but I hope you're ready. Because the end of the world is coming. And we may be together in the next life a lot sooner than you think."

My eyes snapped open and I felt my heart knot up in my chest. What did she just say? The end of the world is coming? And 'we may be together in the next life a lot sooner than you think'? Does that mean Max thinks that when the world ends they are going to die. What if we are all going to die? What if we can't save the world? Or, what if we save it but at what cost? How many of our lives would be lost in the end?

I lifted my head and turned to look around at the Flock. I loved each of them...even the new guys who I barely knew. They were a part of my family now just like Mick and Nikki and the rest of the Flock. Nikki... I looked over my shoulder and saw her head barely visible under the covers of her sleeping bag. God she looked so beautiful even as she slept. What if I lost her? The thought echoed through my brain and I shook my head. No, I won't let it happen.

_Some things are out of your control Iggy_, Max's voice echoed through my head. _But I promise you this. I'll die before I let you, Nikki or any of the others fall. Just like I did in the desert. I did it once and I'll do it again a thousand times. We may not all come out alive but I'll be damned if anyone but me is the first to go. I promise you._

_Please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top?_


	28. Easy on em'

_To my reviewers, thank you. To everyone who has viewed this story ( that'd be _**4,492 Hits** and **954 Visitors) **_thanks as well. To: TwilightandMaxfan: sigh, I wish this would never end too. But alas, you are right everything must. But, not for a while now. Trust me, there is plenty left you aren't even half way done. And to PurpleSkys: sure I'd love to hear your idea. Sorry for the mis-understanding. :) _

_Maximum Ride 27 Easy on em' July 5_

_(Max Pov.)_

I blinked open my eyes to darkness and for a moment panic consumed me. Then my eyes adjusted and I could see shapes outlined beside me. I let out a low breath and raised myself up silently into a sitting position. Everyone else was still asleep and the fire had burned down so low that only a few embers glowed in the dark of our hidden clearing. No moon was visible so I wasn't sure what time it was. I knew the sun had yet to rise though.

I heard a heavy sigh and looked down. Fang was lying with one arm out stretched towards me while the other reached back and was twined loosely around Arianna's tiny fingers. His mouth was open slightly and his hair was in tufts from lying on it. I felt a smile curve my lips and glanced around at the others making sure they were all there. They were and each of them were breathing deeply, evenly, still consumed in their dreams.

I blinked and rubbed my face in my hands. I felt stronger, not weak anymore from healing Iggy, but still I felt worn down. Not in body but in soul. Maybe nearly dieing twice does that to a girl. Maybe constantly being on the run and separated from your family was another cause. Maybe being a avian hybrid was to blame. All I know was that I was tired of it all. Maybe I felt a little like Max 5. She just wanted a way out. A way to be free of the pain. But I wasn't looking a for a way out. At least not in the way she was.

I shook my head and got to my feet. As quietly as I could I leapt out of the star shaped formation of sleeping bird kids and returned to the fire. I lit it with my mind and the flames crackled loudly though no one stirred. They must be tired, I thought. Now that my eyes were adjusted I could make out the shapes of Max 2 and Omega. Omega was closest to me, his blonde hair shown golden in the flames and he had his head buried in the crook of his elbow. Max 2 I could see lying on her stomach across the clearing. She was facing the exit but I could tell she was asleep and not on watch. Not that I blamed her, if I could sleep right now I would.

I gazed into the flames and out of boredom began to practice my power. I concentrated hard and in my mind I imagined the flames turning a bright green. I watched and as expected the flames crackled and turned bright green. I grinned and thought of all the colors I could making the flames change every few seconds. Pink, Red, Brown, Purple, Blue, Black, Yellow, White, heck I even went for the regular orange. Then I mixed the colors and decided that blue and red followed by black and hot pink were the best combos.

I glanced over at the others but saw that they were still asleep so I continued. Instead of colors I changed the physical appearance of the flames. This was something that had taken a while to learn. Unfortunately I've had plenty of spare time over the years. The white coats often thought it was 'funny' to see if a mutant would go insane if locked in a plain white room for days on end. Luckily the flames provided the color that kept me sane.

I started out easy. I made a star. Then I continued with a square, circle, oval and triangle. Then I moved for the more difficult. I made the the flames twist and form a spinning cyclone. From there I made the flames shoot into the air and whirl around me. Though I was careful not to light the clearing on fire. Next I brought the flames back down onto the ashes of the burnt wood and formed patterns. Checker pattern, multi triangles, rings, steps. All of those I was able to do.

Tiny beads of sweat coated my forehead and I wiped these away. Just one more thing I could work on. I hadn't really perfected it yet. It wasn't something someone could critique me on so I didn't know how to make it easier on myself or learn to do it better. But I was winging it.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. In my mind I pictured what I wanted the flames to turn into. I studied its every feature, every tiny detail and then I pushed the necessary energy through my body. I heard the flames crackle and opened my eyes expectantly. A frown crossed my face and disappointment spread through me. My hawk that I'd been trying to form in the flames looked more like a standing oval glob than the ferocious flying predator I'd imagined in my head.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them my deformed bird had disappeared to be replaced with just regular flames. I huffed but let it go. **You have to keep working with it. Giving up won't save the world or the lives of your Flock. **I rolled my eyes and thought, _You know I'm not giving up Voice. Can't a girl take a break?_

**Not when that girl is meant to save the world**, the Voice countered. My cheeks turned red._ Even after all these years you keep telling me I'm supposed to save the world. Well, fine. I've come to grips with that and finally I think I know who I have to beat to save it. But would it kill you or anyone else just to let me have my peace? Even just for a short while? I just got my family back after ten years!_

**I didn't interrupt you did I? I let you be with your family in peace, let you reconnect with them, tell your story. But now that they know what you've been through you need to prepare them. The new Flock members will not survive with their current knowledge. You know this. It is your job to teach them. If you don't they will perish. **

_How can you be so sure_, I challenged? I was so sick of this. Why did everything always fall on my shoulders?

**You know just as well as I do they are not ready. If the ones who are after you find the Flock they will all die if they are not properly trained. You have to protect them; you and the original Flock. And as for why it is always you, you know that answer as well. **_Why don't you just tell me and save me the trouble_, I thought hotly? As if I didn't have enough going on inside my head.

I thought I heard the Voice sigh but couldn't be sure. **You have a destiny, Maximum, that hangs heavily over your head. You were born to save the world. You were born to lead the old Flock along with the new. And, you were born to be the maximum. Everything you have ever been through, every fight, every wound and pain inflicted, every emotion ever felt...has been leading up to your destiny. In the end it will be up to you to reach it.**

_Or die trying_, I thought.

I had a mental image of the Voice nodding it's head and then felt it disappear from my mind. Over the years it had gotten more open and yet it still irritated the hell out of me. I mean, would it kill it to just come out and say what was coming after us? Even though I had a pretty good idea still. Or what about BREAKING? Why couldn't the Voice just tell me if they were the ones I had to destroy to save the world? Oh, right, because this is _my_ life.

A shuffling sound reached my ears and my head snapped around. I saw Fang's head raised above the rest. His dark eyes were looking around frantically but when he saw me his face instantly calmed. I could sense the question in his mind and thought out to him,_ I couldn't sleep_. Fang jumped slightly then nodded. He got up and leapt over the Flock making his way over to me. He wasn't as stealthy as I had been but no one woke up as he sat down beside me.

"Good morning," he mumbled. He rubbed his eyes and ruffled his hair which only made it look like he had bumps poking out of his head. "Morning," I said back. Fang yawned which caused me to yawn. Stupid yawning is contagious. Fang chuckled and I half smiled. Besides the Voice returning this day was starting off pretty great. Of-course that couldn't last.

Awoken by Fang's movement and our short conversation the Flock began to slowly arouse. The originals woke up first and might have been the only ones if Gazzy hadn't yawned so loudly a few birds that had been asleep in the trees above us shot into the air. In an instant the rest of the Flock was awake.

One by one they stretched and when they noticed Fang and I by the renewed fire they stumbled over. Bryce nearly tripped over Total but luckily he was too drowsy to notice otherwise he would have held it against the boy for years. "Hey Max, Fang," Angel yawned. Of-course this set off a whole round of yawns which once again affected me. Man if this were some deadly virus everyone on earth would be dead.

"Hey sweetie," I said and ruffled her hair as she sat down on my other side. She may be sixteen but she's still just like my baby girl. At least in my eyes that is. "What's for breakfast?" Nudge asked. She was looking at me expectantly but I said, "My cooking skills haven't improved over the years unfortunately." This set off a round of laughter from the original Flock while the others chuckled with confused expressions. When the laughter died away I turned to Iggy. His blue eyes were shinning with amusement. "You're still a master chef right?"

"Hel-," he started to say but was cut off by Nikki elbowing him with a meaning full glance at Braden and Arianna. "I mean yeah," Iggy said, his cheeks flushing.

I smiled and got up. "We picked up a few things while we were waiting to meet up at the cave," I told them. I walked over to Omega, he was awake and watching us all with calm eyes, and he handed me his pack. I picked through it and withdrew two boxes. I whipped around and threw them at Iggy who caught them though only just. He read one of the labels and then grinned.

"Who wants Eggos?," He asked. Everyone cheered and I gave Omega back his pack then went across the clearing to where Max 2 was tying her shoes. "Do you-," I started to ask but she cut me off. "It's in my pack. Just make sure I get some. You don't know how hard it was to resist just gulping it down. I haven't had something sweet in ages."

"We'll get something soon," I told her while removing the bottle of syrup from her bag. Max 2 eyed it as I walked back over to the Flock. This time I threw it at Fang and he looked at me questioningly. "Everyone gets some for their waffles but I'm putting you on syrup duty just in case some people get greedy." I eyed Iggy and Gazzy who pretended to be offended.

After about twenty minutes everyone was done eating. We really didn't eat our fill. Well, I was fine but I knew the others were still hungry. Even though we each got three Eggo waffles and a decent amount of syrup that didn't go a long way towards 3,000 calories. As if to echo my thoughts Jordan muttered, "That wasn't nearly what I usually eat." I think she was only talking to herself and possibly Braden who was sitting beside her but I heard her anyway. "You'll have to get used to being hungry. We're on the run now and that means sacrifices," I told her.

Jordan blushed, obviously she hadn't expected anyone to hear her and ducked her head. Carrie's eyes were wide as she turned towards me. "What do you mean we're on the run? Nobody's been after us for years."

"Yeah and why do we have to ruff it? If I wanna go into town and get something to eat who's going to stop me?" Mick asked. I knew he was good natured but also had a fast temper. That was showing through now as he stood and squared his shoulders.

I stood up also facing him across the fire which glowed in the dawn light shinning through the openings on either side of the field. I narrowed my eyes at him and said calmly, "If Iggy doesn't stop you then I will. Iggy's your leader and I'm his. If he doesn't stop you I won't hesitate."

Mick cast an unbelieving glance at Iggy and I turned to him also. Iggy was looking back and forth between us; his blue eyes wide. Then he nodded his head towards me and said, "Max is right, we need to stay out of town and away from people for now. Who knows what could be coming after us," Iggy said with a side glance at me. I knew he was thinking about what I'd said last night.

Mick puffed out his chest. "I don't see why we have to go without the good things in life though. So what if she says things are after us," Mick said, pointing at me. "They weren't after us before an' now I bet they're only after us 'cause they want her and her friends." He glared at Max 2 and Omega who had halfway risen behind me. I crossed my fingers behind my back and they sat down. It was our signal to watch.

"You're right that they were only after us. But that's changed. They want all of you now. To use you, that's why we have to keep on the move. That's why we have to avoid public places if at all possible. That's why we have to 'ruff it'." I made exclamation points on ruff it. If this was ruffing it then they had a lot to learn.

"Who told you that someone wanted to use us?" Ty asked. He was sitting beside Nudge with one arm wrapped around her. I frowned at him and said, "A little birdie." Ty's eyes narrowed and he mumbled something to Nudge. Nudge shook her head and elbowed him. Ty's face took on a look of surprise. "Was it the Voice?" Gazzy asked. His blue eyes were full of curiosity along with the rest of the Flock except for the new guys who looked confused.

"Yeah," I told them. The Flock nodded and Angel asked, "So it's still with you after all these years?" I nodded but Alexandria asked, "Um, who's the 'voice'?"

"Max has a voice in her head that she calls the Voice. It gives her advice and used to annoy the crap out of her with riddles and stuff. Oh and it used to give Max these brain attacks where she had flashes of the future and codes and stuff," Nudge told them.

There was silence for a moment and then Mick said with a booming chuckle, "We're listening to someone who has a voice in their head? No thanks man. I could handle the blind guy, well he's not blind now but anyway I could handle him being leader but not this whack job."

Fang growled from behind me and made to get to his feet but I held my hand out to him. He looked at me with a blank expression but as he glanced back at Mick his eyes were layered with fury. I could feel my own fury rising up inside me. Mick was asking for it and boy was he gonna get it if he didn't watch himself. I wasn't the same girl as before.

"Mick...," Iggy warned him, probably sensing what was about to happen, but Mick ignored the warning. "I know about your past and stuff. How you were the leader and everything. I don't understand why though. So you were the only one ready. Okay, but that's not the case now. No one's asking you to be leader here. We're not even asking to have a leader. Who says we need one?"

"I do," I said and my voice was deadly calm.

I could see the Flock looking between Mick and I with worried eyes. In their minds I could see they thought a fight would erupt. And all but Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel, Total, Max 2 and Omega thought that Mick would win. Guess I'll have to show them and him at the same time.

"Well I say we don't need a leader. Besides, a girl can't be a good leader. They're too soft." This time there was an audible snap as my teeth locked together. My fists clenched and unclenched at my side threateningly but Mick watched unperturbed. I'll show you, I thought.

"Say it again. I dare you to say it twice." My voice was cold but I kept my emotions under control. Already the flames of the fire were starting to flicker red and black. I forced them to remain neutral...for the moment.

Mick grinned and said, "Girls are too soft to be leaders." I started forward and walked right into the flames. The Flock all scooted back with gasps but I ignored them. The flames spun around me and changed in color from black to red. Mick's eyes widened but he stood his ground. I noticed he was rocking back on his heels though. "One more time," I said threateningly. "Max," I heard Fang say but I raised my hand. My patience was used up and Mick was still trying to run the tap.

Mick glanced over my shoulder where I assumed Fang was and said, "You better get you're woman under control man. I wouldn't wanna hurt her." The flames around me spun faster and the black blended with the red menacingly. "You would be the one getting hurt," I told him. Mick laughed. "Yeah right," he chuckled.

Suddenly I let the flames die down. I stepped away from them and marched across the clearing until I was several yards away and diagonal to the fire. I pointed straight ahead and said, "Take your stance." Mick looked at me unbelievingly and then at the others. Nudge was smothering a laugh behind her hair much the same as Angel. Bryce, Ty, Nikki and Alexandria were all looking at me as if I were crazy. Iggy and Gazzy were talking excitedly and I caught the word 'bet'. Carrie, Braden and Arianna were watching with wide eyes. They kept glancing at Mick's huge form and then at me. Fang was shaking his head.

Mick cleared his throat but realized no one was going to try and stop me from challenging him. He rolled his shoulders and walked across the clearing until he stood in front of me though several yards away. The Flock lined up on my left. Angel and Nudge were looking at me expectantly while Iggy and Gazzy seemed to have settled on their bet and were shaking hands. Fang had a half smile on his face. The others looked nervous and worried.

"I'm not sure how I feel about fighting a girl," Mick said. "Sounds to me like you're scared," I taunted him. Mick snorted and cracked his knuckles. I turned to our audience and said, "Watch and learn. You might see something useful."

"Don't be too hard on him Max," Angel said while Nudge tried to smother her laughter. It reminded me of that time at the Navy base in Hawaii. Ah, good times, good times.

Mick rolled his eyes and glared at the two girls before turning to glare at me. I smiled evilly and for a moment I saw his eyes flash, then he crouched and began to run towards me. Typical rookie move, I thought.

When Mick was five feet away I twisted and spun into the air jumping right over the top of him. Mick ran under me and slammed on the brakes. As I landed he rounded on me and tried to kick my legs out from under me. I leapt backwards and as his foot spun around I launched myself forward. I let my fist connect with his jaw while my knee hit him in the stomach. A huge breath of air left his body and he hunched over. I used this opportunity to karate chop his back.

Mick face planted but rolled sideways and was on his feet again a moment later. He was breathing heavily and I crossed my arms over my chest. My heart rate was as normal as though I were still sitting by the fire. Mick's eyes narrowed and this time he took a stance waiting for me to make the first move. I grinned and began walking towards him.

His eyes narrowed further but widened in surprise when I dropped into a roll and my feet connected with his chest sending him flying backwards. Let me just say I've learned a lot about fighting. Oh, and I'm stronger than I once was. The white coats made sure of that.

Mick jack knifed to his feet and swung a punch at my face. I ducked and countered with a jab at his side. My fist connected but I was careful not to break anything. Not that I couldn't heal it but I wouldn't intentionally break someone's ribs. Not unless they really pissed me off.

Mick groaned but threw a double punch at my stomach. I blocked it with my hands and latched onto his arms. His eyes widened before shock clouded them as I turned and launched him over my head. Holding onto his arms Mick landed on my other side with a loud huff. I let go and stepped back so that he could get to his feet which took a moment.

When he was upright Mick glared at me in disbelief. Then he roared and whipped out his wings. He rushed me using his wings like blades trying to cut me or whack me with them. I dodged backwards keeping on my toes and taking short, quick steps. Mick spun and his out-stretched wings soared past my face. I leaned backwards then jumped up and landed on his shoulders.

As Mick's hands reached up to grab me I whipped out my own wings and folded them down on top of him like a cocoon. Mick let out a startled yell and punched at my wings but it didn't do any good. I twisted my feet and he cried out in pain. Then I leapt off of him leaving my wings out. Mick snarled and launched himself after me. I turned on one heel and swung my foot around knocking his feet out from under him. Mick toppled to the ground but before he could blink I had one foot planted neatly over his throat and my hands on my hips.

Mick slowly let his hands drop to his sides though they remained balled up into tight fists. His eyes were full of anger and I grinned. "Damage assessment?" I asked no one in particular. "Nearly fractured ribs, dislocated jaw, already forming bruises and possible concussion along with two dislocated shoulders for Mick. Um...was that scratch on your arm already there or did he get you?" Angel asked with forced seriousness. "Already had it," I told her truthfully.

Angel nodded and said, "Damage assessment is Mick got the worst of it."

"Overall assessment?" I asked openly once more. "Over all assessment, you kicked his butt," Arianna said with a proud smile. I smiled back at her and noticed that many of the Flock were still in shock. Nikki was gazing at me with open surprise.

"Man you win Iggy," Gazzy said. Everyone turned to them and Nudge asked, "What was the bet?" Iggy grinned and said, "I bet Mick wouldn't get a hit in and that Max would win in under thirty seconds. Gazzy bet that Mick would get one hit in and that Max would beat him in under forty five seconds. According to my watch it took twenty six seconds and Max doesn't have a mark on her."

"What did the winner get?" Carrie asked. Gazzy frowned and muttered, "Iggy gets to have my Ipod."

"Good thing too. I left mine at the house," Iggy said with a grin.

"If you're done now do you think you could let my brother up?" Nikki asked. I removed my foot from Mick's throat then leaned down and hauled him to his feet were he stood unsteadily for a moment. When he regained his balance he glanced down at me. "Sorry," he muttered. I smiled and clapped him on the back. Mick winced and I said, "Hold still."

I placed my hands on his shoulders and closed my eyes. I felt energy build up inside of me once more and the glow of my hands shown through my closed eyes it was so bright. Then the energy soared up through my body and out of my hands. Mick let out a startled grunt and then a sigh of relief. I opened my eyes to see him rubbing his jaw.

"Thank God that was really startin' to hurt." I smiled, Mick's injuries weren't severe enough to weaken me. "Max," Angel said. I turned to look at her and she was watching me with wide eyes. "Max, you're our leader right?" She glanced around at the others who had gone quiet. I realized they were all watching me expectantly. I looked at Fang and saw his mouth quirk up into a half smile. He nodded his head slightly. I looked back at Angel and nodded. "Yeah, I'm the leader."

_245 for the next one! I know you reviewers are out there! Please review!_


	29. Combat Training 101

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Here is the next one! I want 255 for the 2nd of the night. Thanks again!_

_Maximum Ride 28 Combat Training 101 July 5_

_(Max Pov.)_

"I'm only going to say this once so listen up. You do this right and you get off early. You do this wrong...and we've got a whole day and night ahead of us. I understand you've never been through this sort of training. Well let me tell you, there's a first time for everything. This is going to be the hardest day of your lives up till now. I am going to work you and work you until you can't work anymore. And then I'm going to work you harder. You think you know the meaning of pain? Psssh you don't know jack.

"I'm going to introduce you to a few friends of mine. Their names are Determination, Endurance, Strength, Vitality, Honor, and Ass-Kicking. If you are going to survive you will become best friends with each of them. There are no failures here. This is Combat Training Maximum Ride style. Everyone passes or fails as a team or Flock I should say. Do I make myself clear?"

I heard a few grumbles and stopped pacing in-front of my small group. "Do I make myself clear!" I shouted. "Yes ma'am," they yelled but it sounded forced. Whatever, if they hated me now they were going to be shooting lasers out their eyes at me after this was over. But it was necessary I told myself. Like the Voice had said they wouldn't survive unless I taught them how. And what better way than to put them through what the Flock had done. Modified to fit our circumstances of-course.

I nodded my head and turned to Angel, Gazzy, Max 2 and Iggy who were standing behind me with grins on their faces. Iggy was taking in the expressions of the older bird kids, they were stock white and their eyes held suppressed anger, and I knew he couldn't help but smile at their reactions to my speech. I felt a smile pull at the corners of my mouth and allowed them to see it before I went back to all business mode. I turned to my 'class' and frowned.

After my 'fight', okay it was more like a butt kicking on my part but after the fight the new bird kids all swarmed up to me wanting to know how I learned those moves. I decided that since the Voice said they needed to learn them anyway I would set up a mini boot camp and show them the rounds. I split them up into groups and gave them all different leaders. Iggy, Gazzy, Max 2 and Angel were in charge of Nikki, Mick, Alexandria, Ty and Bryce. Fang, Nudge and Omega were in charge of the younger bird kids Jordan, Braden, Carrie and Arianna. I was going to supervise both groups with instructions to their leaders while observing. I had just finished giving my 'pep' talk to the older kids and now turned to walk over to the younger kids.

"Okay guys," I said, clapping my hands together to get their attention. At seeing the reaction of the older kids to my speech, I was careful to make sure they couldn't hear it though (censored you understand), they all snapped to attention immediately as I spoke. I smiled, if only controlling the old Flock had been this easy. As it was Fang and Nudge were trying to smother laughs, or chuckles in Fang's case, while Omega merely looked at the tree tops acting as both roof and screen above us.

"Relax guys. I'm just here to give you some advice and help you with your fighting skills. I know you haven't had to fight in a long time and some of you have never had to fight. Trust me, I started out just like you guys and if I can learn then so can you. I wish I could say we can just have fun and goof off with this but I can't. Some day you may have to use what you learn here to save your friends or even yourselves. So pay attention and do what your leaders and I say. I promise I'll do my best to teach you what I know. You just have to trust me okay?"

"Okay," they all said and I noticed that they'd relaxed slightly.

As I turned I heard Nudge mutter, "Very encouraging, she scared the older kids stiff and she's got the younger ones rearing to go." I smiled and said, "You've got to work both ends."

Nudge's eyes widened as if she hadn't expected me to hear her. Fang's eyes narrowed and since he was standing closer to Nudge than me it was sort of a surprise when he said, "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear Nudge?" I asked him. Fang looked at Nudge then back at me shaking his head.

"Man Max, you must have super hearing like Iggy! I wonder if the scientists did it to you while you were at the Facility. Do you think they did it Max? Because it sounds like it's pretty useful but still it sucks that they experimented on you and all. I wonder what else they di-," I cut her off with a glare. Nudge lapsed into silence and Fang's eyes studied me critically. "I guess they did it," I said and turned away. I didn't want to bring up the Facility again. The memories were not something I wanted to live through again so soon.

I shook my head and moved to stand in the middle of the two groups. "Leaders line your groups up," I called. I waited as they moved to do what I had said. The older kids with Gazzy, Iggy, Max 2 and Angel stood on my left while Fang, Nudge, Omega and the younger kids stood on my right. I nodded to each side then whipped out my wings. "I'm going to show each group what I want them to do first and then I want you to practice on your own. Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, Max 2 and Omega will watch you and offer advice. I'll also be watching. We won't move on until everyone in a group gets it. If the older group moves ahead then so be it. If the younger group gets done first that's fine too."

I noticed the older kids glare at me but I shrugged it off. If the younger kids did better and got to go relax before the older kids so be it. It would be their own fault if they didn't succeed. "As of right now we are not individuals. We are one Flock. One body. I am the head and the rest of you each serve a special purpose. I need everyone to perform in order to lead. I need everyone to perform...in order to survive."

My words were met with complete silence. I waited for a moment then nodded. "Okay, we are going to start off easy. Since there's not a lot of room in here flying exercises will have to wait. As of right now we are in fight and defense mode. Watch and be ready to try on your own. This is an example for blocking techniques. Some are easier than others. You'll all learn them eventually."

I motioned Fang forward and he came to my side. His face remained neutral but his eyes were bright. I knew he was happy to be sparing with me again. Just like we did so many years ago. "I'm going to have Fang come at me. I don't know how he'll attack but you've got to be ready for anything and everything so I'll take a loose stance and be ready for whatever he throws at me." As I spoke I crouched down with my arms raised halfway in-front of me and my feet spread apart.

Fang took up a similar stance and for a moment he looked me over calculatingly. Then he jumped sideways and aimed a kick at my head. I pivoted on my right foot but kept my left planted. I threw my elbow up and deflected his kick. Fang spun and aimed a karate chop at my throat. I leaned backwards and his hand soared over me harmlessly.

Now Fang was behind me and as I leaned forward again he turned sharply and tried to scissor kick me. My legs bunched down and I soared upwards just as his leg sliced the air where my head had been a split second before. As I came back down Fang threw himself at me and tried to tackle me to the ground. I waited and when he was two feet in front of me I threw out my hands and caught him on the shoulders. Fang's eyes widened as he jerked to a stop and I rolled him backwards head over heels.

There was a stunned silence as Fang got to his feet. His face, usually so calm, was showing shock. I wondered what they were all staring at and then realized what it was. There was no way I should have been able to stop Fang flat in his tracks when he was running straight at me and I was standing still. Fang should have easily bowled me over.

"Max how-," Iggy started but no more words came. I looked down at my hands. I knew I was strong. I've had to fight a lot and learned that I was stronger most of the time compared to my enemies, but being back with the Flock and knowing that Fang had been as strong if not a bit stronger than me ten years ago made me realize that I was more powerful than I'd originally thought. They did this to me, I realized and anger boiled up in me.

"Max did BREAKING do that to you?" Angel asked. Her face was pale and she was watching me with a guarded expression. I couldn't hide the hurt in my eyes that I felt as I noticed that everyone had cautious expressions on their faces. I didn't want them to fear me. "I don't know Angel, I don't know," I told her. God would the surprises never stop?


	30. Kill Us Now

_Thanks to all my reviewers especially those who have stayed with me and those of you who reviewed even though you either aren't logged in or just don't have an account. That's dedication and it goes a long way in my book. Please continue to review! _

_Maximum Ride 29 Kill us now July 5_

_(Iggy Pov.) _

I couldn't help but grin as I watched the older bird kids juke and jive right and left as Max pushed them to the limit. Heck she was going over the limit. But I agreed with her that it was necessary. From the corners of my eyes I saw that Angel was grinning too. Max 2 was busy showing Alexandria the proper way to pivot on her heels while Gazzy was showing Bryce how to do a backflip then front kick combo. So far everyone was doing pretty good. At least they were really trying.

"Bring it in!" Max called suddenly. Mick, Nikki, Alexandria, Ty and Bryce all but collapsed on the ground from exhaustion but drug themselves over to where Max stood with her hands on her hips waiting. When we were all standing around her, the younger kids followed tiredly behind Fang, Omega and Nudge, Max nodded and began to give out the next round of instructions. So far we'd been over basic defensive and offensive training. Then we moved on to the proper way to aim kicks and knowing when they were best used. Then agility and the advantages of being light on your feet.

This had been one the most memorable because Max had Fang and Mick demonstrate. Fang all but turned invisible as he spun in and out of view landing kick after kick, punch after punch on a stunned and completely confused Mick. In the end Mick was once again on the ground with Fang standing beside Max barely breathing hard. I think Max chose Fang as revenge on Mick but I didn't think he really deserved it. Max had throughly embarrassed him already.

"Okay guys great work so far we are almost done for today. We're going to take a lunch break after this next round. You'll have one hour to rest and eat. Then we'll move on. But for now we are going to switch gears and go for a cool down round. That is... if you're in control of your tempers." Max smiled widely and I heard Max 2 and Omega groan. "Here she goes again," Max 2 muttered and we all turned to look at her in confusion. But Max 2 refused to elaborate and Omega pretended not to notice.

I opened my mouth to ask what Max had meant but she raised her hand and said, "Everyone get in a circle around me. Stay in your groups though. I don't want the older kids to hurt the younger ones." Everyone's eyes widened as she said this but they moved to do what she said. "Nudge, Gazzy and Angel sit between the younger and older kids in front of me and Fang, Iggy and Omega sit between the other break. That way everyone stays separated."

We nodded and took our positions. When we were all settled Max motioned for us to sit. I noticed that only she and Max 2 remained standing. Max 2 did not look remotely happy to be standing. She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a huff. Max walked towards her and they stood facing each other a few feet apart in the center of the circle. Surprise shot through me as I realized that I could tell them apart so easily. Max 2 was Max's clone after all but the two girls didn't look exactly identical.

Max 2's hair was a light brown with blonde highlights but Max's hair was more blonde than brown; the opposite because she had darker highlights. Max 2's eyes were brown but I noticed they were lighter than Max's chocolate browns and her lashes were thicker. Max 2's nose was slightly longer than Max's and her lips were slightly fuller. Height wise I realized that Max was a few inches taller and looked leaner, stronger than Max 2 even though they were both the same age and had the same DNA. I also noticed that Max 2's eyes held only a slight glint while Max's eyes seemed to glow.

I wasn't the only one to notice these differences but everyone held their tongues. Max's mouth twitched and I knew she was reading our minds. She didn't look at us however but kept her eyes firmly on Max 2 who was flexing her fingers in anticipation. All thoughts about how Max 2 and Max looked different though one was the others clone disappeared from my mind as I leaned forward expectantly. What was Max up to now?

"This is a two part deal that will only work right now because of my latest ability." Max looked around to make sure she had all our attention. At the mention of new ability everyone was hooked and leaning in. Max nodded and continued. "Okay, recently I learned that I can manipulate emotions. Basically today I am going to manipulate your emotions while making you practice fight. By doing this you will learn to handle yourselves under stressful environments where you may be cocky or scarred stiff. Max 2 and I will demonstrate. Watch," Max took a step back and got into her fighting stance. Max 2 rolled her shoulders and did the same.

For a moment the two girls just stared at each other. Then, Max's eyes glowed a bright blue and Max 2 stiffened. Max leapt at Max 2 and she dodged. Max turned and karate chopped Max 2 whose eyes were full of worry. She managed to get a elbow up to block but didn't counter when she had a opening. Max took advantage and punched her in the stomach though not very hard. Still Max 2's breath gushed out and she knelt on the ground for a moment. Max stepped back and her eyes stopped glowing.

I watched as Max 2 got to her feet and saw that her face was full of suppressed anger. Max shrugged and turned to explain to us. "I used fear and timidness there. Notice that she dodged instead of attacking me back and when she had the opportunity to attack me while my back was turned she did not take it. Now let's try a different one."

Max's eyes glowed blue again but instead of looking worried like before Max 2 had one hand on her hip and her face was the picture of confidence. Max 2 stuck one hand out and curled her fingers in the international 'come and get me' sign. Max attacked and Max 2 met her in the middle. The two girls aimed kicks at each other and punches. Max 2 was attacking with a smug smile while Max's face was full of quiet determination. For a moment the girls looked equally matched. Then Max 2 bunched up for a single, fight ending K.O punch. Her arm swung forward but her grinning face turned to one of horror as Max caught her fist, pinned her arm behind her back and placed a knee on her back so that Max 2 couldn't move an inch further.

They stayed like that for a moment and then Max let Max 2 up, clapping her on the back as her eyes turned back to their piercing brown. Max 2 was huffing but I noticed that Max wasn't even breathing hard. I closed my eyes and could audibly hear Max 2's racing heart beat. Max's was beating slower than even mine.

I opened my eyes and narrowed them at her. First she doesn't look like her clone as she did ten years ago and now she doesn't need to eat for two weeks and doesn't breath hard or have a racing heart beat after a fight? Something was up with Max . And I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"That was smugness and cockiness that Max 2 just demonstrated. As you can see when you are over confident you underestimate your enemies. If you wanna survive you can not afford to do this. They can underestimate you...but you can never underestimate them."

Everyone nodded their heads seriously and Max said, "Pair up with your leaders, not each other, and form a line. We'll go two on two and using the new skills you've learned you will try to avoid losing in a one minute period. If you can avoid losing then you will be good to go. You aren't out to win just not to lose. I will be controlling your emotions and changing them while you fight. Good luck." Max smiled and stepped out of the center of the circle as everyone mumbled and tried to find partners.

In the end I was paired up with Ty. Nudge was paired up with Alexandria. Fang was paired up with Mick. Angel was paired up with Nikki and Gazzy was paired up with Bryce. The younger kids were only to watch.

I found myself at the front of the line and hiding my nervousness I paced away from Ty then took up a fighting stance facing him. Ty took up his own stance, he stood straighter than I did with his feet farther apart, and his face which usually held kindness was blank and cold. I saw his eyes flash and followed his gaze to where Nudge was watching. He wants to impress her, I realized. Well, sorry bro, I would help you out here, take a dramatic dive, if it weren't for the fact that that might get us both killed...not just by Max.

Speaking of Max she stood closer to us than the others. She flicked a loose strand of hair behind her ear then crossed her arms. "Just the basics guys. Blocks, kicks, punches. We're not here to get hurt but to learn...Go!" Surprised by the sudden start I hesitated a moment before aiming a punch at Ty's stomach.

Ty hesitated a moment longer than me and got the full contact of my hit. He recovered and tried to kick my legs out. I jumped but when I landed I felt some kind of wave crash over me. Something I hadn't felt in a long time coursed through my brain clouding my thoughts. When my eyes landed on Ty I saw that his eyes reflected my own thoughts. I was afraid to fight.

"Ignore fear, you have to learn to ignore it!" My head turned to see Max looking at me with her arms still crossed and her eyes glowing that freaky blue. She's controlling my emotions, I realized. But realizing it didn't help me rid the fear from my mind. I could see Ty struggling to but I forced myself to lash out and my punch grazed his cheek. Ty backed away then came back a moment later kicking at my head.

I dodged and tried another punch. This one missed and for a moment the fear climbed higher. Then I turned and punched again and then a second time. The more I punched the more the fear evaporated. Ty realized this too and punched and kicked again. Soon we were back to fighting again and when Max called us to a halt I was surprised.

"Great job guys way to over come your fears." Max clapped us both on the back and slightly dazed I sat down. I was barely able to pay attention as Fang and Mick sparred, Max used anger to cloud their minds, and then came Nudge and Alexandria. Max manipulated the girls into feeling like they were to lazy to fight. The laughter of the others as they watched them lay on the ground for about ten seconds not attempting to fight when they had been throwing punches seconds before was enough to zap me out of my daze. When it was Nikki and Angel's turn I leaned forward anxiously. Nikki cast me a glance, reading my emotions probably, and smiled reassuringly.

Nikki and Angel's practice fight was interesting. Max manipulated them to feel overly hyper. The two girls were bouncing back and forth while throwing kicks and punches so fast at each other it was a miracle they were able to dodge them. In the end neither girl had won over the other though it looked as if Angel was going easy on Nikki. Max had told us all not to use our full strength just before we began fighting.

Lastly it was Gazzy and Bryce's turn. "Get em' Bryce!" Braden yelled encouragingly. I couldn't help but smile at him and noticed that Max was grinning at him too. Then she turned and focused on Gazzy and Bryce who were glaring at each other in concentration. "Go!"

Gazzy sprang forward and locked arms with Bryce who'd jumped forward as well. For a moment the two boys were locked together, both arms raised above their heads pushing against their enemy. Then Gazzy hunched his shoulders and shoved Bryce backwards.

Bryce rolled over but was on his feet a moment later. He threw a punch at Gazzy which he dodged. I looked to Max but was surprised to see her eyes were brown still. She wasn't manipulating their emotions...yet. About ten seconds later Max's arms unfolded from her chest and she closed her eyes. Gazzy and Bryce both gave a gasp of surprise and their fists dropped to their sides. Their eyes were clouded and pain shown in them. I looked over at Nikki and her eyes too were filled with pain. But not physical pain I realized. It was grief.

Max's eyes remained closed but she said, "Fight past your grief. If one of us goes down you can not stop to grieve. You must keep fighting. You must be strong and keep your head." Gazzy was shaking from head to toe and Bryce had his face in his hands. "Fight through the grief." Max's voice whispered. "Max maybe you shouldn't-," but Angel was cut off as Gazzy gave a roar and launched himself at Bryce.

The other bird boy wasn't prepared and Gazzy bowled him over easily. The shock of hitting the ground seemed to awaken Bryce because he kicked Gazzy off and the two boys stood preparing to spar again though they were still shaking.

Suddenly their shoulders hunched and their eyes were no longer filled with grief. From the corners of my eyes I saw that Nikki was once again herself. I glanced up at Max and saw that her eyes were still closed and her head was bent slightly. "Great job guys. You deserve a good break." Max opened her eyes but avoided looking at anyone. Instead she walked out of the ring and headed across the clearing. Everyone watched her go until she stopped and glanced up through one of the openings. Then she sat down in the sunlight and didn't move.

Shocked I looked up to see Fang, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy all looking around at each other with wide eyes. For a moment nobody spoke. Then Angel told the Flock to go rest and eat. One by one they went over to where we'd left our stuff. They cast anxious glances over their shoulders but didn't comment. "What do you think came over her?" Gazzy asked. He was looking at everyone but I noticed his eyes kept flickering to Fang. Fang was gazing at Max with worried eyes though his face remained emotionless.

"I don't know. Maybe controlling emotions effects her. Like how it effects us."

"I think it's something more than that," I said whilst standing up. Angel was nodding while frowning at Max. I knew she was wishing she could read Max's mind so she could just know what she was thinking. That _would _make things simpler, I thought.

"Maybe we should go talk to her-," Nudge began to suggest when she was interrupted by a calm voice. "Controlling emotions does effect her but Iggy's right. There's more going on than just that." We all turned to look at Omega who was watching us with sad, blue eyes. Max 2 was standing at his side. I noticed that their hands were almost touching. "But what exactly?" Gazzy asked. Omega shook his head and Max 2 said, "That's for her to tell you. Even we're not sure. Just don't be mad if she won't open up to you. She's had to close herself up over the past ten years. Tearing down that wall isn't going to be easy and if it isn't done right...it could kill her."

_Kay so I know some of you are thinking, controlling emotions? Really? Well yeah, and no Max isn't invincible, she's never been that. But I'm attempting to make her here what she needs to be to save the world. So to recap her powers include: breathing under water, hyper speed flying, reading and controlling minds, controlling wind and fire, controlling emotions. She will not have any more powers. Thanks and please review!_


	31. Emotional Roller Coaster Ride

_Thanks to all my reviewers and viewers! Please enjoy and remember REVIEW! :))))_

_Maximum Ride 30 Emotional Roller Coaster July 5_

(Max Pov.)

Ten years of hell can really change a person. Dieing twice, okay I was basically dead but brought back, can really change you too. Being separated from your family, not knowing if they were alive or dead and afraid to seek them out should you hurt them changes a person. Over the years I was forced to change. I'm not the same girl I was when I set out all those years ago after Angel was kidnapped by Erasers. I'm not even the same girl who rescued her mom from a evil Chinese guy keeping her hostage in a bubble under the sea.

To be honest change isn't really a bad thing. If I hadn't changed then I probably wouldn't be alive at the moment. Still, a person changing doesn't just effect them...it effects those around them. I could see that as I read the Flock's minds. They were worried about me, even the new guys, and didn't know what to do. Iggy was on the right track and so was Fang. But Omega and Max 2 were the most accurate. They'd been with me through some of my most trying times. They knew what I'd done to survive. And yet they still didn't see the bigger picture.

**Do you see the bigger picture yet Maximum?** I rolled my eyes. I was upset and overwhelmed with the weight of the world, literally, but I could still force myself to be sarcastic to the Voice. I always had time for that, I noted. _Maybe a little birdie could help me see it?_ I suggested. The Voice remained quiet and I shrugged. It was worth a try. **Think about what has happened and why. Everything happens for a reason Maximum. You just have to be strong enough to realize why.** _Shouldn't that be smart enough?_ I felt a spike drive into my brain and suppressed a cry of pain. The pain however disappeared a second later.

**Max... **The Voice trailed off warningly. _Stupid, pig headed, son of a bi-, _I hunched over as another streak of pain lashed through my brain. _Okay, okay I'll think about it!_ The pain once again subsided and this time it took every ounce of my self control not to flick the bird at the Voice with my mind.

**Good, now look at the bigger picture and see what you have to do. **Then I felt its presence leave my mind. I sighed and rested my head on my knees which were up against my chest. I closed my eyes and just allowed my body to relax. I could feel the warm sunlight sinking into my skin and taking away from the damp air. For a moment I just let my mind slip inside myself. Away from all my strifes and toils. But that feeling of serenity didn't last long.

"Max?" I lifted my head slowly to see the original Flock standing in-front of me. Even Total was there, watching me with curious and worried eyes. "Oh, hey guys," I said lamely. Fang frowned and so did Angel. Iggy was peering at me cautiously as if afraid to say something wrong while Gazzy and Nudge's faces were full of suppressed worry.

For a moment no one said anything. Then Fang crouched down and took my face in his hands. I let out a sigh and leaned my face gently into his warm palms closing my eyes. "You know we've got your back right?" He asked. I nodded my head and Iggy asked, "You know you can talk to us if you want to?" I nodded again. "You know we would follow you anywhere?" Gazzy asked. Another nod. "You know we believe in you?"

I hesitated then nodded again confirming Nudge's question. "You know we love you?" Angel whispered. A smile quirked my lips and I nodded again. I opened my eyes to see them all watching me with warm eyes. "You know it's all for one and one for all!" Total piped up. I nodded at him and scratched behind his ears. His tail went crazy.

I stacked my fist out in-front of me and Fang stuck his on top of mine immediately followed quickly by Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Total. For a moment a wide smile lined my lips and my eyes were clear. I was happy, I had my family and they wanted to have me. Everything would be okay... But this is my life remember?

So when the trees above our heads began to crash to the ground and branches whipped past our faces it wasn't too much of a shock. Especially not when I saw about two hundred Droids, as I have so cleverly named the giant human looking robots that are built like they are on steroids, breaking in on our once secluded camp. I know I know, my life sucks.

_Mini cliffy! 267 for the next chapter with some action!_


	32. Go

_Not much feed back but I accept one worded reviews to paragraphs. I'm not picky when it comes to comments. I take them as I get them. Though I do wish I got more of them. Sigh, well you can't get everything you want. So thanks to those of you who do review. And to those of you who don't I promise that review button doesn't bite…too hard. lol_

_Maximum Ride 31 Go July 5_

_(Fang Pov.)_

_Holy insert cuss word of your choice here!_ I could feel my own shock mirrored on the faces of the Flock as the branches above our heads began to crash to the forest floor and body building robots, they looked human, began storming down through the open canopy from ropes attached to five gigantic helicopters which hovered over head. But how come we didn't hear them, I wanted to yell? But being me I didn't. Instead I wrenched my eyes away from the advancing enemies and looked to the Flock.

Angel was staring open mouthed beside Nudge who was shaking. Both girls had their eyes locked on the intruders who had yet to reach the ground but were getting closer to it every second. Gazzy was flexing his fingers but shaking and his face mirrored that of Iggy who was taking everything in with his newly healed eyes. Total was on the ground with his paws over his eyes.

Then my eyes landed on Max. Her own were closed but as I looked at her her eyes snapped open and grim determination shown on her face. She walked forward so that she stood in-front of us then turned and said, "Get them out of here." For a moment her words didn't sink in. Then what she'd said connected in my brain. "No, no Max! I am not leaving you!" Max's eyes swiveled to me along with the others but I didn't care what they thought. There was no way I would let Max go again.

"Fang, don't argue just-," but I cut her off. "Just what? Leave you!" My hands were shaking and I couldn't have been brought to care that the seconds were ticking by. The enemy was almost on the ground. Once there they, whoever they were, would attack us. I didn't know if they were going to kill us or capture us. But I did know that there was no way I would ever let Max out of my sights again.

"Yeah Max forget it! We're a family and we stick together no matter what." I nodded in agreement with what Nudge had said but Max didn't waver. Instead she pointed across the clearing where the newer Flock members were frozen with shock, their eyes locked on the intruders bent on hurting them.

"They are not ready to fight! You have to trust me on this. Omega, Max 2 and I can handle these morons. Just make sure the Flock gets out alive!"

"We aren't a Flock without our leader!" Angel shouted. But Max shook her head and said calmly, "And there _is_ no Flock for me to lead if everyone dies here. Which they will if you guys don't lead them away." I opened my mouth to retort but Max raised her hand and thrust it towards me. I saw a piece of paper inside of it and took it. "Take them there," Max said. She smiled at me and the rest of the Flock; then she was sprinting across the clearing.

"Max!" I started after her immediately and felt the others following right on my heels. In seconds we were in the middle of the clearing were Max had already launched herself into the air. Dang that girl had gotten faster! I gaped at her as she slammed into one of the intruders making it let go of it's rope and plummet to the ground in-front of me. I jumped back and the robot thing smacked into the ground were I had been standing a second earlier. But before it could even raise it's head it's chest was smashed in as another one came crashing down on top of it.

"GO!" I looked back up to see Max glaring down at me. She turned and kicked a third robot in the chest. It flew backwards and landed on the ground with a loud crunch. "Fang move!" I felt someone grab my hand and was yanked forward by Nudge as she pulled me towards the Flock who were still frozen in shock.

I forced my legs to work and ran flat out for the Flock who had managed to find shelter behind the tree Max had sat us down near last night. As we approached I saw Omega and Max 2 standing protectively over the younger kids. Gazzy and Iggy reached them first and as I came to a stop I heard them yell, "Max says to help her!" Immediately Omega and Max 2 spread their wings wide and launched themselves into the air.

I watched as the two soared over to where Max was still knocking robots down off their ropes but turned when I felt someone pulling on my shirt. I glanced down and came face to face with Arianna. Her light brown eyes were wide with fear and her face was pale. The hand she was tugging my shirt with was shaking and I automatically took it in my own. "Fang!"

I looked up and saw that Gazzy and Iggy were struggling to get Ty out from under a branch which had fallen on him, trapping his legs.

I rushed over and got there the same time as Nudge but I shoved her away and yelled, "Get the kids in the air! Go through the entrance!" For a second Nudge looked as if she might argue. Then she took Arianna's hand, which I was still clutching I realized, and led her over to where Angel was giving Carrie, Braden and Jordan instructions. I caught a glimpse of Bryce by her side and saw Mick pulling Nikki up off the ground a few feet away.

"Fang can you lift up that branch?" I nodded at Iggy and grabbed the branch he'd pointed at. The branch was thick and scraped the skin off my palms and fingers as I lifted but I was able to force it up about a foot while Iggy did the same on the other side. Slowly we pushed upward and when the branch was about three feet off the ground Gazzy rushed under and hooked his arms under Ty's shoulders. With a grunt he pulled backwards and managed to drag him out.

Gazzy sat Ty down and grimaced as his eyes took in the blood coating Ty's pants leg. I winced slightly but didn't say anything. Instead I turned and anxiously scanned the clearing. I saw Omega drop down on one of the intruders propelling it into the ground and Max 2 as she punched another in the jaw sending it reeling backwards. Panic seized me as I scanned the fight and realized that I couldn't see Max anywhere.

"Fang we have to go!" I whirled around and saw Angel gesturing towards the opening. Everyone besides she and I had already escaped through. I glanced back at the battle once more and then hating myself more than I ever had before I spread my wings and followed Angel out into the afternoon sky.

_(Angel Pov.)_

"Fang we have to go!" I shouted. Fang was standing stock still and I knew he was looking for Max. I didn't have to be a mind reader for that. Fang's head whipped around and I pointed to the opening urgently. If we didn't leave now there was a chance we could get captured and Max was right. The new Flock members wouldn't survive if we had to fight for our lives.

I watched as Fang looked back at the battle once more and then he turned and ran towards me. I winced as the hatred of his thoughts towards himself cut through my mind but I forced my wings to expand and propel myself through the opening. Once through the short tunnel I extended my wings fully and flapped harder. As I rose above the trees I gasped and nearly stopped flying.

There, hovering above our clearing, were five helicopters complete with machine guns, nets, and what looked like two missiles. I raised my hand against the glare caused by the sun glinting off the helicopters' shiny black exterior but squinted as I saw words printed in gold across the black. BREAKING. My mind snapped back to what Max had said, that BREAKING were the ones who had been capturing her all these years, and felt anger boil up inside of me.

I wanted nothing more than to rush at the helicopters and take them down all by myself but I heard someone call my name from far above me. I looked up and saw Bryce waving at me urgently. His sandy blonde hair was blown back by the wind and his blue eyes bored into mine. For a moment I considered ignoring him. Then I bunched down my muscles and flew up to him, far above the helicopters who seemed to not have seen us.

Once I reached Bryce I saw that he was not alone. The rest of the Flock was there besides...well you know. Everyone's eyes were wide with shock, the younger kids more so, and I saw Gazzy and Iggy supporting Ty whose legs were bleeding though not too heavily. Nudge was hovering beside him looking stressed. Total was whimpering and casting fearful glances way below where the helicopters were.

I felt the air stir beside me and in the next instant Fang was flying next to me. His face was completely blank but in his mind I could hear his racing thoughts. He was arguing with himself on whether he should go back and help Max or do what she said and protect the Flock. I decided that I had to intervene.

"Fang you know what Max said and you also know she's right." I let my words sink in and his thoughts swirled a bit slower. I noticed that he was still clutching the piece of paper Max had given him firmly in his hands and said, "Fang, what does it say?" Fang gave a start as if he hadn't been paying attention and glanced at the paper as if he'd forgotten all about it. Then he carefully unfolded it and scanned the page.

I waited anxiously along with everyone else and when he finally spoke his voice was dull but suppressed shock. "She wants us to go to the School."

_Bet you didn't see that one coming! The School! Why would Max want them to go there? You'll have to wait and find out. But, if you wanna know what happens to Max, Omega and Max 2 give me 277 reviews and you got it! Did Max get kidnapped? Will Max 2 and Omega survive? I'll show you…later. Ha!_


	33. Routine

_Ha, wow I check my inbox and saw a message from TwilightandMaxFan basically telling me to get my butt in gear and update. So, all of you can thank her many reviews and email for this chapter. I was actually editing some future chapters so I have a good excuse! But enough from me. Here is the next and last chapter of the night! Enjoy and adios!_

_Maximum Ride 32 Routine July 5_

_(Omega Pov.)_

I grimaced as my knuckles scraped against the jaw of one of the Droids, Max was insistent this was their name, but watched in satisfaction as his head spun around backwards. "Take that!" I kicked both my feet out and sent the Droid flying backwards into a thick oak tree. I grinned and twisted in midair, the whole wings deal took me forever to get used to, grabbing another one by the leg and flinging it to earth.

"Thirty-five!" I called out. I heard a snort from above me and saw Max 2 smirk as she nailed a Droid right smack in the for-head with her right foot causing it to drop by me two seconds later. "Forty-two!" My mouth dropped slightly and I grimaced turning to grab another Droid and kick it in the back so hard that it bent over crooked. I karate chopped it on the back of the head and watched it plummet to the ground taking two more with it as if fell. "Ha! Thirty-eight!"

"Forty-six!"

"You're lying!" I yelled in aggravation, yanking the wires out of the back of another robot's neck. Max 2 flew down to me then and kicked my Droid in the stomach so that it buckled and fell. "Forty-seven!" I grimaced and said, "That one counts as mine!" Max 2 smirked and asked, "What, not enough to go around?" I opened my mouth to retort when suddenly I heard a metallic, groaning sound from above.

I looked up at the same time as Max 2 and blinked in shock. In the next instant I felt something barrel into me. My breath left my body with a whooshing sound and I tried to get at what had hit me but it held on tightly. I heard Max 2 struggling as well but in the next instant the groaning grew louder and became a screeching sound.

I threw my hands over my ears and winced but forced my eyes open. "What the hell!" I gaped in amazement as two of the helicopters spiraled down into the clearing, flattening several Droids and crushing others. I watched as the blades sunk into the ground and as the two helicopters collided there was a loud BOOM and flames irrupted into the air.

"Holy crap!" Max 2 yelled as the flames threw themselves at us. I winced and closed my eyes but heard a chuckle and suddenly the air was rushing past my face as I was propelled upward so fast I think I left my stomach behind. I glanced down and saw the trees become only one big blur as we climbed higher. Then, suddenly, the wind stopped whipping past us and I realized that whatever had been holding me was letting go.

"Um, could you please get the heck off of me now? That's what those things attached to your back are for yah know." I glared in surprise at Max but let my wings out and after dropping several feet came up even with her and Max 2 who had also let out her wings. "You know you could have just told us that was you." Max 2 said hotly, glaring at Max. Max shrugged and grinned. "I think my number is much higher than y'alls though." I frowned but had to admit she'd beaten me, she usually did.

"Next time will you let us know when you plan on sabotaging two industrial sized helicopters? That way we can fly out of there on our own wings maybe?" I asked her, crossing my arms over my chest. Max put a finger to her lips and another on her hips. Then she grinned and said, "Nah." I huffed and Max 2 grimaced but didn't comment. Instead she looked down and after a moment said, "We're lucky that was an old batch. Otherwise none of our K.O numbers would have been so high."

I nodded seriously and saw Max's eyes narrow. I turned to her and seeing the question in my mind she said, "I just don't understand. Why would they send an older, out dated version. They must have known we'd beat them. That version hasn't captured us in years. They have newer versions. Why that version of Droids and why so many?"

Max turned and looked away from us back down to the ground which was several thousands of feet below us. I followed her gaze and saw that the helicopters, the three remaining that is, had already disappeared. Though not before setting fire to the whole clearing. Probably to make sure no traces of evidence could be found against them.

I reached behind my back and made sure my pack was still there between my wings. It was and I breathed a sigh of relief that I'd thought to put it on before launching myself into the fight with both Maxs. I saw Max 2 had hers as well but frowned when I saw Max didn't have hers. "You always forget it you know," I said. Max turned to me and grinned. "Just the normal routine."

"So where exactly did you tell them to wait for us this time?" Max 2 asked. I nodded curiously. Max frowned and glanced back down at the destruction below. Then, she looked back up and said, "The School."


	34. Nightmares

_Thanks again to all my reviewers! Oh, and to TwilightandMaxFan you can do whatever you wish to make sure I update on time. More reviews is a sure fire way to get me to review more often. So, spread the word! There's some person on this site going around commenting on good stories on a post they are doing. Check it out and nominate me if you think this story is good enough. That goes for all of you out there! Thanks again and enjoy. The Chapter after this one gives you a sneak peak at the antagonist in this story! Ohhhh….._

_Maximum Ride 33 Nightmares July 5_

_(Gazzy Pov.)_

"The School! The School! Has she lost her mind? What kind of joke is that!" I couldn't help but agree with Nudge. Of all the places Max could have sent us she chose the one none of us were prepared to ever set foot or wing near again. The one place where all our troubles started. The School.

"She must have had a good reason." That was Angel, trying to reason with us. But nobody was in the mood for it and ignored her. Well everyone but the new Flock members. They knew about the School but none of them had ever been before. Not that they were rearing to go. They were merely curious. But you know what they say, curiosity killed the bird kid.

"Maybe that's were the next Facility is!" I turned to look at Jordan and rolled my eyes. "Yeah sure, she won't let us fight some bulked up super baddies but she'll let us tackle a top secret cooperation by ourselves." I knew my voice sounded a bit harsh and regretted saying what I did when I saw Jordan's face fall. Angel threw me a glare, this I could have ignored, but then Alexandria frowned at me and wouldn't meet my eyes.

I let out a puff of air and moved away from the Flock a little bit. I wasn't the only one on the outside though. Fang was flying off a bit to the right by himself. I tilted my wings and glided over to him. Fang's face was expressionless as always but I noticed that his eyes where pinched and his mouth was taunt. I didn't need to read minds or emotions to know Fang was upset...or for that matter what exactly he was upset over.

"Fang?" Fang' s head turned slowly and when his eyes met mine I couldn't help but wince. The burning look was back. The same look Fang had adopted right after Max's 'death'. Fang had definitely taken her absence the worst of all of us. I know I grieved as did the rest of the Flock but with Fang...it was like a piece of him disappeared with her. And he had only just gotten some of it back when Bam! She was gone again.

I realized Fang was still looking at me and forced my eyes to tear away from his. For a moment silence enveloped the space between us. Then I turned and brushed my wing against his lightly. Fang looked at me once more and I said, "Don't worry Fang. Max knows what she's doing."

Fang looked straight ahead and for a moment I thought he wasn't going to reply. Then he muttered just loud enough for me to hear, "That's what worries me."

I blinked in surprise and opened my mouth to ask him what he'd meant when suddenly there was a yell from out in-front of us. I looked up and saw that Nudge and Angel had stopped flying. Confused I flew up to them and said, "Guys what's wrong?" But Angel only shivered and I noticed that her blue eyes were wide with...fear? My death con level went up right then and there. I turned to Nudge and was about to demand what was wrong when she glanced at me with the most serious expression I'd ever seen on her face. "We're here."

I gaped at her in shock for a moment then turned and looked down over my shoulder where Angel's eyes were glued. I felt my stomach drop and my hands began to shake. I'd known where we were going but it hadn't really sunk in. That was until now as I gazed down at the crooked barb wired fence surrounding the dilapidated and crumpled building where all the hell in my life had begun.

I could feel the others hovering around me but couldn't tear my eyes from that hell hole. Complete silence reigned over the Flock as we all stared down at the School. Then the silence was broken as Carrie said, "So this is the stuff my nightmares are made out of."

_294 for the next one! Pretty Please!_


	35. Strategy

_Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm going to play nice. I want only 300 for the last chapter of the night. It describes the Flock at the School. Please R&R_

_Maximum Ride 34 Strategy July 5_

_(Third Person Pov.) Subterranean Temporary HQ_

"Director?" The Director turned in her chair and frowned at the young man standing before her. She noticed that his hands were trembling and clutched in them was a manilla folder. The Director's eyes narrowed and she snapped her fingers commandingly. The man stumbled forward and with a bow placed the folder on her mahogany desk.

She reached forward to take it and the man recoiled noticeably. The Director ignored this however and pulled the folder closer. Behind her the flames of the fire which burned bright in the fireplace crackled and spat. The dimmed lights of the room created a dark atmosphere further adding to the man's discomfort though the medieval design was not the only reason for his fear.

The Director grinned inwardly at the man's discomfort. She had worked hard to create such an air of intimidation among her ranks. She was the Director for a reason after all. She knew she had the experience but she also knew along with everyone else that she had one thing her precedents hadn't. She knew how to handle the most destructive, incorruptible, powerful and successful experiment ever conceived.

That was the reason she was where she now sat. At the very top. No one had been as successful as she. Not one of the other Directors. Not the Director of the School or the Director of Itex. Nor the foreign enterprise which had come to the plate years ago. No, she, the Director of BREAKING, was the most successful by far. Just like the experiment she would soon control.

Keeping her face emotionless, though she was grinning on the inside, the Director scanned the front of the folder. In bold was printed: **Covert Operation M-473-X**. She flipped open the folder and saw a field report written which took up two pieces of paper. The Director skipped this however and set it aside. Behind these were more incident sheets.

The Director scowled as she saw that another of her helicopters, two for that matter, had been destroyed. She didn't need to read the rest to know who had been responsible for that incident and her face twisted into a scowl. From the corners of her eyes she saw the young man take a step back but she ignored him and placed the incident forms next to the field report papers.

_Finally_, she thought, as at the very back of the folder in a small, plastic case a video card presented itself. Taking the small card out of its container she held it up to the light for a second then turned and inserted it into her laptop. A media window popped up a second later and there were two clips represented by separate rectangles on the screen.

The Director chose the one with the earlier time, the two were separated by mere minutes, and leaned forward as a clip began to play. The camera blinked once then came into focus and though it was moving slightly the picture of a clearing with flying debris and her troops roping down from helicopters was clear.

She watched as the camera turned to show a blonde haired woman running across the field to the center of the clearing. Within seconds she'd reached it and from beneath her shirt brown and white speckled wings spread wide. The girl then leapt into the air folding her wings in and then expanding them fully so that she soared upward. She then preceded to slam into one of the T8YV Ground Troops knocking it to the ground where it almost hit a black haired male who leapt backwards with only a moment to spare.

The man's eyes were wide same as the four ( two men, two women and dog) who had been following him as he ran after the blonde haired woman. She knocked a second soldier down on top of the first then turned and yelled at the man. "Go!" The man hesitated but turned and ran as an African American female with dark brown hair grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

The camera swiveled to show the five men and women plus the dog as they ran to the other side of the field. Suddenly more males and females became visible on the screen. All of them but two were hiding behind a massive tree. The two both had blonde hair though the males was more so. Both of them whipped out wings and flew away from the group as a tall, blonde haired male yelled and pointed back to the center of the clearing.

The camera followed the two as they flew across the clearing and began to fight with soldiers which were now nearly to the ground or touching down. For over a minute the camera travelled back and forth between the two as they fought the soldiers and came away mostly unscathed. Then there was a loud crash and the camera spun around to show a fist flying straight for the lens.

The Director jerked backwards as the fist connected with the screen but of-course no damage was done to her computer. There was a static groan like metal being torn apart then a loud thump as if something heavy had fallen to the ground. Then the screen went black and, after a moment, returned to the media screen with the two rectangular video boxes.

The Director leaned back and placed her finger on her lip. "Ma'am, I mean Director...Ma'am," the young man stuttered. She glanced up at him and waved her hand distractedly for him to speak. The man seemed to collect himself for a moment then he said with strained dignity, "T8VYs, those that are still functioning that is, have recordings of mutants matching the descriptions of the Flock in that clearing. And, as you could see, other mutants have now joined them. Off screen the memory card of one of the still intact T8YV's shows that each of these mutants have wings on their backs. Therefore it could be concluded that-."

"That the Flock has expanded, yes, I see."

The man gulped and nodded. "What about the...fist just a second ago? Why did the camera stop working?"

"It would appear that Subject X Maximum Ride was responsible for that Ma'am. She infiltrated the helicopter the T8VY who was recording this was on and destroyed said helicopter along with one other which it appears she had connected with a wire so that when the first helicopter exploded, analysis is still being done on how she managed it, the second would go down with it. We are lucky that she threw this T8YV out of the helicopter. Though it was damaged when it hit the ground and before that we wouldn't have had any surveillance because only moments later Subject X blew up that helicopter along with the one directly beside it."

The Director nodded and digested this as she turned to the next clip. She was surprised that this one was only ten seconds long. With a click of the track ball on the finger pad the clip began to play. Quickly she took in open sky with white clouds and what looked like giant birds soaring across the sky with a small, black dot flying among them.

"Our sensors indicate that the Flock were spotted heading west. As we speak they are being tracked by one of our sensory deprivation helicopters so that they will not know they are being followed."

"Yes those did come in handy. Otherwise it would have been near impossible to sneak up on the Flock."

"Yes, Ma'am," the young man replied with a curt nod.

The Director removed the media card and motioned the man forward. "Take this to Optics. I want facial recognition run on all of the unknown. I want to know who exactly she's found."

"And your orders concerning them as of now?" The man asked as he head for the door.

The Director thought for a moment then nodded mostly to herself. "Surveillance only."

"And the Restoration Plan, Ma'am?"

"Increase efforts, we need an army ready soon. The newer generation of T8VYs still have a few glitches though they are superior to all of the past designs. I expect a little help is needed on a more..._personal front,_ to deal with Maximum Ride and her new Flock."

"Yes, Ma'am," and with that the Director was left alone.


	36. Old Haunts

_To: Lil Q, no there are no more Maxs in this story. Thanks! Keep guessing but if you really think you are on to it please don't post it on a review. I don't wanna ruin it for others. If you wanna know if you are correct just IM me and I'll let you know. Otherwise please continue to review!_

_Maximum Ride 35 Old Haunts July 5_

_(Third Person Pov.)_

One by one the members of the Flock landed in the middle of the dusty field. Sand and grit spewed up from beneath their wings and feet as they came to running stops. Some where more graceful than others but eventually all were on the ground and standing bunched together as they stared at the place where for five of them their lives had been forever changed.

For a moment they stood there, glaring stony faced at the gray walls and dirty windows, then Fang stepped forward and began to look around. This set the others into motion and before long they had split up into small groups each exploring different portions of the field.

Arianna pulled Carrie with her and followed Fang as he began to search around the base of the barb wired fence. Iggy took Nikki's hand and together with Mick they walked along the wall of the building. Gazzy trailed behind them a few feet but didn't join them. Instead he wrapped his arm around Alexandria's waist and tugged her forward. Her eyes were wide with suppressed fear.

Nudge found a small patch of grass and helped Ty get comfortable on the ground. His legs had stopped bleeding but he was in too much pain to walk around. So Nudge sat down beside him and he laid his head on her shoulder. Nudge forced a grin but it wasn't long before it turned into a frown once more. Total sat down and laid his head on his paws. His brown eyes flickered back and forth between the groups.

Angel pulled Bryce forward with Jordan and Braden trailing after them as she nudged them towards what looked like a system of cages which opened onto the field. As they came closer Angel suppressed a shiver and Bryce tried to pull her closer but Angel broke away and went to stand in-front of the cages. "Angel...what are these?"

Angel turned to look at Braden and her face was carefully blank. "These were where they kept the Erasers before setting them loose on the mutants. They put them in here because they were too worked up to wait. Then, when the mutants were in the yard, they would open the cage doors and the Erasers would run out."

As she spoke Angel ran her hands over the mangled bars of one of the cages. Several stands of wire and mesh were missing and she winced as she saw blood stained on the metal. With a sickening feeling she backed away and took Braden and Jordan's hands. Both kid's faces were stark white and their eyes were wide. Bryce put his hand on Angel's shoulder and walked away.

Arianna followed Fang as he walked slowly down the chain link fence. She threw him anxious glances every now and then. But he didn't seem to notice. His eyes merely roamed over the holes in the fence. Arianna cast a quick glance at Carrie and saw that she was looking just as shocked and confused as Arianna felt.

Suddenly Arianna ran into something. She let out a cry and back tracked looking up to see Fang's back, his head facing dead ahead. Arianna wondered why he had stopped so suddenly and walked around so that she was standing in-front of him beside Carrie. But Fang didn't even see them. His eyes remained locked on something over her shoulder.

Arianna turned to see what had Fang frozen but what she saw only made her feel even more confused. A couple of feet ahead of them and away from the fence, sitting on a small patch of grass, was a concrete bench. It was incredibly plain and had no back to it. The sides and bottom where crumpling slightly and it was bleached a pure white from the sun. The grass upon which it stood was dry and wrinkled.

Arianna turned back to look at Fang and saw that he was shaking his head. "Fang?" Fang looked down at her in surprise. "Oh, um, nothing Ari. It's nothing." Arianna frowned and said, "That's not true." Fang frowned at her and Arianna glared back. After a moment Fang sighed and said, "It's just...this was where I first met Max."

Across the clearing Iggy paused beside a dirt covered window. He dusted away the grit with his shirt and after he had made a semi-clean circle he peered inside. Iggy's mouth set into a firm line and his eyes narrowed. Inside the room was a metal operating table complete with Velcro restraints and a mouth gag. Beside the table was a cart which had three syringes on it. Two were empty but the third was full containing a bright blue liquid.

The room had cobwebs hanging from the white ceiling tiles and the door stood ajar on crooked hinges. Chains hung from the ceiling and Iggy could see a large mirror in one corner of the room which reflected the table. Iggy knew that it was a one way mirror the scientists used so that they could see what was happening in the lab without actually having to get their hands dirty.

Iggy scowled and turned away so that Nikki and Mick could look. As Mick pulled away after his look he said, "At our Facility the labs looked a lot like these."

"Accept we never saw them like this," Nikki said, rubbing her for-head. "The labs were always spotless, except when blood was spilt and they hadn't cleaned it up yet. They always smelled so..."

"Antiseptic?" Iggy asked. Nikki and Mick nodded, stepping back so that Gazzy and Alexandria, who had just reached them, could have a look.

Iggy turned and looked out over the field, taking in the sides of the buildings and the decay which they had undergone. From the air several portions of the roof had caved in and now, on the ground, he could see that walls were collapsing all around. "I never thought I'd get to see the place that took my eyes away ever again," Iggy said. He saw the others flinch slightly and gaze at him in sympathy but Iggy didn't want to see that. So he glanced around again then turned to Gazzy and said, "It looks like our bomb did a hell of a number on this place Gasman."

A corner of Gazzy's mouth lifted into a smile and he grinned. "You mean you did this?" Nikki asked. Both guys turned to look at her and Iggy said, "When Angel was first kidnapped by Ari they brought her back here. Max didn't want me to come because I wouldn't know my way around and she didn't want Gazzy to come because he was so young. So she took Fang and Nudge with her and headed here. But then they got separated when Max went to play superman and save her future half-sister and it took a while for them to find each other. By then Fang and Nudge had found that cave where we met up a few days ago and when Max showed back up we were with them waiting. Huh," Iggy paused and a smile curved his and Gazzy's lips.

"Max wasn't too happy with us but she couldn't send us home so we stuck together and came after Angel. But we were ambushed in a restaurant and after a out of this world ride through hell courtesy of Max's driving skills the Erasers caught up to us. Gazzy and I were able to escape but Max, Nudge and Fang were captured."

Iggy paused, licking his lips and Gazzy picked up where he'd left off. "So we went back to the hawk cave and got the hawks to follow us to the School. When we got there we saw that Ari was attacking Max's cage and had busted it up so much that Max could escape. She opened the others cages and we led the hawks down in a big feather butt kicking! They really tore up the white coats and let us get into the air with everyone including Angel. Then when we were high enough Iggy and I dropped a bomb on the School."

Gazzy turned and slapped a high five with Iggy but their enthusiasm vanished a few seconds later when they remembered where exactly they were. "So that's why this place looks so beat up." Mick muttered. Gazzy nodded and Iggy said, "That, and the fact that it's been abandoned since then. We bombed it about eleven years ago. That was a while before...well before we thought Max had died."

Iggy bowed his head and so did Gazzy. Alexandria grabbed his hand comfortingly and Nikki did the same for Iggy. Both boys turned and grinned at their companions. Mick folded his arms over his chest and glared at the dilapidated wall.

"I think everyone's gathering around Ty and Nudge now," Alexandria said, gesturing towards where the two mocha colored bird kids sat on the ground. Total was lounging in Nudge's lap sleeping. Angel and Bryce were leading Braden and Jordan over to them and on the other side of the clearing Carrie and Arianna were heading that way too. "Okay let's go," Iggy said.

He turned and led the way across the field until they stood in-front of Nudge and Ty who were shading their eyes so that they could see them against the hot glare of the afternoon sun. Iggy blinked in surprise, he hadn't realized how quickly time had passed.

"Where's Fang?" Angel asked. She was looking around at the faces in-front of her and frowning. Then her head snapped up and she glanced over the top of Carrie's shoulders. Everyone followed her gaze and saw that Fang was sitting on a concrete bench near the barb wire topped fence.

"What's he doing?" Jordan asked. She looked at Angel in confusion but before Angel could reply Arianna said, "He said it was where he first met Max. He's been sitting there for a long time." Arianna cast a worried glance over her shoulder and looked to the older Flock members for help. But they merely looked at Fang with saddened expressions. Total whimpered and his ears drooped slightly.

Then their frowns turned into grins as their eyes locked with something high over head. The rest of the Flock turned to see what they had and smiles curved their own lips.

Fang stared at the spot next to him on the dilapidated concrete bench. Gently he rubbed his hand over the crumpled seat. In his head he replayed one of his happier memories. It was before he'd been set free of the School by Jeb. It was actually a couple of years before that. And even though it had been torture Fang knew he wouldn't have had it any other way. Because right there, on that very bench so many years ago, Fang had been first introduced to the girl he would one day come to love. The one girl who he knew without a doubt would be willing to lay her life on the line for him and he the same to her. The one girl who loved him just as much as he loved her. The one girl who would never betray him. On that bench in that dusty field Fang had first met Maximum Ride.

_The next chapter is a flashback that is very, very important. It's in Fang's Pov. and shows how he and Max first met. But, I ask for 305 reviews for it. I know you guys are out there. Please take time to review. To those of you who do, thanks and please continue! :)_


	37. Perfect Halves of the Puzzle

_310 for the next and thanks to those of you who reviewed!_

_Maximum Ride 36 Perfect Halves of the Puzzle_

_(Flash back Third Person Fang Pov.)_

_Fang sat looking through the bars of his dog crate, his head in his hands. He'd been stuck in the crate longer than normal. Usually the white coats came and took him for experiments and blood work every hour or two. But today they hadn't even shown up. Maybe they've forgotten about me, Fang thought hopefully. He didn't care for the white coats at all. Usually when they came he just stayed quiet and resisted with his actions rather than his words._

_His wings felt cramped up under his shirt so he extended them slightly. He couldn't even let them out a quarter of the way the cage was so small. He only just had enough room to stretch his legs out if he was sitting up. Fang sighed and rubbed his face. Then his head snapped up as he heard foot steps stop outside of the room his cage was in alone. _

_Fang leaned forward and pressed his face against the cold, metal bars. The foot steps stopped outside and Fang could tell there were two pairs. Then voices started leaking into the room. Fang leaned closer against the bars and strained to listen. "-could be a catastrophe. Who knows what their initial reactions would be?" This voice belonged to a woman. Fang had heard her before several times, she was usually the one who came for him, but never actually talked to her. Truthfully, he'd never talked to anyone though he knew how. But he let them think he didn't...it made his life just a tiny bit easier._

_A second voice spoke up and Fang frowned. He didn't recognize this man's voice. "Not could but would Doctor. I've already gained permission from the Director even though she does not agree with me. All I need is your confirmation. I firmly believe that this is a good idea. The experiments are strong enough to handle this by now since they are nearly the same age at five and besides it would give us a better idea of their social and psychological development." _

_There was a short pause and then the woman said, "Fine. I'll allow temporary custody of Subject 2 to be transferred to you." The woman didn't sound at all happy about this arrangement. Fang could imagine her crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight more onto one foot._

_Fang heard the man chuckle and some papers shuffle as if he were flipping through a folder. "I see you have no name for him," he commented lightly. The woman snorted and said in a dismissive voice, "Why should _it_ have a name? It's Subject 2 as far as anyone is concerned. Just because you saw fit to let yours have it's own name despite its despicable attitude and complete disrespect doesn't mean I should give my experiment that same privilege."_

_"Just an observation Doctor," the man said calmly. He paused and when his voice spoke again it sounded very convincing._

_"What do you say to a little wager Doctor?" The woman was silent for a moment and then her voice spoke a little softer than before. "What kind of wager Doctor Batchelder?" Fang heard the man chuckle and then his voice was so low he could only just make it out._

_"If Subject 2 and my experiment's reactions are indeed on the progressive scale then you will sign over control and ownership of Subject 2 to me."_

_"And if they go for each others throats?" _

_"Then I'll sign over my own charge to you." _

_"But you've dedicated years to that project! Why are you so willing to put that all on the line with a bet you have no way of knowing you'll win?" The woman's voice was suspicious and Fang's curiosity was even more peaked._

_"Oh I'm fairly confident my Subject will come through with my expectations. She may be un-cooperative much of the time but she's quite...reliable."_

_"You sound as if you actually trust it," the woman snarled. "On the contrary," the man broke in quickly. "I've simply noticed over the years that she has a very strong willed and unmoving personality."_

_"And you think that will help your odds in our bet?" The woman asked skeptically. "Yes," Doctor Batchelder replied simply. _

_Fang cocked his head in confusion but in the next instant he was crawling backwards as fast as he could as both white coats walked into the room. Immediately they came up to his cage and the woman leaned down to peer in at him. "Subject 2, come with me now." Fang looked at her with a completely blank expression and when he didn't move she huffed and snapped straight up. "Guards!" _

_Fang instantly regretted not just getting out of his cage as the lab door burst open and two fully morphed Erasers loped inside. One grabbed his cage and held it upside down so that he was lying on the door while the other undid the latch. Fang fell to the floor with a humph and lay winded for a moment before strong arms wrapped under his own and wrenched him to his feet. _

_The Eraser's claws dug painfully into his arms and he winced but didn't cry out. The woman walked in-front of him and glared down at him before turning to the man, Doctor Batchelder she'd called him, and saying, "Where do you want to do this?" _

_"How about on the field? Take him to the far side and place him even with where that old bench is. It will act as sort of middle ground so to speak.. We'll set them out on separate sides and...well, we'll see what happens." He smiled and Fang noticed that this made the glasses he wore rise up slightly on his cheeks. The woman nodded and snapped her fingers. _

_The Erasers shoved Fang forward and he stumbled down the hallway with them panting just behind him. Fang wished they would brush their teeth or something. Their breath smelled worse than they looked and that was saying something._

_They continued down the plain white hallways for about a minute before coming to a heavy metal door. Fang knew that this door led outside. He'd been outside many times before and none of his experiences had been even remotely good. Usually he just ended getting chased or into fights. Why should this trip be any different? He thought as he was pushed out into the blistering heat._

_As Fang walked out he realized that no other mutants where on the field. This wasn't normal. Usually there were others who were either fighting or being chased by Erasers. Never before had he been out when no one else was on the field. "Stay here and don't move or else," one of the Erasers growled and Fang realized they had come to a stop. He glared at the Erasers as they walked away then turned to survey his surroundings._

_He was standing at the far end of the field which was mostly just sand and dust. On his right was the School. The plain white building which looked innocent on the outside was thrown out of balance by the twelve foot high chain link fence with barb wire on top which stood on his left. _

_Fang turned and looked through the fence with wistful eyes. Beyond it was a small group of trees. He could just imagine himself running through them. Feeling the shadows envelop him and breathing in the clean, non-antiseptic smell of the trees. He'd never even felt what a tree felt like. He had never been closer to one than he was now. He'd never once been outside of the fence. _

_Wind rushed past Fang then, making his shirt go up slightly in the back so that the breeze ruffled his feathers. With a sigh he extended them out the bottom of his shirt (he had no slits in them) and winced because they had been cramped up so long. He felt the wind run up under his feathers and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. It just felt so natural. Then reality crashed down on him and he bit back a cry of frustration. What good were his wings if he couldn't fly? _

_Suddenly there was a crashing sound from across the field and Fang looked up automatically hiding his wings back inside his shirt again. On the other side of the field four Erasers were struggling with something or someone. Whoever, or whatever, it was they were putting up one heck of a fight, Fang thought as the four Erasers struggled to carry it across the field. One let out a curse suddenly and leapt back holding his hand. Fang caught a glimpse of dirty blonde hair but then it was gone again as the Eraser leapt back in and punched whatever had hurt him. _

_Fang made to take a step towards them but one of the Erasers who had escorted him out snarled and Fang leaned back. He didn't need to provoke a fight...it wouldn't help him survive here. So instead Fang watched the five make their way slowly across the clearing. After about a minute they came even with him and the Erasers dumped what they had been struggling with on the ground giving it a few good kicks before laughing and disappearing back into the School._

_Fang blinked away shock as he realized it was a girl. "Go and get her big man!" The second Eraser crowed. He slapped a high five with the Eraser who had first spoken and the two jogged off the field leaving him alone with her. But Fang didn't move. Instead he stood watching the girl as she stood up and dusted herself off. She glared towards where the Erasers had disappeared and raised her middle finger at them though Fang had no idea what that meant. Then she noticed he was standing there._

_She immediately bent low in a sort of crouch and raised her fists up in-front of her face. Threatened, Fang did the same though his stance was a bit wider than hers. He glared at her from across the field and she glared back. After a few moments Fang looked away but the girl's eyes remained trained on him. _

_Confusion clouded Fang's mind. Why did they put him out alone on the field with the girl? He hadn't really understood what the two white coats had been saying. They had been speaking too quickly and he missed some parts he thought because they had been on the other side of the door. Was he supposed to fight this girl? He'd never been sent out here not to fight. But then again he'd never been left alone with another mutant before. _

_It seemed the girl was just as confused though she was doing a good job of hiding it. She remained in her fighting stance but didn't advance towards him. Fang frowned, he didn't know what to do._

_He raised his right foot slightly and watched as the girl's eyes snapped to it. Fang frowned and put his foot back down before raising it again. He repeated this a couple of times and was about to do it again when he heard an aggravated huff. Fang gazed at the girl again and was shocked to see that she had her hands on her hips and was rolling her eyes at him. Then, with a completely confident face, she started walking towards him._

_Fang blinked away his shock at her. He'd been trying to gauge her reaction to him but then she goes ahead and just starts toward him? What was up with this girl? It was like she wasn't even afraid of him! Like she didn't think he could hurt her. Well I'll show her, Fang thought. I'm not some kid just to be messed with. If she wants a fight she's gonna get one._

_No longer hesitant Fang started walking towards the girl as well. She had already closed a quarter of the distance between them and Fang sped up so that he could make up the distance. As his eyes roamed over the space between them he noticed that there was a concrete bench sitting basically in the middle of their path. That must be the bench that white coat was talking about, Fang thought. He said it would act as middle ground. We must be supposed to stop there._

_Fang looked back up and saw that the girl was nearly at the bench. Her eyes roamed over it as well though her head remained turned towards Fang. Then she was standing beside the bench waiting on him. Her eyes narrowed as he approached and Fang could feel her eyes roaming over him calculatingly. _

_Finally he stood only two feet away from her beside the bench. He stared at her and she stared at him. This close Fang noticed things that he hadn't before. The girl was dressed in the same white pants and blue shirt as him though hers were dirtier. Fang assumed this was because she had just been dumped on the ground by the Erasers but what did surprise him was the blood. This girl had blood spotting several places of her t-shirt and pants. Fang was used to seeing blood. He'd bled loads of times but this girl seemed to be a magnet. And another thing, some of those blood spots looked fresh._

_Fang's eyes continued to take in the girl despite the blood though he found it hard to take his eyes off the obvious wounds. She did indeed have blonde hair though it was layered with dark streaks. It was cut about medium length and hung loosely on her shoulders though it was sort of messy and unkept. Fang's own hair was just a bit shaggy because his next cut wasn't for a few weeks. The white coats let it get long but not too long._

_The girl, Fang noticed, was also a bit taller than him and was lean. He could see muscle in her arms much like his own and frowned. She looked strong, maybe she _could_ take him. Then he noticed all the scrapes and bruises on her arms and the blood which was slowly trickling from her busted lip. It looked fresh and Fang assumed the Erasers had done it carrying her out. But for her to come away with only a bloodied mouth, Fang thought, she must be pretty tough._

_Another thing, Fang realized, was that he could see scars. There was one on her wrist and another at the crease of her elbow both on her left arm. On her right arm their was a small one in the middle of her arm on the bottom side and another that led up under her sleeve on the top. As his eyes traveled up her arm he suddenly found himself looking directly into her eyes the same as hers were boring into his._

_Fang's mouth slackened slightly though it didn't drop. Those eyes. Her eyes, were so...deep. They were a dark brown which matched her face and hair perfectly. Her lashes were light and her eye brows were perfect. But as his eyes locked with hers Fang felt something stir inside of him. Fang blinked in confusion and the spell was broken. He looked away from the girl and frowned at the grit incrusted sand._

_"Who are you?" Fang's head snapped up and he stared at the girl with a blank expression. She nodded at him and waved her hand. After a moment of silence Fang bit his lip and shrugged. "Okay...how about _what_ are you?" Fang scowled at this and bit his lip shrugging. The girl huffed again and Fang got the impression that she did that a lot._

_"Well fine. I don't know about you but I don't feel like getting locked up in my cage right now so I'm gonna sit down." She moved closer to Fang and he leaned backwards instinctively. The girl's brown eyes swiveled to him but she sat down anyway and put her head in her hands. Fang noticed that her eyes remained trained on him though and that her muscles were tensed. She doesn't trust me either, Fang thought._

_He looked away from her, though he kept her in his peripheral vision, and glanced across the field. They were still alone and he couldn't see anyone standing beside the doors. Still, that didn't mean they weren't being watched. Fang knew from experience that the white coats liked to play mind games with him. They were probably watching from some oneway mirror or something._

_"I bet they're watching us." Fang blinked at her in surprise and bit his lip. Did she read his mind? Fang didn't even know if this was possible but then again, he thought as he felt his wings lift slightly with the dry breeze, they did give him wings. He bit his lip and looked back down at the girl who was just sitting there. What if this girl could read his mind after all?_

_"Do you know you do that a lot?" She asked suddenly. Fang looked at her in confusion and she pointed to her busted lip. "You bite your lip. If you had fangs you'd be in a lot of pain." She chuckled and Fang frowned at her. "So what about it fangy? You gonna tell me your name or am I just gonna sit here and have a little talk with the sand people? 'Cause they sure are a lot more fun than you."_

_Fang's eyes widened and he glared angrily at the girl. She glared back challengingly and they stayed like that for several seconds before he looked away again and muttered, "Don't have one," under his breath. "What was that? Did it just speak?" The girl asked in mock surprise. Fang rolled his eyes and she grinned. "No seriously though," she said, waving her hand at him. "What's your name?"_

_"I don't have one," Fang repeated._

_The girl looked up at him from where she sat in surprise. Then she looked away and for a moment they were back in complete silence. Then, she turned and said, "Would you like one?" _

_Fang's eyebrows rose in surprise. He'd never thought about a name for himself. He wasn't sure what many were. It's not like he got out much. But did he even want one? "I've got one," the girl said as if that made any difference. Maybe it did. Fang looked at her again and with a shrug asked, "What is it?" The girls shoulders straightened and she grinned at him. "My name is Maximum... Maximum Ride. I named myself not too long ago. Maximum because...well because and Ride for some astronaut Jeb told me about."_

_Fang nodded as if he understood what she'd just said but he had no idea what an astronaut was or who this Jeb guy was. He had to admit he liked her name though. It was strong. I need something strong too, Fang thought. "You can call me Max though." Fang looked at the girl, Max, and nodded._

_"So what about your name then?" She frowned and took on a thoughtful expression. Fang bit his lip again. Her eyes swiveled to his face and she looked even more thoughtful. "You know what? I don't care if you don't want a name. I'm going to give you one. It'll be perfect. Hmm...," she looked him over and Fang felt her scrutiny. He didn't like it when people studied him. _

_"Let's see, Dark? Nah, um... Jack? No...Bob? Ha, no way, Mark? Eeeeh, nope." She named off several more, looking him up and down each time she spoke. But after about a minute of her saying names she still hadn't found one she liked. Fang still didn't understand how she knew so many. Where had she learned them?_

_He bit his lip again but when he saw Max looking at him he stopped and looked away. "That's it!"_

_"What?" Fang asked but snapped his mouth shut immediately. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Max noticed and grinned at him slyly. _

_"I've got the perfect thing. It's just like I said earlier. If you had fangs you would have bitten your lip off by now. It's perfect!"_

_"What?" Fang asked. "You're going to call me 'lip biter'?" Fang grimaced and Max rolled her eyes. "No, I'm going to call you Fang."_

_"Fang?"_

_"Yeah, Fang, even if you don't have them you might as well and besides," she said, looking him over. "Fang sounds kind of dark and you've got the hair and eyes for it." Fang had to agree with her on that one and self consciously rubbed the back of his neck._

_"So, _Fang_," Max hung on his 'name' and Fang felt that he liked the way it sounded. "Are you going to sit down or not?" Fang frowned at Max but nodded curtly and sat down beside her. He noticed that she had slits in the back of her shirt and his frown increased. Max noticed this and looked over her shoulder before quickly turning her body to face him._

_"What?" She asked defensively. Fang shrugged but his eyes narrowed. What was Max hiding? She flipped a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear and Fang watched her. Then, with a slight grin, she said, "You know what? This is my first time out here without getting into a fight. I'm shocked."_

_Fang felt a grin line his face and he pointed to her lip. "You call that not getting into a fight?" Max grinned and Fang noticed that her busted lip had already stopped bleeding and the swelling had gone down. "Oh this," she said, pointing to her just barely swollen lip. "This isn't anything. That Eraser got lucky with that hit. He was mad because I bit his finger. Ugh," Max's face screwed up into one of disgust. "He tasted worse than he smelled!"_

_She laughed and Fang chuckled. It was weird for him. He didn't often find anything funny at the School and yet with Max he was laughing...chuckling, all the time. _

_"How'd you get the scars?" Fang asked. He instantly regretted this though because Max's face fell and she looked away from him. Fang raised his hand but wasn't sure what to do with it so he put it back down. He wondered what to do but then Max turned back around and looked him square in the face._

_"I'm not sure where all of them came from," she admitted. Fang nodded and she continued after a moment. "Like this one on the inside of my elbow," she pointed to the one he had noticed earlier. "I don't know how I got it. I remember Jeb coming in one day and saying I should follow him. Of-course I refused so the Erasers came in and dragged me out. Then they took me into this lab room and one of the Erasers pressed a black cloth over my nose. When I woke up I was back in my cage and my arm was wrapped up." Max frowned and shrugged. Fang frowned too, he had lots of scars but he knew where all of his had come from. _

_Suddenly a sharp breeze gusted up around them throwing grit into their faces. Fang shut his eyes and covered his face with his arms but the wind picked up and the grit pelting his face made him wince. Without realizing it Fang's wings snapped out and wrapped him up in a type of cocoon. He breathed a sigh of relief as his wings protected his body from the biting sand. He wondered if Max was okay but since he still felt her presence beside him he didn't fold his wings to look._

_After a moment the wind died back down and the sand stopped whipping past Fang's wings. He opened his wings and blinked as his eyes re-adjusted. Then his head whipped around as he heard a gasp and he saw Max staring at him with wide eyes. Fang stared at her in confusion for a moment before he realized his wings were spread out beside him. Completely visible to Max whose eyes were locked on them._

_Fang was on his feet in an instant and backing away from her. Max remained rooted to the bench but her mouth hung crooked and Fang could see shock written all over her face. Then she shook her head and got to her feet moving towards him. Fang backed up some more and raised his fists warningly. Max ignored this though and continued moving towards him._

_Fang stopped backing up and instead leaned forward on the balls of his feet. "Don't come any closer," he warned between his teeth. Max stopped but didn't seem afraid of him. Instead she was looking at him in excitement. _

_"What?" Fang asked when she merely looked at him. Max grinned and said, "When I asked you what you were you didn't answer. Why?" _

_Fang frowned, this was not what he had expected. Honestly he thought she would attack him because of what he was. Because of his wings. The Erasers and other mutants always attacked him the second they saw his wings. But Max hadn't and still wasn't in a fighting stance. She even stopped when he told her too. _

_His head cocked to the side in confusion but he decided that since she'd already seen his wings he might as well answer. "I don't know that I can trust you." Max frowned but nodded in understanding. "But you have wings like...well you've got wings. So that means you're part bird right?"_

_"Yeah I guess. I'm not part bat if that's what you mean." Max laughed. Fang didn't though his lips twitched. "'Kay so let me get this straight. You have wings, are part bird and an experiment here?" _

_"Uh, yeah," Fang said. _

_Max's mouth lifted into a smile and she said, "I always thought I was alone."_

_"What makes you think you aren't now? So what if I have wings? What does that matter to you?" But instead of answering his question Max grinned and said, "This is why it matters." Then she stood up straight and from just below her shoulders brown and white wings emerged. Now Fang was the one whose eyes were wide and his mouth dropped slightly before he was able to regain his composure. _

_Fang opened his mouth to speak but closed it. He repeated this several times and then was finally able to find his voice. "Wha-...?" Max grinned at him and pointed to his own wings which were still sticking out beneath his shirt. "We're both avian hybrids. Both part bird. I thought I was the only one. I was sure Jeb was just joking when he said he'd give me a friend like me. But here you are!"_

_Max smiled at him and pumped her wings up and down making the dust and dirt whoosh under them. Fang felt his own wings twitching as he watched hers and realized that was why she had slits in the back of her shirt. "You know you could let your wings out better if you had slits in them," Max said and once again Fang thought she was reading his mind. _

_Max pointed to the bench and motioned for him to sit down. Fang still wasn't sure if he could trust her but he'd never once met anyone like him before. For some reason, he just felt that he could trust Max. Maybe it's because she's like me, he thought as he shuffled past her and sat down on the bench. _

_Max nodded and sat down beside him telling him to turn around. Fang did so cautiously and asked, "How do you plan on cutting slits? You don't have anything sharp." _

_"Who says I don't?" Max said and Fang tried to turn around but she held his shoulders in place. "Trust me," she said in his ear and Fang suppressed a shiver. He nodded and pressed his wings further against his back as Max gripped the back of his t-shirt in one hand. _

_Fang heard a ripping sound as the fabric split apart and felt pressure like something being sliced through it. This repeated one more time and then Fang could feel air pulsing against his back. He extended his wings and sighed in relief as he was finally able to extend them fully. He hadn't felt this free in...ever._

_"Better?" Max asked and Fang nodded, turning to look at her and stiffening in surprise. In her right hand was a short dagger. It's handle was black leather but the blade was silver and glinted dangerously in the sunlight. Fang back away slowly and Max rolled her eyes. _

_"If I wanted to hurt you I would have when your back was turned." Fang realized she was right but kept his eyes firmly on the knife. Max groaned and chucked the knife over the fence. Fang watched it soar over with disbelieving eyes then practically yelled, "Why did you do that!" _

_"Because I knew you wouldn't trust me with it."_

_"So give it to me!" Max rolled her eyes again and said, "Sure, give the knife to the bird kid who doesn't trust me to hold it. After I cut slits in his shirt so his wings could get free and did I hear a thank you? NO!"_

_Max stood up and glared at Fang who remained sitting. "Jeb told me if I cooperated then I would get a 'friend' like me so I wouldn't be alone here anymore. Well so much of a friend!" She turned and started to walk away but Fang stood up and grabbed her arm. She looked at him in surprise and he could feel his own shock mirrored on her face. Fang swallowed but held onto Max's arm. _

_"Sorry but it's just...I've always been alone. I've never had a friend. I don't know who this 'Jeb' is but he sounds okay. If he promised you a friend I don't wanna let your hopes down. I'm just...not used to being around someone who's not going for my throat all the time." Fang gulped in a breath of air. He'd talked more today than he ever had before and he'd never once said so many sentences at once. What was up with him today?_

_Max was looking at him with wide eyes and for a moment she seemed stunned. When she didn't speak Fang let go of her arm and walked back to the bench putting his head in his hands in defeat. His first chance at a friend and he'd ruined it. He was doomed to be alone at the School forever. He'd never get another chance like this for all his life however long that would be. _

_Fang stiffened as he realized that maybe with Max he would have stood a better chance of surviving. We could have watched each others backs, Fang thought sadly. Then he heard foot steps and looked up to see Max looking down at him with a small grin. "So, Fang, are you going to ask me to sit down or not?"_

"So, Fang, are you going to ask me to sit down or not?" Fang's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed against the blinding afternoon sun. He couldn't see the face of the person who stood in-front of him but he didn't need to. He'd know that voice anywhere. "Max," Fang breathed in relief.

Her face suddenly became cast in shadow and he could make out her eyes, mouth, nose...every beautiful part of her. God, Fang thought, she looks so similar to that first day I saw her. "Have I really not changed that much?" Fang blinked in confusion before remembering Max could read minds now.

"You still look just as beautiful," Fang admitted truthfully. Max smiled and sat down, her legs on the opposite side of the bench as he so that she was facing him. "I was watching your memories of that day," she said suddenly. Fang blinked in surprise and nearly blushed. It felt weird for Max to know what he'd thought then...or now for that matter.

"Did you know I felt the same when I looked into your eyes?" Max asked softly. Fang looked up at her and his eyes connected with hers just like they had so many years ago. "No," he breathed. Max smiled softly and said, "Well I did." Fang nodded and opened his mouth to speak when suddenly Max's lips pressed softly to his. Fang responded to the kiss immediately but didn't push it. They stayed like that for several moments and then broke apart. It wasn't so much a passionate kiss, Fang thought, but one of reassurance.

Max pressed her for-head to his and they stared into each others eyes for a moment. Then Max said, "The others are waiting." Fang nodded but didn't move, neither did Max. Then a question entered his mind but Max answered before he could speak. "I brought us here because there is unfinished business to attended to." She explained and Fang frowned in confusion. Max sighed and when she spoke her voice was full of steel. "We need to finish this, once and for all, and the first step to that is destroying what started all this...for good."


	38. Beginning Of The End

_So, I'm kind of sad. Yes, the gloomy weather outside doesn't help. It's cold here and rainy. But now that I'm home from school I might be able to relax and warm up. So, this is for you guys who reviewed. I'm cutting the story down to 2 chapters a night. Not being mean but I want the story to last at and this rate it'll be over before anyone can really enjoy it. So, two a day. Plus I haven't exactly been getting a lot of reviews. That's also got me sad. But whatever. I'm good now. Please enjoy. R&R_

_Maximum Ride 37 Beginning of the End July 5_

_(Max Pov.)_

I grabbed Fang's hand and hauled him up from the bench. Memories of our first meeting were still playing in my mind but I forced myself to concentrate as we made our way over to the Flock. Everyone had smiles on their faces, even Braden who was making gagging noises, and their eyes were light as they watched us approach. I noticed that the old Flock where smiling the most and knew that they were happy to see us together again. Even Total had a lopsided doggy grin on his face. Angel had tears in her eyes and I knew she'd been watching Fang's memories same as I had.

When we came to a stop in-front of them all I kept Fang's hand in mine but my face took on a business-like look. I glanced over the Flock's shoulders and glared at the dilapidated walls of the School. Everyone followed my gaze and their mouths went from smiles to snarls and their eyes hardened. "Why did you send us here Max?" That was Nudge. Her voice was hard and layered with anger. I knew she was mad but mentally shrugged it off. Before this was over they would all be mad at me for some reason or another. I was prepared for that but eventually they would thank me.

"Yeah, Max, why here of all places? Haven't we been through enough without you sending us back to this hell hole?" Gazzy's face was flushed and his fists were shaking. He glared at me but I ignored this too. I opened my mouth to speak but apparently the Flock wasn't done yet. "You've got a lot of nerve making us come here you know," Iggy said. His blue eyes were blazing and I thought I saw a tear in the corner of his eyes. "Making me come back to the place where I lost my eye sight? That's a load of crap!"

"I gave you back your eye sight." I reminded him calmly. Iggy's eyes narrowed and he said, "Yes and I can't tell you how happy and thankful I am that you did. But that doesn't mean you can just ship us all on a trip down memory lane."

"I didn't do this to make you remember," I said cooly.

Iggy frowned but Angel spoke before he could. "Then why did you bring us here?" I glanced briefly at Angel then looked at them all. I knew what I was going to say. I'd been working on it ever since I woke up outside of that Facility in Louisiana. "I brought you all here not to remember...but to forget."

"You don't think we could have done that without coming here?" Nudge asked skeptically. I could tell she was still mad but her anger was waning.

I looked at Fang for a moment and then around at the School. Without looking at the Flock I said, "No. I believe that it is necessary for us all to come here because we will never be able to completely move on until this...," I gestured to the School and fought for the right words, "-_place_, is taken care of. Once and for all. Iggy, Gazzy you guys dropped a bomb on this place once before. It saved our lives then but this time around I think we all need to have a hand in on it. That bomb may have damaged the School but it didn't destroy it completely. This time," I paused to make sure they were all listening. "This time I wanna see it knocked to the ground."

I glanced around at all of the Flock and saw the same stony, blank expressions mirrored on their faces. Then Fang nodded ever so slightly. Iggy saw this and nodded as well. He looked to Nudge and she gave a jerky nod. Gazzy took a step forward and dipped his head followed swiftly by Angel. Then the whole Flock was nodding and glancing at each other with determined faces.

I grinned and stuck out my hand in a fist. Fang stacked his on top of mine and Iggy placed his next. Followed by Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. Then Arianna stacked her fist with Carrie rushing up to be next. Jordan grinned and pulled Braden up on her shoulders so that he could put his fist on top of hers. Bryce stacked his with Braden then Alexandria. Ty grinned and stacked his fist. I noticed that his pants were stained with blood and he was wincing, his eyes layered with disguised pain. Mick glanced down at us as he placed his fist on top of his sisters next to Ty.

Omega and Max 2 appeared from behind Fang and I, I'd had them scouting the School from the air, and stayed in the air stacking their fists and attempting not to whack us with their wings. Total zoomed up and placed his paw on top of our stacked fists.For a moment we all looked at each other. I could see trust and acceptance in many eyes. Nervousness and fear in others. But in all of them I could see one word shining bright. Family.

Iggy was the first to pull away and the rest of us followed quickly. He turned to me and rubbed his hands eagerly. "So, knocked to the ground huh? I think Gazzy and I have just the thing." He turned to grin at the Gasman who had his arm wrapped around Alexandria. I nodded but said, "Not yet. I'm not content with just blowing this place to H-E- double hockey sticks. I want to make absolutely sure it can never be used to hurt us again. And that means going inside. Who knows," I said, as the others glanced around nervously. "We may find something useful on BREAKING."

The Flock nodded though they seemed reluctant. I turned to Omega and Max 2 who had landed and asked, "Anything?" Omega opened his mouth to speak but Max 2 beat him to it. "Nothing, this place looks dead from the air. We didn't see anything but a few hawks and snakes." I nodded and let go of Fang's hand wrapping my arms around both of their shoulders and leading them to the side. I could feel curious eyes boring into my back but ignored them and stopped where I knew no one could hear us.

I let go of Max 2 and Omega and they turned to look at me. "I want to make absolutely sure no one gets hurt here. We can't afford any injuries but since some are bound to happen eventually I want you two to scour the building and see if you can find any medical supplies. You know...the works."

"And what will the rest of you be doing?" Omega asked. I grinned at him and shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, just breaking every single cage, window, door, lab table and office we can find."

"What about the fireworks?" Max 2 asked. She glanced behind me at where Iggy was standing and talking animatedly with Gazzy. I smiled and said, "Iggy and Gazzy will get to have their fun. But...I'm going to add my own spin to it of-course." Omega rolled his eyes and Max 2 muttered, "You always do."

I nodded and motioned for them to follow me. As we re-joined the Flock Fang threw me a questioning glance but I just waved it off with a smile and stood tall. "Alright, here's how I think we should do this. I'll lead a group and we'll enter the lower level at the back of the School. Iggy you can take a separate group and head in through the front entrance. That sound good?"

I waited to see if anyone objected and when no one spoke up I started to divide the Flock into two groups. "Fang and Arianna with me. Mick and Nikki with Iggy. Angel, you and Bryce, Braden and Jordan can come with my group. Nudge, Ty, after I fix you up, and Carrie, Gazzy and Alexandria can go with Iggy's. Deal?" I glanced around at the Flock as we split up. I noticed Arianna looked sad at having been separated from Carrie. Carrie mirrored her friend's expression but both girls remained silent. I nodded but Total jumped up and yelled indignantly, "What about me?"

I thought for a moment then motioned for him to join my group. Lord knows I needed to keep an eye on the talking, flying dog. Maybe two even.

"I'll contact you when it's time to blow this joint," I said as I stood up, backing away from Ty. His wounds weren't deep though he'd lost several ounces of blood. I could feel my veins throbbing slightly and knew that healing him had cost me some. Ty thanked me with a grateful smile and moved toward Nudge and his group as we got ready to go our separate ways. Nudge opened her mouth to ask how I'd contact them, her mind was screaming it, but I pointed to my head and grinned earning a 'oh right' look from her. "Max what about-," I cut Iggy off and said, "We'll take care of it later. For now...just do what you've always wanted to and stay safe."

With that I whipped out my wings and leapt into the sky. Fang's wings spread out beside him and he leapt after me immediately followed by the rest of my group. I led the way over the top of the School and to the other side where I knew there was a door which opened up to the bottom level. How did I know this you ask? Pssshh, like I'm going to tell you!

As I landed I ran a few steps so that I wouldn't get clobbered by some uncoordinated bird kids. I would have to remind myself to squeeze some flying lessons in soon. Who knew if we might have to fight for our lives in the air? It wouldn't be the first time and hopefully, that's ironic I know, not the last.

I walked forward with Fang on my right and Angel slightly behind me on my left. Bryce stood on her left while Jordan and Braden followed close behind. There was a heavy, black metal door under a slight overhang. Sand was piled up along the bottom of the door about a foot up but I told them to stand back. When they were all safely out of the way I took a deep breath. Then I threw my hands forward and a gust of powerful wind cut straight into the center of the sand pile shoving it opposite ways. Within moments there was a clear path to the door and I motioned the others forward.

Bryce shoved on the door but it didn't budge and after ramming his shoulder into it and it still not budging he leant back and rubbed his shoulder painfully. "It's wedged in there good and tight," he muttered. "Is there some sort of combination?" Jordan asked. I shook my head but said, "There's only one combination that will get this door open." Jordan looked at me in confusion as did Braden and Bryce. Angel merely looked suspicious.

I turned to Fang and he instantly knew what I was talking about. I didn't even have to say it or send a thought at him. We both stepped backwards and got into crouches. Then, at the same exact time we leapt forward. Fang jumped into a straight kick at the center of the single door while I dropped into a roll and kicked upward, slamming my feet into the handle and bolt. There was a loud crack followed by a creaking noise and then the door was flying backwards and disappearing into the half light of the unlit School.

I stood up and stepped inside, dusting my pants and blinking so that my eyes adjusted faster. Sand and dust covered the once white tiles of the hallway and ceiling tiles were missing from several places. I noticed that there were only a few doors down here only one of which was open. At the end of the hall one window shone light through.

"Max?" I glanced over my shoulder and saw that the others had followed me in. Angel, who had called my name, was looking around with terrified eyes though I noticed her face was relatively calm; trying to be brave for her family. I tilted my head towards her but when she didn't speak I thought, _What is it Angel?_

Angel winced but met my eyes as she thought out to me. _It's just that, well I'm, it, I-_

_Just spit it out Angel_, I thought. The others hadn't noticed our silent conversation; they were too busy taking in the scenery. _I'm just scared_. My eyes widened slightly. I knew that the Flock was worried and at first completely pissed to have come back to the School but I hadn't really thought about exactly what it would bring up inside of them. Of everyone I had spent the most time in the School. I was older and Angel had been two when Jeb had busted us out. But still the memories haunted her and when she was kidnapped by Ari and brought back here...well some things you never forget nor completely get over.

I lowered my head slightly and bent down to her level. Though Angel was sixteen she was still just a kid. And even though we'd been through more than your average kids...sometimes we just needed someone to look after us. _Angel, I know this is hard. I know it brings back bad memories. I know it scares you. But you have to understand that you won't ever be able to put this...place, behind you unless you get over your fears. You have to move on. You have to look at what has happened, accept it, and move on._

I paused and looked her directly in her eyes. _Angel, I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't necessary. I'm sorry about this...I really, truly, sincerely am. But I believe this is the only way. When this is over I hope that you can look back and realize that what happened here was only a small part of your life. Though it may have had a big impact don't look at it that way. At least not in the negative sense. Look at the positives._

_Like what, _Angel thought? Her face was more composed now but tears held in the corners of her eyes.

_Like the fact that you have a family who loves and cares about you. You know I'd do anything for you, that much hasn't changed over the years I've been gone. And just because the Flock split doesn't mean the others don't feel the same way._

Angel nodded slightly and sucked in a deep breath. I nodded and straightened. I was about to turn away when I felt strong arms latch around me and looked down to see Angel. She pulled away after a moment and I blinked. "What-," Bryce started to ask but Angel hushed him with her finger over is lips and kissed his cheek. Bryce lapsed into silence and though I could feel the others curiosity at Angel's behavior I ignored them and turned back down the hall once more.

"Does anyone see a light switch?" Jordan asked. She was blinking rapidly as she stared down the hall to where the window let in small rays of light. I realized the others eye sight wasn't as good as mine and winced though only Fang noticed. He didn't press however instead he took my hand and said, "Maybe one of these doors is the control room. It might have the switches for the entire School."

I nodded and led the way to the first door which was closed. I pushed it open and the door squeaked and groaned on its rusted hinges. Braden winced at the noise and Bryce wrapped an arm over the younger boy's shoulders. Braden looked up at him thankfully.

Cautiously I led the way into the room. My eyes narrowed as I saw a sofa pushed up against one wall with a desk opposite to it. It looked like your typical office despite the fact it was inside a secret evil lab. "Not what I expected," Jordan commented. She was running a finger over the desk and making a disgusted face when her index finger came away with a layer of dust.

"See if there are any papers," I ordered and the Flock started opening drawers at random. Two minutes later we had nothing to show for it but a bunch of manilla folders and paper clips. "Now what?" Bryce asked. He turned to Angel but I answered with a grin. "This," I said as I grabbed the couch a flipped it over into the opposite wall creating a noticeable hole which let in light from outside.

"Wow!" I grinned at Braden and handed him a chair which had been shoved under the desk. "Hammer," I said and Braden grinned as he turned and tossed the chair as hard as he could at the walls. Dust flew and debris rained down but by the time he was done we were all laughing. Braden was panting but his cheeks were flushed and a broad smile lined his face. His hair had turned a bright yellow, not quite blond, and his eyes were a bright green. Jordan's looks mirrored his.

We walked out of that room and moved to one down the hall some. This one turned out to be a office as well. Jordan did the honors this time with a metal lamp. After a round of wuffle ball with some fancy looking pillows Fang helped Bryce and together the two guys were able to throw the mahogany desk through the opposite wall into the next room.

Angel led the way through the opening but backed out stepping on Jordan's foot. "Hey!" Jordan yelled but Angel ignored her. Instead she turned to Fang and I with a sick expression. The air suddenly became tainted and thick with a familiar smell and it took all of my control not to run or gag. "That must be the Utility room," Fang muttered. I nodded and pushed through the hole into a smaller, less bright room.

Bottles of bleach and ammonia lined the walls on shelves along with cleaner and several buckets. There was a mop and broom and a little mini shower with a hose in one corner. There was even a 'Wet Floor' sign. This sight was not what had startled Angel though. It was the horrible, antiseptic smell which radiated from this room. As I glanced down I saw why and quickly poured an old bucket of stale water, which had been laying in the corner, over the floor. The bleach flowed over the floor and disappeared down a drain in it. The majority of the smell followed it but still it was tangible in the air. My eyes narrowed then widened as I saw a panel hidden behind some bottles.

I moved towards it and after shoving the bottles aside opened the metal door. Black boxes lined the inside with switches and I quickly hit them all one by one. On the fourth one there was a static groan and then the lights flickered on overhead. I turned and grinned at the Flock who forced smiles back. I flicked the rest of the switches then slammed the door shut and kicked the Utility room's door off its hinges in my haste to get out.

_(Iggy Pov.)_

Iggy winced as a static groan filled the air and blinked in surprise as the lights overhead flickered on. He felt the other's surprise and turned to see Nudge and Gazzy both looking slightly scared. Ty grabbed Carrie's hand and the younger girl grasped it tightly. Alexandria crossed the lab room they had just demolished for lack of a better word and Gazzy put his arm around her shoulder. Nikki was standing slightly behind Iggy and reached for his hand. Mick crossed the room and flicked the light switch.

The lights went out immediately and when he flicked it again the lights came on. Iggy cocked his head to the side and opened his mouth to say something when suddenly he heard a familiar voice echoing in his head._ Iggy, Angel found the Utility room where the control panel was. I flicked the switch so that's why the lights are on. Just be cautious though...that means everything else here is working as well._

Iggy then felt Max's presence leave his mind and shuddered. There was just no way he could get used to that. "Iggy?" He turned to Nikki and realized she hadn't heard what Max had said-thought- to him. She must have told only me, he realized and straightened up. The others turned to look at him and Iggy made his voice all learderly and tough like Max did and still does.

"Okay guys the power is back on. Max's group found the Utility room and flicked the switches. So just be careful. Not only are the lights working but so is everything else. So just be cautious will yah?" The Flock nodded and Iggy glanced around the room. "I think our work is done here. Let's go to the next one."

_(Mick Pov.)_

"Hey man, you gotta see this." Mick was standing in the door way to a lab room with his head bowed because he was too tall. Iggy turned to look at him from down the hall and walked quickly over. Mick still wasn't used to him being able to see and felt some gratitude toward Max that she had been able to fix him. Iggy was like a brother to him and he knew that his sister loved him. So by default Mick had to love him too...in a 'you are dating my sister' kind of way at least.

"What is it Mick?" Iggy asked as he came to a stop beside him. Mick leaned away from the door way and pointed inside the room. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Iggy looked at him suspiciously then moved past him and inside the room. Mick heard a sharp intake of breath and it took about a minute for Iggy to come back out into the hall.

His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief but also excitement. Mick nodded in approval of his reaction and said, "Dragons, they were trying to make a freakin' dragon." He whistled and Iggy shook his head. "Guess it didn't work though," Iggy muttered, casting a glance back inside the lab room where a x-ray of a baby dragon's body hung from a black panel. Below which were papers which explained the chromosome pairings and other genetic crap necessary for it to live. But apparently the School hadn't followed up on its plans. As far as Mick knew, there weren't any dragons flying around out there.

_So, like it don't like it? Let me know! 320 for the next please, please!_


	39. Destruction

_Thanks to my reviewers and viewers in general. I'm in a slightly better mood today despite the fact it is still freezing here. But, that's okay. So, I'd like ask all of your opinions on the ending of this story. (No, don't worry there are several, several more chapters to go.) Okay, here it goes: Happy or sad ending? I know pretty much how I want to end it. And might do it that way anyway. But overall I want to involve you guys. So, happy or sad? Let me know…. _

_Maximum Ride 38 Destruction July 5_

_(Max Pov.)_

_Iggy, are you there?_

_Max?_

_Yeah, are you guys good to go?_

_Yup, we totally busted up the top level. Not a window or wall left completely standing._

_Excellent, we're done too. Meet me back where we were before._

_But what about the explosion? Gazzy and I haven't set it up yet._

_We'll get to that once we all meet back up Ig. Just get out for now. Don't worry...we'll send it sky high._

I felt rather than saw Iggy nod and then I was back with my group again. "What'd he say?" Fang asked. I looked at him from where I was sitting on a patch of grass and said, "They're coming." Fang nodded and squeezed my hand. I smiled at him but it was half-hearted. The air was too thick with the antiseptic smell of the School which clung to our clothes. It brought back too many bad memories.

Which is exactly why I've got to destroy this place, I thought. To make sure we never have to worry about it again. The only way to begin saving the world is to destroy what started all of this mess. "My feet are killing me," Arianna said. She was sitting on Fang's other side next to Jordan. Jordan grimaced and shook her arms out in-front of her. "My muscles are on fire."

"That means you worked them hard," Angel commented. She and Bryce were standing a few feet away. Braden was throwing rocks at the School.

Jordan nodded and said, "I tried my best."

"I know you did," I said. "Did you learn a lot?"

"Oh yeah! I didn't even know I could do a back flip front kick combo! I mean, I just never thought about it. But now I can. Watch!" Jordan got up and ran a few feet away. Then she took a deep breath, ran forward and flipped into the air. Her body going full spin.

As she touched down she let her left foot land slightly in front of her right. Then she snapped forward on her right foot and it sliced through the air. But as she turned her feet got tangled up and she toppled to the ground.

Braden burst out laughing while Fang and I chuckled. Angel and Bryce helped Jordan to her feet and dusted her off. Jordan's face was red with embarrassment but I said, "Don't worry about it Jordan. You'll get it eventually. You were real close." Jordan smiled appreciatively at me and went to throw rocks with Braden. Total was sniffing around the wall and as Jordan picked up a rock she turned and grinned at us before chucking it at Total.

The rock flew right over the little Scottie's head and rebounded so fast he didn't have time to yelp before it was sent back over his head and rolled away. Total growled and ran at Jordan who gave a shriek and ran the opposite way. We all laughed as we watched Total bark and pretend snap at Jordan's ankles. Jordan whipped out her wings and jumped into the air but Total followed after her and since the dog was a better flyer he caught up to her.

Total jumped on Jordan's back and with the added weight Jordan began to fall. As they got closer to the ground Total jumped off and Jordan managed to spread her wings enough to slow down. She landed while Total stayed in the air. Her hair was thrown all about and she was breathing hard. Her eyes were bright. "Good catch Total!"

I turned and saw Gazzy approach with his arms around Alexandria. Iggy, Nikki and Mick followed close behind him while Ty, Carrie and Nudge came last. Ty was holding hands with Nudge while Iggy had his arm around Nikki's shoulders. Both girls looked relatively happy. Omega and Max 2 were still searching the School.

When the group came to a stop in front of us I got up pulling Fang with me. Arianna got up and took Fang's hand which I'd just dropped. She grinned up at Fang and I couldn't help but smile. Thank God Fang had had someone while I was gone. Just like I'd had my clones and Omega.

"So, Max, what's the game plan? Gazzy and I only have a few bombs on us. We haven't really had time to prepare."

"Yeah if you'd of told us we were coming here we might have made something special." Gazzy said, coming to stand in front of me beside Iggy.

"Don't worry about it guys. Believe it or not I've become quite the...pyro maniac myself." I grinned as flames spun around my arms like a loose spiral. Gazzy and Iggy's mouths slackened. "Oh, right. Well, what'd you have in mind?" I put my hand on Gazzy's shoulder and said, "It's about a hour till sunset right?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"You'll see."

About an hour later I came out of the School with Iggy and Gazzy following me. Both guys had bright grins on their faces. Iggy wiped his brow while Gazzy clapped his hands together. They'd had to do some dirty work to get our desired effect but once I told them what I wanted to do they agreed it was worth the effort. Now it was just a matter of time.

"There you guys are," Angel said. She ran to meet us with everyone but Max 2 and Omega on her heels. "What took so long?" Ty asked. But we pretended to zip our lips and throw away the key. "Oh come on! We've been waiting reallyyyy patiently," Braden said. He was basically jumping up and down in excitement. His hair and Jordan's a bright yellowish pink. His eyes were a bright green.

I shook my head no and Braden's face fell. I lifted his chin up towards my face and said, "Okay, okay. How'd you like to help me with the fireworks?"

"Yes!"

"What about us?" I turned to look at Carrie and Arianna who were holding hands and leaning towards me excitedly. "Sure."

"Whooooohoooo!" The two girls leapt into the air, about five feet, and clapped high fives. When they landed they ran up to me with Braden pushing up beside them.

I grinned and turned to Iggy and Gazzy. "Set?"

"Roger, roger," they said. I nodded and turned to the older bird kids. "We're gonna wanna move back. Actually we want to be in the air for this. That way you can see it." I spread my wings and so did the others. One by one they leapt into the air until only Fang, Braden, Iggy, Arianna, Carrie, Gazzy and I were left. Omega and Max 2 leapt into the sky after a nod from me.

"Here you go," Gazzy said. He handed Arianna a small black box. Arianna frowned and looked at him in confusion but Gazzy said, "Just hold on to it." He turned and gave one to Carrie while Iggy handed Braden one. Braden lifted the box about to shake it but I stopped him. "Don't shake. That would be bad." Braden's eyes widened and he held the box tight against his chest.

"Just stay near us when we get up there. We are going to fly right over the top of the School. Follow me." I jumped into the air and heard the others do the same. Fang flew up on my right and Arianna flew on his right. Braden flew up next to her and grinned at her. Arianna returned it. Gazzy flew a bit below us next to Carrie with Iggy on her other side.

When I thought we were high enough I leveled out and the others followed my lead. We were directly over the School now. I narrowed my eyes and was able to see the reactant spread all the way across the roof in the middle of the building. This was gonna be awesome. I looked around and saw that the sun was just barely above the horizon. As I watched it got smaller and smaller until no light was visible. The sky was a dark, dark blue. Almost black.

"Okay guys, come here." Braden flew up first with Arianna and Carrie close behind. They stayed just far enough so they wouldn't hit each other. I was thankful for that at least. "Now, when we say go just drop the box straight down. That's all you have to do."

"That and fly like you've never flown before."

"Yeah because we don't wanna be this close when-," but I cut Gazzy off. "When it happens."

Our words seemed to have sunk deep in the young bird kids because they nodded seriously and glanced down nervously. "We'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you and neither will they. Just fly up when you drop it. We'll be right on your wings."

"Okay," they said. I nodded and turned to Fang. He gave me his famous half-smile. His eyes were darker than the sky.

"Iggy, will you do the honor?"

"Certainly...on your mark, get set...Go!" Braden, Carrie and Arianna let go of their boxes and soared past us not a half second later. Iggy and Gazzy followed them but I stayed where I was for just a moment. I focused on the boxes one by one and they each lit on fire, a special cable which was looped around the boxes was the key. It sparked and flames shot along it as the boxes fell down towards the School.

I felt someone grab my hand and knew instantly who it was. Instead of jerking away I followed the pull and flew upwards with Fang by my side. We pushed ourselves to fly as fast as we could and caught up to the others in three seconds. "Look down!" Iggy shouted. We all stopped and just as our eyes made out the white and gray building below there were three sparks. Then everything exploded.

Brick and mortar flew into the air littering the sky before falling to the desert floor. Flames irrupted into the air and black smoke billowed against the blue sky. As we watched the flames seemed to morph and splutter. The shockwave from the explosives had made a football sized hole approximately thirty feet deep. Around the hole debris were scattered in random piles. Flames ringed the hole.

"Wow guys!" I glanced sideways and saw the Flock had joined us. Their eyes were wide and reflected the flames below us. Their hair was blown backwards by the wind.

"Wait for it...," Iggy said. He glanced at me along with Gazzy and I nodded. "Five, four, three, two, one...," as soon as I said one there was a crackling sound followed by a loud pop. Everyone looked down and let out gasps as words began to form in the crater. The flaming letters stood out in sharp contrast to the charred earth and I gave a smile of satisfaction that my plan had worked.

The words were still forming as Nikki read them aloud. "Save...The...World...The...Flock...Is...Back."

"That last bit was my idea." Gazzy said proudly. He waved his hands as if to encompass all of us and grinned. "The Flock is back baby!"

"Yeah!" Everyone clapped high fives and Fang squeezed my hand. I looked at him and he said, "Save the world?"

"It's still on my to-do list," I explained. Fang nodded and didn't comment.

"So what's the point of the message?" Nudge asked. "To_ send_ a message," I said. "BREAKING has more than likely been watching us. When they come across this I think it'll send a strong message. We're back and not to be messed with."

"And that we're coming to get them," Angel piped up. "So what do we do now?"

Everyone's eyes turned to me and I grinned. We were one Flock for sure. "We're going to the Rockies. That's where we found the next Facility. Hidden deep inside. It'll be cold despite the fact it's summer. So we'll have to make a stop in town. Which is actually a good thing because we need some supplies."

"But what about you wanting to stay away from town?" Mick asked pointedly.

I glared at the bigger bird kid but said, "I did and I meant it. We'll be going to a small town I scouted out on the way in. Max 2, Omega, Total and I were able to spend the night in a small motel there. We should be able to stay there and rest up."

"You mean we get to sleep in beds soon?" I rolled my eyes inwardly but said, "Yeah, we will."

I got several hurrays and a few yeses. Man they had a lot to learn. "Can we rest first?" Arianna asked. Everyone looked at her and I saw their shoulders and eye lids droop as if she had reminded them how tired they were. "Please?" Carrie added, her eyes looking at me pleadingly. I sighed and said, "We need to get away from here. At least twenty miles. We'll find a cave or something. Then we've got to leave early. We don't need another attack to happen."

Everyone's faces darkened and the older kids nodded seriously. "Let's go then."

_330, you know what that number means! LOL_


	40. Jealous Type

_Kay so a little fluff with OCs in this chapter. It's kind of cute at least to me. I'm also gonna start a new system. From now on if you review you get a shout out on this story. Which means your name could appear (here). I know, not much incentive to get you guys to review but who doesn't like to see their name places? I know I do. So, please review! Also tell me if you like the pairing I make here. Personally I think they're cute together. Some of you might even have seen it coming. Review and tell me! :)_

_Maximum Ride 39 Jealous Type July 6_

_(Max Pov.) _

"You weren't kidding about it being colder. My feathers are frozen!" I turned my head towards where Alexandria was flying and nodded. "We're almost there."

"Really? All I see are trees and rocks. And is that snow? You've got to be kidding me it's summer!"

"That's not snow. It's mist. There's no snow here right now." Omega explained. "It's still cold," Arianna retorted.

We flew in silence for a few more minutes before Iggy said, "Is that it?" Everyone looked down at the same time. A medium sized town lay in the bottom of a valley surrounded by rocks and trees. There were several streets and one major highway which led through the middle of the town and then out of the valley headed south. It was the last town this high up.

"Welcome to Auburnville. Home of the Serenely Beautiful."

"Did you make that up or is that really what they call this place?" Nudge asked. I grinned and said, "It was on a pamphlet."

"This place has a pamphlet?" Nikki asked incredulously. "Yeah," I said and rolled my eyes. "Let's set down in that clearing. The trees will hide us."

The Flock nodded and followed me down through the sky. Once we were all safely on the ground we made sure our wings were hidden, thankfully they all had wind breakers, and headed into town. The street was mostly empty except for a few people with light jackets walking along the side walk. They cast us curious glances. Probably wondering why such a large group of young adults and kids were walking along the road in summer clothes. Still none of them stopped us and we continued unhampered accept by the cold.

I saw the store I was looking for up ahead and motioned for the Flock to follow my lead. Omega and Max 2 took up the rear and did quick 360s. Fang walked close by my side and I felt his hand brush my own. I smiled reassuringly at him and he gave me a small half-smile in return.

Soon we were at the door and I pushed it open. Inside the air was warm and the Flock crowded inside quickly. They gave out sighs of relief and rubbed their hands together. I grinned and made my way towards a counter at the back of the store. Rows of clothes and hangers clogged the store making it seem stuffy.

A door at the back of the store opened up and then a small, gruff looking man appeared. He was polishing a pair of sun glasses with his shirt and didn't look up as he said, "Welcome to Steve's Outdoor Winter Apparel and Supply. How may I-," the man glanced up now and saw all of us standing there looking at him. "Oh, um, welcome back...Max was it? Justin and your sister Stacie? And I see you've brought some friends."

"Told you I was good for business," I said casually. Steve nodded seriously.

"So what can I do for you all?" Steve asked as he came to stand behind the counter. I stood on the other side and motioned the Flock forward. "Justin, Stacey and I found them at the bus station. Their luggage got misplaced and will be about a day from getting here. They need some new clothes. Cold, you understand. Think you can hook us up with a deal? We'd appreciate it," I said, making the last part sound persuasive.

Steve frowned. _The bus station? I heard they were closed down for the day._ "The bus station was running today," I said, my voice sinking lower. Steve's frown deepened. _Must have heard wrong. But such a young group. Where are their parents? _"Their parents are missionaries. Right guys?" I looked at the Flock and nodded at Steve so slightly only they would see.

Angel caught on immediately and jumped up beside me. "Right, they went to Honduras but sent us up here on vacation. Jacob," she gestured at Fang who stood just behind me, "-is my adopted brother. He's in charge." Fang nodded but didn't speak. Steve still didn't look convinced. He glanced around at all of us and his frown deepened. I noticed his eyes stray towards the phone on his desk. _These kids seem like trouble. Why are they wearing summer clothes? They were coming to the mountains so shouldn't they have known to wear something warm? Maybe I should call the police..._

My eyes narrowed and I put my hand on the desk. Steve's eyes flickered to it then to my face. I stared straight into his eyes and then said, "You will not call the police. You will not think about why we are here anymore. You will go back to your office now and forget we were ever here." I turned to Nudge and motioned for her to come forward.

"You will show her where the security footage is kept." Steve's eyes glazed over and he nodded. He turned to Nudge and motioned for her to follow him. "You're still good with computers right?" I asked. Nudge nodded, she looked slightly scared. They disappeared into the back room. Ty and Carrie followed them.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Total muttered. He grimaced and shook out his fur. "I didn't control him. I just suggested a course of action."

"Like you suggested I stay home instead of going with your mom to the vets."

"Exactly," I said. "You saw your mom?" Fang asked. My face darkened and I said, "No. I didn't want to put her in danger. So I convinced Total to stay home and we left after making a note on the computer."

"What about Akila?"

Total's body stiffened but he sucked in a breath and said, "She died a few years ago. It's just been the doctor and I." Total shrugged and walked off. Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then I said, "Just grab some clothes. We'll be in the mountains for one night and day. One outfit should do it."

The Flock split up to get there stuff. I went to the counter and rummaged around in my pockets. I pulled out a card and swiped it. The machine beeped and I entered my information. Fang and Angel appeared by my side. "Is that the Max Ride card?" I grinned and said, "Nope, they started tracking that seven years ago when they realized I was using it. This is the new and improved fifth generation version. Got it just before showing up at the cave to meet you guys."

"So what do we call this one?" Fang asked. I shrugged and said, "When you come up with a name let me know."

Fifteen minutes later we each had a thick jacket, socks, boots, toboggans, long sleeve shirts, wind breaker pants, gloves, and thermal pants and shirts. We also grabbed a few blankets because it would be cold.

I led the way down the street with the Flock surrounding me. It was getting late and the sun was just visible above the horizon. "Are we there yet?" Somebody moaned. I rolled my eyes inwardly but said, "Here we are." I stopped beside a small motel which was on the outskirts of town. Fang pulled the door open and after glancing inside nodded holding it open for everyone to enter. I walked straight up to the desk where a blonde haired guy who was about my age was texting on his phone. He looked up as we stopped in-front of him. His eyes widened.

"Wow, Max, I didn't think I'd see you again so soon." He leaned towards me over the counter and smiled. Fang stiffened beside me and put his hand around my waist. The guy, whose name I remembered was Ray, looked disappointed. He looked at the rest of the Flock. Iggy, Ty and Gazzy each pulled their girlfriends close. Ray's eyes narrowed until he spotted Max 2 standing near the back.

"Stacie! Good to see you!" Max 2 grinned, it had a wicked edge to it much like I used to have. "Look, we need some rooms. Mind hooking us up?" Ray looked back at me only after I tapped on the desk and waved my hand in front of him. "What? Oh, yeah. Let me see what we've got." He glanced back at Max 2 then turned to a computer on his desk and typed in a few things. He clicked the mouse and his eyes scanned down the screen.

"Okay, we have four rooms available. But they each only have two beds." He glanced at me and I grimaced. I didn't need to ask but I did for everyone's benefit. "Are they beside each other?" Ray scanned the screen and said, "No. The four rooms are on the same floor though. They're rooms, 118, 124, 113, and room 130. Would you like to take them?"

I glanced at the Flock. Their eyes were half closed and their arms hung limp. They were basically dead on their feet. "Yeah." I handed him my card and after he swiped it he handed me three room keys. I cocked my head to the side but he smiled and motioned Max 2 over. She walked up and he handed her the fourth key pressing something into her palm with it.

Max 2 glanced down at her hand but before she could even open it Omega appeared by her side and took her hand in his. He glared at Ray, his blue eyes blazing. "Come on Stacie." He pulled Max 2 beside him and wrapped his arm over her shoulder. Max 2 blushed and I grinned. A look back at Ray's face told me he was not only thoroughly embarrassed but confused. "He's the jealous type," I whispered, leaning over the counter. I twirled the keys on my fingers then snatched them up. "Let's go guys."

With that we headed after Max 2 and Omega who had already disappeared down a short hall. They stood beside a open door which led to a set of stairs. Omega still had his arms around Max 2. I wasn't the only one to notice. Angel and Nudge were giggling along with Carrie and the other girls. The guys all had smiles on their faces. "About time," I said as I passed them. Max 2 blushed and Omega glared at me though he was grinning.

No one asked why we were taking the stairs instead of an elevator. First off not all of us would have fit inside one at once and second living in cages even for a small amount of time tended to make you a little claustrophobic.

Once we were on the second floor and all in the hallway I turned and said, "So, how are we sleeping?"

"Girls and boys?" Angel suggested. When no one else said anything I nodded. "Okay. Some older kids with younger so we're playing it safe." I held up the first key and gave it to Iggy. He grinned and said, "Who wants to share a room with a pyro maniac?"

"Me! I wanna learn to make bombs!" Everyone looked at Braden. Angel groaned while Iggy grinned. "Okay, Braden, Bryce and Mick. Sound good?" The boys nodded and disappeared into room 118.

"I'll take room 124," Nudge said. She took the second key and said, "Carrie, Nikki, Alexandria?"

"Sure," the girls replied and went to their rooms as well. Everyone was too tired to stand around and talk. I handed Fang room key 113. I would take room 130 which was the key Max 2 had so that we could keep an eye on either end and know if anyone was coming.

The remaining guys, Gazzy, Ty, and Omega left with Fang. Omega gave Max 2 a hesitant hug which I thought was funny. Fang gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and waited until I'd disappeared into room 130 with Angel, Jordan, Arianna and Max 2 before going into his own room.

"Dibs on a bed!" Jordan yelled. She launched herself onto one and clawed all the covers towards her. She glared at all of us and we laughed. "Fine, but I get the other one." Arianna leapt onto the other one and smiled. "We can crash on the floor," Angel said with a smile. She looked at Max 2 and I questioningly and we nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Showers first!"

"Ugh!" Jordan rolled over and glared at me while Arianna shoved a pillow in her face and moaned. "Come on guys. Who knows when the next time you'll be able to get one will be." This got their attention. Arianna leapt up first and beat Jordan to the bathroom. She pouted but sat down and watched some show with Angel. Max 2 gestured towards the window and I followed her.

"What's up?" Max 2 bit her lip, she looked uncharacteristically nervous. "It's just...well, do you think. Well, you know, that we're right for each other?" She blurted out? I leaned back and blinked. Was she really asking me if I thought she and Omega should get together? Since when was I the bird girl to run to with relationship problems?

"Please Max, what do you really think?"

"Why are you asking me? It's not like I've got experience with this sort of thing." Max 2 grimaced and said, "You're the only one I trust to tell me the truth. Your my best friend. You've saved my life countless times, put it in danger others, we've gone through a lot. Plus you've been around Omega too. I just don't know what to do. I mean, does he even really like me!" Max 2 whisper shouted.

I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped me. "Does he_ like_ you? Of-course he does. Didn't you see how jealous he was when Ray was hitting on you? He even hugged you before going to his room!"

"But do you think we should be together?" She pressed? I rolled my eyes and said, "You've been on the run together for years."

"Max, be serious." Max 2's eyes narrowed at me and she folded her arms. I frowned and pushed a strand of hair behind my ears.

"Look, Omega really likes you. He thinks about it all the time. Trust me, I know. Just give him a chance to show his feelings. I know you share my DNA and it took me forever to admit my feelings for Fang. Maybe you could be a little quicker than I was though. Just tell him how you feel. And yes," I said, raising my hand as she opened her mouth to speak. "Yes, you two should be together. You're perfect for each other."


	41. Covert Ops

_So, like I promised shout outs to: PurpleSkys, sapphire17choco, Punk-Rebel-Chick, 5253Racer and Lil Q! Next chapter 340!_

_Chapter 40 Covert Ops. July 7_

_(Max Pov.) _

"UP! Everybody get up NOW!" I put my hands on my hips and grinned as Jordan and Arianna practically leapt out of bed before colliding with each other and landing on the floor. Angel kicked her blanket across the room and was on her feet a second later. Max 2 was the only one to get up slowly and stretch.

"What-, huh, what's going on?" Jordan panted. Her eyes were a bright blue while her hair was a mix of white and light purple. "Are we being attacked?" Angel asked. I shook my head and said, "Nope, just time to go." Everyone but Max 2 gaped at me and then groaned. "You mean you couldn't have just gently shaken us awake? Instead you had to go all drill Sargent on us." I laughed at Jordan and said, "My way's more fun."

"For you," Jordan muttered.

Five minutes later we were all dressed and packed up. Max 2 closed the door and we headed down the hall quietly. Day break was about an hour out. "Why so early?" Arianna whispered. She didn't sound mad, just excited and curious. "We need to get settled down to watch the Facility. That way we know what their system is like. We'll watch them all day, we'll split up so nobody gets really bored, then around 1 o'clock in the morning we'll break in."

"And find out where the H.Q is!" Jordan said excitedly.

I nodded as we stopped outside of room 124. Angel raised her fist and knocked on the door. We waited about two minutes, Angel knocking five more times, before a sleepy eyed Nudge pried the door open and peered outside. Instantly she was wide awake. "Jeez, what took so long?" Arianna commented. Nudge blushed but said, "Hold on I'll get them up."

She closed the door and after a very boring ten minutes the four girls came out of their room decked out in their new clothes. Nikki looked a bit cranky but didn't say anything. Alexandria was wide eyed with excitement. But I noticed that Carrie looked tired and had slight bags under her eyes. Like she hadn't slept well. And as her eyes glanced at me she winced. But before I could ask what was wrong or read her mind Angel tapped my shoulder and nodded. With a slight frown at Carrie I led the way down the hall to room 118. Jordan did the honors this time and it took only one knock and thirty seconds before it was opened to reveal Iggy.

"Okay, okay," he said in response to our dress and excited eyes. It took the guys only five minutes to be ready. At last we stopped outside of room 113. I raised my fist to knock on the door but before I reached it the door was opened and there stood Fang, already fully dressed with Gazzy, Ty and Omega standing behind him.

I cocked my eyebrow at him but he only gave me a half-smile and said, "Thought you'd want to hit the road early." I grinned and gave him a hug while everyone else said good morning to each other. Omega looked at Max 2 questioningly and she glanced at me. I nodded and she grabbed his hand pulling him a little ways down the hall.

I nonchalantly called the Flock to attention saying what the plan was and where we were going. By the time I finished Omega and Max 2 had rejoined us...hand in hand. Everyone noticed but didn't say anything sensing that that was exactly what the new couple didn't want. So instead they cast them happy and approving smiles before following me down the hall and the stairs.

A new employee had replaced Ray and was spinning around in her chair as we walked through the lobby. She cast us a questioning glance but seeing that we didn't require her assistance she was content to let us go without interruption. I dropped the keys off in a metal box near the door and we emerged into the crisp morning air huddling into our jackets. The chill of the mountains making our breath mist out before us.

"Everyone got holes?" I asked. They nodded, we'd cut slits as soon as we bought our gear, and I spread my wings before launching myself into the air. The Flock followed close behind me and we glided through the sky. Our wings moving almost silently as we pushed against the chilling air. We soared on for about five minutes before I sent everyone a message. Not trusting my words not to be heard by anyone but those I wished to hear it.

_Time to touch down. Stay quiet, don't talk. We have no idea what type of security they have in place. We'll be lucky to get within a half mile of the place if the sun comes up. Which it does in thirty minutes. We have to hurry._ A few members of the Flock forgot to flap as my words stole into their minds but they recovered and headed down with the rest of us.

We landed in a small clearing no bigger than a small house and had to scrunch together. Braden opened his mouth to cry out when Ty accidentally hit him with his wings but Gazzy slammed his hand over the younger boy's mouth. Braden's hair turned whitish red then blue. He nodded and Ty made a 'my bad' face before gently rubbing Braden's shoulder. Braden nodded, excitement taking place of his anger.

I waved my arms to get everyone's attention and once I had it I pointed North West. The Flock nodded and set out after me.

I set a fast but cautious pace. I stopped every now and then so everyone could readjust their packs or catch their breath. No sound was audible except for our breathing and a slight, refreshing breeze. I turned my face into it for a moment and just cleared my mind. Then I nodded and trudged onward.

We kept going for about fifteen minutes at a light jog before we began to notice slight changes. The trees, for example, seemed darker and more worn down. The leaves were more down trodden and mud squished up around our feet. The air grew thicker and seemed colder. Like it was pressing in on us. Trying to suffocate us.

_Here we are_, I thought to them. We'd arrived on a small bluff which over looked a field so shrouded with mist you couldn't see down into it. The Flock crowded in around me and peered down into the mist, wondering what they were supposed to be seeing. _Wait for it_... I thought. The sun broke above the trees then and light filtered down into the clearing. A small sparkle shone through the center of it and eyes swiveled toward it. Then another and another.

In a matter of minutes sparkles shone over the entire field. Then, as the sun fully emerged above the trees behind us, the mist disappeared revealing a cream colored building. _Looks harmless enough_, Mick thought. Then he and the others noticed the thirty foot high chain link fence surrounding the place.

"Oh-," Alexandria started to say but Gazzy quickly touched her shoulder and nodded towards the building. She put her hand to her mouth and nodded. It was gonna be a long day.


	42. Sneaking In

_To my reviewers: PurpleSkys, Carole Newell, bookworm842 and 5253Racer! Thank you and please continue to review!_

_Chapter 41 Sneaking in July 7 _

_(Fang Pov.)_

_It's time_. Max's voice echoed throughout my mind and I turned to look at her. Her face was cast in shadow and her eyes sparked in the moon light. She was crouched on the edge of the bluff which she and I had stayed on all day over looking the Facility. So far we'd counted at least one hundred of those Droid things as Max called them plus some mutants who acted more like slaves than experiments.

Every hour or so some white coats would lead them out and they would march around the edge of the fences in single file. They never broke out of line. Never called out insults to the white coats or Droids who marched beside them like guards. It was like they were brain washed. And they came in all shapes, sizes and enhancements. Some had tails and others didn't. Some had fangs while some had no teeth or human teeth. Lots of them had claws, a few spikes here and there. Overall every single one of them was enhanced in some way, shape or form. And they all looked deadly.

I heard movement in the darkness and turned to look over my shoulder. The rest of the Flock had joined us. Everyone's faces were full of excitement but also nervousness. It was as if it had just dawned on them that they were going into enemy territory with nothing to watch their backs but each other. Max seemed to sense this, or else she read our minds, and pulled us into a close huddle.

She looked each of us in the eye, mine longer than the others, then smiled. _Okay guys, remember what we went over in the field the other day. Defense. If you get cornered hold them off until someone can help you. This is a twenty minute max operation. I wanna be in and out before they realize we are there._ Her eyes and Angel's turned to Gazzy and she thought; _No, we aren't blowing this one up. _

She cocked her head to the side as if to hear better. _Because I don't wanna alert the Director of BREAKING, whoever that is, as to what we are planning. We've got to figure out where the H.Q is and then once we take that out the others will fall. _Everyone including myself nodded in understanding._ Good, now only half of us are going in. All of us would attract attention for sure. Nudge, I want you to stay behind and take charge. Braden, Carrie, Alexandria, Arianna, Ty and Gazzy will stay here. If any alarms go off drop bombs on the back entrance. We'll find a way out there._

With that she stood up and spread her wings slightly. Nikki, Iggy, Mick, Bryce, Jordan, Angel, Omega, Max 2, Total and I followed Max's lead. Gazzy, Nudge, Braden, Carrie, Ty, Alexandria and Arianna all melted into the shadows. But as I turned to go Arianna ran out and gave me a quick hug. I wrapped one arm around her pulling her close then let her go. She ran back into the trees and took Nudge's hand. Nudge nodded to me and I knew she'd look after Ari.

I went to stand by Max's right side with Omega and Max 2 standing on her left. Angel stood on my right with Bryce and Jordan. Iggy, Mick and Nikki made up the second rank. Total moved around our feet, his tiny black eyes hard. The eleven of us each took deep breathes then jumped straight down. We let our wings spread out about halfway to slow our fall and we landed almost silently on the muddy ground.

Bushes surrounded us and we bent low so that our backs were below their limbs. We crept along the edge of the Facilities' gates until we were at the side of the building. All that stood between them and us was the chain link fence.

I glanced around but looked at Max as she pointed upward. A huge oak tree was directly above us. It's branches seemed to pierce the sky but my eyes automatically took in the single branch which stuck out over the fence.

Max moved to its base and using her wings jumped up into its high branches. When she reached a thicker one about twenty feet upwards she turned and motioned for us to follow. Angel went first and when she was just below Max she stuck out her hand. Max grabbed it and pulled her up. Bryce leapt up after Angel; his face determined. Then went Jordan, Nikki, and Mick. Only Iggy, Omega, Max 2 and I were left on the ground.

Iggy nodded at Max 2 and she climbed up with Omega following close behind. Iggy cast me a quick glance and I saw excitement in his eyes. This would be his first mission being able to see. I grinned and jerked my head upward. With a nod Iggy climbed the tree until he joined Nikki on a branch just above Max's head. I climbed up too as the others began to head towards the extending branch. Max took my hand as I reached her branch and pulled me up beside her. I could feel the warmth of her body pressed against mine which comforted and relaxed me. She touched my shoulder and pointed upwards. The others were in position.

Once Max and I joined them Omega began the walk out over the branch. As the branch began to bow slightly Omega spread his wings to keep his balance. When he was nearly at the end he stopped and seemed to take a deep breath. Then he stepped off the side and dropped.

Everyone crowded around the base of the branch and stared down through the darkness. Distantly we heard a thump and then silence. I noticed Angel's eyes narrow and turned to her. She looked at me and thought, _He's at the bottom. So far so good. They must not have ground sensors. But Max 2 is thinking about how the one in Germany had a electrical net over the top. She thinks this one might have something similar._

I nodded and watched as Max 2 went next. My eyes narrowed and I felt something stir inside of me that she was in Germany with Max when they were captured by Itex and I wasn't. But I didn't blame her for that...I blamed myself.

Max 2 dropped into the darkness followed a second later by Angel, Jordan though she was hesitant, Bryce, Nikki, Iggy and Mick under whom's weight the branch nearly snapped. I turned to look at Max and saw that her brown eyes were sparkling and her face was full of determination. She reached her hand out and I took it. Together we walked forward and dropped down through the air together. We let our wings out to slow down slightly and landed in crouches about five feet inside of the fence. The others were nowhere to be seen.

I glanced around and caught sight of something shining in the darkness to my right. I could just make out a lock of blonde hair. Angel was beckoning to us from just beside the wall. Max and I bent low as we ran across the open field. Within seconds we were kneeling beside the others. With a nod from Max, Omega and Max 2 began to creep along the bottom of the wall. Every now and then they would pause and we'd stiffen. Then they would keep going.

After a few minutes they stopped and I realized we had reached the back corner. Max prodded my shoulder and nodded upwards. I peered into the darkness and saw a window set high in the building. I realized that would be our entry point. Memories flashed before my eyes suddenly and I flinched as I saw the Flock, the original Flock, breaking into what we thought was just Mr. Chu's head quarters by window...and the disaster which followed.

But I shook my head and concentrated on the situation before me. Max was alive and here with me now. I wouldn't let anything happen to her ever again. As long as I was around she would be safe. I'll protect Max, I swore to myself. Max was still crouched beside me but if she heard my thoughts she didn't comment. Instead she made her way to the front of the line and stood beside Max 2 and Omega.

She glanced up at the window and a calculating look crossed her face. Then she turned and motioned for Mick to join her. Mick frowned but came to her and she looked directly at him. After a moment Mick nodded and he and Omega locked arms. Max stepped on top of their arms and they dipped three times before shoving upward.

Max was sent flying straight up and for a moment it looked like they'd thrown her too short. Then her arms snapped out and she caught hold of the window frame. I sucked in a sharp breath as she hung there and her feet scrambled against the brick wall. Then she steadied herself and pulled upwards so that she was kneeling on the window seal with one hand gripped tightly to the top in order to keep her from falling.

Max pulled something out of her back pocket and I saw a glint of silver. It was a sharp dagger. Max wedged it under the bottom of the window frame and wiggled it back and forth. After about thirty seconds there was a slight click. She put the dagger back in its sheath and pushed the window open. For a moment she gazed inside. Then she jumped in and disappeared.

I could feel my heart pounding harder as I waited for her to reappear. What if someone was hiding somewhere inside? What if they had a gun? What if they shot her before she realized what was happening? Before I could get to her...

_Fang come on!_ I blinked and saw Max leaning out of the window beckoning towards us. But it wasn't her voice I'd heard. I saw Angel looking at me and followed her as she grabbed my hand and led me towards where Mick and Omega where balancing Nikki on their locked arms. Nikki's face was determined but a little worried. Mick and Omega nodded then dipped and after the third dip tossed Nikki up.

Nikki went higher than Max and a bit further out but extended her wings and was able to pump them once so that she was close enough for Max to grab her and pull her inside. This became the routine for everyone else accept for Total whose body was small enough he was able to fly up.

When it was my turn I was the last. Omega and Mick would stay outside and sneak around to the back of the Facility where we'd come out. Then we would meet up and get the rest of the Flock before leaving.

Omega gave a slight grunt at my heavier weight but Mick seemed unaffected. On the third dip I braced myself and then felt the air fly by me as I was thrown upward. I extended my wings slightly to get a few extra feet and then I was even with the window. Max's hand was there and I latched onto it with one hand and the window with the other.

Max pulled me inside and gave me a small clap on the shoulder before leaning out the window and giving Mick and Omega a thumbs up. The two boys nodded and began to sneak away. Max turned to the rest of us and thought, _Okay, Iggy, Nikki, Max 2 go down the hall and check any offices or labs on the right. We'll go left. Circle back around and meet here. If we don't find anything we'll go to the first level. Got it?_

Everyone nodded and Iggy gave a salute. Max rolled her eyes and after checking the coast was clear headed left out of the room which seemed to be some kind of lounge. Angel, Bryce, Jordan, and I all followed her. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Iggy leading Nikki, Total and Max 2 the opposite direction.

Looking ahead I saw that there were about six doors on our side of the hall. I noted that the hall lights were dimmed, only one was on like a spot light every few yards or so. The first room looked like a small office. There was a mahogany desk with a desktop computer and a bunch of empty manilla folders. A file cabinet in a corner had a bowl of mints sitting on it but nothing important inside. We moved on to the next room.

Surprisingly it was the same thing. And the next one, and the next one. On the fourth one we found a small library. It was full of books about genetic engineering and biology. Some of the titles I couldn't even pronounce. Jordan scanned through one then shook her head and put it back. She caught me looking and shook her head in confusion. I nodded and continued to look.

Finally we found something. Well it was really Bryce. He'd been moving papers around on the desk and saw what looked like an envelope. Curiously he opened it and found a small USB drive. The envelope only said: _D-Plan Series 8_. Bryce handed the USB drive to Angel who held it up to the moonlight streaming in through a window. She shook her head and gave it to Max who put it in her pocket. She nodded and motioned us out of the room.

The fifth room was a dud and so was the sixth one accept for a small map that Jordan found. It detailed the Facility but was a load of crap. It was almost as if it were a cover up. Especially since it didn't say one thing about places where possible mutants could be held. Slightly disappointed we headed back to the room we'd broke into. Iggy's group wasn't back yet so we waited. Two minutes later they showed up with a piece of paper.

Max read over the contents and nodded before shoving it in her pockets as well. Then she took Jordan's map and ran her fingers over it. She pointed the way Iggy's group had come and we followed her until we came to a flight of stairs. They creaked slightly as we moved down them and I got the feeling that we were being watched. The others seemed to sense this as well but no one said anything.

I kept expecting to see video cameras or red wire sensors, anything to try and safe guard this secret high tech Facility. But I didn't see anything that looked even remotely like security. There weren't even any guards. Robot or human/mutant.

Uneasiness thickened in my stomach and I frowned as we reached the ground floor. There were three hallways two of which were lit but the middle one was shrouded in complete darkness. Total whimpered at our feet, I'd nearly forgotten about him, but Angel rubbed his ears and he quieted. Max walked forward and stared down the dark hallway. Then she turned back to us and motioned Iggy and Angel forward.

_Iggy take your group and go down the one on my right. Angel take Jordan and Bryce and go down the one on the left. See if you can find anything saying where the HQ is._ Max looked at Angel as she squinted. _What about you_, she thought out to all of us? Max gave her a half smile and gestured to me. _Fang and I are gonna tackle this one, _she pointed over her shoulder to the dark, middle hallway_. Meet back here when your done._

Everyone nodded and went their way. When they were gone Max turned to me and jerked her head. I grinned and went to stand beside her. Total got up and followed just behind us. His fur was standing on end and his ears were back.

As we entered the hallway I realized I'd never felt so blind. I couldn't see my hand in-front of my face even when I waved it. The air was thick and seemed to clot in my throat as I breathed. It also seemed colder. Like the temperature had just dropped. Goose bumps collected on my skin and I felt a cold sweat coming on. I wasn't scared. But there was something wrong going on here.

It felt as if we walked down that hallway forever. But eventually we came to a single, white door. I reached out my hand and turned the knob surprised that it twisted and clicked echoing in the darkness. I winced but pulled the door open. I stepped inside first and found that I was able to see if only slightly better. A few lights were staggered around what looked like a huge warehouse. Silver glinted and reflected the light.

I blinked and blinked again as my eyes adjusted. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Rows upon rows of metal cages stood stacked and lined up in the room like boxes. There were probably around 500 cages each giving off its own shine. This was not what had disturbed me though. No, what surprised me the most was that each of them was empty.

_345 for the next tonight!_


	43. All Wrong

_Shout out time! To my reviewers: Ur beautiful: that comment meant so much. Thank you. Taylor: Love the name (if that's any indication to my real *cough* *cough* thanks for saying so. PurpleSkys: definitely the most loyal reviewer. Thanks. KENDRA1212: you called it! Nyx's Daughter: thank you so much for your review and don't worry there is plenty more to read. Please continue to comment don't be afraid. We don't hate we appreciate! LOL and my final reviewer! Drum rolls! LovinTheSun1996: thanks for the constant reviews! :) On with the story!_

_Maximum Ride 42 All Wrong July 7_

_(Max Pov.) _

"No," I whispered and it echoed around the room. Fang turned to me and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down the hall. Total jumped into the air and beat his tiny black wings as fast as he could in order to keep up.

I ran as fast I as I could but knew it was too late. When we burst out into the hall Iggy, Nikki, Max 2, Angel, Bryce and Jordan were all on their knees with guns pressed against their heads. Droids flanked them, three on either side, and the ones who didn't have guns against their heads pointed them at Fang and I. Total was nowhere to be seen.

A man in a crisp, white coat stepped forward and clucked his tongue. He checked his watch and said, "Impressive. It took you less than 10 seconds to cover 200 yards. And you were able to drag him along too. Excellent work Subject X. But I'm sure we can improve that score." I grimaced and gritted my teeth. The only reason I hadn't already torched this guy was the fact that that would basically be asking the Droids to shoot my Flock.

So instead I merely said, "My name is Maximum Ride. How many times do I have to tell you idiots that?" But the man merely laughed. "Oh, I know who you are. In fact I know all about you, even some things you don't know..." He let that hang in the air but when I didn't take the bait he shrugged. "Perhaps you should have put further thought into your so called plan. It doesn't seem to have worked."

"Not yet," I said. My mind was racing. I knew what was coming next.

The white coat laughed. "Oh it's over. For them," he pointed at the Flock. "For him," he pointed at Fang. "And for those out waiting for your return in the woods. I assume you noticed the lack of bodies in the...housing," he grinned, "-section? In about one minute they'll be in position to take out the rest of your Flock. All of the experiments out there are useless. In-fact, every one of these in here are as well. Besides you of-course."

He laughed again and I grimaced. I couldn't look at the Flock but could feel their gazes on my face. They were afraid, they wanted me to do something, wanted a way out, wanted me to tell them it'd be okay. But I wasn't sure if it would be. Fang stood beside me and pressed his body so close our shoulders and arms were touching.

There's only one shot now, I thought. So I closed my eyes and thought out as hard as I could, _RUN! _

_Nudge Pov._

I pulled Carrie and Arianna close as we peered through the darkness at the Facility. Ty was crouched on my left with Gazzy on my right with Alexandria. Braden sat beside Gazzy and cast anxious glances towards the building which glowed in the moon light. Out of everyone here he was the only one without someone he'd been with before. He was also the youngest.

Gazzy seemed to sense his distress and reached out an arm towards him. But just as his hand gently clapped down on Braden's back a voice echoed in my mind and I froze in shock. _RUN!_ My eyes widened and I glanced over my shoulder. Then everything exploded. Growls and roars split the air as the mutants we'd watched march earlier plus several hundreds more burst out of the trees and ran straight for us.

I leapt up pulling Arianna with me. Ty grabbed Carrie as Gazzy grabbed Braden and shoved Alexandria forward. We whipped out our wings and took off running towards the Facility. As we reached the bluff Ty was able to get air born with Carrie struggling just behind him. Gazzy pulled Braden into his arms and jumped out spreading his sand colored wings. Alexandria stumbled but followed him. I pulled Arianna with me and we unfurled our wings at the same time as we jumped over the edge.

For a moment we dropped and I feared we'd crash. Then our wings gathered air beneath them and we angled upwards. Ty was in the lead but jerked side ways as something shot past me towards him. It rebounded off his foot and shot down towards me. I tried to fly out of the way but wasn't quick enough. The thing landed on my head and there was a popping sound. Then a black net exploded outward incasing me in it. Trapping my wings against my body.

I let out a cry as I began to fall. Gazzy bolted down and grabbed the net but then he was netted to. As I fell towards the ground the last thing I saw were nets being thrown at Arianna, Ty, Alexandria and Carrie. Then I blacked out.


	44. My Fault

_So I'm sad again. Two reviews? Come on people you can do better. I wasn't going to post this one but I'll stand by my end of the bargain and not disappoint AvengingAngelsFan (lovin' the name by the way) and Lil Q who did review. So, this is for you guys. Thanks for taking time to review. Please enjoy! :)_

_Maximum Ride 43 My Fault July 7_

_(Max Pov.)_

"Your friends have been captured," the white coat said as he tapped his ear piece. He smirked and I had to force myself not to lunge at him. Then something caught my attention. Total had somehow gotten behind the white coat and Droids. He crept along the shadows and headed for Iggy. I knew what he was going to do. But he needed a distraction.

I put my hands on my hips and scowled at the white coat. He flinched slightly but stood his ground. The Droids with their guns on Fang pointed them in-between us.

"Oh, congratulations. You've successfully captured six bird kids. Way to go genius. I was beginning to think they'd hired you for your pany waste attitude. Guess I was wrong." The white coat's face turned red and his hands curled into fists. Now I was the one smirking. I didn't look at Total but saw that he was trying to get between the three Droids guarding Iggy. Iggy's eyes were closed and his head was tilted downward but cocked towards Total. He still had his super hearing. Iggy's fingers slowly pulled something out of his pocket but Total wasn't able to get close enough to grab it.

Fang's fingers tapped mine gently and I glanced at him from the corners of my eyes. His face was impassive but I could read it. He knew what was about to happen. Then he did something I didn't see coming. He leant down and kissed me. I blinked in confusion and kissed him back but with less conviction than I normally would. Now wasn't really the time was it? I was trying to distract the Dro-. BOOM!

Fang and I broke apart as an explosion rocked the room and the three Droids who had been previously guarding Iggy crumpled to the floor with several limbs missing as they sparked and fizzled. Iggy leapt up and threw a black box looking thing in the middle of the Droids holding Angel and Jordan. The box exploded knocking Jordan and Angel forward but they were on their feet a second later.

Total jumped up and tossed a bottle cap with some wires wrapped around it and something else on top of a Droids head. The cap exploded a moment later. The blast took out two more Droids. Nikki got free of hers and punched one in the face. Angel and Jordan joined the fight with Max 2. Fang and I raced forward each jumping into flying kicks slamming two Droids into each other as they rocketed backwards.

Everything was a whirl of fists and silver but in less than a minute there were no Droids standing. The Flock was spread out at random and panting wildly. I took a single deep breath and nodded. The white coat had disappeared.

When no one moved I rolled my eyes and yelled, "Come on!" That snapped them back into reality and we sprinted down the hall. But no need for being secretive now right? They knew we were here, probably had known the entire day, so we might as well make a grand exit right? Right.

"Iggy!" Iggy ran up beside me and dug into his pockets. He brought out a busted up looking canister and said, "It's not done! The mechanism isn't hooked up and there's no time!"

"Just throw it!" I shouted. I could hear the sounds of pursuit behind us. Feel the vibrations of heavy feet pounding against the ceramic. They were gaining on us.

Iggy threw it down the hall and as it bounced off the wall. I concentrated on it and it caught fire. Another explosion sounded and smoke billowed out. Hoping the hole was big enough I dove for it and emerged out into the morning air with the Flock on my heels. "What happened!" Omega and Mick ran around a corner both panting. I noticed Mick had a black eye and his hand was swollen. Omega was limping on his right leg and his lip was busted. Each of them had fresh bruises and cuts.

"Ambush, knew we were here. We have to find the others," I said but my voice was drown out by the sound of an engine. I looked up and my eyes widened as a helicopter rose out of the trees and lifted into the sky. Hanging beneath it, swaying back and forth, was a black net with the rest of my Flock inside of it. "No!" I shouted and jumped into the air.

The others followed me and we sped towards the black helicopter which was already heading east. But the helicopter was going to fast. I braced myself to go into hyper speed but Angel shouted, "No Max! Don't do it! You can't save them now!" I glared at Angel but then my gaze softened. We slowed down and hovered watching the helicopter until it was too far off to see. Our faces dark and angry.

After a moment I turned to Total and said, "Find them."


	45. For Those You Love

_Kind of a filler chapter but reviews are still greatly appreciated. I've finally decided how to write the climax and I can guarantee heart break, love, compassion, danger, destruction, sorrow, revenge and violence. So, to those who love all, one or all of the afore mentioned…keep reading. Shout outs to: reald3d, PurpleSkys, AvengingAngelsFan and KENDRA1212! You guys, as always, rock my socks. lol_

_Maximum Ride 44 For Those You Love July 7_

_(Max Pov.)_

I hadn't been so mad since the last time I'd been forced to fight at a Facility. Anger pulsed off of me in waves and I knew the others could sense it. Hints the reason they all flew a good fifteen feet away from me. Accept Fang who flew with his wings nearly brushing mine on the down stroke. I couldn't even look at him though. I was too angry with myself.

I should have gone alone. I should have gone with Max 2 and Omega when we had the chance. Why did I drag the Flock into this? But I knew the reason why. And I was the_ only_ one. Max 2 and Omega didn't even know. BREAKING was coming after the Flock, to test on them and probably kill them, but that wasn't the real reason. And now everything's gone wrong.

I have to get them back and fast, I thought as I pumped my wings harder. I wished that the rest of the Flock shared my power. Well, one of them, you know which. That way we could be with the rest of the Flock in only a matter of minutes. I could see it now. All of us rocketing towards the helicopter, Fang and I in the lead. Then Mick, Omega, Max 2, Jordan, Nikki and Bryce would all latch onto the net while Angel cut it and Iggy set up a bomb on the belly of the chopper. We'd support their weight and slowly go downwards until we set down on the ground. By then the bomb would have exploded and the helicopter would crash some distance away. We free them and hug and all that then fly off towards...

Well, that's it. I've officially just gone over the edge. We didn't even find out where the head Facility is!

I think steam must have started billowing out of my ears or else Fang noticed I was madder and even more madder than hell because he turned to me and said, "Max?" I knew what he was thinking even without reading his mind or emotions. The question was all in the way he said my name.

I forced myself to look at him but couldn't completely erase the anger from my face. Fang doesn't deserve to be looked at like that, I thought somewhere in the back of my mind. But the angry part threw it aside. Nobody's feelings were breaking past that barrier at the moment.

"Nothing," I mumbled. Fang didn't buy it. He touched my wing with his before saying, "Lying isn't gonna help them or us." I was taken aback and for a moment I wasn't seething anymore. I looked away from Fang and down towards the ground. Nothing but miles and miles of pastures and forests.

I sighed and looked back up at Fang. "I know and I'm sorry. But Nudge, Gazzy and the others were captured for nothing. We didn't find out where the HQ is and besides," I took a deep breath, "-it's all my fault."

"That's not true," Fang said calmly. "You couldn't have known they would know we'd be there. None of us could have. So don't beat yourself up about it." But I could see Fang was having a hard time taking his own advice. Arianna had been captured as well. She was the one thing that kept him sane after my 'death'. And for her to be taken away even with me here had him ripping away at the seams on the inside. But being Fang he'd never show it. Only I can see it.

But I didn't tell Fang I knew this though he probably figured I did. There weren't many things we could hide from each other. That much hadn't changed over ten years.

So instead I concentrated on the horizon. Total was flying just ahead of us but I could tell his wings were getting tired. He hadn't flown in a long time and wasn't used to this fast a pace. As it was his tiny, black wings were beating almost as fast as a humming bird's while his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth and his ears stuck back against his head. He was trying to fly as fast as winged doggedly possible. The problem was it wasn't fast enough and he couldn't keep it up.

"Total!" Total looked back at me and dipped half a foot as a result. With one hard stroke of my wings I was even with him and held out my arms. "Take a rest bud." Total's eyes widened and he shook his head as he panted. "No...I'm...fine...really. My...wings don't...even hurt. I...love...this!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Lamest. Excuse. Ever. Pull up a seat stud. I need you ready to fight when we get...where ever we're going."

Total frowned and his doggy lips puckered but he nodded and flew up into my arms. "Jeez you've gotten heavier!" Total scoffed and muttered something under his breath. Then he grinned and licked my chin. I nearly dropped him. "Ewe gross Total!"

"Good to see some things never change," Angel said, coming up beside us. She was laughing while Fang and Iggy chuckled.

I wiped my chin on my shoulder and grimaced. "But seriously," Total said. "Right now they're still moving. All I know is that they are headed North. Sorry that's not much help." Max 2 drifted over and rubbed his ears. "Of course it is. At least we know what direction to fly in. Otherwise we could be flying towards Mexico right now when for all we know they could be in Canada!"

This made Total feel a lot better and his tail wagged against my chest. It also made me feel better. We were definitely closer to the Flock than we were or would have been. Still I felt a chill creep along my spine as I thought of them trapped in a Facility. We just had to get to them before anything happened. If we didn't, well, I'd find a way to get revenge for them. For the ones I loved.


	46. Terror

_Okay so Carrie is one of my favorite OCs so I just had to do this in her POV. Don't worry we'll be getting back to Max and the gang soon. But for now shout outs! AvengingAngelsFan (still a favorite name of mine lol), KENDRA1212 and new to the team julia78910! You guys are awesome. _

_Maximum Ride 45 Terror July 7_

_(Carrie Pov.)_

Carrie woke up only once before the helicopter set down. She remembered being confused. Why was the wind blowing her hair around her face when her wings were clearly not flapping? Also, why were her wings hurting and her head? What was that poking her in the side? What was that whomp, whomping sound? Who was crying?

Then she looked around. She was in some sort of net. When she looked up she recognized the bottom of a helicopter and as she looked around she realized why she was so uncomfortable. One of her wings was half way poking out from beneath her while the other was covered by some big lump. But Carrie realized that big lump was a body. Her breath caught in her throat.

Then the body moved and Nudge looked up at her. Her eyes were wide and blood was dried on her for-head. Her lips were swollen and her hair was a big rat nest. Nudge's mouth opened and she said something but Carrie couldn't hear over the wind and the roar of the engine. She realized it was Ty's foot poking her in the ribs but when she looked for him she saw that he was half buried under Arianna who was unconscious.

She turned to say something to Nudge but then the helicopter dipped so suddenly that everyone was thrown around. As they fell back against the mesh her wing got caught under her body. She heard a crack and felt a sharp pain shoot through her before darkness clouded over her vision and she felt nothing. That was until she woke up as someone grabbed her arms and dragged her across the grass.

Carrie let out a wail as her wing was jarred and another as whoever was dragging her dug their fingers into her arm. "Let go of her!" Nudge shouted before a gag was thrown over her mouth and a black bag was forced over her head. Carrie watched in shock as Nudge's knees buckled and she collapsed before being slung over a robot's shoulder and hauled away.

"Hey! Nudge no! Let go of me! Nudge! Carrie!" Carrie caught a glimpse of Ty as he struggled against what looked like some guys in white lab coats. One of them pulled out a taser and shot him with it. Ty hit the ground and shook spasmodically. His teeth snapping together. Then a black bag was put over his head and he was hauled away too.

"Gazzy!" Alexandria shouted. Gazzy let out a ferocious roar and managed to get away from the robots holding him. But just as he reached Alexandria a shot rang out. Gazzy crumpled to the ground with a dart sticking out of his shoulder. Alexandria hit her knees before being gagged and bagged. Both of them were carried away.

Carrie looked around frantically but couldn't see good through her tangle of red hair. She heard someone yelling and cussing. The person holding onto her loosened their hold and shouted something unintelligible. Carrie seized her opportunity.

She turned and bit her teeth as hard as she could into her captor's hand which was clapped down on her shoulder. A man screamed and he leapt back freeing Carrie. She got up and spread her wings. She yelped as her injured one shot pain through her body but ignored it. She took off running not really caring where.

She heard yelling and someone cry out her name. She turned her head and saw Arianna and Braden struggling together against a bunch of white coats. Robots were running towards them while others were slowly gaining on her. Carrie ran towards them despite the white coats and robots. She reached them first and bunching her muscles foot ball tackled a white coat sending him crashing into three others providing a small opening.

Braden had just managed to get free but Arianna was still caught in the netting. Her light, ginger wings hindering her. Carrie saw the white coats coming back and that the robots were nearly on her. With one last effort she tried to punch one of the robots. But it caught her wrist with lighting fast reflexes and crushed her to its chest.

Carrie sucked in a sharp breath and gasped. Then a black bag was thrown over her head and a sickly sweet scent filled her nose. Her knees buckling was the last thing she knew before she passed out. That...and a blood curling scream.


	47. A Facility

_Shout out time! So the following people are the most amazing on fanfiction besides myself lol. They are (drum roll please): Carole Newell, WingedReader, PurpleSkys, Panda Rush and reald3d! You guys rock my socks!_

_Maximum Ride 46 A Facility July 8_

_(Third Person Pov.)_

The seven bird kids were each thrown into separate cages. All of them were unconscious except for the youngest. His eyes were a bright blue and his hair a stark white which reflected his fear. He huddled in the back of his cage and shivered not just because of the cold steel against his now bare feet. He was dressed like the others; a plain white t-shirt and blue fatigues. They'd taken away his winter clothes and given him these before throwing him into his cage.

He winced and rubbed the back of his head. The spot still sore from where it had banged against the bars as he was thrown in though it was hours ago. When the robots and white coats left he'd been too afraid to say or do anything besides shiver in the back corner of his cage. Now, however, though he was still afraid, Braden forced himself to crawl over to the cage next to him, five feet away, and whisper to the body lying inside.

"Gazzy? Gazzy? Gazzyyyyyyy?" When there was no reply he turned to his right. Another cage was about five feet away. Inside it lay the girl who had tried to protect him before he was knocked out. Her red hair covered her face and her arms were scratched up. Braden noticed one of her wings was bent at an odd angle. He winced.

"Carrie? Hey, Carrie, wake up." But the girl didn't move. With a whimper Braden crawled to the front of his cage. Across from him was the girl Gazzy liked. Braden didn't remember her name but knew she was nice. "Pssstttttt. Psssstttttttt." Braden was about to give up when the girl stirred and blinked open her eyes. She looked directly at Braden and blinked again before glancing around. When her eyes landed on Gazzy her face turned pale.

"Gazzy, Gazzy, Gazzy!" She whispered furiously. Gazzy stirred but didn't wake up. The girl sat up and winced. Her cheek was crusted with blood and so was her nose. "Ow, oh, wow ouch." Her voice was thick and sounded weird. Braden figured this was because her nose was busted. She looked around and Braden followed her gaze.

Nudge was on the girl's left while Arianna was on her right. Glancing down his row Braden saw that Ty was on Gazzy's other side. "What's going on?" The girl whispered. Braden shrugged before realizing she wasn't talking to him but thinking out loud. Still he opened his mouth to answer but suddenly a door across the plain white room burst open and seven guys in lab coats walked in with clip boards. Three robots walked like body guards behind them.

The white coats stopped in the middle of the cages. Braden didn't understand exactly what they were saying. That was until one of them hushed the others by clearing his throat. He glared at them and then waved his clip board towards Nudge. "Experiment 6956N now known as Subject 4738 a.k.a 'Nudge'. 98% human and 2% Avian. Second oldest female of the original Flock."

Several of the white coats muttered and wrote things down on their clip boards. The man pointed at Gazzy. "Experiment 2384G now known as Subject 7689 a.k.a 'The Gasman or Gazzy'. 98% human and 2% Avian. Third oldest male of the original Flock."

More murmurs followed. The scientists wrote eagerly. "The rest of these hybrids are being run through our archives as we speak. But so far all we have determined is that they came from different branches of the School and Itex, our predecessors."

"What is to be done with them?" A woman with straight black hair and a scowl asked. She waved her hand dismissively. Her eyes not even bothering to look at Braden or Alexandria.

The white coat grinned and said, "The Director will decide. Right now she says she wants blood work done only. Also, she says to leave them in what condition they are now." His grin widened. "The Director thinks that will serve as reconciliation for the two helicopters that were destroyed."

"Does that mean Subject X is expected to come here?" A nasty looking man with greased back hair asked. He licked his lips and rubbed his hands together eagerly. His beady eyes were pitch black.

The white coat frowned and said, "Yes, but the Director wants her left alone. Is that clear? She wants to deal with Maximum Ride herself."

"What makes her so sure capture will be successful this time? We've tried to hold her before and weren't successful. Why didn't the Director take care of Maximum Ride earlier when there was ample opportunity? Why-," but the man never finished.

There was a flash of light and a loud bang which echoed around the room as the white coat clutched his stomach and fell over backwards. The other white coats fled sideways and stared impassively at their fellow colleague who was gasping and clutching his stomach where red rosettas were blossoming across his white coat.

The man who had the clip board and had been speaking put his gun back in his belt and pulled his collar around his neck. "We do not question the Director's decisions. Her word is law. But since you are dieing I'll tell you why." He kicked the white coat in the side and said, "Because everything up until now has been a test. To see if Maximum Ride is the one truly great experiment. The one truly great perfection of human bio engineering. So far she has passed every test. Now," and the white coat grinned. "Now soon she will face her toughest test yet. Everything has led up to that one point. It will all hang on her decision."

With that the white coat stepped over his colleague and exited the room with the others following him. None of them glanced back at the now still man. Braden and Alexandria watched in shock as two of the robots picked up the man and carried him out of the room. Then the door clicked shut and they were trapped with the smell of death in the air.


	48. Ultra

_So, I know this one is short…but I also know there are a lot of readers out there. For example the last chapter racked in only two reviews and yet 45 members and around 38 visitors visited the last chapter ALONE. Please guys, take the time to comment. Three comments only two on the last chapter. That's kinda sad. But I'll continue to post because I won't disappoint those who do comment or somehow have something on their computer that won't let them. So, on a lighter note, to my three reviewers here are your shout outs! _

_TwilightandMaxfan, that's okay thanks for reviewing now. julia78910, this probably would have been posted later on tonight if not for her IMing me and telling me to get my butt in gear. FlyingSolo365, thanks so much for your comments they meant so much. I'm interested to hear what the title of the last fanfiction was that held your top spot for two years. I'm happy to accept that spot. It means so much. So, without further ado I give you this short chapter that I will back up with the next one if I get five reviews. For those whose counting skills are lacking, thats 370. :) _

_Maximum Ride 47 Ultra July 8_

_(Third Person Pov.) Subterranean Base_

The Director of BREAKING stood alone in a room full of plasma flat screen TVs. On the screens were images of forests, hallways, cages, skies and offices. Tiny captions filtered across the screen detailing the time and place. Her eyes focused on one screen after another reading the captions until she found the one she wanted.

The Director walked over to the TV and concentrated on the picture. A plain, white room was detailed with seven cages spread out in two lines. In the one nearest the camera was a red headed girl who had dark, red wings protruding out of her back; one of them hung at an odd angle. Across from her was an African American girl with dark, tawny wings. She sat glaring out of her cage directly at the camera.

Beside her was a light brown haired girl who looked a few years younger. She also had wings which were a dark brown. The last cage in that row held a much younger girl. She had light brown hair with blonde streaks. Her wings were a light ginger color with white speckles around the bottom feathers.

Beside the red headed girl on the other row was a young boy about the same size as the young girl next to him and the one on the other row. His hair was a stark white and his eyes an icy blue. His wings were pressed tightly against his back and he was turned so that only the tips were visible. They were a soft honey color.

Next to the boy was a older male. He had blonde hair and blue eyes with wings that resembled a sort of mottled desert sand. As the Director watched he looked at the African American girl and followed her gaze. Then his face hardened into a scowl and he mouth something that made the Director scowl back. Last in that row beside the blonde male was another male who was also African American. His dark blue wings were spread out across his cage and he kept his eyes trained on the older girl. He didn't even seem to notice the camera.

The Director studied the experiments for a few more moments. A door opened at the front of the room with the cages and a scientist walked in with a clip board. Behind him walked eight robots. They were the latest version officially known as DECAs.

The scientist pointed to the African American girl and the older blonde haired boy after looking down at his clip board. The DECAs opened the mutants' cages and drug them out as they kicked and punched. The other avians leapt up and yelled and banged on their cages but couldn't get free to help. The DECAs dragged the two mutants out of the room even as they struggled. The scientist followed after them.

The Director watched the remaining five avians for a moment then nodded and looked to a screen across the room. The caption said that it was of the same origin as where she now stood. The video feed was happening just outside in-fact. The finishing touches were being put into her greatest plan ever. Soon it would be ready.

She glanced at the screen right beside the previous one and laughed. Flying kids were shown soaring across the sky. They were racing straight towards where the other bird kids were being held. The Director grinned. She just about had the keys to the whole plan in her grasp.


	49. Going In

_Shout outs and I'm pretty happy with the reviews. Many made me laugh and others think. So, SHOUT OUT TIME! julia78910, Lauren-nk, Abbylovesfangsosuppermuch, Keggy and Heggy, Winged Reader, and newbie Cripple X! Thanks guys! 176 tonight for the next!_

_Maximum Ride 48 Going in July 9_

_(Max Pov.)_

Though I hadn't wanted to Fang persuaded me that we had to stop. That the kids and even we wouldn't be able to keep up the pace for much longer especially if we didn't stop to eat and rest. Also we wouldn't be in prime fighting condition so what good would we do the others? That's Fang for you. Mr. Emotionless Rock who is the level headed one when it comes to the two of us. I'm more of the jump in kicking and yelling bonzi type. But Fang, well he's a thinker. Guess that's why we make such a great pair though. Opposites attract...or that's what they say anyway.

So we stopped and though I wasn't happy about it I understood it was necessary. We spent the night in a Nature Reserve just outside of some town in Maryland and ate some McDonalds Fang and I picked up with my card.

Apparently the helicopters, according to Total, had finally stopped moving. He didn't know the exact location because there weren't any streets or roads he could go off of. He just knew that they were somewhere outside of New York City. Oh New York City, how I love it. NOT!

So where were we now? Oh, just about five minutes away from the Facility where they were being held. Yep, five minutes...and I was freaking out.

"Max we'll get them," Iggy said, but his voice betrayed him. After our last near escapade I knew everyone was on their toes as far as charging into this Facility was concerned. But they didn't say anything. Merely going stoney faced and getting a determined look in their eyes. I was so proud!

After about four and a half minutes of flying Total, who had taken up flying again, pointed down into a group of trees and said, "There!" My heart quickened and blood pounded in my ears. My plan of action? Huh, guess I forgot one. My split second decision which I'm famous for? Right on.

I was already mad enough to torch the place and everyone inside it besides my Flock of-course. But I wouldn't do that. Couldn't. So what's a mutant bird girl to do? "Bonzi!" I yelled and shot down towards the Facility at over 300 mph. I was one hundred feet above it in about a mili-second while the others were miles up in the sky trying to catch up (really down) to me.

Fang shouted my name but as I came out of hyper mode I spread my wings wide just enough to slow down so I wouldn't miss my target. Which just so happened to be a medium sized window.

My aim was spot on though and my feet crashed first through the glass. I ducked into a roll and came up swinging. My fist connected with something soft which gave way under my punch. I heard a scream of pain followed by shouts. I'd just broken into a lab full of white coats.

My eyes quickly took in the medical equipment in the room, the dozen or so white coats some who had clipboards and others syringes, and the struggling boy latched down to a metal table. It took only a moment for me to analyze all this. And in the next instant I'd pulled back my fist and slammed it into another white coat who crumpled to the ground.

More shouts rang out but were silenced as I knocked out the white coats one by one. In less than a minute they were all on the floor unconscious; scattered were they had fallen. I ran over to the boy who was staring at me with wide eyes and gazed down at him. He looked young, maybe 14, and had brown hair and green eyes. His face was pale and he was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue fatigues. Around his neck was what looked like a chain necklace.

I reached out towards him and the boy flinched away from me. I rolled my eyes and said, "Do you want out of here or not?" Time was wasting, if he didn't speak fast I'd break him out and leave. I wouldn't leave him here strapped down but I wouldn't help him more either if he didn't cooperate.

The boy's eyes narrowed but he nodded trying to put on a brave face. I grabbed the shackles which connected him to the bed and with a grunt pulled them apart. His eyes widened and stared at his free hand as I moved to his feet and then his other hand. When he could sit up he swung his feet over and jumped off the metal bed. "Thanks!" The boy shouted over his shoulder as he fled the room. As he disappeared a shadow crossed over the window and Fang swooped in followed by the others.

The fire in Fang's eyes was enough to tell me he was angry. Of course his thoughts only marginally helped me come to this conclusion. _Why the hell didn't you wait for us! For me! You could have gotten yourself killed you idiot!_ I would have rolled my eyes at anyone else but with Fang I only looked at him. Then I ran to the door and headed down the hallway. Before the last white coat went down I invaded his mind. From him I knew exactly where the Flock was being held.

The Flock ran behind me pouring on the speed to catch up. Fang ran on my right, anger pulsing from him, with Omega next to him with Max 2. Iggy and Angel ran on my left with Jordan and Bryce taking up the rear with Mick and Nikki. We turned left down a hallway then right, left and another left before I slammed on the brakes. "Here!" I shouted.

I shoved a metal door but it didn't budge. I stepped back and kicked at the knob. Still nothing. "Move," Iggy said. I stepped back as he put a small remote on the door handle. He ran backwards and we followed him. When we turned the corner he said, "Three, two, one." There was a loud crack followed by an explosion.

Smoke billowed around the hallway completely covering us and clouding my vision. Still I ran forward and though I caught my shoulder on the door and yanked it back painfully I ignored it. The room was dark but I could hear heavy breathing and see the glint of bright eyes. I ran forward and gripped the cage closest to the door. It was empty.

"Bryce, Jordan!" I turned to see Braden across the room pulling the two afore mentioned bird kid's hands into his cage and hugging them as best he could. "Guys you came!" A voice yelled. Carrie was standing in her cage pushing against the bars. Mick and Nikki ran over attempting to rip the cage door open. Nikki flew backwards as Mick basically man handled it and the door snapped open. Carrie stumbled out and ran over to where Ty was trying to open his from the inside.

As Mick broke his open Bryce and Jordan managed to, with Nikki's help, open Braden's. The little boy stumbled out and latched onto Jordan and Bryce. "What about me!" Alexandria and Arianna were leaning against their cages desperately. I ran to Arianna's while Mick tackled Alexandria's.

I gripped the bars with my hands and my knuckles turned white as I took a deep breath and pulled backwards with all my might. There was a groan and grinding sound as the door gave way and I tossed it across the room knocking over a stand of computers. Arianna leapt out and threw her arms around me in a tight hug. I put my arms around her too and guided her towards the others who were gathering in the center of the room.

"Are you all okay?" I asked. "My wing hurts," Carrie said and I noticed it looked crooked. The others mumbled that they were okay besides a few bruises and cuts. I opened my mouth to tell them to be ready to go when Braden said, "Hey, where's Angel?" Ice flowed through my veins and my heart crashed into my chest.

I glanced at the people gathered around me. Then at the two empty cages. Everything clicked into place as the others caught on. "Where's Iggy?" Nikki asked. For once she looked more worried than annoyed. Mick put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to him before looking at me. "He was right behind me. Where did he go?"

"Where's Gazzy?" Alexandria asked. "Some robots and white coats came and took him and Nudge away but I thought...," she pushed past the others and stood up on her toes. "Nudge," Ty murmured.

Someone tugged on my shirt. I glanced down into Arianna's light brown eyes. "Where's Fang...?"

My knees felt weak beneath me and my mind was blank. Arianna's mouth opened again but as she spoke all I heard was silence. It was like I was mute. Everything slowed down in that instant. Everything became clear. Everything changed.

"Max, Max, MAX THE ROOM'S ON FIRE!" I was snapped out of my thoughts as Arianna's scream echoed around the room which was now crackling and spitting as flames raced up the walls surrounding us in a fiery cocoon. "Crap!" I tried to make the flames die down but found that they only grew stronger.

Black and red swirled together among white. My emotions had taken control now. A gust of wind whipped the flames together as they spiraled over our heads and around our feet. They didn't touch us though. It was like it was an extension of myself. The only part that showed how I felt. How I was feeling on the inside.

The door burst down suddenly and white coats broke into the room before lurching backwards screaming as their clothes caught fire. Droids burst past them and I realized that they were the newer version. You know, the ones that are flame retardant. Not to be confused with retarded...ha.

"Run!" I launched a jet of air straight at the Droids shoving through the middle of them, parting them like the Red Sea. Mick ran through the gap first followed by Nikki, Bryce, Braden, Jordan, Alexandria, Carrie and Ty. I turned to follow them but realized Arianna wasn't moving. "Come on!" I grabbed her arm and ran out of the room. The flames trailed after us hiding us from view as we ran down the hallways.

As we came to another intersection Mick turned to go left but I yelled, "Right, go right!" Mick turned and ran right. The others followed him blindly. I was sure we were being watched but that didn't matter now. I could hear the Droids coming after us. They were gaining on us.

I realized I was in the lead now dragging Arianna along behind me as her feet barely had time to touch the ground. I forced myself to slow down as I remembered they weren't as fast as me.

Concentrating on my surroundings I recognized the hallway I'd first run out of...and there was the room where the white coats had been experimenting on that boy! "Through here!" I yelled, swerving inside. I ran straight to the window and let go of Arianna's hand. I noticed all of them were breathing heavily but there was no time for them to rest. If we didn't go now we'd all be captured.

"Fly out and head North! Stay together and get as high as you can!"

"What about you?" Bryce yelled as he pushed Braden towards the window. "I'll be right behind you."

"I can't fly!" Carrie cried out. I knew I didn't have time to heal her wing so I turned to Mick. "You take her, please." Mick nodded and scooped Carrie up before jumping out of the window. His massive shoulders barely fit through.

The others followed quickly after. I turned away from the window and gazed around the room. Flames still enveloped the hallway and I could hear the Droids closing in. I only had moments to make my decision.

I turned and jumped out the window. My wings snapped open and I soared upwards as a gust of wind pushed against my feathers. I flapped once, twice, three times before looking back down at the Facility. I knew I'd made the right decision. I couldn't just blow up this Facility like I had all the others. For one the Flock, I was gonna kill whoever grabbed them, might still be there though I knew not for long and besides, images of that little boy flashed in my mind like a beacon. I couldn't risk hurting him or any other innocent kids.

With one last glare at the Facility I turned and headed after what was left of my Flock. When I figured out where they were being held I wouldn't stop until I got them back. No matter how long it took, how far I had to go to get there, or what I had to give up personally...I'd get them back and get my revenge.


	50. Kidnapped

_Whoops I said 176 instead of 376 but I was in a hurry so whatever. As promised here is the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. Shout out time! Lauren-nk, reald3d, Cripple X, Abigairu-Chan, Keggy and Heggy, Abbylovesfangsosupermuch! To: Abbylovesfangsosupermuch, to answer your questions Total was with them the entire time and the next chapter should explain the rest. If you have any questions feel free to IM me. Also, happy birthday! This one goes up to you as well as the afore mentioned people. _

_Maximum Ride 49 Kidnapped July 9_

_(Iggy Pov.)_

I could safely say that what with all my experience when it came to dealing with megalomaniacs I did not see being kidnapped in the middle of the day in a freaking evil lab coming. I'll even go as far as to say Fang and Max didn't see it coming. But as it was I didn't know who all had been captured or if I was the only one.

I did know the following: I was in a medium sized dog crate, the floor was vibrating, I could hear an engine, it was pitch black which I was _so_ not happy to be dealing with again and I was alone. Oh and I knew I was headed North. Thank you internal compass.

My crate was lifted up suddenly and slammed back down hard making me hit my head. I cursed and rubbed the spot with my hand. As if I needed brain damage to add to all this confusion. I wasn't even sure how I got kidnapped. The last thing I remembered was running backwards as I set that bomb on the door. Dimly an explosion echoed through my mind and smoke covered my eyes keeping me from seeing. Then...nothing. It was like I was knocked unconscious or something. Which at the moment seemed likely.

The crate lurched forward and I winced as the sound of the engine died down. I recognized it as a truck engine and my eyes narrowed. Since I'd woken up we hadn't been driving but for maybe an hour or two. How far had we gone?

The temperature was definitely cooler. My breath was visible when I exhaled out of my mouth. That meant my compass was still on track. We'd been outside of New York City when we found that Facility. So if we went North for a few hours we were past New York at the very least.

This revelation didn't make me feel much better. But any thoughts I'd had were shut down as a metal door was swung open and white light poured in temporarily blinding me. I blinked but as my eyes adjusted my cage was jerked upwards ruffly and carried out into the cold evening air. I caught a glimpse of silver and realized it was one of those Droids carrying me.

Through the bars of my crate I saw snow on the ground with trees surrounding us like we were in the middle of a forest. Then, with trees still surrounding us, a door appeared out of nowhere in the ground like a cellar entrance. The door was made of transparent glass and I could see nothing but pitch darkness down bellow. The Droid placed it's palm on the glass and the spot it touched glowed. There was a swishing sound and the doors parted revealing a long ramp.

The Droid walked down the ramp and behind us the truck followed through. I gaped as its headlights shown through the darkness showing just how far down we had to go.

After about three minutes we reached level ground. The truck swerved off towards what looked like a gigantic garage. Helicopters and jeeps were just some of the few things I saw. There were ATVs and I even saw a motorcycle.

The Droid continued walking and lights flickered on every few feet covering us in blinding white light. Suddenly another metal door appeared and opened as we came upon it. We entered what looked like a circular entrance way with white floor and ceiling tiles. My crate was thrown onto a rolling cart and pushed down several hallways which all looked identical. Every few feet was a door. But as we moved none of them opened and I saw no one.

After a few minutes of this the cart stopped. I tried to look around but all I saw was hallway. The Droid lifted my crate again and I heard a door open. Then my stomach dropped and bile rose in my throat as the smell of bleach and antiseptic filled my nose. White tiles adorned the floor and the walls were the same shade. I caught a glimpse of a metal table in the center of the room and stiffened.

"Iggy!" I turned in my crate and saw another metal table. Angel was strapped down on it already. Her blue eyes wide with fear. The door I'd come through opened up again and I twisted to look at it. I caught sight of dark skin and brown hair. "Nudge!"

"Iggy, Angel!" Nudge pressed her fingers to the door of her crate. The Droid carrying her walked towards me but turned and set Nudge's crate down beside a metal bed. My crate was set down next to one as well.

The Droids left the room without a word but returned after about a minute with ten more robots. My cage was opened first and though I was ready so were the Droids. One clapped on to each of my legs and arms before throwing me on the bed while the other two hurried to strap me down. I struggled as best I could but to no avail. When they stepped back I wasn't able to even twitch my wrists.

Nudge had been strapped down as well next to Angel while I was a bed down from Nudge. I noticed that the beds were in a circular pattern as another crate was brought in but I didn't catch a glimpse of who was inside until they were strapped down. Angel saw him first though and said, "Gazzy!" Gazzy gave a groggy groan but I realized it wasn't sleepiness that made him sound groggy. His mouth was busted up and his nose was bleeding coating his face in red.

I winced at the painful sight but before I could comment the doors burst open and two crates were carried in by one Droid. In them were Max 2 and Omega who were both unconscious. Two Droids set to work strapping them down. I noticed a small cot next to mine about half sized and wondered who it was for. This question was answered though as Total was strapped down onto it. He, too, was .

After Max 2 and Omega were strapped down the Droids cleared out. When the door slammed shut silence reigned. You can probably guess who broke it though. "Guys what happened? I mean we were waiting in the woods for you and then out of nowhere these mutants come and try to attack us. Then we get netted out of the sky and wake up hanging under a helicopter then later being smuggled into a new Facility. Then cages and these Droids came and took Gazzy and I out and knocked us unconscious and we wake up here and get put in this room with you guys. Why are you here? Did you get captured? Oh no! Wait where are the others? Where's Fang and Max? They aren't hurt are they? What about Ty and Carrie? Are they okay? What hap-." Thank God Angel could control minds. If my hands weren't strapped down I would have shut Nudge up myself a long time ago. As it was though my arms were locked down and my ears were bleeding.

"Nudge my ears are bleeding!" I complained. I glanced over at her sideways and she huffed. Then she got serious again. "Seriously, guys, what's going on?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," a sly voice answered.

My head snapped up along with the others, those conscious, and looked towards the door. A woman in a white lab coat with red hair and green eyes stood near the door. Her skin was lightly tanned and her hair was curled. Around her neck was a necklace with diamonds hanging from it. For some reason she seemed eerily familiar but I just couldn't place her...

I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked at Angel. Anger clouded her eyes and her brow furrowed. "You!" I blinked in confusion and looked back at the mystery woman. But as her eyes connected with mine I knew who she was...and I remembered what she'd done.

I let out a roar of outrage and struggled against my restraints with all my might. My back arched and fire seared through my skin were the restraints cut into me but I didn't let up. I. Have. To. Get. Out. I ground out in my head. My breathing hitched in my throat and my chest hurt. I struggled a few seconds more before my body gave up and I slumped down onto the bed.

My harsh breathing echoed around the room. Then my vision was blocked as a shadow passed over me. I looked up directly into _her_ face.

"Hello Iggy, good to see you again. How's it being able to see me? I suppose you owe me some partial credit for the restoration of your eye sight you know? Without my help Maximum never would have discovered her ability to heal others. It comes in handy I see."

"I don't owe you anything but a punch in the mouth!" I shouted back. "That's not very grown up. I'd hoped you would have matured over the years." This time I didn't comment. She grinned and moved over to Max 2's bed. "Leave her alone!" Nudge yelled harshly. "You don't give the orders around here!" She snapped. She moved a strand of Max 2's bangs behind her ear. Then she looked up at all of us.

"Watch this," she crossed the room and turned on a computer with a 42' inch screen. She tapped her fingers on the screen and after a moment stepped back. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. She moved back over to Max 2 and nodded to her then at the screen. I studied the picture despite myself and couldn't help but compare and contrast. On the screen was a picture of Max. It couldn't have been but a few weeks old because she looked so similar. But as I glanced between the picture and Max's clone which she was supposed to look like I couldn't help but be reminded of my suspicions a few days ago. Something was different with Max. They'd done something to her to change her so drastically. She wasn't the same on the inside or out.

This was represented also in the way Max glared at what was possibly the camera though it felt like her eyes were boring into his. Her dark, brown eyes were narrowed and her mouth was set in almost a snarl. Her face was hard and her body tense. Her hands by her side curled into loose fists while her feet were slightly spread apart. From behind her back her wings formed a sort of half circle around her. Like a barrier, flared out and menacing. This wasn't the Max Max had been...this was the one they'd, _she'd_, made.

"Incredible, isn't it? What a difference that's been made. She was strong before but now, after all of my ingenious additions, she is truly incredible. So many little quirks that had to be worked out. But now there's only one thing that needs fixing. And you're going to help me fix it."

"Like hell we are!" Gazzy shouted. "Forget it," Angel and Nudge snarled.

I opened my mouth to agree when suddenly the door opened. My eyes widened in shock and my mouth dropped. My brain wouldn't connect with what I was seeing. Maybe Max hadn't fixed my vision. No, that wasn't it. A dream then, it was just a dream. Because there was just no possible way what I was seeing was actually true.

Fang stood just inside the doorway, glaring at all of us with such hate and indifference I flinched. His black hair was combed down and his skin was clear of any scrapes or bruises. His usual black attire had been replaced with a black jumpsuit and black boots. Around his neck was a small silver chain. His hands were curled into fists and he stood straight up. His usually impassive face held a murderous expression and his black eyes glinted.

_She_ walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder; she had to reach up because he was so much taller. I fully expected Fang to decapitate her right then and there but he merely glanced down at her before glaring back at us again. With a cruel smirk which he matched perfectly Brigid Dwyer turned to us and said, "Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, meet the new and improved Fang."


	51. Touch Up

_Hello! So, a little later than I usually post but don't blame me. Blame my spanish teacher. We are having food day friday and because I'm not gonna be attending school tomorrow I had to go to my friends house and make what we're bringing in early. We made cinnamon tortillas. I know, sounds kinda blah but it was really good. But, enough about me. Here's to all of the reviewers for the last chapter! Shout outs to: Keggy and Heggy, Abbylovesfangsosupermuch, Winged Reader, reald3d, julia78910! You guys are awesomeeeeee! :)_

_Maximum Ride 50 Touch Up July 9_

_(Arianna Pov.)_

Arianna's feet touched down gently on the grassy field as her wings pumped backwards to keep her body upright. Slowly she pulled her wings in and glanced around. The others landed one by one beside her in the clearing. Mick gently handed Carrie to Ty who held her close to his chest. Her friend was unconscious but her face was still full of pain. Her broken wing stuck out awkwardly making it hard for Ty to hold her. He managed though without waking her.

Nikki landed and walked over to her brother. Bryce touched down and sat on the ground by Braden and Jordan who were crying softly. Alexandria landed off to one side and wiped a small tear from the corners of her eyes.

Arianna heard the sound of wings flapping and looked up in time to see Max. The eldest bird kid spread her beautiful wings wide and touched down like a bird of prey. She straightened slowly but Arianna couldn't see her face because it was shrouded in shadow. Slowly she walked across the clearing not speaking to anyone and disappeared into the woods. The others watched her go then returned to talking quietly in there small groups. Arianna glanced back at where Max had disappeared. Then she took off running after her.

It didn't take long before Arianna caught sight of her leader. Max was still walking but didn't seem to be going anywhere specific. It was like she was walking just to be moving. Arianna quickened her pace and ran up beside Max. The older girl didn't even seem to notice her. "Max, hey Max?" Max's eyes were dull as she stared straight at the ground, not really seeing it. Arianna frowned and went to stand in front of her. Max glanced up and the look in her eyes frightened the young girl.

Arianna flinched. She hadn't seen that look in someone's eyes since the day she'd first met Fang. It was the exact same. Pain, remorse, sorrow, grief, loss. All of these were clearly visible along with some emotions Arianna could not name. "Oh, hey Arianna," Max said. Her voice sounded calm but her eyes betrayed her. Small tears were just visible in the corners of her eyes. Arianna pretended not to notice.

"I was just wondering where you're going," she said. Max glanced around her and seemed surprised at how far she'd gone. She sighed. "I don't know," she admitted. She turned and sat down on a stump patting the spot beside her. Arianna sat down next to her and looked up at her face.

"I guess I'm just a little…overwhelmed, is all." Max ran her fingers through her hair and looked up at the sky. The sun was just barely visible over the trees and dark clouds covered the sky. It seemed to fit the mood, Arianna thought. "I am too. But it'll be okay. Fang can take care of himself and so can the others. They've taken care of themselves before and taken care of others. I know Fang would never have let me get hurt."

"You trust him a lot don't you?"

"Of-course…but I think you trust him more." Max smiled and her eyes took on a distant look.

"I've known Fang ever since I can remember. At the School our dog crates were stacked next to each other. At the E shaped house where we lived after Jeb, my father and an ex-white coat, rescued us Fang's room was next to mine. When we were on the run he was always by my side. We flew together, laughed together, cried. He helped me through some of my most impossible moments. And when I was dieing…he was right there. Looking down at me. I knew he'd take care of the others. Even if it wasn't in the way I'd thought he still made sure they got out of there okay and were able to leave me. He's saved my life so many times and I know he would have given up his own just to have me live. When I took that bullet for him I felt no regret. He'd of done the same I just know it."

Max paused and looked sadly at Arianna. "I love him so much. He's my best friend, right wing man, and soul mate. If I don't get him back I don't know what I'll do. When I was being held by BREAKING there were only three things keeping me going. One: self preservation. I was born a fighter. Two: I knew one day BREAKING would try to come after my Flock so I had to find them and make sure they were protected from those whack jobs. And third, I needed to see Fang again and let him know I was alive. I needed to tell him I loved him like I did just before I died."

Arianna listened in silence but when she was sure Max was done she gently reached out and took the older girl's hand. Max looked at her questionably and Arianna said slowly, "Fang never stopped thinking about you. Every morning he'd get up and look up into the sky. I didn't really know what he was looking for. But now I do." Arianna looked into Max's darker eyes and said, "He was looking for you."

Max's eyes widened. Then her eyes narrowed and her mouth set into a hard line. She stood up pulling Arianna with her. Arianna kept her hand and Max intertwined their fingers. She looked down at the younger girl and smiled. "And I'll never stop looking for him. Come on, Fang and the others are waiting on us."

_(Nikki Pov.)_

Nikki looked up as she felt a wave of determination sweep over her. She glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened. Max walked into the clearing followed closely by Arianna who was holding her hand. Max's eyes were narrowed and she had a business like look on her face. Arianna looked determined but also a bit nervous.

Bryce followed Nikki's gaze and noticed the two as well. He stood up followed closely by Mick who towered over the sandy blonde bird boy. Nikki got up from where she had been sitting beside Ty, Alexandria and Carrie the latter of which was still unconscious and followed them over to meet the two bird kids. They stopped just in-front of each other. Nikki reached them and was the first to speak.

"Where have you been!" She whisper shouted. She didn't want to risk waking Carrie but she was angry at Max for walking off and for Arianna just disappearing. They'd already lost so many. She'd lost Iggy….

Max glanced at Nikki and said, "We'll get Iggy back along with everyone else. Trust me. I'm going to make BREAKING pay for what they've taken from us. You can count on it." Nikki glared at Max and said, "And how do you plan to do that? Huh? Gonna light the building on fire while they're still inside it like you did us? I'm sure that'll work out great!"

"If you think so. But I've got something else in mind."

"Do tell," Nikki replied sarcastically.

Max walked past Nikki and said over her shoulder, "You'll find out later."


	52. Inventory

_Kay so this is just kind of a get the ball rolling chapter. Please review however. Like the following people who will one day rule the world along side me. *cough* *cough* lauren-nk, julia78910, Winged Reader, Cripple X, reald3d!_

_Maximum Ride Chapter 51 Inventory July 9_

_(Max Pov.)_

I knelt down next to Carrie and frowned. Ty glanced up at me from where he sat holding the unconscious bird girl. Alexandria sat beside him looking worriedly at Carrie while Braden picked at his shoes laces with a somber expression and Jordan looked around worriedly. Behind me I could feel Nikki's eyes boring into the back of my head while Mick and Bryce exchanged hushed words before walking over and standing a few feet away. Arianna crouched down beside me and gently patted her friend's knee. She, too, frowned.

"Is there anything you can do?" Ty whispered. His brown as were dull and his voice nearly emotionless. I didn't need to read his mind to know he was worried about Nudge. The others were worried about their partners and leaders as well. But none of them spoke. Instead they watched as I nodded and said, "I can try."

I shifted so that I was leaning over Carrie's wing but as I raised my hands I paused. I glanced at Bryce and said, "Bryce, I need you to cover her mouth. It's gonna hurt for a moment or two so she's gonna wanna scream. We can't afford to be heard." Bryce nodded and gently slid his hand over Carrie's mouth. I glanced at Ty and after taking a deep breath he nodded.

I, as gently as I could, gripped the spot where Carrie's wing was broken. Instantly her eyes flew open as the shock of pain ripped through her mind. She struggled against Ty who had her in a tight hug and tried to scream. Bryce's hands muffled it to a small squeak. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore her struggles. Slowly I felt energy build up in my body then begin to flow through my arms. A sharp breeze lifted and whirled around us. When the energy was ready I pushed it out through my hands and into her wing.

The spot glowed a blinding blue just as my eyes were and Carrie stiffened. I felt my body drain of energy but it wasn't so much that I could not handle it and as the glow died down I slowly removed my hands and leaned back. Bryce slowly took his fingers from Carrie's mouth and Ty loosened his grip on her. Carrie hesitantly lifted her wing then flapped it three times before stroking the spot that had previously been broken. As her fingers brushed over the spot I felt a slight tingle in my own wings. I ignored this and said, "Well?"

Carrie grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled and said, "Good as new then."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I smiled and gently pushed Carrie away who was immediately enveloped in a rocking hug by Arianna. The girls laughed and chattered both pointing at Carrie's wing and laughing. Ty threw me a thankful glance and I nodded.

"So now that her wing's better what do we do?" Braden asked. His eyes held small tears in them and he said, "I miss Angel and the others." Bryce walked over and put his hand on Braden's shoulder. The youngest bird boy looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm going to go get them back," I said determinedly.

"How?" you guessed it, Nikki, asked. I looked at her standing beside Alexandria and said, "I'll find a way."

"Wait, you keep saying I'll. What about us?" I frowned at Mick and said, "I'll be going alone."

Nine pairs of eyes widened at the same time. Then they started yelling. "No way!"

"You can't do this on your own!"

"What about all of those robots and mutants!"

"Are you insane?"

"They're our friends too!"

"You can't do that!"

"We deserve to go!"

"You showed us how to fight!"

"They'll kill you and them!"

I threw my hands up and shouted above them, "SHUT IT!" Silence instantly covered us and I took a deep breath. "I'm going alone to protect you." Their glares didn't lesson. I sighed. "Look, you guys aren't ready to take down BREAKING. There hasn't been enough time to teach you how to fight these new robots. They aren't designed to beat you down then kill you. They're designed to K.O you with one hit. They have guns that use tracer implanted bullets. They have rockets, tanks, helicopters, jeeps, ATVs you name it. They have machine guns. They have syringes. They have-."

"They have the Flock," Arianna murmured.

Everyone glanced at her and Jordan said, "What will they do to them?" She looked at me as did the others. I held back a shiver and said, "Nothing you can possibly imagine in your worst nightmares."

"I can," Carrie murmured. I glanced at her and she looked at me with fear in her eyes. "While we were at that hotel I had a dream. But it was one of my special ones. I dreamed about you." She pointed at me and I suddenly remembered how she'd seemed distant that morning. Now I knew why.

"You were alone in a room with white walls and white tiles. You had on a white jump suit and your hair was up in a pony tail. You slowly spun in a circle looking over everything. I didn't understand what you were doing. Then I heard something and the room transformed.

"Pieces of wall shot out like branches and stabbed at you making you jump and dive. The ceiling lowered and the floor turned glossy like paint. I was standing in the middle of it and it began to drag me down. I knew it was a dream so I didn't expect you to hear me. No one has ever heard me before though I've tried to talk to them. But in this memory you heard me scream and jumped down beside me. You spread your wings above the tide and pulled me out. Then you carried me to the top but when we reached it there was a beep and the ceiling exploded.

"A piece of glass hit your arm and you cried out as blood welled up in the cut. I could see bone." Carrie paused and glanced at me. My face had gone pale and I was rubbing my right arm absently. Slowly she reached over and pushed my sleeve up. And there, just like her description, was a long, light pink scar. It covered the top part of my bicep and slid under on the back side. Everyone winced but were drawn back in as Carrie continued.

"You screamed again and I heard shouts. Then everything just disappeared. The room was back to normal like nothing had ever happened. But your arm was still cut open. A door burst open and those robots from before ran in. You leapt sideways as they tried to grab you but one shot a taser into your arm. The hurt one. You screamed then hit the floor. They dragged you out but when I tried to follow the door slammed shut. I woke up then."

Carrie hung her head and sniffled. Ty put his hand on her shoulder and gritted his teeth. Mick and Bryce both were glaring at the ground while Braden and Arianna exchanged horrified glances. Nikki looked a little abashed. Alexandria's face was pale but not as pale as Jordan's.

As for me, I was gritting my teeth and clenching my fists. I hadn't forgotten what the Facilities had done to me but Carrie's dream of my memories was a nice reminder of what I had escaped. And what the Flock was now facing if I didn't free them. "Max." I glanced at Nikki and for once her face looked worried. There was no hint of animosity. "Max, you have to promise me you'll get him back. Get all of them back. Please." My eyes widened as I realized she was willing to let me go alone. The others looked surprised as well. They glanced at her then me.

Then Arianna walked forward and threw her arms around me in a tight hug. Braden ran up next followed closely by Carrie, Bryce, Ty, Mick, Jordan, Alexandria and Nikki. "Be careful," they murmured. Then they stepped back. "Max?" I looked down at Braden. He smiled softly and said, "Kick some ass."


	53. Breaking and Entering

_Shout outs: Kellbell09, Cripple X and julia78910._

_Maximum Ride Chapter 52 Breaking and Entering July 10_

_(Max Pov.)_

"You guys aren't opposed to breaking and entering are you?" I glanced at all of their astonished faces and couldn't help but laugh. Man were they innocent. Still chuckling I turned back to the Verizon store window I was hovering outside of thirty feet off the ground and wiggled my knife under the lock once more. I'd already disabled the security system so that was a given. Now if I could just get the lock to-.

My thoughts were interrupted by a clicking sound and I grinned as the hatch snapped and I was able to push the window up. Propping my arms on the window seal I braced myself and leaned inside. The room was dark and crowded but I was able to make out the shapes of boxes and lots of computer junk. I grinned and hoped inside. The rest of the Flock followed hesitantly.

"Remind me what we're doing here again." Jordan said, looking at a large box by the window. She glanced at me and I said, "Getting you a computer and me a phone. That way we can stay in touch." Light bulbs went off in every one of their heads and they started looking around. I saw a set of stairs and led the way down to the bottom level where there were glass cases full of phones and a few computers. I walked over to what looked like the most expensive one and turned to Braden who was standing beside me.

I pointed to the computers and said, "What's your favorite color?" Braden glanced at the computers as well and thought for a moment. Then he grinned and said, "Red." I smiled and said, "Me too, stand back." Braden ran backwards and turned to watch me as I raised my fist above me then sent it crashing down through the glass. The glass shattered into a million tiny pieces. The Flock all flinched, waiting on the alarm to go off, but when it didn't they let out sighs of relief.

I picked up the laptop, red, and handed it to Nikki. She brushed glass off of it and looked up at me. I produced a touch screen phone I'd taken from right beside it and said, "Both of these have Skype, you know what that is right?" She nodded and I said, "Well I'll call you or you can call me. But just be careful. I can't make that laptop non-traceable and neither can I this phone. So if one of them gets taken it might be able to track the other one through calls. So I'm trusting you with it. Be careful."

Nikki nodded solemnly and stuck out her hand. I shook it and said, "Take care of the others."

"I will, we'll be hiding out in a place I went to once with Mick before we met Iggy. We were safe there for a long time. They won't find us there." In her mind I saw a cave hidden by vines with a waterfall covering half of it. I nodded and said, "It looks great."

Nikki frowned but didn't comment. Instead she turned to the Flock and said, "Guys, it's time to go." One by one the Flock walked over to me and said their goodbyes. "Get Angel back Max."

"Save the world."

"Kick some arse bird gal."

"Save Fang."

"Bring Nudge back."

"Be safe."

"Gazzy, please Max."

"Iggy, I need him."

"Don't let anyone die Max."

I nodded and hugged each of them tightly before watching Nikki lead them back up the stairs. I heard the sound of wings and then silence. Now I was completely alone…again.

Gritting my teeth I turned to head towards the stairs but something caught my eye. I turned and walked over to a bulletin board by the wall. My eyes narrowed. On the board were papers with kids' faces on them along with their names and descriptions. My eyes widened as I saw a brown haired boy with green eyes who looked identical to the boy I'd let loose at the Facility where the others were captured.

Under his picture was his information. Name: Tyler Ayers, Date of Birth: 6/23/1995, Date of Disappearance: 6/10/10, Last seen walking home from Walter High School after Football conditioning for the freshman team. His friends and family have put up a reward for any information that might lead them towards their son being found and returned to them safely. Please, if you have any information on Tyler, call the number at the bottom of the page or contact the Walter County P.D. Thank You.

I glanced at the other pictures, there were about five, and saw that most of the kids were the same age and had been taken around the same time. My eyes narrowed and I ripped the one of Tyler off along with the others and stuffed them in my new pack. Then I ran up the stairs and disappeared into the night. All that was left to do now was find my Flock…and save the world.


	54. Kill Her

_Sorry for not updating but I'm not going to waste your time with sappy excuses. So for my reviewers: julia78910, PurpleSkys, Winged Reader, Abbylovesfangsosupermuch, LovinTheSun1996 and CrippleX. Thanks again!_

_Maximum Ride Chapter 53 Kill Her July 10_

_(Angel Pov.)_

Angel struggled against the restraints of her bed and winced as the leather cut deep into her skin. She continued struggling but stopped when the door opened up and Fang walked in. This wasn't what made her stop though. Gazzy and Nudge walked behind him wearing the same cruel smirks and indifferent looks on their faces. They were now clad in black jumpsuits like Fang and had boots on their feet. Around their necks were the same chain necklaces. Four of which he clutched in his hands.

Fang handed one to Gazzy and another to Nudge before taking his own and walking over to Omega. Omega was still unconscious but as Fang snapped the chain around his neck Omega's eyes flew open. Omega raised his arms and snapped the leather which Angel couldn't even get to budge. Then he stood up and smirked at Angel before walking out of the room.

Nudge walked over to Max 2 who was awake and struggling against her braces. But no matter how much she twisted they wouldn't break. Nudge yanked the chain over her neck and Max 2 stopped struggling. Then she too broke out of the leather which moments before had held her. She marched out of the room though not before giving Angel and Iggy, the last two not brainwashed, a disdainful look. "Angel look out!" Angel's head whipped around as Gazzy walked towards her, the chain in his hand.

Angel struggled harder and looked at her brother desperately. He looked as if he didn't even know her. "Gazzy please don't do this! They're trying to control you! Don't give in Gazzy let me help! Please!" But Gazzy ignored her and Nudge held her head as Gazzy tightened the chain around his sister's neck. Then Angel's mind fizzed out to be replaced by a cool, calculative, obeying, disdainful self. Gazzy and Nudge undid the straps though they needn't have had too and helped Angel up.

Fang handed Angel the last chain and nodded at Iggy with a smirk. Angel turned to him and smiled. "Oh, God no, Angel please." Angel ignored him and walked slowly forward. Iggy struggled against the leather but couldn't get free. Fang pinned his head down and Angel smiled as she slipped the chain around his neck. Then Iggy stilled and sat up, breaking free of his restraints. The door opened and Brigid Dwyer walked in followed closely by Total who had on a four legged jumpsuit and mini chain. The Flock all turned and stood at attention. Their arms stiffly at their sides.

Behind Brigid appeared Max 2 and Omega both now dressed in black jumpsuits. They handed Angel and Iggy a pair. They slipped them on quickly and stood smirking at nothing.

Brigid's face remained emotionless as she walked leisurely down the line of bird kids. When she reached Fang at the front she said, "You will be the leader of this group, however, you answer to me. Angel will be your second in command. In your stead they will follow her. Understood?"

"Yes Doctor," Fang replied emotionlessly.

Brigid nodded and walked back down the line before stopping in the middle. "Maximum Ride is then enemy. You must not listen to a word she says. It is all lies. Understood?"

"Yes Doctor," they echoed. "Maximum Ride is a traitor, she betrayed you, left you to die. Do not trust her."

"Yes Doctor," they echoed. "Maximum Ride will come here to destroy everything. Will you let that happen?"

"No Doctor," they said. "Maximum Ride will try to kill you. What will you do?"

"We will kill her first." Brigid smiled and walked out of the room.


	55. Forgotten Memoirs

_One of my better chapters if I do say so myself. And apparently everyone was able to log on who haven't for a little while and left comments as well! So shout out time! This is the longest list ever! Cripple X, Abbylovesfangsosupermuch, AvengingAngelsFan, julia78910, Carole Newell, Lauren n-k, Punk-Rebel-Chick, bookworm842, EmpressOfSarcasm!_

_Maximum Ride Chapter 54 Forgotten Memoirs July 10_

_(Max Pov.)_

My wings beat back silently as I slowed down enough to land. I came to a running stop on the flat roof of a lightly cream colored building. It was a library. I folded my wings in slowly and brushed off my shirt. Blood covered my hands and dirt my face. I needed new supplies and food. But most of all I needed to find my Flock.

**Follow the clues and you will see them again.** For once I didn't argue with the Voice. Instead I nodded and jumped into a window I'd pried open. Inside the library was like a ghost town. No wonder, I thought, it's 4:00 in the morning. Nobody will be in until at least 6:30.

Confident that nobody would sneak up on me or inquire as to what and how exactly I was here I searched through each section of the library until I saw what I needed. "Bingo," I muttered aloud. In-front of me was a row of computers. I fished in my pocket and produced the USB drive that Bryce had found at the Facility in the Rockies. Silently I booted up one of the computers and waited impatiently for it to load. Once it was ready I put the USB drive in.

A small window popped up with two folders. I clicked on the one that said: _Mutants_, and a window with three word documents appeared on the screen. I clicked on the first one and started reading.

_May 23 2000_

_Official Report on the first successful Avian Hybrid a.k.a Maximum Ride_

_Doctor Marian Janessan _

_Ever since I started the Avian Hybrid Recumbient Project I knew great things would come of it. The first few recumbients may not have been successful and had to be destroyed but after the Lupin Hybrids became a success I knew I could achieve my goal. And thus, I have. Created in my image is the greatest hybrid ever to have been grafted. Her DNA consists of the perfect balance credited to the Lupin Geneticist Doctor Ter Borchet; she contains 2% Avian DNA (Red-Shouldered Hawk) and 98% Human DNA. This balance allowed for the growth of fully functional wings connected to her shoulder blades as well as an enhancement in speed, endurance, strength and mental capacity. _

_I knew this hybrid would be a success from the start. Donated as an egg from Doctor Martinez and one of our own leading scientists on this project Doctor Jeb Batchelder I was able to personally over see her development. Once she was fully developed and 'born' I wasted no time in furthering my studies with her. Since she'd been positively developed to begin with we very soon after started creating other Avians. These we eventually introduced to her. But not before she was ready._

_Blood tests, Bone Marrow Scans, MRIs, Cat scans, Grafting as well as physical tests such as endurance, heart rate, speed, agility, psychological, chemical, biological and actual hand to hand combat were used to develop her. And, despite our efforts, she resisted all of it. No matter how many times we administered punishment for disobedience she would never break. We'd tried everything. I didn't understand._

_But more on that later. Back to the testing. We knew that she was ready to be introduced to the other Avian hybrids by one simple action. Up until her 4th year the first successful Avian Hybrid had been referred to as such. But when asked what she would like to call herself by Doctor Batchelder she was able to process and immediately give an answer. Maximum Ride. Maximum for the wings and the power she knew she held and Ride for the first female astronaut…a flier not unlike herself. _

_This development astounded me I will admit it. The Erasers had taken the majority of their limited years to develop the brain capacity this child had. Of-course later generations of Erasers became smarter and were basically created adults or older teens. They were born ready is the phrase. The Avians took longer. Though they developed faster than regular human babies they still required nearly the same amount of time for early development after being born. _

_So when Maximum Ride named herself it was a mile stone we had been waiting for. We immediately launched into more intensive tests and after a particularly difficult one which she remarkably passed we granted her a gift. Thus Maximum Ride was introduced to Subject 5, later known as Fang. _

_Soon after we introduced her to the next oldest Avian. They named him Iggy. Unfortunately during a experiment to enhance his night vision he was rendered blind. Against my better judgement I agreed with Doctor Batchelder that his life should be spared. That the other two could guide him and he would eventually adapt. Fortunately he was correct. Unfortunately…he was correct._

_I continued to monitor the Avians and determined that they were very close to each other. Maximum Ride was a natural born leader. Of-course, I designed her that way. Her willing personality to shoulder whatever was thrown her way helped as well. She made herself leader and Fang her second in command. Iggy followed as a supporter. This behavior helped me decide to introduce yet another hybrid. One we hadn't had much luck with but I was hoping would open up once introduced to her own kind. It was a complete success._

_Subject 4 later known as Nudge was, to begin with, a very quiet and shy Subject. She resisted silently but not near as much as Fang. She mostly just went through the motions. Neither exceeding nor failing. But when we introduced her to the Avians there was an immediate difference. The difference was also notable in Maximum's behavior. She became more protective and aggressive whenever anyone besides Doctor Batchelder entered their Isolation Chamber. It was an interesting development._

_So interesting in fact that I introduced two more Avians. The last of the bunch for the School. Other Avians would be created of-course and in fact already had been. But Maximum's Flock was my main focus. Therefore when I added Subjects 8 and 11 eventually 22 because of her increased priority status I was anxious to see the results. I was not disappointed. Maximum's leadership skills blossomed as well as her maternal skills. Subject 8 Gazzy was three at the time he was introduced and Subject 11/22 Angel was barely one. This was an interesting development for the older Avians and they might have been lost if Maximum had not taken control._

_However I believe the most interesting development came to pass when Doctor Batchelder 'stole' the Flock away from the School to live free of experimentation in the mountains of Colorado. Of-course I knew of his plan. Knew where he was taking them and for how long he would stay. After two years he returned with videos and inside information on the Flock. Maximum and the others had been taught how to fight as well as to fly. They had also been given the essential knowledge to survive on their own. _

_We left them alone for two more years. Surveillance was kept up every month or so. We'd send in a group of scientists who would spy on them from a distance, record data, and leave. They never knew they were being watched. _

_The Board began to grow anxious though, they wanted action and threatened to over throw me if I did not provide results. I wanted to leave the Avians out of the picture for a while so that I could perfect the robot army I'd been toiling with over the past year but they were persistent. So when a team of scientists returned with proof that experiment Angel had developed extreme mental attributes I jumped the gun. I immediately sent out my top Eraser, who just so happened was Batchelder's son and Maximum's brother, to retrieve her. He was successful._

_This started a chain of events which eventually spiraled out of control. The Avians escaped capture again and again before we could run proper tests. Then we were fooled by Angel and Maximum when they were captured. After that escape I broke off ties with the School and concentrated on Itex. I had the clone, Max 2, as she was named. I thought maybe I could work with her. But this, too, was a failure. Like her 'sister' Max 2 refused to work with us. I slated her for termination along with a bunch of failures the School and Itex had created over the years._

_About that time Maximum Ride showed up at my headquarters in Germany with Angel, Nudge, Ari Batchelder and a dog they named Total freed from the Institute of Higher Living in New York City. For the first time since she was born I came face to face with Maximum Ride. I was pleased with the resemblance. She shared my physical attributes and a bit of my youthful arrogance. The only hint that I was not her mother was her eye color. It was a darker brown than mine; courtesy of her true mother._

_Our meeting did not go as I had planned it. Though I'd been briefed of her fiery personality I was not ready for her quick wittedness and sharp tongue. But I could not let this show. I explained why she was there and then sent them to Isolation. I hoped this would break her spirit down some. It did, but not for long. By the time she was to be introduced to Omega for what was supposed to be my grandest expedition ever Maximum Ride was at her greatest. _

_Though she knew she was outmatched in strength and brains she refused to back down. She used cunning to defeat Omega in the race, she was correct her wings were allowed though I couldn't let her or the ambassadors know this. Then she figured out Omega's one weakness and exploited it. Defeating what I had thought was my greatest creation. She proved me wrong. _

_I never understood why she didn't let me die. She could have easily done it. When she and Subject 4 lifted me into the sky and let me drop she could have let me die. I would have too. My DNA may have provided for a longer life, but even it could not have protected me from that sort of internal and external damage._

_Instead she spared my life and left me to rot in prison. Too bad for her I still had several connections. I escaped months later and began to plot my revenge. I learned of the Chinese enterprise wishing to become involved with the Avians and offered my services for the ability to observe them again. Mr. Chu eventually offered me full partnership with his company and after he narrowly escaped his dome which was destroyed courtesy of Maximum and Angel he met with me and our under cover agent to discuss how we should proceed. _

_I was in for a slight surprise though. I was not the only Doctor besides Brigid Dwyer who Mr. Chu had contacted. I was reunited with Doctor Ter Borchet who had grown only more irritable over the years. He was responsible for some of the designs on Mr. Chu's robots. _

_After a month or so long of arguing one agreement was reached. Maximum Ride must be neutralized. Everyone had their own opinion on how this should be done however. Ter Borchet wanted to destroy all the Avians including Maximum Ride and start over. Mr. Chu wanted to brain wash them so that they would speak out in favor of him to increase and recreate his image. Brigid wanted to clone the Avians and kill the clones in-front of the other avians one at a time so that they would believe the others had died then split them up. I partially agreed with Brigid. But I had seen how cloning Maximum had gone and had tried Nudge and Angel with no success. I wanted to clone all of them except for Maximum and kill them in front of her. This would be purely for revenge. Then I would use whatever means necessary to completely destroy her will bending her to my own. _

_All seemed possible except for Borchet's whose was ignored for the most part. In the end we joined together with Mr. Chu's funds to create a new army of mutants and M-Geeks. It was agreed that when Maximum and the Flock came we would capture them and separate them. Swearing that if they did not cooperate we would kill the others. At a sign of resistance we would bring in a clone of one of the Flock and shoot it. Then threaten the others. _

_It's fool proof. All we needed now are the Avians. Once they arrive tomorrow I will have my revenge and the most powerful mutant in my grasp. I will use her powers to complete my newly improved By-Half Plan. With her evolved genetics I will be able to inject humans and create a superior race. That is her purpose. To provide the genetic link to speed up evolution and allow a new species of human to evolve. Only they will survive creating a superior race. A new world born from the ashes of the old. And I will be the one to rule it…forever._

_I must go now and prepare for the Avians. Doctor Dwyer has just checked in according to my computer. I can not help but suspect she wishes to disband from our company and create an organization of her own. If this occurs her dissension will be dealt with. I've been dealt a bad hand to often lately. I won't be stuck with a collapsing roof over my head. _

_This is Doctor Marian Janessan signing off. _

I closed the document and clicked the second one. My eyes scanned over the page.

_May 23, 2000_

_Doctor Ter Borchet_

_Official Statement on the Avian Hybrids_

_I'll be brief. Frankly I could careless about these monstrous beings which Janessan, Chu, and Dwyer so fondly call the Flock. They are a disastrous bunch of animals who do not deserve to breath the same air as I. As a member of the New Alliance I tried to make my opinion known. But they do not listen. Instead they think of ways to bend the minds of the Avians to do their will. They believe trickery can persuade them. But it will not work. I've seen first hand how cunning the Avians are. I am no fool. And yet they made me look like an idiot in front of the entire scientific world. In order to fool someone you must be smarter than them. They are not smarter than me. They are merely more cunning. _

_They're plan may work, they might capture the Avians, but over all they will fail. Those monsters would rather die than work for them. They detest them nearly as much as I detest them. _

_But who am I to tell them this? I am merely some old crack pipe geneticist who's been hit over the head to many times and doesn't understand the complexities of the Avian mind. It's funny really, without me this whole recumbient DNA project would never have began. It was my idea to recombine animal DNA with human DNA. Look at the results. They speak for themselves. _

_There's just one thing I didn't take into account though. I realize it now and I don't see how I didn't make sense of it until this very moment. The reason you can not control the Avians is because they have souls. They have the ability to think for themselves. Distinguish right from wrong. They recognize pain and betrayal. They are capable of these and many more emotions. They are capable of love. Love is the key. The bond created between them holds them together. The only way to destroy it is to destroy them. But that defeats the purpose does it not? They wish to control them. But you have to kill them for that to happen. _

_This is the last report of Doctor Ter Gruchar Borchet. They will fail. _

I clicked on the third word document. The glow from the screen illuminated my face in the darkness. My eyes scanned over the words.

_May 23, 2000_

_Mr. Chu_

_Official Statement on the Avians_

_Incredible. Every last one of them is absolutely stunning. From the small curly haired blonde to the older blonde haired female their is a beauty and power I wish to obtain. And I will. The plan is set. I have no doubt that it will be successful. We will capture the Avians and separate them. A new Facility has been built in Florida which will house Maximum Ride and the others. It is large enough so that they will never see each other and clones will be brought in as decoys and reprimendation. If one gets out of line we fool them into thinking that we've killed a Flock member. This will eventually bend their minds and I will re introduce them to the world as my personal spokes Flock. There by regaining my position in the business world and reinstating my name. _

_This plan will not fail. I have the utmost confidence in it. Tomorrow they will come and my robots and Janessan and Borchet's mutants will incapacitate the Flock for our control. _

_This is Mr. Chu, signing off in preparation of the Dominion Plan, I know it will work._

I exited out of the final word document and sat back in my chair. My head was spinning and my eyes hurt from staring at the screen for so long. They'd been planning for us to come, knew we would, and even had a plan for how they would deal with us. Anger pulsed through my body and my eyes hardened. I hit the back button and came back to the original window. The folder beside Mutants was titled, 8.2.3. I glanced down at the keyboard and my face hardened. Below the 8 was M. Below the 2 was A. And finally, below the 3, was X.

I gritted my teeth and double clicked the folder. Immediately the screen darkened and my eyes widened as a media window popped up. In the next instant I was out of my chair and staring down at the screen in disbelief.

On the screen, sitting in a black leather chair with her arms folded on top of a mahogany desk and flames spinning around her in the background was Brigid Dwyer.


	56. Arch Enemies

_To my reviewers: Winged Reader, AvengingAngelsFan, reald3d, Punk-Rebel-Chick, EmpressOfSarcasm._

_Maximum Ride Chapter 55 Arch Enemies July 10_

_(Max Pov.)_

I could feel my heart rate building in my chest and my breathing becoming sharper each second. Every muscle in my body was tensed and my teeth were bound to break if I gritted them any harder. But I couldn't loosen up. From on the screen Brigid Dwyer flicked her perfect red hair back and cocked her head to the side. She was looking directly at the camera which in turn meant she was looking directly at me. Her eyes bored into mine.

Then she began to speak. _Dear Maximum, I know that it is you watching this because you are the only one that could have possibly gotten inside the Facility to retrieve it. You are indeed predictable. Did it ever occur to you that I planted the evidence leading to that Facility for you to find? I did. And you found it and used it just like I thought you would. With one exception. I'll admit I was surprised to learn you had re-aqquented yourself with your old Flock and their companions. Congratulations, you must have read my mind. How did you know I was going to capture them? You must have known or you wouldn't have bothered finding them. Another question still not answered. _

_But no matter. You see, by the time you get this I will have already captured your original Flock and implemented the beginnings of my Restoration Plan. I nice name I think. I thought of it myself. Restoration. I will restore the world to a higher glory than it has ever been at before. A new race of humans taken at a young age and genetically modified to survive. They will be my people. I will rule alone with an army of mutants bent to my will and my will alone. They will not question me. I will be all powerful!_

_However, there is one problem. Can you guess what it is? It's you. You alone are the one who can stop me. But you are also the one that can make me truly great. It's a battle of wills you see. Which of us has the strongest? I obviously have the advantage. 10,000 fully armed mutants with a variety of DNA mixtures as well as an army of robots you so fondly call Droids. Oh, and not to mention, I have your Flock."_

Brigid leaned back in her chair and sighed. For a moment she just stared at the screen. Then she said,_ I am going to tell you where your Flock is being held. I'll tell you because I need for you to come to me. And I know you will. As soon as you learn where they are you won't be able to resist coming. It's in your genes. The new you can't resist. The old you couldn't either. But the new you, though you are not all human, can not resist. And I'm sure you haven't told them about that yet so it should make for an interesting announcement. We'll see how it plays out. But I'm pretty sure you and I both know how it will turn out._

_Your Flock is being held three hours North of the Facility where your Flock was taken from you. I'm sure your internal compass won't fail you. North and 30 degrees west. The Head Facility is about an hour inside the Canadian border. You'll be happy to know it is a bit chilly in the mountains this time of year. Dress warmly. _

With a sickly smile Brigid picked up a flat remote and pointed it at where the camera must have been. The image froze. Her eyes still boring into mine.

In the next instant I'd reached down to pull the USB drive out. But no sooner had my fingers touched it did the drive spark and make a loud crackling noise. Instantly a shock ran up my body and I was thrown backwards into a stand of books. My head cracked against the wood making me cry out. When I landed my face was facing the ceiling and my arms and legs were spread out. A sharp pain radiated in my chest and I clutched the spot where my heart was. It felt like it was on fire.

"Just a small taste, if you resist, Maximum Ride," a voice said. I raised my head warily and glanced at the computer. My eyes widened. Instead of the media clip recording this was the real thing. Brigid Dwyer was staring out at me from the screen, smirking as I struggled to stand. I made my way over to the computer and said, "Bitch."

She shrugged. "Fair warning, you can cooperate or suffer more than you ever have. And your Flock will suffer too."

"How do I even know you have them. I think you're lying!"

"Really?" Brigid said, eye brows raised. She looked up from the screen and waved someone over. In the next instant Angel was pushed in-front of the screen. She was wearing a black jumpsuit and a chain necklace around her neck. Her golden curls hung limp and her eyes were full of tears. "Max…?"

I clutched the desk in-front of me and yelled, "Angel!"

"Max help please! Max help!" Tears flowed freely from Angel's eyes. My own hardened and as Angel was dragged away I sent a death glare at Brigid. "Don't. You. Dare. Even. Touch. Her."

"That's up to you, Max."

"Leave them alone! They never did anything to you!" Brigid's eyes hardened and she frowned. "Wrong."

Then she shook her head and straightened in her chair. "If you are not here when the sun rises I will execute a member of your Flock. Be here, or one of them dies." She punched something on the screen and it went black. I let out a breath and clutched at my chest as I stood up. I winced as I extended my wings and looked at the clock on the wall. 6:00. The sun would rise at 6:30. I had an thirty-minutes to go approximately 400 miles. Thank God I had Hyper Drive.


	57. Setting The Stage

_Shout out time! To: Cripple X, CrazzyFrenchFrie, julia78910, AvengingAngelsFan, LovinTheSun1996, bookworm842, EmpressOfSarcasm. You guys rock my socks! _

_Maximum Ride Chapter 56 Setting the Stage July 10_

_(Brigid Pov.)_

"That's up to you, Max."

"Leave them alone," Max snarled, leaning close to the screen. "They never did anything to you!" Brigid's eyes hardened and she said stiffly, "Wrong." Then she shook her head and sat up straighter so she could look Maximum dead in the eye. "If you are not here when the sun rises I will execute a member of your Flock. Be here, or one of them dies." Brigid punched the disconnect button on the bottom of the screen and it turned black before returning to the main desktop. Brigid rubbed her temples then looked up. Ten bodies were standing at different locations around the room.

To the right of her stood two DECAs. Both were of the newest version which came standard with two automatic machine guns with heat sensory bullets as well as a rocket launcher built into the left arm and a red laser which was strong enough to cut through concrete on the right. These weapons were merely for show. Each DECA was built with its own personal fighting style which mimicked that of either Omega or Max 2 while all of them mocked Maximum's fighting techniques. Their sleek black armor held a certain shine to it while the silver which covered their faces, hands, and tips of their feet added a nice touch. Each armored suite was fire proof, of-course, as well as water proof. Each weighted approximately 200 pounds despite the amount of weight in weaponry they carried.

To say the least, these robots packed a punch.

On Brigid's left stood two mutants. They were the newest batch to have been modified and to have passed every test.

One was a dark headed female with icy blue eyes. Fangs poked out of her mouth like a vampires and her fingers flexed, twirling her yellow claws which cut through steel. Beside her was a boy also with black hair. His eyes were green and slitted, like a snakes. His face was pointed and his nostrils were also slitted. His skin was a diamond pattern and looked elastic in the fire light.

Both mutants possessed their own talents. The girl was able to emit supersonic waves like that of a bat which fit her DNA. These waves could kill a human if held at the same note for more than thirty seconds. It took a minute for a fully grown mutant and about 45 seconds for a DECA. The boy was special because of the snake DNA he was transformed with. Cotton Mouths were notorious in the South for severely weakening and even killing some people. The damage wasn't always lasting but it took less than a minute to fully immerse in the blood stream and paralyze the victim. The bite itself was also agonizingly painful and left huge puncture marks. Something the boy was proud of.

Brigid took pride in her mutants. Not only were they much more advanced than any the School or Itex had created but they were also able to blend in better. She'd used them countless times to kidnap more children for experimentation and had even used them to capture the Flock at the Rocky Mountain Facility. These mutants could completely blend in with other humans. Though they looked taller and stronger they were able to retract wings and fangs as well as any fur or other appendages that were not normal.

Brigid's eyes flicked to the other six in the room. Three were human and three were not. The humans were her three top Scientists. One was head of the DECAs, one head of the Mutants, and one head of the Restoration Plan. She had carefully selected each of them for their senior positions and kept a constant eye on their dealings. One slip out of line and she'd made it very clear, they would be done for. And in more ways than one.

The three non-humans were Angel, Fang, and Nudge. All three were clad in their black jumpsuits and uniforms. Brigid marveled at how well the brain washing device had worked. She hadn't been sure, after all it had not worked on Maximum, but that was before she had enhanced its properties. Still, she knew it would not work on Maximum….

"Angel," the teenager's head snapped up and she looked calmly at the Director. "Excellent performance, Maximum will not suspect a thing."

"Yes, Director," she said. Brigid looked at Fang and Nudge. Her eyes calculating. "Nudge, you will be the bait to lure Maximum Ride in. I suspect she will be here in approximately 25 minutes. Go with Doctor Tyler Whitiem and take up your position. Doctor Strize, make sure the DECAs are in place. Doctor Marcus, have the mutants ready to enroll at any moment. Full suits, I want them at their most lethal for this."

The Scientists nodded and left with Nudge who towered above them. Her skinny, athletic frame was the last thing the Director saw before the door was closed. She glanced around the room and thought for a moment. Then she said, "Angel, Fang, go fetch the Flock and wait with them outside Isolation Room 213. Tell Doctor Webber, Doctor Strize's assistant, to have five DECAs put on guard and contact Doctor Marcus's assistant and inform him to send up Experiment L89N. We're going to give Maximum a refresher of how we do things here and once I've gotten what I need we'll end this. It's time to set the stage."


	58. Don't Look For Me

_Thanks for all the compliments and reviews guys! Shout out time: Cripple X, bookworm842, alligatorink, CrazzyFrenchFri, Hideout Writer!_

_Maximum Ride Chapter 57 Don't look for me July 10_

_(Nikki Pov.)_

Nikki's feet were the first to touch down on the slick cave floor as she tucked her wings in and ran forward. Immediately Ty landed next with Carrie, Braden, Jordan, Bryce, Alexandria and Mick who came in last. Everyone blinked and gazed around the cave with wide eyes. Nikki imagined they'd never seen anything quite like it.

The floors of the cave were smooth and covered in fine sand. Lichen draped down with luscious green vines over the entrance way while water from the roaring falls splashed over the entrance way. Towards the back of the cave stalagmites poked down from the ceiling and there were grooves in the walls big enough tot hold their packs. Mick walked over to one and put his pack down. He turned and smiled at his sister who grinned.

"You guys used to live here?" Braden asked in awe. Mick said, "Yep, we lived here for three whole months. But after a while it got a bit boring so we moved on." He glanced around once more. "I'm glad to see this place hasn't changed much. We ain't been back here since we found Iggy. He-," but Mick cut off as pain flitted across Nikki's face and she turned her head. The others stiffened, reminded of who they were missing.

After a moments' silence Bryce said, "We have to trust Max. She said she'd get them back. I believe her." Nikki's mouth twitched and she didn't speak. Ty said, "They're Max's family too. She wants them each back just as much as we do."

"Yeah, did you see how she reacted when she found out they'd been taken? She lit a room on fire and didn't even know it!" Braden said enthusiastically.

"But don't you think we should have gone to help her?" Alexandria commented. She pulled her pack up on her shoulder and said, "I know I'm not the best fighter in the world but I would have done what I could to help. Why did she have to go alone without us?"

"Maybe she thought we'd be in the way?" Jordan said, it came out as a question. But Carrie shook her head. "Max just doesn't want us to get hurt."

"That's the same thing!" Alexandria said loudly. Her voice shaking with anger.

But Nikki shook her head and stepped between the two girls who were now standing toe to toe. "It's not the same. Max has to do this by herself. She's the one who has to save the world. Not any of us. That's why she was made. It's her destiny. I didn't get that until she asked me to look after you guys. But now I do. Max will save the Flock and the world. She has too."

Nobody spoke as they all considered Nikki's words. Then, slowly, they all nodded. Nikki shook her head and said, "Okay, let's set up our sleeping bags and catch some shut eye. In the morning Mick and Ty can go find us breakfast. Max gave me her card. I guess she won't need it."

Everyone moved to do what she'd said. But as Nikki bent down to open her pack she felt something prick at the back of her mind. She stood up and glanced around. Carrie was looking around the cave with anxiety clear in her green eyes. When they met Nikki's her face paled. Nikki quickly looked around and counted heads. Mick, Ty, Carrie, Bryce, Jordan, Braden, Alexandria, Arianna…. Oh hell, where was Arianna?

By now the others had realized something was wrong and glanced around. That's when they, too, realized the young bird girl was gone. "Look what I found," Braden said, holding up a piece of paper. "It was in my pack." He handed it to Nikki who unfolded it and read it. The Flock waited anxiously. "It says, don't look for me, Arianna."

_5 reviews and I post again tonight! We are so close to the climax!_


	59. Flying High

_The 5 are in. Okay, as for the shortness of this next chapter I forgot it was this short so I am sorry. But because we are catching up so quickly to where I am currently writing I have to limit it to just this next chapter until tomorrow. That way I don't make you wait and I have time to think because I'm typing the climax of this story right now and I want it to be epic! Shout outs to: Punk-Rebel-Chick, alligatorink, bookworm842, maximumRocks, and 5253Racer! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!_

_Maximum Ride Chapter 58 Flying High July 10_

_(Arianna Pov.)_

_To what ever evil scientists that gave me hyper speed, thank you. To what ever evil scientists that gave Max hyper, hyper speed, you suck._ Arianna beat her wings as fast as she could and tried to keep her eyes fixed on the forever shrinking image of the older bird girl. Arianna had been following her ever since the others had gone off and Max had never known. Now Arianna was wishing she would have shown herself. That way maybe Max wouldn't be flying over 350 miles an hour across the now light pink sky. As it was, Arianna could barely see her…and she was flying at around 290.

Arianna had never met another bird kid who could fly like her. Now she knew she still hadn't as Max became basically an indistinct form. Fang had told her Max could fly like her but Arianna hadn't really believed him. Turns out he wasn't kidding.

Arianna came out of hyper mode panting and with her wings aching from beating so fast. She glided on a cold current and snuggled into her blue lab jumpsuit that she was still wearing from her time in the Facility. She hadn't had time to grab anything else. Max still had her coat and outdoor clothes. Ari shivered as she wrapped her arms across her chest and coasted. Her eyes scanned the sky ahead of her but all she could see was a white streak. Wait! Max had been headed that direction. She must have been going so fast she left a trail in the sky!

Arianna bunched her shoulders and shot forward again. She didn't know what she'd do once she caught up to Max but she did know she had to go. She just felt that it was important that she be with her. No matter what happened….


	60. Bat Outta Hell

_Action! Finally we have some action. And I can almost guarantee action from this point. And, good news for all of my faithful readers, I have finally decided how the climax is to be written, which means that as soon as it is typed I can make the end of this story. Let me say I have thoroughly enjoyed the ride. It's been a heck of a long one but worth every single time I've hit the space bar. But, for those of you thinking, "Oh, no the end!" Don't worry, the climax is several chapters out. I'm setting up the final pieces to the climax with these chapters. The whole story has led up to the climax. And as for the end. Well you won't believe what's coming. ;) Shout Outs: Punk-Rebel-Chick, CrazzyFrenchFri, KENDRA1212. Few but I know my reviewers are out there. Review!_

_Maximum Ride Chapter 59 Bat Outta Hell July 10_

_(Max Pov.) _

I felt the air begin to warm around me though it was still cold enough to make goose bumps cover my skin. My breath billowed out behind me as my wings sliced through the cold, morning air. Behind me I could feel the sun rising up out of the mountains. I was running out of time.

Faster. I pushed my wings faster than I ever had and straightened my body out like a diver. Below me the ground was a blur. I was moving so fast that even my raptor vision could not make out what was below me. But I knew where I was going. I could sense it.

After about another minute of flying I dropped down out of the cloud bank and coasted about 1,000 feet above the trees. Snow covered the branches as well as the ground and mist swirled around on a light breeze. The sky was a light pink and over the tops of the mountains the first rays began to emerge. But just as I saw these my eyes caught sight of movement on the ground. My faced hardened.

About a mile out directly in line with my flight was a snowy clearing. Pine trees surrounded it and snow swirled around like a mini tornado. Rocks poked out of the ground like spears and splintered logs were spread at random around the clearing. This was not what made my blood boil and my gut clench though.

There, in the middle of the clearing, was Nudge. Her arms were strapped down the the ground and her head was bent over her knees which were also on the ground. Her hair fell over her face but as I came closer she glanced up at me. Her face was clenched.

Behind her five of Droids appeared. On their backs connected to their shoulders were two machine guns while their arms held what looked like a laser and a missile launcher. Their shiny, black armor stood in sharp contrast to the snow which surrounded them and glowed unearthly bright in the half light. As I came closer they stood in a line facing Nudge. One of their machine guns raised and trained on her shaking frame.

"No!" I shouted and swooped down into the clearing. The Droids' heads snapped up and they raised their guns but I dove sideways and came to a rolling stop behind them. As they turned I ran up and grabbed the middle one around the neck. I jerked my arm back and pulled as hard as I could. I heard a crackling sound and then I was leaping backwards with the Droid's head in my arms. The Droid I'd incapacitated dropped to its knees and then slumped to the ground

The other Droids, now fully aware, began firing at me. Bullets flew towards me and as I leapt into the air to avoid them they swarmed after me. _Damn, heat tracers_, I realized. I flew higher into the air and beat my wings as fast as I could. The bullets continued after me and I actually felt one brush the bottom of my wing. I bunched my shoulders and shot skyward as fast as I could. Still they came after me.

As I broke into the clouds I shot to the left and turned to face the oncoming pieces of silver. I threw my hands out and a wall of flames flew up between them and me. Small explosions went off as the bullets burst into flames and exploded due to the heat. One explosion was louder than the others and knocked me backwards. I flipped in the air but straightened out to see the last bullet fry. "Max!"

"Nudge!"

Bunching my wings I shot down to earth once more and dropped down on another of the Droids who was searching the skies for me. The force of my body dropping down on the robot crushed the top half of its body. I rolled sideways and came up swinging as a Droid leapt at me. I ducked and tried an uppercut but it blocked and swung a punch at my shoulder, aiming to dislocate it. I spun and the punch missed by a half an inch. I dropped down and tried to knock its legs out from under it. The robot jumped up then threw its hands out throwing me off balance.

As I was thrown sideways another Droid came at me from the right and slammed me into the ground. My wings were crushed under my body as I rolled sideways and smacked into a sharp rock. My head cracked backwards against the cold stone and I cried out as pain lanced through my skull. But no sooner had my body hit the rock did large hands grip my arms and throw me back across the clearing.

I landed in a snow drift which absorbed some of the blow but as I landed my arm got caught up under my body and I heard a snap. I let out a cry which echoed around the clearing bouncing off the trees and coming back to my ears painfully. My arm hung at my side uselessly as I stood up and hunched over in pain. The three remaining Droids slowly circled me and closed in. My eyes darted between them as I spun trying to keep all of them in sight. For a moment they stood at attention, waiting. Then, on an invisible signal, they attacked.

I leapt into the air as they rushed me and heard the clang of metal as they collided. I landed a few feet away keeping my wings carefully folded along my back. If I wasn't careful and they got ahold of them they wouldn't hesitate to snap them.

The Droids bounced off of each other and ran at me again. One dropped into a roll and came up with a punch at my jaw which I blocked. The second jumped into a scissor kick which I dodged. But the third side tackled me from the right catching me off guard. It landed on top of me as I hit the ground and pinned my arms to my side. I bucked my back and kicked my legs out pushing the Droid off. I scrambled up, my broken arm swinging uselessly at my side, and spun as a Droid tried to grab me around the waist.

I brought my good arm down on its head and the metal dented into the shape of my fist. I winced as the metal scraped my skin but the Droid's blue eyes began to spaz and sparks shot out of its armor. I jumped up and scissor kicked it in the neck knocking some wires loose and making its head hang off to the side. It buckled and hit the ground.

I turned and faced the two remaining Droids who were both watching me with expressionless masks. Both raised their arms and my eyes widened as a small missile appeared. "Crap." I jumped into the air unfolding my wings just as the first missile stuck in the ground below me. It exploded and I felt the force of it knock me higher. Flames burst after me but I twisted throwing my hand out creating a gust of wind which blew it sideways towards the trees.

The second Droid shot its missile up at me but I snatched it out of the air and hurdled it down to earth. It bounced off the Droid's head and exploded sending robot parts flying. A piece of shrapnel clipped my cheek and fire lanced through me but I ignored the pain and shot down towards Nudge who was looking up at me with wide eyes. "Come on," I said, burning the locks off. I wrapped my good arm around her and hauled her to her feet. But just as I turned to take off I caught sight of movement towards the edge of the clearing. In the next instant we were surrounded.

More mutants than I'd ever seen before slowly surrounded us in a tight circle. All wore black jumpsuits and combat boots while a chain necklace swung around their necks. As far as I could tell they were separated based on species. Yet none of them looked identical.

My eyes locked with one and I gaped. He had green eyes and dark brown hair that hung around his eyes which glared at me with so much hatred I felt something stir inside of me. It was Tyler Ayers, the boy I'd rescued from the Facility in New York and the one whose picture I'd recognized at the Verizon Store.

Tyler's face was pale and fangs poked out between his gums. His arms were more muscled and his fingers flexed as razor sharp claws glinted against the snowy background. Black fur covered his arms and his ears were pointed like that of a wolf. As I watched his face transformed so that he no longer even looked human…he looked like a werewolf.

"Nighty, night Maxie," someone whispered but as I turned towards the voice something stabbed into the back of my neck jolting me and making me fall. Lights spun before my eyes as my body slumped to the ground. The last thing I saw was a black boot coming straight at my face. Pain engulfed me as my head snapped back and I fell into darkness.


	61. Impossibly True

_Cliffies. I am the master of the cliff hangers, queen of suspense, destroyer of…idk. Okay you get my point. Shout outs: Cripple X, alligatorink, bookworm842 and CrazzyFrenchFri. Enjoy._

_Maximum Ride Chapter 60 Impossibly True July 10_

_(Arianna Pov.)_

Arianna gripped the tree branch she was perched on so hard that her knuckles turned white but she couldn't stop. She watched in horror as Max pulled Nudge to her feet only to see that she was surrounded. Max's eyes scanned the rows of mutants but stopped when she saw a young boy. Arianna watched as fur covered his arms and face while his nose elongated into a snout with white fangs gleaming in the sunlight.

Arianna leaned forward, not sure what she would do but knowing she had to do something, when Nudge pulled a black, metal looking object from behind her back and stepped behind Max. "Nighty, night Maxie," Nudge whispered. Then she stabbed the black thing into Max's neck. Max's body shivered and her knees buckled as she hit the ground hard.

Arianna's eyes widened in disbelief as Nudge stood in-front of Max and brought her foot back kicking her in the face. Max's head snapped back and her eyes rolled up inside her head before she flipped over on her back and lay there, not moving.

The mutants laughed while Nudge smirked and said, "Take her." Two mutants ran forward and grabbed her legs pulling her behind them. Max's head lolled sideways and blood covered her face leaving a trail in the snow. As the two mutants disappeared the others ran after them until only Nudge was left. For a moment she stood looking around the clearing, surveying the burning metal of the robots.

Arianna shifted slightly and Nudge's head snapped up to look at where she had been a second before. Arianna cowered behind a thick branch and held her breath as Nudge's eyes swept over the tree she was hiding in. Then, after what felt like an eternity, Nudge turned and walked off in the direction the others had.

When she was sure Nudge was gone Arianna crept out from behind the branch and dropped down to the ground. Cautiously she walked over to where Nudge had hit Max. Blood covered the snow. Arianna winced and glanced at the trail it had made. It led away into the woods before disappearing from sight. Different size tracks followed the blood trail.

A speck of white flitted past Ari's nose and she blinked in confusion. Then another and another. Arianna glanced skyward and her eyes widened. It had begun to snow. "What do I do now?" Arianna wondered aloud. She kicked some snow aside with her foot and shivered as a cold wind blew over her, lifting her hair.

_Follow the trail_, a voice whispered. Arianna spun around with her fists raised but saw no one. Carefully she spun in a circle but still nothing. Her eyes narrowed.

_Follow the trail_, the voice said again. It was soft and convincing. It sounded like a young boy.

"Why should I trust you?" Arianna challenged. She felt ridiculous talking to no one. But what if this _was_ someone?

_Trust me because I'm a friend_, the voice whispered. "Show yourself then," she challenged, putting her hands on her hips. For a moment silence echoed around the clearing and not a thing moved. Then a single light shot down from the skies and a sharp breeze picked up blowing snow in Arianna's face. Arianna covered her face with her hands but when it died down she looked up. Her eyes widened and she stumbled backwards.

In front of her was a boy. His skin was transparent and shimmered as light passed through it. His hair was messy but clean and a light brown that matched the color of his eyes which glittered perfectly. From behind his back a pair of snow white wings spread out grandly. They were the most beautiful wings Arianna had ever seen.

The boy was younger than Arianna but seemed much older. He stood straight and looked up at her with wise eyes. When he opened his mouth to speak his voice sounded soft. "Please, trust me, for Max."

Despite herself Arianna couldn't help but ask, "Why? Who are you?" The boy shook his head and said, "I can't tell you either of those, not yet. It isn't my place to tell. Just please trust me. You are the only one who can see me. Even Max can't. Please you have to listen to me and help her. Or she and the world will be destroyed."

Arianna's eyes widened and she said, "They took her though! I don't understand what I can do. Nudge _hurt_ her. I thought she was our friend?"

"She was and still is. She and the others are under a spell, so to speak."

"Others?" Arianna asked. Then her eyes widened even more. "Oh, no, not Fang…." But before she'd finished the boy was nodding. "All of them. Max will find this out soon enough but once she does she won't know what to do. I need you to help her."

"How?"

For a moment the boy didn't speak, then he said, "Max is about to face her toughest challenge yet. I don't know if she's strong enough to do this without the Flock. I need you to help her when she can't help herself anymore."

_Hm, wonder who the ghost is. And yes he is a ghost. Wonder who it is? Any guesses?_


	62. Bring It

_Wow, turns out the key to getting you guys to review is to ask you a question! Well, I got several guesses many right and a few that I actually considered as a possibility before writing this. But, just so there is no confusion, I will tell you who it is. The ghost is Ari. Yes, Ari, the original Ari from the series who died in book three. He's back but only Arianna can see him because that is the power she has just discovered. It will come into play later on more so than now with the exception being Ari. I'm typing that part right now. So, I have never had so many shout outs or wonderful comments before. A few I have to comment on because they mean a lot. Flock4eva, thank you so much. I try my best especially since people actually want to read what I write. I'm always striving to get better. DiedLaughing, ha well I'm glad I could keep you entertained and please continue to comment. I update daily. AvengingAngelsFan, still love the name and your comment made me laugh. CrazzyFrenchFri, ha! And to the rest of you shout outs: LovinTheSun1996, AnikaandAj, bookworm842, Heartless BlackRose, sapphire17choco, Cadisha Ora Rhaksha Caden, Cripple X, emotionalpoemgirl, KENDRA1212, Dragonfire97, Hideout Winter, julia78910, Kellbell09. Man that's a huge list and longggg authors note. Forgive me and enjoy. Please review. :)_

_Maximum Ride Chapter 61 Bring It July 11_

_(Max Pov.)_

The first thing I registered was a burning sensation on my face. The second thing I registered was that I was lying on something cold. And the third thing that I registered was the smell. Antiseptic. My eyes snapped open.

I instantly regretted opening my eyes as bright, white lights seared my retinas making me wince. I closed my eyes then blinked slowly a few times before opening my eyes again. White floor tiles met my gaze and cold tile stung my cheek. Scarlet seemed to be pooled around my head and I realized a moment before the pain hit me what it was. It was my blood.

Cautiously I began a damage assessment. I wiggled my toes and then rolled my ankles before carefully moving my legs. They got a check. Then I moved on to my arms. My right arm was fine but when I tried to move my left pain shot through it and I let out a soft moan. Right arm, check. Left arm, bummed. I took a deep breath and determined that hurt. Maybe a cracked or possibly broken rib. More than likely a crack though because I'd had broken…it hurt worse.

Now for the hard part. Gently I lifted my head and gritted my teeth as my cheek stuck to the floor tiles. It came away with a sucking sound and I winced as blood dripped from my face and made a dripping noise on the floor. "Oh man." I winced and propped myself up on my good arm, glancing around.

I was in a small room with white walls and floor and ceiling tiles. It was just large enough for me to be able to spread my wings out halfway and lay down. I stood up though I stayed slightly bent over and sucked in a sharp breath. A bit of color drew my attention and I saw a large door on one side of the room opposite of the way I'd been facing when I woke up. As I watched the door opened up and a white coat walked in. My eyes narrowed and I backed up until I was against the opposite wall.

The white coat didn't even look at me as he turned and motioned someone or _something_ inside my room. My eyes widened as a girl with yellow eyes and pointed ears walked in. She wore the same black jumpsuit Nudge had had on as well as the other mutants and the same chain necklace. From behind her back I caught sight of movement. She had a tail.

"Subject X, Maximum Ride, meet Subject L89N." With that the white coat turned and slammed the door shut. I heard it click and knew that it was locked. I glanced at the girl who was looking at me with a blank expression.

"Um, hi," I said after a moments' silence. The girl didn't reply though. She cocked her head to the side and eyed the blood on the floor as well as on my face and hands. Her nose twitched and I noticed claws begin to edge out of her finger tips. I stood up straighter and glowered down at the girl, spreading my wings as far as I could and flapping them menacingly. The girl's ears twitched and she bared her teeth. Then she got into a crouch.

**Be careful, Maximum**, the Voice said. I nodded, I wasn't about to let this freak take me out. If she wanted a fight, which it looked like she did, she was in for the fight of her life.

The girl hissed and I noted sharp fangs now protruding out of her mouth. Her tail lashed back and forth and she slowly began to move to my right. My eyes followed her every move.

Suddenly she pounced. Her claws slashed out at me catching my shoulder as I side stepped and threw a punch at her nose. I winced as the claws ripped into my shoulder but felt the satisfaction of my fist hitting soft cartilage. There was a crack, and then more blood covered the floor as the cat girl jumped sideways and roared holding her nose. She glared at me as I raised my good arm like a boxer and waited for her next move.

It didn't take but a second for her to recover and she was attacking me again. She sliced at me but missed again and again as I juked and jived sideways making her claws miss. She let out a roar and tried tackling me in her frustration. Big mistake. As she ran at me I ducked and head butted her square in the chest. She let out a hiss as I heard a rib or two crack and she flew back into the opposite wall.

As she struggled to stand I clutched my own ribs and sucked in a sharp breath. Man they hurt.

"Why are you fighting me?" I asked her. "You should be fighting them! They're the ones keeping you here!" My words were lost on the girl though. Her yellow eyes were even more slitted now and her face slightly pointed. She looked like a bad mix between a cat and a human. Guess that's what they were aiming for. Too bad this bad, bad putty tat was no match for Tweety.

"You will submit," the girl hissed and my eye brows raised. "It speaks," I said sarcastically. "Submit here, or die."

"No thanks."

"Submit."

"Um, didn't I already say no?"

"Submit."

"We've been over this, no."

"Submit."

"For Christ's sake!" I yelled and flared my wings. "I will never submit to you or anyone/thing! Forget it! I'm Maximum Ride dammit!"

There was a pause and then the girl grinned at me and said, "Very well, if you won't listen to me perhaps you'll listen to someone else." I watched in confusion as she turned and moved past me for the door which swung open to let her out. I tried to see what was outside but only caught site of white walls. I sighed in frustration and slumped to the ground. "Stupid Simba." I cursed the lion girl as I ripped up part of my shirt for a bandage on my shoulder. It'd taken a beating.

Once my shoulder was bandaged up I used some left over fabric from the hem of my shirt to make a sling for my arm. I winced as I set the bones correctly but let out a sigh when it was done. Now it could heal properly. "Subject X," a speaker boomed from above me. I glanced upwards and saw a black box in the ceiling. I cocked my head to the side and said, "Yes, honey?" There was a pause and then the speaker boomed, "Stand at attention near the back wall. Keep your hands at your side and do not move or you will be shot."

"Pushy," I muttered but got up and stood at the back wall. I wanted to see what was coming.

I waited about a minute before there was a hiss as my door opened once more and two Droids marched in standing on either side of the door. I watched them with narrowed eyes remembering my fight with them earlier. How long ago had that been?

I was about to speak when my mouth dropped open in shock at the next person to walk through the door. His light, blue eyes were full of fury and his mouth was set in a smirk which radiated anger. His pale fists were clenched and his stance was battle ready. My heart stopped when his eyes met mine. I'd never seen such hate.

"Iggy," I whispered. Iggy's eyes narrowed as I spoke his name but he did nothing more than move to one side of the room. I kept my head turned towards him but my eyes glanced at the door as I heard someone else walk in. That same feeling hit me. It was Nudge.

Her brown eyes were no longer sweet and sincere. Instead those emotions had been replaced by arrogance and rage. Two emotions I just couldn't comprehend coming from Nudge. Especially towards me.

But what happened next nearly crushed me. Angel, Gazzy, Max 2 and Omega all strode into my room. Each held a similar expression to that of Iggy and Nudge's. Each expression was full of rage. And each expression was directed at me.

I stared at them wide eyed as they glared back at me. But as I heard one last person enter the room I couldn't take my eyes away from them. Until _he_ spoke. "Max, glad you could join us." I turned in slow motion and locked eyes with the one person I'd been longing for ever since I'd lost him. The one person I knew I could trust. The one person I loved. "Fang," I whispered.

"Max."


	63. Betreyal

_So, cliff hangers you guys are not fans of huh? Well you're gonna love this one. It's not so much a cliff hanger as a wait what just happened? Well don't take my word for it. Read on…. After shout outs! To: alligatorink: one of my most faithful readers, LovinTheSun1996: very creative name ;), CrazzyFrenchFri: ha ha pardon, Heartless BlackRose: thanks so much! MyNameIsTanner: welcome to the party! AnikaandAj: Epic? :) Dragonfire97: on the right track but not quite. bookworm842: oh snap lol. sapphire17choco: ! Punk-Rebel-Chick: I have lots planned don't worry. Cripple X: I know isn't it funny? Well not but it's making for a fun plot line to write. EmpressOfSarcasm: juicy…That's a new one I like it. Lol. Please review. 10 tonight and you get the next one! Tonight!_

_Maximum Ride Chapter 62 Betrayal July 11_

_(Max Pov.)_

"Max." The way Fang said my name made ice water flow through my veins and my heart freeze over. Never, no matter how angry we might have been at each other or how ever bad a fight we might have gotten into would Fang have said my name that way. But here, as I watched his eyes narrow to black slits and his lips quirk into a snarl, I was seeing a completely different side of Fang. One I just didn't want to believe.

Fang walked forward but stayed a few feet away from me while the others lined up behind him. I glanced at each their faces and felt my heart sink deep in my chest. Each of them wore black, leather full length body suits with black boots and a chain necklace around their necks. Just like the other mutants. They were like them now. Despair washed over me as I looked them over once more. They were no longer my Flock as far as they were concerned. That hurt.

Fang glanced around my 'room' and his eyes glittered with menace. After a moment he looked back at me. "Don't get used to the sweet life. You've caused quite a bit of trouble for the Director and she is not at all pleased with you."

"What about you?" I asked him. I didn't know what was up with Fang, or the others for that matter. I knew that they weren't themselves. But why? What had happened to them?

Fang's mouth twitched and he said, "My emotions do not matter. All that matters is that the Director is pleased. And right now it would please her most if you would follow orders and submit to the company."

"And if I refuse?" I asked him, though I already knew the answer. His eyes sparked and he grinned an un-Fang like grin. "We rip you limb from limb until you do."

"I wouldn't be much use to you if I was in pieces," I observed slyly. Fang's face reddened but he didn't comment.

"So say I do decide to join the Director." I mused. "What's in it for me?" Nudge strode forward and stood beside Fang. My head turned to her and she raised her chin. "You would not be terminated…immediately."

"Mmm, temping." Iggy stepped forward. "You would not be tortured…unnecessarily."

"Keep going I'm listening." Omega stepped forward. "You would be repaired of your current damages."

"It'll heal over time anyway. Next." Max 2 stepped forward. "You would be given better accommodations."

"This room _is_ pretty bland." Gazzy stepped forward. "You would be allowed to roam the Facility supervised."

"Interesting." Angel stepped forward. "You would be _enhanced_."

I pretended to think for a moment, my fingers tapping my chin as I stared at the ceiling. "Hmm, those are all very temping. But I-," I started when I heard an eerily familiar voice interrupt me. "You could save the Flock."

My eyes widened as I turned and locked eyes with the woman I had not seen standing in the door way. Her red, curly hair was parted to the side and her tanned skin stood out against her white lab coat. Her lips were turned down in a frown but perked in one corner as my eyes widened. Her green eyes shown with revolution…mine shown with absolute rage. "Brigid Dwyer."

Everything clicked into place. The private documents had said it all. I'd just been too side tracked to pay attention. Hadn't Janessan mentioned that she didn't fully trust Brigid? Hadn't the documents given me proof that Brigid had been the traitor all along? Not that I needed that proof because she'd been there when we were ambushed in the Itex head quarters. She'd been the one to fire those five bullets at the Flock. The bullets I'd taken to save them. The bullets that forced Jeb to steal my body away and take it to exactly where Brigid had been planning her own new company. She may not have known I would have survived but what a nice surprise it must have been. Her first day and not only does she not have to worry about competition anymore but she's got the one who she'd been trying to capture all along right under her fingers!

For a moment I dwelled on what I'd been through at that first Facility. Despite what I had told the Flock it had been the worst one of all. And now I knew who was behind what I'd become. What the Flock didn't know and what Brigid and I only knew. My one big secret. And she was the one pulling the strings. She had the Flock in her grasp. She was going to use them to force me to submit to her will. And if I didn't there was no doubt in my mind that she would kill one or all of them. That wasn't the biggest problem though. The big problem was…she knew all this too.

And I could tell she was thinking the same thing as I looked in her eyes. I didn't need to read her mind. Everything she was thinking was stamped across her face. If only I'd been wiser…none of this need of happened.

"Maximum Ride," Brigid drawled out slowly. She shook her head and said, "My oh my I must say I am impressed. You've finally figured it out. After so many years of scheming and planning on my part, and escaping, testing, and being recaptured on yours, we've finally come to an understanding of each other."

"What?" I snarled. "That you're an over controlling bitch who's kidnapped my Flock! Because that sounds right to me!"

In my rage I'd taken a step towards her but no sooner did I reach for her did Fang appear in front of me backed closely by the others. They glowered at me and flared their wings menacingly forcing me to take a step back. I did and found myself back against the wall. The Flock didn't ease from their protective stances.

"Watch your tongue, Max, I'm not to be messed with. Not anymore. And as for your precious Flock they no longer take orders from you. They listen to _me_ now. They're _my_ Flock."

"To hell they are," I snarled. I looked down at Angel and my voice changed to the one I'd used to talk to her when she was younger. "Angel, sweetie, please snap out of it. I know you're in there Ange. Please wake up!" But Angel only glared at me. It was as if she hadn't heard me.

"Touching," Brigid murmured. "But useless. They will not simply wake up because they are not hypnotized."

"What'd you do then, huh?" Brigid grinned and said, "That's for me to know and you never to find out."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Glad to see one of us has grown up over the years." Brigid's face turned red and she straightened to her full height. Which was still several inches shorter than me. More like, a foot.

"Submit now, to me and BREAKING, or suffer the consequences." I glanced at the Flock out of the corners of my eyes. They glared back at me. "I _will_ kill them," Brigid threatened. A grin lined her lips. "And I'll make it as slow and painful as possible. Whilst you watch helplessly."

I couldn't help it, I snapped. I lurched forward and tried to grab Brigid around the neck but was forced backwards hard into the wall by several hands at once. I winced as fresh blood covered my hands from that gash on the back of my head. I glanced at the Flock cautiously. Since when were any of them so strong?

Sensing the question in my mind Brigid said, "We've had a few adjustments made to the Flock. Sorry, _my_ Flock. They are just as powerful as you now like all the other mutants here. Though not in the same ways of course. You are still quite unique Max. Don't worry about that."

"Uh huh," I muttered and rubbed the back of my head with my good hand. The Flock looked on emotionlessly.

"Thing thing is…well it's that you are truly a miracle of bioengineering. You were created and survived. No, more than that, you _thrived_. And you made it look so simple too." Brigid mused. She looked at me with narrowed eyes and when I didn't speak she sighed. "Maximum, you have no other choice here. Two things can come of your being here. One, you can join me and lead the RMC, the Restoration Mutant Core, as I over throw the world governments and take over whilst forcing every human being to join me and become _enhanced_, as Angel put it. Those who refuse will be killed instantly by your hand. You will help me destroy the worlds' hope. You will help me become its master. You will help me destroy the world as we know it. This world will be reborn in fire." She grinned then shrugged her shoulders.

"Or, you can refuse and I will have the two Droids behind me shoot one of the Flock right here, right now." She smiled. "Decide now."

My eyes widened and my heart raced as my brain swept over the options I had. Neither of them would come of any good. On the one hand, if I joined BREAKING, I would be destroying the world. Helping Brigid take over and forcing everyone to become genetically recombined was not what I was born to do. At least according to the Voice. I was supposed to save the world. Not destroy it.

But on the other hand if I didn't join Brigid then one of the Flock would die. I wouldn't be able to heal them because the others would stop me. I'd have to watch one of them die….

My head spun with the impossibility of my decision. How had it all come down to this? Not a few days ago we'd all been free. Hovering above the empty space of the School and watching as those black boxes dropped down to the ground. Watching as they exploded and flames licked their way up the crumpled, dilapidated white walls. Watching as cages burnt and metal tables dissolved. Watching file after file, paper after paper, light up and burst into flames never to be seen again. I'd thought that at that moment, as the School became nothing more than a bad memory, that I was on the track to saving the world. But now, as I glanced at the stony faces of the Flock and the triumphant one of Brigid, I knew that what I'd done was all for nothing. I was not designed to save the world. I was designed to destroy it. And that's exactly what I was about to do.


	64. Giving In

_So, you all probably hate me right about now. If you don't you will after reading this. But I had to do it. And man I guarantee you will not see what is coming about three chapters out. I didn't even see it coming but when I was typing it all started flowing out and looking back I'm like, well, not what I was going to do but okay. Oh, and cliff hangers are now my specialty. ;) Shout outs! Cripple X, alligatorink, bookworm842, LovinTheSun1996, EmpressOfSarcasm, Great Hawk (long time no see ;), 5253Racer, AnikaandAj, CrazzyFrenchFri, Heartless BlackRose and MyNameIsTanner. Thanks for being speedy with the updates. I have a epic goal. 600 reviews…sound crazy? Anyone think I can reach it? It's up to you guys!_

_Maximum Ride Chapter 63 Giving In July 11_

_(Brigid Pov.)_

Brigid watched as Max's shoulders sank and her chin dropped. Suddenly she looked much older. Like a great burden was weighing down on her. And as Max looked up at Brigid she saw how tired she was in her brown eyes. But there was something else in her eyes as well. Like a fire being kindled. Brigid tensed slightly. The invisible skin barrier had finally been perfected so that now she could not be burned by Maximum's gift. She knew Max knew this as well. It was the only reason she hadn't tried to burn her on the spot as soon as they saw each other.

"What is your answer?" Brigid questioned. She raised her hand and the Droid's each raised their guns in response. Max glanced at them then at each member of her Flock letting her eyes linger for a few seconds longer on her mate's face. Then she looked at Brigid and said, "I give up." Her good arm went slack at her side and her head dropped.

Brigid smiled and walked forward so that she was standing just a few inches from Max. "An excellent choice. Let's see that you keep it the same. Otherwise the Flock might not remain intact." Brigid half expected a whitty comeback but there was none. Max nodded.

"Come with me, then. And we'll get you outfitted and healed. But don't try anything, Maximum, those two robots have been assigned to your Flock. At any verbal command or signal given by me they will turn and fire on the Flock. They won't hesitate and neither will I."

"Yes, Director," Max muttered. Brigid grinned. "Then come."

She led the way down the pristine hallways of BREAKING and smiled inwardly as Max and the Flock trudged obediently behind her. She was greatly pleased by Max's decision. It would have been a shame to lose a member of the Flock especially since they had been enhanced.

She stopped outside of a sealed white door and pressed her thumb to a key pad. A voice murmured, "Director Brigid Dwyer, welcome," and there was a hiss as the doors slid open. Inside, the room was a mixture of a lab and a medieval chamber. Her desk stood directly in front of her out lined by the flames she kept constantly burning. Papers and flat screen computers were placed strategically on her desk. On the right side of the room from her desk was a giant, flat screen monitor. But on the other side, out lined in white with the same ceiling and floor tiles as the many other labs in the Facility, was Brigid's personal lab.

"This is my office," she announced to Max who was looking around. Brigid took a seat behind her desk and leaned forward. Max stood in-front of her flanked by the Flock. The two Droids stood on either end of the bird kids. "You will be given a separate suit from the others, Max. It will have a tracking chip implanted in it which can not be removed and hones in on your genetic signature sort of like a tracer. If you try to abandon the suit it will lead us to you. If you leave with the suit our satellites will track you down easily no matter where you go."

"So don't leave, got it," Max muttered.

Brigid's eyes narrowed and she clasped her hands together. "A series of tests will be executed right away to see how far you have advanced since you were last held at one of my Facilities. You will submit to these with your full cooperation or one of the Flock will die." Max nodded her head. Then she looked up and glared directly into Brigid's eyes. Brigid squirmed slightly under her intense gaze. "Go now," she said in as strong a voice as she could muster.

Max turned and walked through the Flock who headed after her. But as she reached the sliding door Max turned and said, "I was, I am, Maximum Ride. You will never take that away from me." Then she walked through the door and disappeared. For a moment Brigid was silent. Then she said to herself, "We'll see about that."

_Hm, is controlling the Flock really Brigid's true motives? Or does it all lead to something bigger? A. Bigger. Picture? We'll see. Love it? Hate it? Review…._


	65. Testing

_So, another rainy, wet, stormy day. Good thing I love a good storm. Here is the next chapter. It's more of a filler but for 10 you get the next one. :) Oh and don't forget to check out my poll on my sight. You might find out something you didn't know…. Shout outs! To: alligatorink, TannerIsMyName, CrippleX, KENDRA1212, bookworm842, Heartless BlackRose, Carole Newell and EmpressOfSarcasm!_

_Maximum Ride Chapter 64 Testing July 11_

_(Max Pov.)_

I turned my head as yet another white coat stuck a needle into the crease of my elbow. This was the fifth one and I'd only been in here for two minutes. "Now, tell me, do you feel queasy or nauseous at all?" The white coat asked. I forced the sarcasm out of my voice and said, "No, I'm just peachy."

"Really? That's amazing!"

"Um, why's that?"

"Nothing," the white coat said, writing on his clip board. _This Subject is amazing. I just injected her with five 45 ml doses of nitrogen peroxide and nothing! The guys weren't exaggerating. This mutant has surpassed anyone's wildest expectations besides maybe the Director. But what I don't understand is why she didn't just lock her down after all these years. Why allow escape and then just keep recapturing? What was the Director thinking! We could have been testing on it the whole time!_

My cheeks flushed with anger as I listened to the white coat's thoughts. "I'm a she not an it," I said and the white coat's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Guess he hadn't read my profile. "Um, well any way moving on." The white coat turned and picked up some sticky pads that were connected to the heart monitor. I held back a growl as he and another white coat placed them strategically over my body. "Stand up," one demanded when they'd finished. I did and she glanced at her watch as the other white coat read the screen. The little lines were jagged and not even spaced a quarter of a second away.

"Interesting, even just standing there your heart rate is double that of a human." I rolled my eyes, "I'm part Avian."

"We know this!" The woman snapped. I glared at her and she shrunk back. "Let's try to get your heart rate up higher," the man suggested. Seeing the anger in my eyes he added, "Do it right the first time and no restraints."

I couldn't help the snarl on my lips or the way my eyes stayed narrowed at the two white coats as I stood up from the metal table I'd been sat on and moved over to a treadmill placed down in the floor. It had a metal bar hanging down from the ceiling with a loop at the end where restraints could be attached. These would force a mutant to run as fast as the treadmill or be dragged as they hung painfully. I glared at the infernal contraption as I stepped on it. My bare feet felt chilled on the black rubber.

"Start it at 15%," the man said, coming to stand in-front of me. The woman nodded and pressed several buttons on some machine which I assumed controlled the treadmill. This was confirmed when she pushed one last button and the rubber began to move quickly beneath my feet.

I pumped my arms at my side and my feet ran almost silently on the treadmill. I took in short, calm breaths and glared straight ahead of me. This continued for about five minutes before the white coat said, "35%." I felt the rubber move faster and stretched my legs pumping my arms harder at my side. So far I'd just been taken to some 'trauma' room and had my injuries completely healed. It was creepy. The tech they had allowed for my two fractured ribs along with my broken arm to be healed in five minutes. Then the gash on the back of my head had been healed in less than minute.

I grimaced as I thought about how far Brigid had brought BREAKING. I should have stopped it long ago, I thought as I continued to run. My breathing remained the same.

Another five minutes passed and I snuck a glance at the white coat. He was looking at a notes page on his clip board while writing down the numbers on the heart monitor. He shook his head. "55%." Once again the treadmill increased and I ran faster. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. But it wasn't faster. If anything it sounded slower.

"75%." I was growing bored with this. I should be trying to figure out how the Flock had been turned against me. Instead I was stuck in here being made to run on a treadmill like a animal. "100%," the white coat said and I noted steel in his voice. I snuck a second look at him and saw that he was scowling at his clip board. I cracked a half smile as I looked back up. I noticed a camera in the corner of the room and grinned wickedly at it. Several levels up I heard a silent, indignant scream echo through a certain red headed bitch's mind. Strike one for Max. But we weren't even yet.

"Add a 45 degree slope," the man said after a few minutes. I felt the treadmill lift beneath me but just ran faster. The man walked around in front of me and glared at me. I glared back. As I continued running he spoke. "Your vitals are quite unique and have indeed progressed. Your heart rate should be tripled if not quadrupled at the pace you are running and at that incline. Instead your heart rate is slightly less than what it was when you were on that table." He pointed over to the metal table and shook his head.

"Even if you are part Avian this should not be possible. We had your Flock in here before you and their heart rates tripled. But yours has decreased." He glared at me with narrowed eyes. "What makes you different? You have the same DNA. But you are so much stronger biologically. Why?"

I grinned at the white coat and said, "I'm Maximum Ride."


	66. Cunning

_Today is quite possibly the day you find out Brigid's true motives. Yes, you heard right my faithful readers. In the chapter after this you will finally learn what I have planned. Then the plot thickens. I've nearly finished the climax it's really long. I hope I don't disappoint any of you. But, if you wanna see what Brigid has planned then I need something from you. 10 reviews. That's all I'm asking guys. :) Shout outs: AnikaandAj, Cripple X, MyNameIsTanner, 5253Racer, reald3d, Heartless BlackRose, alligatorink, WingedReader and Absolutely Unusual. Thanks guys!_

_Maximum Ride Chapter 65 Cunning July 11_

_(Max Pov.) _

"Time's up come out with your arms flat at your side. Try anything, and the Flock dies." I gritted my teeth as I stepped out of the 'dressing room' a.k.a closet sized white room with absolutely nothing in it. I'd been given 90 seconds to discard my 'filthy disarray of useless material' as the snot nosed female white coat had called my bloody jeans and t-shirt. Once those were gone I was forced to put on a scarlet red full body jumpsuit. Okay, sound action movieish to you? Where in the hell did these people come up with this crap? Seriously, I felt like the woman from Kill Bill….

I finished lacing my black, leather boots up and pushed the door open walking out into the hall with my arms locked at my side. I glared at the stupid dark headed white coat and she snickered at me. The male white coat next to her gaped. His eyes widened as he looked me up and down. He rubbed a pale hand through his greasy mop of hair and grinned. My hands curled into fists and I muttered, "Creep."

"Shut up!" The woman barked. I glared at her but forced my eyes not to roll. _Stupid, pig-headed, bit-_. My thoughts were interrupted as Angel came around a corner escorted by a Droid. I tried to make eye contact with her as she passed but she didn't even glance at me. I watched as she disappeared around a corner and was lost from sight. My teeth gritted together.

The male white coat was still looking me over, stupid form fitting suit, but the woman didn't miss the look of longing on my face. She leaned towards me and said, "She's off to the arena. Wonder if she'll make it out alive?" I glared at the woman and she laughed. "You'll regret that some day." I told her. She stopped laughing abruptly and glared at me. "You don't speak here. You have no rights. You are property of BREAKING now."

I couldn't help it. I rolled my eyes. "Uh-huh, what does that make you? The housekeeper?" The woman blustered and her face turned red. "I am the Senior Official of Branch 4-8-P0Y-8976! I am responsible for making sure that experiments like you are tested as panoramically as possible!"

"Would it help if I showed you how hard I can smash someone's skull?" I asked innocently. For a moment her eyes looked calculating. Then she realized what I'd meant and practically screeched at the two Droids who stood waiting just a few feet away. "Take her to room 310 and tell Doctor Truer to ready the equipment ASAP!"

Despite the circumstances I laughed at the woman's expression as the Droids pushed me down the hall way. As I glanced back I saw that her hair was sticking up in several places from her tight bun and her eyes had little red spots in them like she'd busted a blood vessel. I swear the side of her face was twitching like in cartoons.

I was forced to turn around as one of the Droids jabbed it's gun at me. I glared at it and marched down the hallway. My boots smacked against the floor and I dragged my heel slightly. I snuck a quick glance back and saw that there was a single black streak in the middle of the colorless hall. I grinned.

After what felt like walking for miles through the plain halls we came to a large metal door with the numbers 310 stamped across the threshold in silver. As I walked up to the door it swished open. The two Droids forced me inside and I heard the doors slide back behind us. My eyes widened as I glanced around the room.

It was circular and about the size of a large class room. The room was bare accept for a black metal box that acted as a pedestal in the middle of the room. I glared at the box. I didn't know what the white coats were up to now but what ever it was it involved that box. This wasn't going to be fun.

A glass window was set into the wall directly across from the door. Behind it I could see several scientists with clipboards, folders and mini voice recorders. As I walked in they flipped through their folders and glanced at me. Several eyes widened and some began to scribble furiously. One of them glanced at me and then hurried out of my view only to appear in the room with me a second later.

My nose wrinkled as a wave of antiseptic hit me. The man's lab coat was perfumed with it. The bottoms of his coat were tinged pink. He noticed it as I looked at it and said with a grin, "Just a little left over before the cleaning team could get in here. We had to examine the body before it got cooled down you see? No one ever said science wasn't a messy profession!" The white coat laughed at his own joke. I merely glared at him. That is until he winked at me. His green eyes twinkled under his orange eye brows and thick orange hair. My eyes widened.

_(Flashback Third Facility Max Was Kept At)_

_I sucked in a sharp breath and struggled to see past the blinding light that seared my retinas. Strong hands were wrapped around my arms yanking me upwards and then throwing me on the cold, tile floor. My body was wet and weak but my mind sharp. My ears twitched as I listened to the sounds of heavy, robotic feet moving around me which over shadowed the clumsier, less orderly steps of the white coats. _

_My body felt weak, I barely had enough strength to sit up. But once I managed this I slung my hair forward to cover my face so that I could open my eyes. They still burned but I was now able to see my body and the feet of robots and pants legs of several white coats around me. I let out a puff of air but stiffened when rough hands wrapped around my arms and hauled me away. At least I wasn't going back into the tank._

_(1 Year Later)_

_I stared out of my cell, waiting for them to come again. Usually the white coats drugged the room with gas that would make me pass out for just long enough that they could get me where they needed me. Lately it'd been the arena. All I did was fight. All I did was kill. It was as if I were being trained for something. The only good thing about the arena was that it kept me sharp. If ever given the opportunity to escape I would. _

_I began to pace. Memories of the Flock danced before my eyes. But bad memories presented themselves as well. _

_I scuffed my Facility issued boots against the white floor tiles which were stained with black streaks. Courtesy of moi. I smiled a small half smile but frowned. A new set of thoughts were coming towards me. A white coat I didn't recognize was coming. New white coats came often. It seemed whoever was in charge got rid of the white coats they hired before they could replace them. Newbies were common and they were cruel. They seemed to think they had something to prove. And, being good little white coats, they read their manuals and came to the same understanding as every other scientist that worked for the Facilities. You had to be cruel to be good at science._

_I turned away to begin pacing again when the white coat's thoughts interrupted me. One word caught my attention. _Maximum_. I walked over the the door and leaned against it. I pressed my head against the door as if it would help me hear better. _

_The white coat was a male and from another white coat's mind who just happened to walk past him I could see that he was rather round and over weight. He had orange hair with freckles and tanned skin. His eyes were a green which twinkled. He laughed as he passed the other white coat who looked at him and rolled her eyes. She knew he was new as well. _

_The white coat whistled and for a moment I feared his thoughts had been merely random. Then he began to think again. _I'm so excited about this assignment! From what files I've read this Subject Maximum Ride is the most extraordinary specimen. Not only is she two percent avian but has been brought back from death! Oh the jokes I could make with that one. Then she actually escaped from one of these Facilities? Impossible I would have said if I had not seen the tapes the guys brought back. I'm surprised they got them though. That place was torched! No wonder they kept her in that isolation tank for two years. They had to redo all of their plans with this one. New tech and everything. I wonder-, _but I no longer heard what the white coat thought. I was in a rage. I was going to get free._

I blinked and found myself back in the circular room. My eyes locked with the green eyes of the white coat in front of me. I'd destroyed the Facility almost immediately after learning from him that I'd been in the tank for two years. I'd burnt everything inside. But before that the black hole had opened up and taken the white coats inside it kicking and screaming. I'd thought they had been killed or taken to some parallel dimension or something. Turns out Brigid was cleverer than I'd given her credit for. She'd created the black hole and used it to get her precious personnel out in case of an emergency. The emergency being me. That's why at every Facility, just before I destroyed everything and everyone, the hole appeared. It sucked the scientists up and brought them here. The proof now stood in-front of me.

The white coat laughed at my expression. A mixture of rage and horror. When he was done laughing he gestured at the black box where the antiseptic smelled strongest. "You see, the last one of you mutants in here wasn't fast enough. So she ended up a little light headed when she was done. If you get my drift." He raised his hands and made a slit throat motion with his finger. He laughed again. "Heads will roll I suppose. But I'm hoping you'll do better. You are the first avian hybrid we've had in here-," my heart leapt and I felt a rush of relief that the 'she' he'd mentioned hadn't been any of my family. "So we aren't sure what to expect. I guess we'll just have to wing it!" The white coat roared and burst out laughing clutching his stomach. I rolled my eyes.

"Strap her down boys," he managed through a fit of laughter. I tensed as the two Droids shoved me forwards. I looked cautiously at the black box as they forced me to stand on top of it. No sooner were both my feet on it did metal links shoot out. Locking my feet down.

The Droids quickly left the room. "I do hope you survive," the white coat from before said over a intercom from the viewing room. He shrugged and pressed some buttons. Then he leant forward expectantly.

At first nothing happened. I got into as much of a fighting stance as possible with my feet trapped and let my eyes wander all over the room.

_There!_ From the corners of my eyes I saw something emerge from the wall. It was a light silver and looked like a giant axe. As I watched it made a soft pop and swung forward straight at my head. "Holy crap!"

I ducked backwards and the axe swung over my chest by about five inches. It made a sharp swishing sound but as I straightened back up it came at me again. I ducked forward and again it soared by. Then it disappeared back into the wall.

I let out a sharp breath and glared at the white coat. He nodded and I saw the others writing furiously while some talked into their recorders. Their eyes were trained on me.

I heard movement behind me and ducked forward just as the axe flew over my head. I gaped as it revolved slightly and came back at me on and angle. I had to lean sideways to avoid it. But as it returned to where it had come from it didn't disappear this time. Instead it swung and came at me from my left. I leaned back, Matrix style, and it passed three inches over me. Huh, is it just me or is it getting closer?

My suspicions were confirmed as it came from in front of me once more. I leaned forward but as my head ducked my hair flew upwards. I heard a slicing sound and my eyes widened as a piece of my hair about thumb sized slid to the floor, standing out against the white.

I couldn't dwell on this though. The damn axe swung on some invisible pendulum and came sideways at me once more. Only this time I didn't see how I could dodge it. And as it slowly got closer I could see my face reflected in the shiny silver. It looked scared.

"NO!" I shouted, flinging my hands out. Wind gusted through the air straight at the axe catching it side ways. I heard a slight creak and as the axe swung over me it missed by a fraction of an inch. I blinked in astonishment and a smile crossed my face.

I gritted my teeth and glared at the blade as it swung at me again. I threw my hands out as it passed about six inches past and caught it on the side. There was a louder creak now as the blade turned slightly. Now the sharp end wasn't even pointed at me.

The pendulum turned and as it swung behind me I braced myself. Then, when I saw it coming from my left side, I turned and threw a gust of wind at it propelling it forwards. What happened next is best described as mechanical engineering gone wrong…for the white coats that is.

As the blade was propelled upwards and forward it got off on a completely new angle and smashed straight into the glass wall. The white coats behind the glass let out howls of pain as the glass ripped into them. They collapsed to the floor and screamed as the blade tore through the room, narrowly missing the white coat who'd spoken to me earlier.

When the dust settled a white coat ran forward and shut off the machine making the axe contraption slow down and stop after a moment. I watched as the white coats emerged from the room and cried out in pain. The funny white coat stumbled out and pointed at me. "You did that! You nearly killed us! You'll pay for that you-," I cut the man off though as my eyes hardened and all the white coats froze. They straightened and stopped trying to pick the glass out of their skin. All of their glazed eyes looked at me.

"The machine malfunctioned. I did nothing but what you said. I was nearly killed. I did nothing wrong. The Flock shouldn't be punished. It was your fault." In the unison the white coats repeated what I had said. Then their eyes returned to normal. One yelled, "Quick dial the code! Hazard in room 310! The equipment malfunctioned!" I watched at the white coats scrambled around grabbing at papers and the phones in the now completely ravaged observation room.

After about two minutes the door behind me burst open and five Droids marched inside followed by two white coats and the Wicked Witch of the East herself. I smothered a laugh at the expression of outrage on her face. But as her eyes scanned the room I felt them lock on my figure. Her heels tapped briskly across the tiles and then she stood in-front of me. But before she could speak the funny white coat limped over and panted, "Director…I'm sorry…to…interrupt…you."

Brigid looked at him in disgust and said, "What happened here?" The white coat licked his lips and for a moment he didn't speak. I glared down at him but this went unnoticed by both of them. "Well, the equipment seems to have malfunctioned." He murmured lamely. Brigid's glare was piercing. She glanced at me but I looked down at her impassively. She looked back at the white coat.

"Are you sure it was the equipment's fault. Where is the security camera?" For a moment I began to panic. Then relief swept through me as a second white coat murmured, "They were destroyed."

Brigid's eyes widened. "All of them?"

"Yes Director." Brigid turned to scowl at me. "You didn't have anything to do with this?" _Like I'd tell you_, I thought. "Nope." I popped the 'p'. Brigid glared at me then at the white coat. "You must have set the factory settings to a wrong angle. What did you have them set at?"

"Um, I don't remember."

"Wrong answer."

I saw Brigid's finger twitch and suddenly one of the Droids shot forward grabbing the white coat around the neck and snapping it backwards. In the next instant the white coat fell to the floor dead. The Droid stepped back and Brigid looked at my face which held barely concealed shock. "We don't accept failure here." She said coldly. Then she walked out of the room yelling over her shoulder, "Take her to room 78. It's time for a test of my own design."


	67. Rage

_So, we were so close! Nearly enough yesterday for this chapter but not quite. Anyways some of you asked what happened to Arianna and there's still some talk about Ari's role in all this. Well, that's the chapter after this one. So, 10 reviews, I know we can do it. I really hate how fast this story is going but I can't help but post when I get so many reviews. Call it a weakness of mine. So, shout outs! Cripple X, alligatorink, Heartless BlackRose, AnikaandAj, MyNameIsTanner, Punk-Rebel-Chick, LovinTheSun1996, bookworm842, KENDRA1212 and CrazzyFrenchFri! Want your name up here? Review!_

_Maximum Ride Chapter 66 Rage July 11_

_(Max Pov.) _

I couldn't keep the glare off my face as the white coat finished strapping down my arm. This meant that everything but my head was virtually locked down. I could barely twitch my fingers.

As the white coat stepped back Brigid took his place. My glare deepened and she smiled. I soooo wished I could just make her burn. Then her stupid red hair would really be smoking. But she'd done something along with the other white coats to protect herself. I was pretty sure wind would still work but what good was that? If I couldn't kill her there was no sense in trying to harm her. Otherwise she'd just turn on the Flock.

A sudden thought crossed my mind and I wondered why I hadn't asked the question already. "How did you survive?" Brigid glanced at me in surprise and then her face hardened. She knew exactly what I was talking about.

She tightened the restraints on my arm making me wince and then turned her back to me. She began typing something into a laptop on a small rolling table. And as the metal table I was strapped to began to lean back she spoke. "I didn't survive. Not exactly." My table stopped with me facing the ceiling. I looked at her in confusion. "Then how are you here now?" _Torturing me, holding my Flock captive and planning to destroy the world?_ I added in my head.

Brigid turned to look at me and her eyes bored into mine. I stared back at her with my chin lifted. Then she sighed and said, "My body was crushed by a support beam that caught me on the head as I attempted to escape. But the beam also saved me. When the building collapsed my body became wedged between that beam and another creating a sort of cavern. After the fall my body was dragged out by one of the mutants Janessan and Borchet had created. I'd already started my own company and it took me straight there.

"My body was damaged beyond repair so they cut into my skull and transferred my brain into a cloned body. Problem was the body had been hastily prepared and was not fully matured. It acted as a sort of host so that I was alive but severely limited. This lasted for about half a year before I was given a properly nourished body to call my own." She gestured at her figure and said, "You of all people have an understanding of how important the body is. Don't you, Max?"

I grimaced at her and said through gritted teeth, "Who was calling the shots while you were bodiless then?" Brigid grinned and said, "Who do you think?" I thought for a moment and then my eyes widened as ice soaked my veins. "Jeb," I whispered. Brigid nodded and said, "Of course he was under the constant supervision of my scientists but since he had the most experience with avian hybrids I decided to let him reconstruct your body. Besides, with you being his daughter I knew he'd try his hardest to make sure you survived. But-," Brigid paused to lick her lips.

"Once you passed the critical first year marker and I knew that you were guaranteed to live I had to offer him an _ultimatum_."

"What ultimatum?" I asked through gritted teeth. My heart was racing and my eyes were narrowed. I glared at her but she waved her hand as if the matter of my father were trivial. "Oh, join me and create a new race of Avian Hybrids…or die."

I didn't have to guess twice. The sickly grin on her face coupled with the knowledge of Jeb as a person was enough for me to know what choice he had chosen. Jeb was dead.

I felt cold inside. Jeb had never been my favorite person. But he'd always sworn up and down he'd done the best for me. That everything he'd ever done was for me. That included sending me to the School and Itex and everything else that came along with my being only 98% human. He always told me that he loved me. But I'd never once told him I felt the same. I never once called him dad. I never once told him I was glad he was my father. I never once told him thank you for the wings. I never told him thank you for taking me away from the School and introducing me to the Flock….

Slowly I looked up at Brigid. Hate, pure, hate coursed through me as I stared at her. My whole body was tensed and I could practically feel the restraints straining to hold me back. If looks could kill she would have exploded into millions of pieces by now. But as it was I didn't have the power to make people explode. Sad, it would have come in handy.

"You killed my father." I stated flatly. "Yes," Brigid murmured. I clenched my teeth together and turned my head away. From the corners of my eyes I felt a single tear slide down my face. Then it was gone and I was back to my old self. Well, the cold and enraged part.

I looked back at Brigid as she leaned over me and said calmly, "Someday, somehow, I'll make you pay. For everything," I added as an after thought. Brigid laughed at this and turned back to her computer. She typed something more and then glanced over her shoulder at me. I noticed a machine above me and as she pressed a final button it beeped and lowered down towards me. It was long and flat but as I watched small, microscopic needles slid out of the sleek metal.

My eyes widened and I let out a cry of pain as the needles injected themselves into my skin, passing straight through my suite like it wasn't even there and creating a sort of overcoat over my body from my neck down to my ankles. Brigid walked over and pulled a part of the machine out injecting a needle into the crook of both my elbows. She pulled another side latch out near my head and I winced as she stuck two needles into the side of my neck. Breathing became painful and I forced my body not to panic. If I moved even an inch my body would be torn to shreds. Hints why they laced me up so tight.

"What's this supposed to test, huh? Whether I'll grow up to adhere to monthly acupuncture secessions?" Brigid actually laughed at my sarcasm as she held a green vile up to the light. It glittered. "No, no, dear. This is going to see how much of a tolerance you have to pain. It should be quite interesting. You've been shot five times and still lived. I imagine you can handle quite the degree of physical pain."

"Why test it then?" I asked sarcastically.

Brigid glanced at me and grinned. "Oh, we aren't testing you physically. I know how strong you are in that department. No, what I'm interested in is the level of psychological pain you can take. Those are not needles. They are small electrodes which will interact with every nerve ending in your body to create the most realistic virtual reality ever."

I watched in horror as she stepped over and poured the vile into a small chamber barely visible on top of the machine. I watched as it drained down and filled each of the 'electrodes'. Then it spiraled down and entered my body.

_(Virtual Reality)_

_I blinked open my eyes to see a grassy clearing before me. My eyes widened and I sat up quickly. I was sitting in a luscious green field. Flowers swayed with the trees in a cool summers' breeze and birds flitted by over head chirping and calling to one another. I got to my feet slowly. I could hear a stream bubbling in the distance and saw a squirrel chasing another up a tree not twenty feet away. I blinked and glanced up at the sky. It was a brilliant, cloudless blue._

_"Max?" I looked over my shoulder towards the edge of the trees and let out a soft sigh. "Fang," I breathed as he walked out from the shadows. I moved towards him and when he was only feet away I threw myself into his warm embrace. His lips pressed into my hair as my head rested on his chest, my hands wrapped tightly around him while his pulled me closer. _

_I breathed in his fresh scent and smiled. Fang looked down at me and said, "I love you." My smile widened. "I love you too." Fang smiled his half-smile and took my hand. I looked at him questioningly and he said, "I wanna show you something." He began to lead me towards the trees and I followed him. But as we passed under the trees the light faded away until only shadows lit our path. _

_I glanced ahead but couldn't see more than a few feet. "Um, Fang?" But Fang didn't answer. Cautiously I followed him through the trees, casting glances left and right. After a few minutes we emerged into another field. But this one was not like the first._

_Mist clung to the ground and swirled around dead trees whose branches were bare and pierced the sky like spears. Leaves swirled on a dead breeze and choked me as a rotting smell hit my nose. I blinked as my eyes made out several grave markers situated at random around the field. Dead weeds were sprawled over the what looked like freshly dug graves. _

_Fang pulled me forward, his face hidden from my view, but as we entered the clearing a sharp cry made my heart stop. "Kaaawww! Kaaawwww!" My eyes winded and I froze as a large crow flew down into the clearing. It's black feathers glinted purple in the darkness, where had the sun and blue sky gone, and its black eyes reflected the light of a single burning torch notched in a tree a few feet away from me. _

_Fang guided me towards it and nodded without looking at me. I took the torch. The cold, metal handle burnt my hand but I didn't drop it._

_Instead I turned and followed Fang into the grave yard. My eyes took in the dusty path that led to each grave marker and as we came to the first I let out a small cry. Fang still didn't look at me. "Happened about a year ago. We tried to warn you. But you never showed. Pity-," his voice turned emotionless. "She only ever wanted to see you one last time."_

_"But I-," I fumbled on my words as I gazed down at the marker. A rock settled in my stomach and tears entered my eyes. That was when I noticed the marker right beside the first. A little smaller. I let out another cry._

_"Oh yes, she really did love you. She only ever wanted to go with you. But you never did let her." Fang shrugged. "She would have held you back anyway. Both of them did. Guess that doesn't matter anymore." He nodded down the path and I forced my legs to carry me away. I read the names one last time as I passed. Doctor Valencia Martinez, Ella Martinez. _

_The torch light flickered as we moved down the path. Fang's hand clutched mine and I noticed that his hands were paler than mine. But before I could comment we reached the next marker. My eyes widened and I felt remorse sweep through me. Fang shook his head and said, "Old faithful he was. You know he never stopped believing in the Flock. He was always there. Though not given the recognition he deserved. Sad, he died lonely."_

_Fang took my torch and forced me away from Total's tiny grave. _

_He led the way a bit further down the path and came to a stop by a white marker. He passed the torch light over the name and I winced, clutching my chest. "I know you didn't like him," Fang said. "But he did care. He tried to raise you right for the things you were destined to do. But I guess he didn't give you everything you needed. He died questioning everything he'd ever done. Wondering if you loved him or hated him. He never got an answer." _

_I glanced at Fang, a tear slowly traveling down my cheek. He caught it as it fell with his finger and studied it for a moment. Then he flicked it away and pointed at a series of markers which stood together in a jagged line on the horizon. Cautiously I headed for them. I didn't notice that Fang had stuck back until I reached the one in the middle. My knees buckled._

_The pure black tomb stone stood surrounded by withering roses and other flowers I could not name. Ashes blew up from the ground on a dead breeze which pierced my soul. The crow swooped down and I realized it wasn't a crow at all…it was a Raven. _

_I bent forward and let out a sob, clutching my hands to my chest as tears cascaded down my face. But through the tears the names on the five markers were still clear. _

_I felt something shift behind me and turned to see Fang. He'd gone nearly translucent and now wore a simple white cloth wrapped over his body. His face was emotionless and his black eyes reflected nothing. But as he bent down next to me I caught sight of a small grin. _

_Fang's fingers moved under my chin, lifting my head up. My wide, tear filled eyes gazed over his pale face. Fang's head turned sideways and he smiled softly. "You couldn't have done anything." He whispered, his voice soft. But I shook my head, tears littering the already tear stained ground. "No," I sobbed. "I could have, should have." _

_Fang's mouth twitched to one side and he gently placed my face in his hands. I leant against his palms but didn't feel the usual warmth of his skin. His hands were like ice._

_"It was a quick death. For all of us. We didn't feel but a moment of pain." More tears fell to the earth. "You shouldn't have had to feel anything but happiness. I ruined that for you…all of you. If I had just done my job then I could have saved you all. Instead I let them use you to hurt me. Now look what has happened! You're all dead!"_

_When Fang didn't speak I cried harder. "Max?" I glanced up at my soul mate with tear filled eyes. He wiped both my eyes with his finger before pressing his lips to my forehead. "Bye Max," he whispered against my skin. The icy breeze picked up. Then I was left alone._

_I glanced around in dismay. "Fang? Fang? FANG!" My words echoed emptily around the cemetery. I threw my fists against the ground and screamed. "This is all my fault!"_

My eyes shot open and I sucked in a sharp breath. Blinding lights hurt my eyes but when I tried to raise my arms I realized they were locked down. Pain filtered through my body and I forced myself to take slow, steadying breaths. A shadow moved over me, blocking the lights, and my eyes narrowed as a face came into focus. Brigid. Everything snapped back.

My head dropped against the metal table with a bang and I winced. I heard a series of beeping sounds and let out a cry as the needles retracted themselves and the machine lifted off of me. A white coat I didn't recognize removed the needles from my neck and arms. Then he left the room leaving me alone…with her.

Slowly the table turned upwards until I was standing up. I blew my hair out of my face then slung it back. I let out a breath and glared across the room. Brigid was sitting on a stool, watching me.

She stared at me for a moment then shook her head. She grabbed a piece of paper off of the table where the computer sat and made her way over to me. For a moment she stood before me and read. Then she glanced at me and said, "Well?"

I cocked my head to the side and glared at her. "Well what?" Brigid rolled her eyes. "What did you see?" I looked at her in confusion, but also anger. "You know exactly what I saw. You made me see it."

"That's only half true."

"What do you mean?"

Brigid clicked her tongue and turned her back. Then she glanced at me and said, "I know what you saw but I didn't make you see it. It's a virtual reality. One induced by the serum but once induced completely dependent. I can't manipulate it. It takes on a life of it's own. That particular one was designed to pick out a person's single greatest weakness." She smiled. "Now I know yours."

My eyes narrowed and I said, "You already knew that though. You knew how much I cared about the Flock. Why test that?" Brigid shook her head and said, "You still don't get it. After all these years I've been trying to find your one weakness, the one that would bring you to your knees. Up until now I'd only had a hunch. An idea what might make you break. But now I really know. The Flock. They are your one weakness. Nothing else. Not pain, not threats, not even death could break you. But now I've finally got it. I know what I've got to do to break you."

My eyes widened as I realized what she meant. I struggled against the braces holding me back and felt them give slightly. But not enough. After a moment I gave up and glared at Brigid. "What happened to you wanting me to lead your army? Huh? How would that work if you break me?"

"I don't need you to lead them. That was just a ploy to get you to work with me long enough to get what I needed. If you knew I was going to eventually kill the Flock then you never would have left that room. Instead now I've got you here, completely at my will power. Those other tests were nothing more than a ploy as well. I know you sabotaged the machine. I know you brain washed my scientists. But I bet you don't know what's going to happen next."

I let out a snarl and said, "Touch my family and die." Brigid clucked her tongue. "You've used that line before Maximum. It worked then. But not now. The big show is about to start. I will control the world. The only thing standing in my way is you and your rag tag little Flock. You have all caused me enough trouble for a life time. That's why I haven't created anymore Avian Hybrids. Your kind is over rated and outdated. My mutants are capable of so much more. Your group will be exterminated and forgotten. Your Flock is over. That includes that little group you sent away. I will find them, soon. And it will be over."

With that Brigid turned and headed for the door. I struggled against my restraints as fire ripped through the room, coating everything but not burning a single thing. It was all fire proof. Brigid turned and glanced back at me. With a cold smile she said, "You're next. I want revenge for you destroying my perfect plan 10 years ago. And I am going to get it."

_Brigid wants revenge. Hm, but what could she possibly do to make Max suffer the most? That parts already written but feel free to voice your opinions! I wanna know what you guys think._


	68. Division

_Answers are in this chapter. Well, about Arianna and Ari anyway. Shout outs: Cripple X, Heartless BlackRose, alligatorink, AnikaandAj, bookworm842, Carole Newell, Winged Reader, MyNameIsTanner, Punk-Rebel-Chick and LovinTheSun1996!_

_Maximum Ride 67 Division July 12_

_(Third Person Pov.)_

The boy with the transparent skin and the beautiful wings looked down at the woman before him in pity. Her hair was flung all about her face and her eyes were stained red with tears. Profanities and cries flew from her mouth as she tried to break her way free. Her brown eyes which usually held such calm were fiery and enraged. As he watched her head dropped to her chest and she sobbed, her body going slack.

The boy shifted his weight and felt a tear play at the corners of his eyes. Gently he reached out a pale hand and placed it on her shoulder which shook under his touch. But the girl didn't look up. It was as if she couldn't see him, had no idea he was there.

The girl shuddered and let out a small cry. Then, as if someone had spoken to her, her head snapped up sending tears cascading to the floor. The boy's eyes widened marginally. He listened but heard no one.

Still the girl seemed to be listening to someone. The boy waited and watched as her face turned from one of despair to one of determination. The boy nodded and spread his wings. The girl still did not notice him, as she never did, and he launched himself into the air going straight through the ceiling and past the other rooms until he reached the openness of the night sky.

In the sky he spread his wings wide and soared through the cold air. Still he felt no chill and the snow which fell gently from the sky seemed to pass right through him. Usually the boy relished these times. When he could fly and just enjoy being in the air. No longer hampered by his once awkward body. No longer held back by his stitched on wings. Now he had a real pair of wings that never failed him. He was an angel.

The boy scanned the ground and caught sight of a small cave with a slight glow visible radiating out of it from the air. The boy swooped down and landed on the mouth of the cave walking neatly inside.

A fire was burning low in a slight dip of the cave floor. Wood was piled up around the entrance and there was a pack sitting near the fire. As the boy's eyes scanned the ground he caught sight of a girl. He walked through the flames and knelt down beside her. The boy licked his lips then placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. Unlike the woman, the girl's eyes snapped open and she shot up. She relaxed a moment later.

"You're back!" She whispered, the boy noticed these words caused a cloud to form. She must have been freezing. "I've found Max." The girl's light brown eyes widened. "She's being held on the bottom level in a dungeon room. They've got her chained to the wall with some type of hydraulic fusion device. My guess is once Brigid was done they moved her there until they're ready for her."

"Did you find out what exactly Brigid plans to do?" The girl asked.

"No. She doesn't talk about it and doesn't have anything written down. I think only she knows what she wants to happen." The boy's eyes narrowed as did the girls. They looked at each other and muttered, "Not good."

"So what do we do then?" The girl asked. She glanced at the boy but the boy shook his head. He'd never felt so helpless. "Max is losing it. Or, she was. Until the Voice started talking to her again. At least I think the Voice was talking to her. I used to could read her thoughts. But then they did that to her at the Facility…," the boy shivered and the girl winced.

"Well we've got to do something," the girl said. She looked at the boy. "Can't you, like, call a legion of angels or something?" The boy laughed without humor. "No, I'm on my own here. Max is supposed to do this by herself. But…I just can't let her. I have to help." The girl glanced at him curiously but didn't bother asking him. She knew he wouldn't answer.

Suddenly the boy shot up. His eyes widened and a grin flashed across his face. "What?" The girl asked. She was leaning forward now and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. He felt warm. "I know how we're gonna help Max through whatever she has to do!"


	69. Revenge

_Shout outs: Cripple X, AnikaandAj, AvengingAngelsFan, Carole Newell, julia78910, WingedReader, 5253Racer, Hideout Winter, bookworm842 and flockgrl18!_

_Maximum Ride 68 Revenge July 14_

_(Brigid Pov.)_

Two days. It had taken two days to get the stage fully set. Two days of construction, assembly and work. All for 10 years worth of planning. But as Brigid looked down on her master piece she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Look at what she, a once simple biologist, had created. A empire. A vast empire where she was the Empress and no one could challenge her. Not for long.

"This is what I've been waiting for." Brigid murmured to herself. She watched as the final pieces were set in place by the Droids who then ran out of the arena. Brigid glanced around it once more. Everything was there. Everything needed to make her vision come alive. Now she just needed the key components.

"Madam Director?" Brigid turned and saw a bulky scientist standing in the doorway of her office. She gazed out her window once more, frost covered it, then turned to the man and nodded for him to speak. "Everything has been set and accounted for just as you commanded. The roof has also been lifted. You are aware that a blizzard has set in I presume?"

"Why do you think I chose this date? A blizzard in the middle of July is practically unheard of. I need this element for my plan to work."

"You have not told any of your advisors of this 'plan' so we do not know what to make of your requests, Madam. I was merely curious."

Brigid's eyes narrowed. "Curiosity killed the cat." The scientist turned slightly pale and nodded. He bowed and slipped quickly from the room. Brigid glanced back outside her window. _At dawn, _she thought_. I will unleash my greatest creation on the ones who destroyed my plans 10 years ago. I will make them pay. I will make them suffer. I will make them wish they'd never been created. They will all die._

Brigid walked into Cell A and stared through the glass for a moment. Then she walked inside and said, "Attention." The seven bird kids and terrier jumped into line and stared at her with obedient eyes. Brigid's lip curled in satisfaction. "Report to the arena, 6:30 A.M, at dawn. Be in formation when I arrive. Tomorrow it ends."

"Yes Ma'am."

Brigid walked briskly from the room and down the plain white hallways. She turned down several, having the place fully memorized, and came to a stop outside one with a golden name platelet. Brigid walked inside without knocking and saw a beady eyed man with a skinny mustache and short black hair sitting behind a mahogany desk. He had some papers in his hands but put them down as his eyes took in Brigid. He pulled the spectacles he wore low on pointed nose off and placed them on top of the papers.

"Madam Director." Brigid waved a hand, she was not in the mood for formalities. "Doctor Marcus, I want all of the selected mutants in place before dawn. I don't care if you mobilize them now or not. Just make sure it is done." Doctor Marcus's eyes narrowed but he nodded. "What of the Droids?"

"Those are not of your concern," Brigid said scathingly. The man merely shrugged. "My apologies."

"Just make sure they are in position."

Brigid turned to leave by Doctor Marcus said, "Maximum Ride is a truly unique experiment. Do you really plan to destroy her merely for revenge? Other options are available. Have you considered them?" Brigid turned slowly back to glare disbelievingly at the man. Her face was on fire. He pushed on before she could comment. "She is truly a miracle of genetic engineering. You know what she is capable of and yet you still want to waste all of that away. I've held my tongue all these years and watched as you have merely let her evolve on her own. But I think something else should be done. I believe we must intervene now. We could make her so much stronger. We could gain control over her. We already have the means. We could break her. You know this."

Brigid stared blankly at the man as he looked calmly back at her. Then she said stiffly, "Do what you have been ordered."

_Kay so I got some questions! But only a few I'll answer because you will be given all of these answers eventually. But, because I want to limit the amount of confusion felt by all of you readers I'll answer some. _

_So does Arianna realize it's Ari?_

_No, Arianna does not know that this is the Ari she was named after. If you remember back to: Impossibly True, Ari refused to give his name to Arianna._

_And if he isn't the voice, then who the heck is? _

_Ha, well you'll find out. I really had to think that one over. I wanted him to be but he's not. I think you'll understand why whoever it is is the Voice. It makes sense._

_Is Arianna going to save the day? _

_Hm, no comment._

_And are any of the flock in tune with what's up? _

_Newer Flock: Arianna is gone, that's all they know. Max sent them away saying she'd get them back. As far as they know, she's getting it done. As for the original Flock plus Omega and Max 2 they are completely brainwashed. No, they are not watching from the inside screaming and pounding against the little imaginary window where they are looking out and watching their bodies acting when they are not. They are completely out of it. _

_How is the new flock? Will they be found?_

_No comment, yet. _

_Any more questions? Don't hesitate to ask! I don't mind answering though I don't guarantee answers as seen above. Please review! _


	70. Dawn's Reason

_So I feel bad, the last chapter WAS a filler and on a friday you're supposed to post something special. Well, so I've been informed. So, this is for you guys. Five reviews and you get the the next one. There are three chapters that hold the climax. After that the falling action. And yes, there will be action. The next two chapters after this one are infinitely longgggg. I'm not kidding they are huge. So, I can't post both of them tonight. Only one. But I swear to you that the next two chapters Brigid's plan unfolds. Sorry guys but with such a massive story it takes a while to set everything up. I hope you all think it's worth it. It does take time to think all of this out and come up with plot twists that are shocking enough to surprise you. I want you to be entertained. So, these shout outs are to the people on this site who have told me they are entertained by reviewing. You guys, are awesome. Shout outs: MyNameIsTanner, sapphire17choco, Lena (welcome and you're not the first to tell me that but every time I can't help but smile), Heartless BlackRose, Cripple X, Lleia Ride (welcome to the ride), WingedReader, bookworm842, AnikaandAj and Great Hawk!_

_Maximum Ride 69 Dawn's Reason July 14_

_(Max Pov.)_

I wiped the last tears from my eyes on my sleeve and took a deep breath. I had to be in control. I had to be strong. I had to save the Flock. **You can do this**. I nodded sullenly. The Voice had been a real help the past few hours. It'd helped me gain control of my emotions. Helped me realize I had a job to do. And for once I was listening to it.

**Maximum, you have to be strong. What you are about to face will be the toughest challenge of your entire life. Be prepared.** I nodded again and old tears cascaded to the floor, sizzling and going up in smoke. If it had been a regular floor it would have been scorched and burnt. Instead the white walls and and floor tiles were spot less. The fire had merely glanced over them uselessly.

One breath in. One breath out. One breath in. One breath out. I blinked slowly and leaned my head back against the wall. After Brigid had left some Droids had come in and brought me to this holding chamber. I'd been so enraged and out of control that I couldn't even fight back properly. They drugged me and I didn't wake up fast enough. Guess they got the dosages right this time.

As it was I was chained to the wall by the same hydraulic fissure device they kept Omega, Max 2 and I in in the last Facility in Louisiana. I guess I should be thankful it hadn't knocked me unconscious. It probably wasn't designed to. But I knew what it _was_ designed to do. Keep me here.

My arms hung above me and my legs were directly attached to the wall. I could not move them and my arms felt dead above me. Blood flow had ceased a few hours back. I don't know how long I stayed there before I gained control. I just remember opening my eyes, hearing the Voice, and realizing what I was doing was just a waste of my time…and the Flock's.

But now things were different. I could feel it. I was at a state beyond myself. I was ready. Ready to do whatever it took to make sure my family survived. If that meant sacrificing myself so be it. That didn't matter. What mattered was that they were safe. And I was going to stop at nothing to make sure they were.

I glanced up a the ceiling and closed my eyes.

_Dear God, if there is a God, which there must be because how else could any of this have ever happened. Please look after my family. I know I've come to you only once before. And I really needed help then don't get me wrong. But now, I really could use some help. I can't do this on my own. I need help. I can't believe I'm admitting this. But it's true. Because I don't see any way out of this. There's only so much I can do. I can fight. But what if they won't fight back? What if they won't give me the chance? I need help. I need help protecting my Flock. _

_Please God, send me an angel. An avenging angel. A angel that will help me. A angel that will protect the flock if I can't. A angel to watch over them. A angel to walk among them. A angel to guide them. A angel to love them. God please, if you really are there, watch over my Flock. I don't know where else to turn. So please, help me…. Save them._

I opened my eyes and looked down. One last tear filled my eye and as I blinked it fell. But as it fell it seemed to hit something and slide sideways. My eyes widened and I stared at the blank space. My eyes barely registered a shinning veil of light but I couldn't make sense of it. I blinked again and it was gone.

_I'm losing it, great,_ I thought. **Maximum, it's time**. My head shot up as the Voice filtered through my mind. In the next instant the door opened up and ten Droids filed in. Their shiny, black armor stood in sharp contrast to the white room. Though not as sharply as the red headed woman who walked in among them.

My eyes followed her every movement as she strode towards me. Her heels clacked against the tiles creating the only sound in the room besides our breathing. Finally she stopped before me. I glared down at her and she stared up at me. For a moment we stayed like this. Then she spoke.

"Maximum Ride. Today you die."

My eyes widened as the heavy metal door slid back. Cold air swept forward throwing my hair around my face and making me shiver. My breath billowed around me in a small cloud and cold air rushed into my lungs. Small flakes of snow blew against my body, landing in my hair and melting against my skin. The outfit I wore offered little protection from the cold. The red jumpsuit was skin tight. There was no room for padded warmth.

"Move forward!" One of the Droids bellowed. The sound echoed around the woods. I knew I was outside but a white wall up ahead kept me boxed in. I was sure, however, that what I had to face lay on the other side of that door.

My arms struggled in vain against the device holding my arms behind my back. My wings yanked uselessly at the locks keeping them pressed together. My feet struggled to move against the locks connecting only three inches apart. My mouth struggled against the duck tape covering it. Guess it wasn't worth some fancy device. Duck tape was ages old and yet evil megalomaniacs still thought it was perfect for silencing their poor victims.

When I didn't move forward fast enough one of the Droids elbowed me in the back, sending me down face first into the snow. I struggled to breath through my nose which was buried down in the snow and coughed as they pulled me up. I didn't have time to recover before they pushed me forward again. I glared at the snow in front of me and cursed them internally. They'd pay.

Finally we reached the white wall. The Droid who had pushed me shoved past me and placed it's hand on a scanner. There was a beep and slowly, grandly a door opened up sliding back on both sides. My mouth dropped open behind the duck tape. They shoved me inside.

What I was standing inside of could only be described as the greatest indoor nature reserve in the history of the world. Full grown trees loomed above me, their bases buried in two feet worth of snow and their branches bent under their weight. A stream flowed down towards me and disappeared into what looked like a dam made of rock. Headed North it flowed out of sight into the trees. Birds, actual birds and squirrels, hopped along the ground. With a glance at the sky I could see dark, gray clouds moving slowly over head. A snow flake landed on my nose and I shook it off, watching as it slowly floated the ground and was lost among the millions of other flakes. More cascaded down as I watched until a steady stream fell past me.

The Droids circled around me and held me as one removed the chains from my feet. Once those where gone one ripped the duck tape from my mouth with what looked like a grin of satisfaction. Then they all turned and disappeared back through the door. Leaving me alone with my hands and wings still bound.

I shrugged my shoulders trying to free my wings but sighed. It wasn't going to work. With a huff I glanced around me. Nothing but trees and snow and that river. What the heck was I doing here?

"You will have one hour to rescue your Flock. Each are being held at a separate location around the arena. If you fail to rescue them they will be destroyed. You have one hour. Let the game begin."

_(Nikki Pov.)_

Nikki awoke to the sound of a wings beating. Her head shot up and she was on her feet a second later. Her eyes widened as she looked towards the front of the cave. Alexandria was already on her feet and moving towards her. When she reached Nikki she whispered, "I felt someone coming." She closed her eyes and turned towards the mouth of the cave. "Two someones I think…. There's a white spot coming at us but beside it is a smaller, brighter one. I can hardly see it. I've never seen anything like it before."

Alexandria looked at Nikki with worried eyes. Nikki gritted her teeth and asked quietly, "Just two right?" When Alexandria nodded Nikki calmed slightly. "Wake up Ty and Carrie. I'll get Bryce, Braden, Jordan and Mick. "I'm up," Mick's voice echoed around the cave. Her brother's huge form moved in the darkness and suddenly he was there, towering above them. "I've got the entrance. Ain't no two anybodies gettin' past me."

Nikki and Alexandria watched as the bird boy moved towards the entrance. He hid to the side and looked out into the darkness.

The two girls quickly moved around the cave and woke up the other members of the Flock. Once they were awake they moved to the sides of the cave. In silence they watched the entrance. Mick was barely visible hidden along the edge but they watched as he shifted almost imperceptibly. His muscles tensing.

In the next instant something landed on the ledge of the cave. Mick let out a roar and ran forwards tackling whatever had landed. He rolled to the floor but stared in wonder at his hands. They were empty. A second later something else landed on the ledge. This time Mick didn't attack though. Nikki instantly recognized the light brown hair and ginger brown wings. Her eyes narrowed and she leapt up from where she'd been sheltering Jordan behind her.

"Arianna!" The young girl turned to Nikki and smiled. "Oh thank God he was right! You guys are still here!" Nikki ignored Arianna and moved past her brother who was still staring dumbly at his empty palms. "Where have you been! You know you gave me a freaking heart attack when I read that letter! Max put me in-charge of protecting everyone and I can't even hold onto one little bird ki-," but before Nikki could finish Arianna had wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

Nikki's eyes widened and her words became mumbles as she hugged the young girl back. After a moment Arianna leaned away and took a step back. "Nikki I'm sorry but you gotta listen to me now. Max and the others are in danger and need our help."

Nikki stared at Arianna for a moment. But as she opened her mouth to speak Alexandria appeared. Her eyes locked on something on Arianna's right. Her head cocked to the side as she closed her eyes and opened them slowly. She glanced at Arianna then shook her head. "Who is with you?"

The others who had now joined them stared at Alexandria as if she were crazy. "I don't see anyone," Jordan murmured a bit loudly to Braden. Braden nodded and glanced at Arianna.

The young bird girl glanced sideways and her eyes passed over something. Nikki's own eyes narrowed. "Arianna?"

"It's not important now," she said, with a serious look at Alexandria. "Max needs our help and so does the Flock. We have to go!"

"What can we do though?" Bryce asked. He looked around at the others. "Max told us to stay away for a reason."

"That's because she didn't know what had happened to the Flock."

The older bird kids all looked at Arianna pryingly. Her body tensed under their stares. "They've been brain washed. I saw Nudge hurt Max when her back was turned. They don't know what they are doing," she added as Ty opened his mouth to argue. "But if we don't help then Brigid will kill all of them."

"Still, what can we do?" Bryce pressed. His jaw was tight and he glared at the stone floor. His wings, which were spread out behind him, were a stormy black.

"We don't know how to fight! You heard Max! If we were any help she would have taken us with her."

"But they need our help," Braden said. He looked up at the adults in the room, his blue eyes wide and his face innocent.

"Then we have a reason," Jordan said. The others glanced at her. She walked to the front of the cave and glanced up into the pre-dawn sky. When she looked back at the others her face was deadly serious. "We have a reason to be. This is why we were brought here. This is why we were created. We were made Avians like Max and the others for a reason. The Flock is going to save the world. The whole Flock. Guys, we have to do this."

The others stared in astonishment at the young bird girl. Nikki knew from just a short time with Jordan that the girl was not a very serious person. But what she'd just said could not be denied. The original Flock were not the only ones meant to save the world. The whole Flock, all the Avians, were.

"How long do we have?" Mick asked, finally having recovered. He stood up and looked down at Arianna whose face looked worried. "It's starting now." The others glanced at each other. Then their eyes fell on Nikki. "Let's blow this joint."

_If I offended anyone with the Christian bit of this chapter do not take if personally. I was merely trying to add to the story and kind of give a momentary flashback to the first book. Now that my apologizing is over however there are a few questions (not as many as I thought I would have) to answer._

_Can Brigid just die already?_

_Hm, nope. Not yet lol. She's the main antagonist and crucial to the story. _

_What is Brigid planning to do? _

_Hm, half way answered above. But you'll understand in the next two chapters I promise._

_Is Ari a ghost or an angel? _

_Angel, he appeared to be a ghost at first in Arianna's eyes. He is an angel everyone. Just thought I'd clear that up._

_Um, is the Angel…the Father of Max?_

_No, the angel is Ari. :)_

_Is the original Flock going to remember everything that Brigid has done to them or are they just going to wake up?_

_Answered in the next chapter. _

_So, five reviews because I disappointed some of you yesterday and you get the next one. I know you guys can do it. Please review! Any more questions? :p_


	71. The Game

_Shout outs: Cripple X, Heartless BlackRose, Athena's Nightmare (welcome to the party please continue reading), CrazzyFrenchFri, John's Journey lover (welcome to the party and thanks for the comment), AnikaandAj, and julia78910! Slow night tonight. Please review!_

_Maximum Ride 70 The Game July 14_

_(Max Pov.)_

Needless to say I didn't start running full out towards the trees. That wouldn't help my Flock. I needed to keep a level head and my eyes open. Brigid had set the rules, but not given me a rule book. I didn't know what she had hidden in her little 'nature reserve'. If I wasn't careful I could end up mauled by a tiger or fall into a pit with bamboo spikes. Hey, I don't make the game. I just win it.

I crouched low and headed for the tallest tree I could see. As my locked hands pressed against it I felt the cool bark scrape against my skin. I glared down at my hands and tugged at my wings. No go, this was gonna go the hard way.

I walked around the tree until I spotted the lowest branch. Eight feet straight up. Here we go. I took about 10 steps back then a deep breath. My eyes locked on a notch about five feet up. That could work, I thought and with a huff which sent my breath up in a cloud I ran for the tree flat out. Two feet away I bunched my muscles and leapt upward. My right foot landed just inside the notch and I used this to launch myself upward. In less than a second I was even with the branch. I latched onto it with my hands and swung my body over. A millisecond later I was crouched on the branch looking up into the dense pine.

With my hands still clasped together I continued to make my way up to the top of the tree. At one point snow reigned down on me as I grasped a smaller branch. I felt a chill pass over my body but resisted the urge to let fire ripple over my skin to keep me warm. It might light the forest on fire even if it was blanketed in snow. Then the Flock would get caught in the blaze and be lost to me.

About thirty seconds later I reached the last branch that looked as if it'd hold my weight. I pressed myself against the trunk of the tree and glanced around. My mouth dropped open despite myself.

Miles, miles upon miles of trees met my eyes. Among the trees to my right the river snaked its way along until it disappeared from sight. To my left a huge clearing stood alone a few miles out. Following the river miles away was what looked like a small mountain. And finally, dead in-front of me, was a huge, rocky outcropping. And on that rocky outcropping, out lined against the snow…was Nudge.

My mouth opened to call out to her but I stopped short. Nudge was just standing there not even attempting to move as far as I could tell. Though she was a few miles away everything but her face was fairly visible. She didn't look as if she were chained down. It was like she was stuck there.

My eyes narrowed and with one last searching look into the trees I climbed quickly out of the tree jumping the last fifteen feet to the ground and took off running. I ran through the trees as fast as I could, leaping over rocks and downed trees. Snow flew up around my feet leaving a trail of foot prints behind. The snow held me back some but not much. I was still sprinting.

Come on, come on, I chided myself. I pushed my body faster and took neat, even breaths. Eventually gray took up the space in front of me and I slowed down. I came to a stop and cautiously made my way forward. A large oak stood leafless in-front of me and I crouched behind it, gazing up into the frost covered boulders.

Nudge stood in the same position as I'd last seen her. Her arms were pressed firmly to her side and she wore just the black jumpsuit and chain necklace. I was suddenly reminded of how each of the mutants had worn the same thing. It might be what had them all brainwashed. Only one way to find out.

With one last glance around I made a break for the boulders…and got slammed into by something big and hairy. I rolled but came up swinging as the thing turned on me once more. My fist connected with soft fur and my eyes widened as I took in the girl, or should I say lion, that I had first met when I'd woken up.

I leapt back as she tried to slice me open with her razor sharp claws. She hissed and crouched in-front of me. "Simba! Waz up!" The girl hissed again, barring her fangs at me. I grinned and cast a glance up at Nudge. She stood motionless. Thinking I wasn't looking the lion girl attacked. I side stepped her and karate chopped her back as she flew past. She hit the ice and skidded a few feet before coming up in a blur of snow. I curled my finger at her and said, "Tag." She leapt after me. "You're it!" I jumped up onto one of the boulders and raced upwards.

Lion girl leapt after me and I could hear her claws scraping against the rock. I jumped over a small indention and whipped around as I felt her coming for me. As she leapt over the opening I pivoted on my left foot and dealt a blow to the side of her body, sending her flying sideways into a large boulder. I heard a crack and watched with a wince as she slid to the ground. My eyes widened, however, when she crawled to her feet a few seconds later.

"Crap," I said and began to run again as she shook her head and roared. I leapt over a boulder and crouched below it. I heard the thrumming of paws and the click of claws over the rock before a tanned blur leapt over my head. I kept to the shadows and she ran on; disappearing around a small divide.

Cautiously I lifted my head. She was gone. With a sigh I glanced down at my arm. Three claw marks ran down the length of my elbow. Small drops of blood coated the snow and rock at my feet. I shook my head and ignored this. There wasn't anytime to waste.

With one last glance around me I ran back over the rocks towards Nudge. When I reached her I grabbed her hand but she didn't move. Her eyes were glazed over and she seemed to be staring at nothing. My eyes locked on the necklace around her neck and I grabbed the cold metal in my hands. It was too small to fit over her neck so I whispered, "Sorry Nudge," and yanked it loose.

Instantly Nudge's chest heaved as she sucked in a sharp breath. Her eyes closed as her knees buckled. I caught her and knelt with her in my arms. Slowly, Nudge's eyes fluttered open and she blinked. When her eyes met mine they widened. "Max!"

"Shhh!" I whisper shouted. Nudge's face looked abashed like she used to so many years ago when I got onto her for talking so much.

"Max what happened?" For once Nudge was abruptly short. The look of worry in my eyes must have been enough for her to grasp how much trouble we were in. "Nudge we have to go. The others are in trouble. We-," but I didn't get to finish. There was a flash of light and Nudge was knocked from my arms as something huge barreled into me.

My breath caught in my throat as my head bashed into a boulder and ice buried itself into my cuts. I raised my hands as I saw something move above me and the lion girl leapt on top of me. I struggled underneath her as her teeth snapped at my neck and my hands struggled for a hold around hers. I found one, my hands still clasped together, and as her claws dug into my shoulders I squeezed.

Lion girl gave a snarl which turned into a squeak as my fingers dug deeper. She struggled and tried to leap away but my hands held her. Slowly her struggles died down and her squeaks became what sounded like gasps. Suddenly her knees buckled and she landed on top of me. My breath whooshed out of my body but I sucked it back in and kept squeezing as her paws continued to scramble against the rock. About a minute later…this ceased.

With a huff I turned and rolled her off of me. She rolled down the rocks to the bottom of the pile and lay half covered in a drift of snow. I winced as I glanced at my arms which were bleeding. I turned away and closed my eyes. That's when I realized how quiet it was.

My eyes snapped open and I looked around. I was alone. "Nudge? Nudge!" I stood up and looked around. She was gone. **She's safe. Find the others. You are wasting time. **_Where is she! _But the Voice didn't answer. I gritted my teeth and looked over the rocks one last time. Then I ran into the trees. **West**.

I turned West and ran for about another mile before I felt the temperature drop slightly. The trees seemed much closer together here and hardly any light penetrated through the leafless branches which were woven together, blotting out the sky.

I slowed down and let my eyes glance over every tree, every shadow. The ground sloped downwards and I had to lean back to keep my balance. But as my eyes glanced over the shadows I caught sight of something standing at the bottom of the slope. It was Iggy.

He wore the same vacant expression Nudge had and seemed to be staring at something above him. As I moved forward I glanced up as well. My mistake. From beneath me the snow exploded upwards sending me into the air. I flipped and landed ten feet away from Iggy who still hadn't moved. What had moved though was staring down at me. Yeah, I said down.

"Holy…." I took a step back as the bear roared and stood up on it's hind legs. At this angle the bear, who held not a hint of humanity, stood approximately 12 feet tall. It's giant, foot long claws swept at the cold air and it's fangs gleamed in the half light as saliva dripped to the snowy ground making steam rise up. The bear roared and I had to cover my ears. The noise echoed around the woods, deafening me.

I winced as he roared again then dropped to the ground sending vibrations through me as the ground shook. The bear's teeth clapped together sounding like thunder. It's eyes were red and it's pure black fur blended with the shadows. I noticed something silver hidden around the thick fur of it's neck. It was a silver chain.

My face hardened as the bear let out a snort and began to circle towards me. It passed by Iggy as it he wasn't even there and came at an angle towards me. I circled sideways so that I kept the bear in front of me. It's huge paws cut through the snow easily leaving a wide path behind it like a trench. It's ears flicked as my own feet pushed the snow back. Suddenly something caught my heel and I lost my balance. The bear struck.

One second it was prowling sideways and the next it had let out a vicious roar which shattered my ear drums and leapt at me. I let out a yell and rolled sideways as the bear's claws dug into the root that had tripped me. It's claws tore into the bark effortlessly ripping up the root and sending it flying across the clearing, missing Iggy by an inch.

The bear rose up on it's hind paws and swung at me. I ducked back and kicked the bear in the side. My foot rebounded knocking me off balance. I watched in horror as the bear's paw came down, lightning fast, and caught me on the side.

Ever had whiplash? Ever been given it by a bear? A _mutant_ bear? It sucks.

My whole body was driven sideways with so much force that lights spun before my eyes. I was tossed like a rag doll into the nearest tree and actually got caught up in the limbs the bear had tossed me so high. As my head spun I dimly heard a scratching sound and brought myself to look down. "Holy crap!" I swung my legs up just as the bear's jaws snapped shut in the empty space my left foot had occupied not a second before.

The bear's shoulders shook as it roared. I scrambled up and began to climb the tree. A glance over my shoulder showed to my dismay that the bear was following. It's broad shoulders forced branches backwards until they snapped and crashed to the forest floor. It's claws dug inches deep into the pine and ripped out chips of bark as long as my fingers. I glanced upwards and in horror realized that I was only five branches from the top. There the bear would catch up to me…and kill me.

My eyes searched wildly for an escape. That's when I saw it. The small limb jutting out from the tree to my left. It was the only branch close enough to reach. It was small, I didn't think it'd hold my weight. Beneath me the bear roared. I jumped.

My arms, which were still bound, grasped the branch. It dipped dangerously beneath me and I heard a crack. I glanced up and saw a break in the limb. In the next instant I was sent plummeting down.

My wings fluttered uselessly along my spine and I closed my eyes as I got closer to the ground. I landed on my back so hard that my body was sent flying from the impact. I rolled sideways and came to a stop in one of the trench tracks the bear had made. I groaned as I landed on the side the bear had swiped. Pain and heat pulsed from the spot. I didn't even wanna know what damage I'd taken. I heard a roar way to close to my ear. Or was about to get.

My head lifted from the ground in time to see the bear leap down from the tree and slowly walk towards me. It's black nose twitched, no doubt smelling my blood which I could see leaking out onto the snow, and it's beady, red eyes stared straight into me. I began to crawl backwards. My eyes never leaving the bear but hands scrambling for anything I could use. The bear's head swung sideways and it's jaws snapped together. It stopped and rose up on it's hind legs. Staring down at me.

I stared up at it but felt my fingers close around something. The bear let out a mighty roar and charged. I closed my eyes and as I felt it's hot breath on my face I struck out with whatever I had grasped. Darkness consumed me as the bear crashed into me. My head snapped back as jaws closed around my neck….But didn't clamp down.

My eyes slowly opened and I let out a shaky breath. My hands still grasped whatever I had grabbed and my eyes widened as I saw the short, thick little piece of wood. It looked like a chip that the bear had dug out as it climbed the tree. And now it was wedged into said bear's head.

Blood trickled down the spike and covered my hands. I winced and struggled loose of the bear's massive body. After a moment I was free and staring down at the massive beast. I felt sick in my stomach but held back the bile rising in my throat. I knelt next to the bear and turning my head away yanked the spike loose. It came out with a sucking sound and I quickly stood up.

I turned the bloody spike in my hands until I managed to grasp it firmly and then I began to saw awkwardly at my restraints. I winced as the spike rubbed my hands raw but sighed in relief as the restraints broke. I was free. Except for my wings. I turned but wasn't able to get to them.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Iggy. He was still standing there. I stumbled over to Iggy and looked up at him from where I was bent over clutching my side. He stared straight up. "I'm not falling for that again," I muttered. I glanced at the chain around his neck and grasped it in my hand. With a yank I broke it and threw it away. Iggy's eyes fluttered open and he stumbled backwards before righting himself. He put his hand on his forehead and moaned.

"Is this what a hang over feels like? 'Cause I'll never drink again." I raised my eye brows at Iggy. "When did you start drinking?" Iggy's head snapped up and he looked at me. In the next instant he was by my side, wrapping me in a hug. "Ow, Iggy." Iggy let me go but held my shoulders. That was until he noticed the blood on his hands and my arms and side. His mouth dropped slightly.

"Max what the hell happened to you?" I nodded over his shoulder and when he turned I said, "Bear."

"Bear," Iggy murmured. "Mutant bear." Iggy nodded and said, "We've gotta get you patched up. Here let me-," but I cut him off. "My wings," I gasped. Iggy's eyes widened as I handed him the spike. He moved to my back and sawed at my wings. I winced but sighed as they came loose. I stretched my wings and felt the muscles burn.

"Max-," as Iggy reached for my arm his body began to shimmer. His eyes widened along with mine as he slowly began to disappear. "Iggy!"

"Max!" Iggy's body died away as his voice echoed through the dark woods.

For a moment I just stared at the spot where Iggy had been. Then I looked up and yelled, "Come on!"

_Confused? I'd be surprised if you weren't. I promise this will be explained. And by this I mean how Nudge and Iggy both just disappeared. All will be explained in the next three chapters. I swear. But for now there are a few questions I can answer. And some I can't because you'll find out soon. _

_Can Arianna please be Max's child?_

_Nope, sorry, the story just isn't laid out for that. Don't worry though. I'll think of some way to connect them all._

_Can I review 5 times?_

_Ha, sure, but I don't think it would count. ;)_

_Now that Brigid is making Max find the Flock are they brainwashed or not?_

_Answered above. They indeed are._

_Will Brigid pretend to kill Max to trick everyone into not coming to look for her?_

_No comment._

_Why does Brigid want revenge on the Flock?_

_Answered later._

_If Brigid just wants to kill Max then why spend all that time and money?_

_Answered later but mainly because she wanted to keep her alive so she could plan out her revenge. _

_Sorry for the lack of answers but I promise answers are coming! Review?_


	72. Mocking Bird

_Shout outs! To: CrazzyFrenchFri, Lleia Ride, Percabeth for never (welcome! and tell your friend thanks!), AvengingAngelsFan, julia78910, Athena's Nightmare, John's Journey Lover, Anika and Aj, sapphire17choco, Cripple X, bookworm842, Heartless BlackRose! Thanks you guys!_

_Maximum Ride 71 Mocking Bird July 14_

_(Max Pov.)_

I made my way out of the dense woods and found myself in the clearing I'd seen earlier. As I stood on the edge of the trees I could see no one. Until movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Max 2 and Omega stood side by side to my right a few hundred yards off. Their eyes were locked on me and their backs straight. Their arms hung stiff at their sides and their hands were curled into fists.

I glanced out at the clearing once more and not seeing any bears or mutated children ventured out. But no sooner had I started towards them did they begin to move towards me. I stopped and they stopped just as suddenly. My eyes narrowed.

Cautiously I began to circle to my left. They circled to theirs. We moved in unison, staring one another down. My eyes made out the chain necklaces around their necks. My face hardened.

**You are running out of time, Max. You have to make this quick. **_I know that, _I thought sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and the Voice sighed. I grinned and stopped moving. Omega and Max 2 copied me. "I thought you two were love birds not mocking birds," I teased. This comment wasn't lost on either of them. Max 2 tensed and leaned forward as Omega gritted his teeth. My smile widened and I curled my fingers at them.

From over head the clouds seemed to be thickening. Gray mixed with black and a sharp wind gusted through the clearing sending snow flying and making my hair whirl about my face. Small snow flakes seemed to grow slightly thicker. There was no light from the sun. The world seemed bleak and cold.

Max 2 spread her wings and leapt into the air as Omega ran straight at me. I spread my wings and leapt up dodging Max 2 as she soared at me and Omega as he tried to tackle me to the ground. I flew upwards and turned in mid air knocking Max 2's hand away as she attempted to grab my leg. I swung left and shot a jet of wind at Max 2 blowing her wings backwards and making them fold.

She let out a yelp and fell to the ground past Omega who didn't glance back as she fell. As she hit the ground with a thump Omega caught up to me. I whirled and aimed at kick at his face which he dodged. He swerved right and came at me. I dodged his punch and threw a kick at his side. My foot missed but clipped his shoulder. He dropped slightly then bunched down and shot towards me.

I pulled my wings in and dropped two feet just as he reached me. His arms flailed and his feet send a wild kick at my head but my hands caught his boots. With a humph I turned and threw him to the ground. His wings tried to spread out to catch himself but there was not enough time. In less than a second he landed in a snow drift.

I hovered above the clearing, looking down as Max 2 and Omega struggled to their feet. They shook their wings out and flexed the muscles. Snow flew up from the ground as they beat them rhythmically. "Come on," I whispered. My hands clenched at my sides. My eyes honed in on the necklaces. My eyes narrowed.

Max 2 and Omega leapt up at the same instant. Their wings beat in rhythm as they soared towards me, slicing through the air with powerful strokes. Their eyes locked on mine. Brown and blue locked on darker brown.

I arched my back as they closed the distance between us and felt energy build up inside of me. With a cry I shot forward at over 300 mph. Omega and Max 2 were in my face less than a half second later. There was a scream, followed by a cry of pain and a muffled shout. I came out of hyper mode just as my feet skimmed the snow. I came to a running stop and stared straight ahead.

Behind me I heard the sound of two feet touching down. Wings retracting met my ears followed by two sets of footfalls. I shivered as two hands touched down on both my shoulders. I turned and let a small grin slide over my face. Before my knees buckled.

"Max!"

"Max!"

My hand closed around the small dagger protruding out of my thigh. I sucked in a sharp breath and yanked it out. Blood spurted from the wound but before I could press my hands to it a pair of pale ones pressed down on it. I looked up into Omega's blue eyes and saw worry plain on his face. He turned to Max 2 who was staring numbly at my wound. I noticed that one of her hands was covered in blood.

"Max I…I'm sorry I didn't…Max I'm-," I cut her off with a wave of my hand. "S'okay, you didn't mean it," I sighed. Max 2 nodded but her eyes strayed to the dagger half hidden in the snow; blood surrounded it. "Max," I glanced up at Omega but to my horror saw that he was fading. "Max the others they-," but before he could finish he was gone. My mouth dropped and I glanced up at Max 2. Her horror filled eyes were the last thing I saw before she, too, vanished. Leaving me bleeding in the snow.

I limped through the woods hunched over against the wind and the pain that seemed to flow like a river through my body. My side still hurt from where the bear had ripped into me and my arms ached from the razor sharp claws of the Lion Girl. The slashes still dripped blood and the sleeves of the jump suit I wore were ripped into ribbons. The dagger Max 2 had stabbed me with was hidden in my boot. The stab wound she'd given me still spurted blood occasionally. By now, it'd gone numb.

I blinked and found that my lashes were beginning to stick together. My body was past feeling the cold. I shivered in an attempt to warm my body. But because of the Avian DNA I had no fat to warm my body with. I was all muscle, skin and bones. And I was going to either freeze or bleed out.

_Not before I save the rest of my Flock_, I swore. I forced my legs to move faster through the now 3 1/2 foot wall of snow that blocked my path.

I continued forward for what felt like hours though it was only minutes before I heard the rushing sound of the river. My eyes widened and I quickened my pace. The rushing blue water came into view ahead of me and I collapsed to my knees before it. My hands dipped into the icy water and I drank from my hands. The water seemed to dive straight through me and I let out a soft sigh.

For a moment I closed my eyes. Flashes of memories whirled before my eyes. The Flock at the E-shaped house. The Flock on the run. The Flock in a dirty subway tunnel in New York. The Flock in Itex. The Flock in a submarine several hundreds of miles under the ocean. The Flock clean and happy. Smiling as they dipped and flew amongst the clouds….

My eyes opened and I grasped the snow in front of me with my pale fists. I would make sure they could fly free again.

**Maximum…duck**. I didn't hesitate, I ducked. Looking back now I realize that little action might just have saved my life; for the moment that is.

Something large and gray flew over the top of me and I whirled with my fists raised as the mutant twisted to face me once more. My eyes widened in surprise. The boy standing in front of me was tall and skinny. His arms hung down at his knee caps and his neck stretched above his shoulders by several inches. His eyes, which were a golden brown, held two tiny slits. His skin was specked with diamond patterns and as I watched a forked tongue slid out between two fangs which folded out from the roof of his mouth.

For a moment my resolve slipped. A snake. He was a snake. I _hatedddddd_ snakes….

My mind spun back to a time ten years ago when I was replaced by Max 2 and taken to an Itex institute. After escaping the Isolation tank I went to the hotel and then back to the facility, trying to figure out where my Flock had gone. But while there snakes had dropped down on my from the trees and slithered around my feet. They suffocated me but I was finally able to break free and fly away. Later I found out that the snakes had been a hologram created by the School to display the Flock's worst fears. Fang, a cage. Nudge, rats. Angel, Ari or an Eraser. Total dog food and so on. But the holograms had seemed so real. The Voice had told me I had to over come my fears. And as the mutant before me hissed and twisted coiling his body I knew I was about to face my fear. And hopefully over come.

"Bring it snake boy," I snarled. His scales flexed and shimmered against the snowy back ground as he coiled and hissed. Venom flew from his mouth and coated the snow in-front of me. My eyes widened as the snow began to sizzle and melt. Note to self: not a normal snake boy mutant thing.

I spread my wings and flared them at the boy as he coiled and waved left and right. His body coiled and uncoiled making his diamond patterned scales create a mesmerizing illusion.

My muscles tightened and I got into a loose stance. Snake boy feinted sideways and launched himself at me. I dodged right and he landed in the spot I'd been moments before. He came at me again and I dodged. He hissed and snapped at me. I leapt into the air and his fangs closed around the empty space I had once occupied. He coiled again as he watched me hover above him.

I should just fly away, I thought. I angled my wings to fly away when a streak of pain lashed through my mind. I grabbed my head in my hands and hunched over; letting out a cry of pain. **Face your fears**. _Screw you!_ I shouted inwardly. Another streak of pain through my mind. **Face your fears**. The Voice ground out. I felt my wings buckle and my breath whoosh out of my body as I hit the icy ground. Before I could recover I heard a hiss and sensed something coming at me. I rolled left and nearly fell into the river as snake boy whirled on me.

My arm covered my face as he leapt at me and I saw a set of fangs gleam against the driving snow. I let out a cry and flames wrapped around my arm encircling it in a fiery cast. Snake boy hissed and shrunk back as I stood up and waved my arm at him. He slid left and hissed. His forked tongue flickering at me.

"Fight or flight," I hissed between my teeth. I raised my arm and flames shot into the sky taking flight. "How about both!" I closed my eyes and concentrated harder than I ever had in my entire life. Then I heard it. My eyes opened wide as I looked up into the sky. A magnificent, fiery hawk circled above me. Flames trailed after it's wings as they beat strongly and after it's tail feathers which shone brilliantly against the black sky.

My eyes could not break away from this magnificent bird but I heard snake boy hiss. I imagined his body coiling again, preparing to leap at me. And as I heard his scales scrape against the ground I knew I only had seconds before his fangs sunk into me and I died a painful death. Leaving my Flock to die at Brigid's hand.

The hawk dove and as snake boy leapt at me the fiery bird's claws snatched him up in mid air and lifted him off of the ground. He hissed and lunged at the hawk but it's poison was useless against the flames. He writhed in agony as the hawk's claws dug deeper into his scales and the flames burnt him. The hawk flew high into the clouds and twisted in mid air before sinking it's beak deep into snake boy's throat. His body convulsed and tried to wrap itself around the great hawk but this only caused him to weaken. Finally his body went limp in the hawk's grasp.

The hawk let out a piercing cry and let him drop. I watched as the body landed in the river and was swept away. But my eyes returned to the sky as the great bird flew down and landed on my shoulder, it's fiery body neither burning me nor harming me. We were one.

My fingers reached up to stroke the bird. It's head lowered under my touch and it gurgled in it's throat. I smiled and raised my arm. The hawk bunched down and leapt into the air. For a moment I watched it circle in the sky. Then it headed up river. I nodded and headed after it…towards the rest of my Flock.

_Questions! Love em'._

_Max is in a indoor nature reserve. Kind of like you took a huge patch of woods and threw it inside a building. But there's no roof. So it's like you're in nature but trapped inside the walls. Get it? The walls are to keep the mutants in._

_Okay, so Arianna can see the angel a.k.a Ari (Max's half brother) because that is her power. Alexandria, on the other hand, only felt his presence. Remember, her power is to be able to feel life forces whenever she closes her eyes. They show up like little bright dots. Ari showed up but just enough for her to think someone might be there. She can not actually see him. She slightly feels his presence. It confuses her._

_Why kill Lion girl? _

_If no one in a story dies then it can become repetitive and boring. And honestly her type of character is one people will either love or hate. So her death is sad if you liked her but a victory if you don't. Either way it draws you more into the story._

_Why did Max kill them? The bear and lion girl?_

_They were trying to kill her. If she was to survive there was only one way to do that. Survival of the fittest._

_Is Brigid going to send them to a place where they get brain washed again?_

_That'd be receptive._

_If Max was wearing a red jumpsuit wouldn't the blood be harder to see like Roman's uniforms?_

_Actually that was the Spartans (the real ones not Gerald Butler: This is Sparta!) and yes but her blood is a shade darker so it looks wet. Also the sleeves have been shredded by Lion girl along with a part of the side of her uniform so the skin is visible and bloody._

_If Max wins the game, will Brigid still kill Max, just not the Flock?_

_Hm, we will see. _

_Will Fang freak out when he sees her hurt?_

_No comment._

_Any more questions? The next chapter is it guys. Not the end but def. the big scene. A handsome number of reviews might get you it tonight! :) _


	73. Vengeful Soul

_Oh my gosh I missed two of you! Okay I feel so bad. So, DOUBLE shout outs to the following people: silent-ninja-twins, MyNameIsTanner. Sorry guys! The page ended and I thought you were for the chapter before. Now for my other shout outs! I've never had so many you guys must really want it. To: Great Hawk, AnikaandAj, reald3d, Percabeth for never, julia78910, John's Journey lover, MyNameIsTanner, KillJames (Welcome to the party), Flockgril18, Can't wait (Welcome to the party), Athena's Nightmare, Lena, Iluvfang (Welcome to the party), Maxiscool (welcome to the party), Angel0987 (welcome to the party) and Anabeth (welcome!)! Thanks guys and here it is. The Climax. But don't worry. This is not the end…._

_Maximum Ride Chapter 72 Vengeful Soul July 14_

_(Max Pov.)_

I flew above the tree tops but low enough so that my wings nearly brushed the tips of the trees on the down stroke. In-front of me a little ways the hawk I'd created flew like a guide. It's fiery body hissed as snow pelted it and I winced as the now heavier flakes bombarded my body. The wind had picked up considerably and the sky looked like just one dark mass. I had a feeling the storm was about to break all hell loose.

Up ahead the hawk gave a cry and dove down towards the ground before disappearing. I felt energy build up inside of me and knew it had gone away until I needed it again. Which hopefully would be a while from now. But, knowing my life, probably not so.

I circled above the patch of trees before landing in a small clearing once again beside the river. Ice sheets had now formed over it and the ground now held over four foot worth of snow.

My eyes scanned the clearing and patch of woods but for a moment I saw nothing. That was until Gazzy and Angel appeared literally out of nowhere directly in-front of me. Ever have that happen? Not. Cool.

I tensed and moved to take a step back but was blocked as I ran into something. I whirled around aiming at punch at whatever had stopped me but my eyes widened as I came face to face with…, "Total?" Only this wasn't Total as I remembered him. He was now great dane sized. Talk about weird.

Total bared his teeth at me and snapped his jaws shut right in my face. I winced at the sharp smack of his canines locking together and wiped a piece of drool off my forehead. "Gross." Total growled and the sound reverberated deep in his throat. I caught sight of the chain around his neck which I was not happy to realize was just like the bear's. Two hands grabbed my shoulders. This was gonna suck.

I whirled and shoved Angel and Gazzy backwards who recovered in an instant and leapt at me again. Total gave a snarl and snapped at me as I whirled and tried to grab the chain around his neck. He growled and snapped at my fingers not allowing me close enough. He sprang at me but I ducked and he collided with Gazzy. "Sorry!" I yelled as I turned to deflect Angel's punch. She aimed a kick at my head and I ducked forcing her back with a jet of wind. She rolled but came up again with Total on her right and Gazzy on her left.

I winced at the hate in all three of their eyes. I didn't want to fight them. Fighting Omega and Max 2 had been hard enough. But Angel, Gazzy and Total. They were my real family. How could I harm them? _If only I could control their minds_, I thought as I backed away. _Then I could just force them to snap out of it._

"Listen to me, you're not your selves! You're under a spell! Snap out of it!" I yelled above the winds. Snow whipped across my face burning my cheeks and arms. But the others seemed oblivious to the elements. Their eyes were locked on me. There was only one way out of this. I had to fight my family, _for_ my family.

I stopped and closed my eyes for a moment. Letting all emotion flow from me. It was just like the lesson I'd given in that clearing after I'd been reunited with the Flock. I couldn't let emotions run me. If I did the others would die, _I_ would die, and the world along with it. I had to save the world. And right now that meant saving the Flock…from themselves.

I opened my eyes and looked at the others calmly. I got into a fighting stance and forced all emotions away. Today I'd get my family back. No matter what the cost.

Total gave a deep snarl which reverberated through the air as he, Angel and Gazzy paced towards me. When we were but ten feet apart they stopped and got into stances.

Angel attacked first. She jumped into a drop kick aimed at my chest which I blocked with my arm sending her backwards. Gazzy took advantage and aimed a punch at the side of my head, aiming to knock me out. I dodged by leaning back and came up with a round house kick which just missed his shoulder. Total leap at my throat and knocked me to the ground as I struggled to hold him off. Angel kicked me in the side as I threw him off and leapt on top of me. I bucked her off but as I got to my feet Gazzy tackled me into a small stand of trees.

My head snapped back against a pine tree and as I hunched over I coughed. Blood hit the snow. My eyes widened as my hand came away covered with blood as well from my side. The bear's slash had been reopened by Angel's kick. As for the coughed up blood…that wasn't a good sign.

A growl was my only warning. It was enough. I dove forward as Total tore through the air and snapped at where my head had been a split second before. I rolled forward and ran as Total shook snow from his black pelt and ran after me. I leapt over a log and ran deeper into the woods. Total's foot falls echoed around the still woods along with his piping breaths. Smoke clouds billowed from my own mouth as I took steadying breaths.

I burst into a smaller clearing with Total on my heels. I spread my wings to take to the sky when something huge barreled into me. I rolled forward and came to a jarring stop in a snow drift. As I emerged from the pile a shadow drifted over me. I threw my hands up and grabbed Angel by her shoulders as she cannon balled down on top of me.

Her fist pulled back to punch my nose just as my fingers clasped around her necklace. I gave a yank and the chain broke free. Angel's body slumped forward and I shoved her off of me just as Gazzy pelted down from the sky. Ignoring his sister he ran at me full speed and tried to scissor kick me. I ducked under his foot and tackled him to the ground grabbing him in a head lock. My fingers ripped Gazzy's necklace free and he slumped forward. I let out a breath and leant back. Total took his shot.

I felt something sharp sink into my ankle and let out a cry of pain as Total's newly enlarged canines cut deep into my ankle and down to the bone. He began to drag me back towards the woods but before I could do anything two blonde heads leapt on top of him and forced him the ground, removing the necklace a second later.

As soon as the necklace was removed Total's body shimmered and began to shrink. I watched as I pulled my wounded ankle to my body as he continued to shrink to his normal size.

His beady, brown eyes opened wide and he sucked in a breath. "Get off of me you animals!" He yelled indignantly at Angel and Gazzy who still held him down. They laughed and stood up Angel pulling Total into her arms with a smile. Until her eyes met my pain filled ones.

"Max!" Angel ran over to me, her blonde curls bouncing around her angelic face. Gazzy was right behind her. His usually humor filled face full of worry. "Hey guys," I forced a smile at them. Blood surrounded me standing out scarlet against the pure snow. Angel placed her hand on my bleeding ankle while Gazzy tried to stop the blood pulsing from my side. I knew it wouldn't help.

"Max, we have to get you help. Come on." Angel stood up and tried to pull me up with her. I didn't budge though. She looked at me in confusion. "Max?" I glanced at Gazzy and smiled. "I'll save you."

"No!" They cried as their bodies faded. Total fell to the ground as Angel disappeared. He wasn't indignant for once though. He recognized the bite marks on my ankle and kept wiping his mouth on his paw. His eyes the size of saucers. "Max I-," then he disappeared too.

I limped back to the clearing where Angel, Gazzy and Total had first appeared. Snow whirled around me berating against me and nearly knocking me off of my feet. I hunched over against the snow and ice. I could no longer feel my face or hands or any part of my body really. I was all numb. Numb to everything.

_You are almost there_, a voice whispered on the wind. I froze and looked around. I saw no one. **You have to keep moving. You are almost done**. I knew who spoke this time and nodded. The Voice was right. I had to keep going. _Keep going. Pain is just a message keep going._

Some how I knew exactly where I was supposed to go. Maybe it was the internal compass I had in my head. Or maybe it was just me. But somehow I knew that I had to follow the river. The Voice didn't tell me. That other, strange voice on the wind didn't tell me. I just knew. And as I followed the river deeper I knew that I was headed in the right direction.

The storm had broken. A blizzard was upon me. Snow whipped across my body and path so fiercely that I was rendered nearly blind and completely numb. My mind felt like an extension of myself. It worked under one simple goal. Follow the river, you are almost done. And not the snow, sleet or hail that had now started to blister down on me could stop me. I was near the end. I was near the end.

A bend in the river up ahead caught my attention. Rocks blocked my path and as I touched them the cold stone burned my fingers. I started to climb.

My legs trembled as I continued to climb higher. My body temperature had dropped so low now that all blood flow from my body ceased. The few drops that did fall froze before hitting the ground. They broke into a million pieces as they hit the rock. Like frozen tears.

My feet slid out from under me and I rolled backwards smacking against the granite before coming to a stop against some sharp rocks. I winced but struggled to my feet and climbed higher. The rock wall loomed over head and glared down at me. I glared back at it and climbed on.

After what felt like hours I reached the ledge. My arm slung over the lip and I pulled myself up with what little strength I had left. I crawled forward and stood up staring into the mouth of a dense cave.

Lights suddenly flickered on over head and my eyes widened as a pure white room met my eyes. Behind me metal screeched and a huge door slid shut over the entrance. Locking the freezing air out side…and me in.

"Well, done." I looked down the vast white room and saw a ever growing figure walking towards me. Brigid Dwyer clapped as she walked. Her white coat billowed out to her side and she smiled sickly at me. She continued to clap until she stopped not ten feet from me. Her eyes never left my battered face.

"Well. Done." She clapped once more then gestured outside, "I told you to dress warmly now didn't I? Hm, who would have thought there'd ever be a blizzard in the middle of July! Those are quite rare you know. Only happen once every 300 years." She leant forward and grinned. "I chose this date especially for you."

"Where's my Flock?"

Brigid laughed and waved her hand. "You know, that's always been one of your flaws. You are so single minded." She laughed again. "Where are they!"

"Such power and you waste it! You could be indestructible but you waste your time on petty family ties! Don't you see that they've only weakened you? Didn't this just prove it? Look at yourself!" Brigid clapped her hands and the gap between us opened up to reveal a mirror built into the floor. Brigid stood mirrored on one end and an girl with wind blown blond hair, tattered, blood soaked clothes and eternal eyes stood hunched on the other side.

Brigid gestured at the girl in the mirror and said, "The arms, courtesy of a fight with a mutant for what? A girl who never contributed anything to you! The broken ribs and punctured lung, courtesy of a mutant for a once blind boy? The ankle, courtesy of a worthless mutt who only succeeded in harming you because you were side tracked trying to rescue one useless and one now deemed unnecessary experiment? They have only ever held you back!"

"You're wrong!"

"What?" Brigid hissed. Her eyes were wide and her teeth gritted.

My whole self shook but I forced my body to straighten and stood as tall as I could. I glowered down at Brigid with every once of scorn and hatred I could muster. "The Flock are what makes me me. Without them I would be nothing. _Am_ nothing! They brought me back when I was dieing and they've kept me alive ever since. Nothing you say or do to me will ever change the fact that they are my family. They are my reason for living and fighting you!"

Brigid smiled coldly as if I'd just said the magic words. "You're half right." She turned and snapped her fingers. A door in the floor behind Brigid opened up and a platform rose up out of the ground. My eyes widened. On the platform where seven Droids. And, held tightly against the robot's chests, were my Flock. "Let go of me," Iggy snarled as he struggled against the robot. The others cried out as well and kicked at the robots restraining them but to no avail. The Droids walked off of the platform and stood behind Brigid. She smiled.

"Let them go!" Brigid shook her head. "Not yet. We are waiting on our special guest." My eyes narrowed and I stiffened as a door opened up on my right. I turned with my fists raised but almost immediately they dropped to my side.

His black hair. Black suit. Black boots. Tanned skin. Everything about him was familiar. Except for his eyes, which were locked on me with such loathing and hatred that my breath caught in my throat. "Fang," I whispered. Fang glanced at me and I winced. He walked past me and went to stand beside Brigid who put her hand on his chest. Fang glanced down at her and his eyes softened. My blood boiled and I started forward, my foot stepping on it's own reflection in the mirror.

"Ah, ah, ah," Brigid wagged her finger at me and my eyes widened as the Droid's behind her raised their machine guns and pressed them against the Flock's heads. The Flock stiffened and stopped struggling. Their eyes locked on Brigid, Fang and I.

"Well, well, well, Max. It seems you've got quite the situation on your hands now don't you? Oh what ever shall you do?" My teeth snapped together but I didn't speak. Brigid laughed. "I know exactly what you are going to do now. You and the rest of the Flock. Remember when I said I wanted revenge on you, all of you, for ruining my plans 10 years ago? Well I'm about to get it. By repeating that day all over again. Only in the way it should have been. Forget my old plan, or Janessan's, Borchet's or Mr. Chu's. I've come up with the perfect way to break up your little Flock. And it starts like this."

Brigid turned and nodded at the Droid holding Angel. Angel dropped to the ground with a humph but scrambled to her feet a moment later. She ran towards me and I watched in surprise as Brigid let her. Angel wrapped her arm around me and buried her head against my chest. I stroked her blonde curls and pulled her close. Brigid watched impassively but after a moment cleared her throat. Angel and I looked at her.

From her pocket she pulled out a small silver gun. My eyes instantly recognized it. It was the gun she'd shot me with years ago. That's when everything clicked into place. "No. NO!" Angel looked up at me fearfully. Then her eyes widened and she backed away from me; though her horror filled gaze was on Brigid's cold, smiling one. "No, no, no, no."

"It's either that, or the Flock each gets a bullet to their heads and I kill you all anyway."

"You can't do this!" Angel shouted. Brigid smiled. "Watch me."

She set the gun down on the floor and kicked it across the floor to Angel. It bumped to a stop against Angel's feet and she stared at it in horror. Then her eyes met mine. "Max, I can't." A half smile crossed my face. "Angel, you have to."

"No!"

"Angel, just do it."

"No!"

"Angel I-."

"No!"

"_Angel they will all die!_"

Angel stared at me, her blue eyes full of tears. By now the others had caught on to what Brigid was forcing Angel to do. Their faces were pale and full of tears. Iggy still struggled against his robot.

Angel bent down and picked up the gun aiming it at me with shaking hands. Fang walked over and held her arms steady, aiming the gun but not looking at me. That alone was enough to make my heart brake. Tears cascaded to the floor as Angel looked at me from down the barrel of the gun. Her finger closed around the trigger and she closed her eyes letting out a sob. Bang!

I felt the bullet before I heard it. My body lurched backwards as the bullet tore into my stomach. I hunched over and tried to close the wound with my hands. Fire lanced through me. Blood soaked through my fingers and dripped to the floor.

Angel's knees buckled and she let the gun slide out of her hands and clang to the floor. As she hunched over tears cascaded down her face and sobs racked her body. Fang bent down and picked up the gun. He turned to Brigid who nodded. Gazzy was freed from the Droid holding him.

Gazzy got to his feet slowly and walked over to his sister, his eyes never leaving Brigid's face until he was past her. Then his gaze met my own and pain filtered through his blue eyes. I forced a half smile at him. Blood still poured from the gun shot. My knees were trembling and I wanted nothing more than to sink to the ground and cry. But I wouldn't do that. Couldn't do that. I had to stay up and keep fighting. I'd done it once….

Gazzy knelt down next to Angel who clutched his waist and cried into his shoulder. Tears filled the corners of Gazzy's eyes as he looked down at Angel. Brigid cleared her throat and the Droids behind her shifted, pressing the muzzles of their guns harder against the Flock's heads. Gazzy struggled free of Angel's grasp and she fell to crying on his pants leg. Fang handed Gazzy the gun once again not looking at me. Gazzy looked down the barrel as Fang leveled the gun low. "I'm sorry Max," Gazzy choked out. Bang!

The second bullet hit my thigh. I let out a yell and clasped the new wound with my fingers. Blood poured from the two wounds but I knew there was no sense in trying to stopper them. The first shot in the stomach might just have been coincidence. A random shot. But the second in the thigh. And the fact that Gazzy had pulled the trigger sealed my suspicions. Brigid was going to make me take all of the same shots I'd taken before. And she was making the ones I'd taken the bullets for shoot them this go around. It really was the ultimate revenge.

Gazzy's fingers loosened and Fang took the gun once again as Gazzy knelt to the floor and buried his face in his sister's hair. Angel sobbed and Gazzy let out silent tears as the two siblings held each other. Not only had Brigid forced them to shoot their leader, she'd forced them to shoot their mother.

"Nudge." Nudge let out a cry as the Droid dropped her. For a moment she didn't move. Her chest heaved as her eyes darted between Brigid, Angel and Gazzy, Fang and I. Then she scrambled to her feet and stumbled across the white room which was now tinged with the scent of blood and came to a jarring stop beside Angel. Her whole body was trembling and her hair seemed wild and untamable around her face. Tears were already pouring from her eyes but as Fang placed the gun in her hands she let out a moan and shook her head.

When she looked up at me. She broke. "Max I can't! Please Max think of something! Anything! You always have a plan. _Always!_ What is it?" Nudge's lip trembled and her brown eyes begged me. But for once, in all my life, I knew that there was no plan. I didn't have a split second decision. I didn't have a course of action. I didn't have an Ace up my sleeve. My plan was to take every single bit of Brigid's revenge. Every single bullet. And then somehow get the Flock away from her with out getting harmed. And after that…I had no plan. I knew what was going to happen. My plan was to die.

Fang took Nudge's hands and aimed them higher than he had Gazzy's. I wished Fang would just look at me. If he would just look. Maybe he would-. Bang!

I couldn't help it. A scream left my lips and echoed around the vacant room full of pain and misery. Nudge fell to the ground before my cry died away and crawled over to Angel and Gazzy who broke into new sobs. As for me. I found I couldn't breath.

"Iggy." I caught a glimpse of Iggy as I struggled to stay upright and breath. Blood seemed to be collecting in my throat now and I felt it hot in my mouth. I turned and wiped it on a tatter of my sleeve. It dripped to the floor and was lost in the ever growing puddle that now resembled more of a crimson river.

As Iggy passed Fang he shoved him back as hard as he could and glared at him. Both of them were equal height though they were sharply contrasted. Iggy's strawberry blond hair and pale skin was greatly differentiated by Fang's tan skin and onyx hair. The looks in their eyes were the same though. Something I'd never seen before. Hate.

Fang stumbled back as Iggy shoved him but did not try to attack him. Instead, with a nod from Brigid, he offered Iggy the gun.

Iggy glared at Fang and then looked down at the others who continued to sob. Finally his eyes met mine. Something changed in his. Iggy turned and took the gun from Fang and aimed it himself. Fang's hands rose to aim it but Iggy jerked his arm away. He glared at Fang but the look was lost on him. Fang turned and looked across the room. My eyes begged him to look at me. I didn't beg hard enough. "I'm. So. Sorry. Max." Iggy said and closed his eyes. Bam!

Every body in the room shook including the robots as gun went off. My knees buckled and I slumped to the ground as my body shook. Lights spun before my eyes and my mind seemed to be floating. My jaw slackened and by body hunched over slightly. My arms fell to my sides.

Clack. Clack. Clack. My eyes were the only thing that could move and as I glanced up I found that I was still able to glare. Brigid looked down at me and tapped her heel against the scarlet tiles. She turned to the last three Droids who held Max 2, Omega and Total. All three were set free and stumbled in shock over to the Flock who were huddled around each other.

"Fang." That one word sent what was left of my blood to ice. And as I heard his foot steps I found the will to lift my head. I let it tilt back and gazed at the dark haired man I'd come to love. Who with the gun in hand stopped in front of me. His eyes firmly on Brigid's cold face.

"Fang, finish what I started ten years ago. I want that bullet to go directly into her heart. Not a half inch shy. And I know it won't be a half inch shy this time. I know you'll die. Because when I rebuilt you I left the places you had been shot the weakest. Especially your heart. It's the same one from all those years ago. The same one that saved you then but will fail you now, is failing you now." Brigid paused and her voice rose above the Flock's sobs. "The truth is you are not all human nor avian. The truth is that your lungs have been replaced along with every other organ. Your ribs have been replaced. And the bones of your upper thigh were replaced. And what did I replace them with? A very curious element that I developed myself. It is called Maximum. It is absolutely indestructible. Except by one thing. A sister element. It's anti-venom so to speak.

"This element is called Brigantuam. This is the reason you are so much stronger and faster than the others. This is why you surpassed every expectation. This is why I can kill you now. These bullets are enriched with Brigantuam. They've been eating away at the Maximum element that has helped you for so long. But is now destroying you. Like it should have destroyed you years ago. I couldn't kill you then but I can now. Do it Fang. Kill Maximum Ride."

Brigid stepped back and Fang took her place. Behind him the Flock let out cries and Iggy struggled to his feet but the Droids blocked him and the rest of the Flock from the three of us. Max 2 stood up and fought against a Droid beside Omega while Nudge tried to help Iggy. Angel and Gazzy flailed against two Droids side by side. Total dove for the Droids' legs but was shuffled back. None of them could get free.

Two black boots stopped in-front of me and squeaked against the floor as Fang knelt down. His head bobbed above mine as his hand lowered with the gun and pressed it against the center of my chest. But as his eyes lowered to the spot where the barrel lay they paused for a half second on my face.

Fang's face was expressionless and his eyes even more so. But as his eyes finally met mine I saw a old spark inside of them. Just like on that day inside the hawk cave.

_(Flash back)_

_Angel glared at me for a moment and then her shoulders drooped and she nodded her head. At last I turned to look at Fang. His dark eyes were firmly latched to the floor and his hands were tight fists. He was several inches taller than me and he looked more muscled up than I remembered. He had filled out but was still skinny and not bulky. His muscles were lean but clearly visible in his arms. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants...God he hasn't changed that much. His hair was cut shorter but he still had bangs. He looked so familiar, just older, that it made my heart ache._

_Finally he looked up at me and his eyes met mine. His dark eyes were the most similar. In them I could see pain reflected but also hope. In those eyes I saw my Fang from ten years ago. Not the Fang the world saw now or then...but the Fang he had been around me. No mask, no casual non-wordiness. He was just Fang. My soulmate, my right wing man, my best friend._

_We stayed like that for several seconds, each looking into the others eyes, and then Fang let out a soft sigh. "Max...," he whispered and I knew he knew it really was me. The others looked from him to me. In the next instant Fang had his arms around me in the tightest hug he'd ever given me. I hugged him back automatically and buried my face in his chest._

I found myself looking into those exact same eyes. "Fang…," I whispered. "Max." The gun fell out of Fang's hands and landed on the floor as his strong arms wrapped around my shaking body. Fang's face pressed against my neck and he took a deep breath. I slumped my body against his and closed my eyes.

Click.

Fang forced my body behind him and spread his arms wide as Brigid stared him down from the barrel of the gun. "Move." When Fang didn't obey Brigid clasped the diamond necklace she still wore around her neck with one hand. My eyes narrowed.

"I command you to kill her. Kill her now!" Brigid began to back away and cast a wild glance towards the Flock who were still struggling and yelling abuse at the Droids. "Kill her or they die!"

"Yeeeehhhhhaaaawwww"

Everyone's eyes including mine and the robots shot to the ceiling as something large barreled down through the metal and crashed in a pile of snow and metal to the floor between Brigid and the rest of us. In the next instant Mick leapt to his feet and spread his wings letting out another yell. Eight bodies barreled down from the huge hole in the ceiling and landed with battle cries a second later. My eyes widened as I recognized the rest of the Flock.

"It's ass whoopin' time!" Nikki cheered and the others rallied behind her. They ran at the Droids who turned to shoot at them but were blocked by the original Flock. Fang turned and scooped me up but as he spread his wings I caught sight of a retreating flash of red. Brigid had escaped. No, no, no, no, I thought but my mouth wouldn't work. Too much blood hung in my throat and I found I was choking on it. Fang shifted my head up and blood spilt out of my mouth allowing my air passages to clear for a moment. I sucked in a breath.

"U and A!" The Flock tossed away pieces of robot they had ripped away from the bodies of the now sizzling Droids and spread their wings. The new Flock rallied around the old Flock who ran towards me and each touched my body before leaping into the sky. At last I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Arianna looking down at me. Her eyes drifted to something standing behind Fang but then she leapt into the air. I wished I could see what she'd been looking at. I couldn't move.

Fang beat his midnight and white speckled wings until he reached the hole where he was forced to close them and rocket through the opening. Icy wind lanced across me and Fang shivered but I was far past the point of feeling. Not even the small, quarter sized bits of hail hurt me.

Fang flew quickly after the others who were being bombarded by the blizzard as well. Iggy appeared out of the whiteness that mixed oddly with the black sky. "We have to land!" He shouted above the torrent. He looked down at me, small and vulnerable in Fang's arms, and his face distorted. He turned away and flew towards the rest of the Flock with us on his wings.

Arianna was staring at something flying to her right and as I gazed over the spot I saw a small shimmer of light. I made out a body but as I blinked it disappeared. Arianna looked down at the ground then with determination on her face said, "There's a cave down there we can shelter in!" The others glanced down skeptively. "We need to get away from here!" Nikki shouted. "Max needs help we have to land!" Angel challenged. She looked at Arianna and the two shared a look. I tried to read their minds. I got nothing but blackness even from myself.

"Follow her," Angel told us. She nodded at Arianna who shot down out of the sky. The Flock followed blindly. Wincing as hail struck their skin. The new Flock members were still in their blue fatigues from the Facility, the ones who had been captured anyway, while some still had their winter clothes. The Flock all wore their black jumpsuits. I wore my red one which no longer had sleeves and was stained dark, liquid scarlet all over.

As we neared the ground, I could tell because the wind picked up, spots spun before my eyes and more blood seemed to choke me. I couldn't turn my head and felt a drowning sensation come over me. I couldn't breath and the spots seemed to thicken into dark blobs. Fang's wings jerked upwards slightly on a gust of wind and my head lolled sideways letting some of the blood escape from my mouth. I sucked in a breath which burned my lungs and made my head spin.

"Here!" Arianna shouted and dove down through the air until a rocky out cropping came into view. Gray stone covered in ice nestled among a group of trees which rose up beside it near the edge of the cliff which led down into a large ravine where a river pounded against the ice stuck close to shore but edging ever further outward. The boulders blended in well with the landscape and was only accessible from up high. Luckily we could fly.

Arianna touched down first and ice flew up in small flakes as she ran forward just in time for Iggy and Gazzy. The others circled the cave while Fang hovered with me in his arms above the mouth. Fang didn't want to jostle me anymore than he had too.

Gazzy, Iggy and Mick who had landed behind them all quickly but cautiously entered the cave. Arianna rocked back and forth with her arms around her body shivering. She pulled her wings around her body but flared them out when Gazzy poked his head out and waved us down. She stood back as Nikki, Jordan, Braden, Angel, Ty, Nudge, Alexandria, Max 2, Omega and Total hurried inside. Fang swept down and Arianna followed us in.

Inside the cave was dark. No light penetrated from out side and the sound of heavy breathing and shuffling wings was just barely audible above the roaring wind. Ice and hail whipped past outside but inside the cave the only thing in the air was the mist of everyone's breaths and the scent of blood. I remembered a time when we were younger and it had first gotten cold. When we went outside to play we would see our breath in the air and become excited. We believed this meant we were part dragon. Silly, I thought, looking back. We'd been so young and innocent. Too bad it wouldn't last.

It was shinning moments like that that had cost me in the end. I'd always felt I'd been entitled to those things. That my life had sucked so much that those shining moments where things just seemed to work out were supposed to be that way and that I'd been granted them as penance.

But now, as I stared into the darkness, I knew that I'd thought wrong. Over all. And it'd taken my father dying, dying myself, and being tortured for my family to realize. For some reason everything had just snapped into perceptive. Like that moment when you're about to die and your life flashes before your eyes. Everything that had ever happened to me flashed before my eyes and I realized all along what Jeb and everyone else had been trying to tell me. I knew what I was. I knew who I was. And I knew what I had to do.

The bigger picture. Jeb and the Voice had both preached it. They were one in the same. I now knew who the Voice was. It wasn't a voice at all. It was my conscious. The conscious part of my mind that listened to Jeb and paid attention to everything that had ever happened to me. The side that for so long had been trying to show me what I refused to see. The one side of my mind that was correct. The side that was going to force me to see the bigger picture. To save the world.

And as I gazed up at the Fang who had me tightly in his arms I couldn't help but smile at the irony of this. I finally, after so many years, understood how to save the world and now I was going to die and it would be destroyed because I hadn't been strong enough or smart enough to figure it out sooner. The world was going to perish. And it was my fault.

Fang moved to the center of the cave. It was not very large and everyone was packed in tightly. He knelt down. Fang shifted my body so that I was facing him and looked down at me with an expression I recognized. It was the devastated one he'd worn the first time I'd died.

"Max, oh God no. Why?" Fang whispered into my hair. He pressed his lips to my temple and his lips were moist and undamaged. My own were cracked and blood covered them both dry and fresh. Fang pressed his lips to my own. His came away slightly red.

"Max?" My eyes flickered towards Angel. Her eyes were full of tears, just like every single one of the others, and her body trembled as she knelt down next to me. Her hand reached out and took my hand. I did not feel her touch. "Max, why'd you do it? Why take the bullets again? We could have done something. Anything. Why?" Angel let out a small sob as she looked into my eyes. I could not find the will to speak. It was impossible. My throat was full and my breaths seemed to catch every time I tried. My chest heaved.

Arianna knelt down next to Angel and looked at me with tear filled eyes. Then my eyes made out a shimmer of light on her right side. A boy knelt beside her. His brown hair was not ruffled like the rest of us and his skin shone brightly against the dim light of the cave. From behind his back pure white wings, whiter than Angel's, spread around Arianna and wrapped around Fang incasing us. A glance at the others told me that they could not see him. And as I looked into his eyes I knew why.

"I'm coming," I whispered. My voice sounded cracked. The others stiffened and leaned in close, each reaching out to press their bodies close. I felt a tear hit my cheek and my eyes flickered upwards. Another tear hit my skin. Fang looked down at me with a broken expression. His body shook shaking me along with it but the sobs rising in his body could not be kept down. He blinked showering me in a waterfall of tears.

I smiled softly and felt a hand gently lift my arm so that my fingers could cup Fang's face. The hand was soft and perfect. It belonged to my angel.

Fang leaned his head against my hand and my fingers gently pressed into his skin. I let out a sigh slowly. My body no longer burned and no pain ran through me. I could not feel the cold, the pain or even Fang's arms around me. The only thing I could feel was the angel's hand on mine against Fang's face. My eyes closed.

_Anyone crying? Just wondering. Questions!_

_The bird Max created is completely made of fire. If you remember back to when she first showed back up she was sitting around a fire and attempted to create it but failed. Here she finally succeeded because she put her heart into it. It is about the size of a regular hawk but slightly bigger and completely bound to Max's will. It is an extension of herself as you'll see later on. _

_Is 10 reviews a bit much to ask for?_

_I often think that but you see I only ask for ten if I'm going to update twice in one night. Most writers only update three times a week if you're lucky. Here I update daily and sometimes more. _

_Please continue to review. A lot of you came out of the wood work (southern part of me coming out) for this chapter. Please don't go back in. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)_


	74. Cold

_So the way the reviews are looking it seems like I ticked a lot of you guys off. Ha, well don't worry. I'm a happy ending type of gal. So hand with me and I hope you'll be pleased with the ending. But now here comes the longest Shout Out ever! To: Cutieintheblack (welcome), Flower (welcome), Heartless BlackRose, WingedReader, Carole Newell, The Codebreaker, sapphire17choco, AmyQueen95, julia78910, emotionalpoemgirl (welcome), Hideout Writer, LovinTheSun1996, BiteMe (welcome) 5253Racer, KENDRA1212, Athena's Nightmare, Lexi, Flockgrl18, MyNameIsTanner, AnikaandAj, CrazzyFrenchFri, b3at m3 to death, reald3d and xXPhoenixWingsXx! If I missed anyone let me know and I'll put you up on the next one. I know this is short but ten gets you the next one tonight!_

_Maximum Ride Chapter 73 Cold July 14_

_(Third Person Pov.)_

_The Flock huddled around their fallen leader, mother and soul mate. No one stirred. They had long since lost the energy to work up more tears and had fallen into a wounded sleep. The newer Flock members clung to each other on the outer ring. But the original Flock was pressed closely to the cold body lying in the black haired man's arms. Her skin had long since turned chilled and no breath billowed up from her nose or mouth showing any signs of life. Dried blood clung to her tattered red suit and stained it scarlet. Her hair was tinged red and held streaks of red. Her arms and face and neck were covered in dirt and blood. Her side still bled slightly. _

_Around her five people and a dog lay with their eyes closed. Each of their heads rested on the girl and their hands held onto one another for support. The youngest, a blonde haired girl, leaned against a blond male who looked similar to her. Both rested their heads against the cold girl's good leg. The other was a mess._

_A dark haired girl with dark skin pressed close to the blonde boy. She rested her head on the girl's good side. Frozen tears clung to her lashes like droplets of silver rain. Her hands clutched those of a light skinned boy who sat pressed against her. His head lay on the dead girl's shoulder. His other arm was wrapped around her and latched through that of the dark haired male whose face was littered with the most tears. His head lay against the cold girl's cheek. His body was wrapped tightly around her and he held her in a close embrace so that one could hardly tell where he began and she ended. As he slept his breath stirred the hair around his love's face. Giving her one shred of life._

_The storm outside raged on but suddenly broke. Hail ceased to fall from the heavens and snow drifted over head like miniature clouds. The sun remained locked away behind the clouds that scoured the sky with black and gray. Cold air filtered through the cave opening making the Flock huddle closer. _

_Among the small group a young boy stood watching. His body shimmered and his pure white wings seemed to glow like his fair skin. He walked among the Flock and none of them woke. But as he bent down next to the dark haired man he stirred. _

_The angel spread his wings and covered the five and the dead girl. Instantly they fell deeper into sleep. The angel gently lifted the body of the cold girl away and moved to the mouth of the cave. There he stopped and looked back at the sleeping figures. Then he spread his wings and leapt into the cold morning air. _

_Questions:_

_Did I kill Iggy?_

_Nope, Iggy and the others are very much alive._

_Is Max dead?_

_She is…for now._

_What happened to the bird?_

_It's a part of Max. She can call it up at will. It disappeared inside herself._


	75. Divine Wings

_This chapter should answer many questions. The prominent one being is Max completely dead or is there hope? Please continue to review guys it means a lot. Shout outs: The Codebreaker, LovinTheSun1996, Flockgrl18, xDarkAngel1x, Laurennk, AnikaandAj, CrazzyFrenchFri, KENDRA1212, Great Hawk (tears means it was good, so thanks!), Cripple X, MyNameIsTanner, WingedReader, 5253Racer, Heartless BlackRose, and xXPhoenixWingsXx! _

_Maximum Ride Chapter 74 Divine Wings July 14 _

_(Max Pov.)_

My eyes slowly opened up and I lifted my head as a warm breeze swept over me. I was in a field of wild flowers. Reds, blues, yellows, purples, pinks whites and many more were there. They stretched for miles as far as I could see and as I stood up they twirled on a light breeze.

I took a breath and felt clean air enter my lungs. I looked at my hands and saw how clean and uncreased they were. No scars lined my arms and my skin seemed to glow. I let my arms drop slightly and closed my eyes letting my face turn skyward feeling warm sunlight on my face.

"Max?" My eyes opened and I turned around. There stood my angel. Briefly a flash back of a cold cave and pain entered my mind but it was almost immediately whisked away. A bright smile flittered across my lips. "Ari," I breathed. My half-brother grinned and ran towards me wrapping his small arms around me in a tight hug. I hugged him back tightly and it felt as if I could stay like this forever. But Ari pulled back and I let go of him. He kept my hand.

"Ari, where are we?" I asked. I glanced around once more but when Ari didn't answer my eyes returned to his face. He looked just like any other seven year old should. He wore a casual white shirt and tanned cargo shorts with flip flops. But from behind his back I could see his wings. My own lifted in the breeze and I glanced back at them. My eyes widened. The feathers glowed in the sun light like his.

"You're where all good mutants go, Max." Ari's voice was like liquid honey. My eyes widened. "I'm really…." I looked around once more not quite believing but knowing he was right. I was in heaven.

"Why the meadow and flowers though?" Ari laughed, his voice soft. He said, "This is a special place, Max. That takes on whatever form you choose. You chose this place. Why?" I didn't have to think. The answer was in my mind immediately. "It's open and beautiful. It's like flying, without flying." Ari nodded in understanding.

"Ari," I paused and took a deep breath. "I'm not supposed to be here." I waited for him to be angry. To be upset. I knew what I was saying. It was crazy sounding I'm sure. Here I was, in heaven, and I'm saying I don't belong? Where did I belong then? Hell? No, just not here.

So when Ari smiled sadly and nodded my eyes widened. "You aren't staying here Max." I gaped at him. He smiled and squeezed my hand. "Max, I asked God for help, for you. And he sent me to be with you. I was always with you. Ever since the day I died. I've always been there, watching. And I always will be. Until you come back and we can be with each other always. But for now you have a job to do." Ari smiled. "You have to save the world."

"I know how now." I said. The answer had been given to me before I died. And now I knew that it was true.

Ari nodded and said sadly, "I wish you'd stay." I frowned and knelt down to his eye level. I gently grabbed his face and forced him to look me in the eye. "Ari…, I will come back one day. And when I do I won't ever leave again. But I have to go now. This is my second chance. Well," I smiled, "-third chance. And this time I'm going to do what God made me to do. I'm going to save my Flock. I'm going to save the world. But I need you to promise me something."

"Anything Max," Ari said.

I took a deep breath and looking into his green eyes said, "Be my guardian angel?" Ari's face lit up but he shook his head. I frowned and Ari put _his_ hands on _my_ shoulders. "You don't need a guardian angel. You are an _avenging angel_. Sent back to finish what you started. You'll succeed this time Max. You'll save the Flock and the world. And I'll be with you the whole way. I love you."

"I love you too Ari." I stood up and took a step back.

A sudden thought entered my mind and I looked at Ari. "Tell dad…I love him." Ari grinned and his green eyes shown brilliantly. He nodded. "Bye sis.," he whispered. Then light consumed me and I was alone.

_Questions:_

_Did Ari fly away with Max's soul or actual body?_

_He took her physical body but was there when she died to collect her soul and take her to heaven. But just incase the above chapter wasn't clear understand that now she is being sent back to save the world and her Flock. Oh, and to beat the crud out of Brigid…maybe. LOL_

_Is Brigid going to try her old plan? _

_Answered two chapters from now. _

_Iggy shot Max right?_

_Sorry if that part wasn't clear. But yes, all of the Flock, the Original Flock besides Fang, shot Max. So that's four bullets. Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Iggy all shot Max. And just so you know all of the Flock total including the new ones are fine. They were not shot and are not injured._

_Is the fiery bird gonna save Max?_

_Hm….No comment._

_Any more questions? Don't' be afraid to ask. Though I do not guarantee answers because that would ruin the surprise! Review?_


	76. Devastation

_So, a few questions have been asked and I'll answer them after you've had a chance to read the chapter. I know it's short but it's very important so pay close attention to what happens. The chapter after this one is also very important. I know it's a lot to ask but ten reviews gets you the next one. Here's to the people who review. Shout outs: Percabeth for never, The Codebreaker, Cripple X, AvengingAngelsFan, Heartless BlackRose, MAXRIDEFREAK, AnikaandAj, No Name (literally but thanks for the review!), MyNameIsTanner, WingedReader, Kellbell09, Laurenk, Avstories (welcome!), KENDRA1212, Flockgrl18, saphire17choco, Hideout Writer, 5253Racer!_

_Maximum Ride Chapter 75 Devastation July 14_

_(Fang Pov.)_

Fang's eyes slowly opened and he blinked away the sleep in his eyes. All around him he could feel the others beginning to stir. Their breathing warmed the air with small clouds. Fang's skin crawled as he sat up and glanced around. His whole body hurt and he winced as his muscles screamed in pain. Fang rubbed his face but when he brought his hands away his eyes widened. His hands were covered in blood.

Fang's eyes swept over his arms and body. He was covered in blood. A glance at the floor showed him that it was covered in scarlet as well.

_Bang!_

Fang shot to his feet, ignoring the startled looks from the others. Then they too glanced at their hands and recognized the blood. Someone wailed. Tears cascaded to the cold stone. Grief clouded Fang's face as the others held each other once more, curled up together on the floor. Max's body had been moved. Omega and Max were curled up together away from the others. They must have moved her body in order to hide it from the little ones, Fang thought. He glanced down at the others through tear streaked eyes.

Sobs wracked their bodies and they shivered against the cold air flowing in from outside. The hair at the nape of Fang's neck lifted on the cool breeze and somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that it had stopped snowing.

Iggy emerged from the pile and stumbled his way over to Fang. He faced his brother and saw his own tears reflected in Iggy's blue eyes. Iggy reached out suddenly and grabbed Fang in a tight hug. Fang clapped his arms around Iggy and they pulled each other into a tight hug. After a moment Iggy pulled away and looked outside. His eyes narrowed. Fang turned and followed his gaze. In the distance white walls rose up into the air dwarfing the trees surrounding it. Fang recognized the arena…and he remembered what had happened there.

"Fang, where did you take Max's body?" Fang glanced down at Nudge who had made her way over to them. Fresh tears hung on her lashes and clouded her beautiful eyes. "What do you mean?" Fang turned to Omega and Max 2 who had appeared beside them. "I thought-," but the look of shock in their eyes was enough to tell him his earlier assumption had been wrong.

Fang launched forward and pushed the others aside, his eyes scanning the spot where he had last held Max. He didn't remember falling asleep. He just remembered holding her ever growing colder body closer against his chest as the others crowded around. He must have been so exhausted he passed out. That didn't explain where Max's body had gone. She should have still been in his arms when he woke up.

"Fang?" Fang glanced at Angel. "Where is she?" By now the others had realized Max's body was gone. They forced themselves up off the ground and crowded around the others. Tears and worry streaked across their faces.

"She was in my arms…," Fang started but his eyes narrowed. He turned and glared out over the snowy white landscape; his eyes burning as they locked on the arena. The others turned and followed his glare. Their eyes widened. "She wouldn't," Angel murmured. But her eyes were narrowed as well. "She would," Gazzy said. "She did," Fang murmured darkly.

He walked to the front of the cave and spread his black wings. One last tear filled the corners of his eyes and fell to the ledge. He bowed his head but as thunder cracked over head he looked up. One storm had ended but another was about to begin. Fang would not leave Max to Brigid another moment longer. He was going to make that lying, murderous, evil bitch pay if it was the last thing he ever did. And if it was the last thing, well, he'd die happy.

_Questions: _

_So how is Max going to get back to the Flock if Ari took her body away? _

_You'll see really soon._

_When Max beats the living crap out of Brigid can I watch?_

_Sure, in your head lol._

_Do you use spell check?_

_Yes I do rely on it heavily and because I'm the one editing all of this (I am a beta reader by the way but am not betaing any thing at the moment because I have no requests) by myself there are bound to be a few mistakes. Over all I hope you can ignore these and enjoy the story. :)_

_Does Max end up in Heaven when her task is complete?_

_Eventually._

_This has been a repeating question: Why did the Flock shoot Max? Why didn't they just kill Brigid when they had the gun?_

_Okay, if you remember before Brigid gave them the gun Max saw that the Flock were each being held against their wills by Droids. Each Droid had a gun pressed to each Flock members head and threatened to kill them if they moved or did anything wrong. When the Flock were given the gun they had a choice. Shoot Max or shoot Brigid. If they shot Max then Max gets hurt and they just shot their leader, mother and friend. If they shoot Brigid then she's dead but then the Droids would shoot the rest of the Flock and kill them and Max. Really, they had no choice but to follow Max's lead. Fang is different though. When he received the gun the Flock were not being held at gun point merely being held back by the robots. Then when he snapped out of his brain wash Mick and the new Flock broke down from the roof destroying the Droids as Brigid escaped. I really don't know of a simpler way to put if guys. :)_

_Does the fiery bird still have something to do with the story?_

_Yes, haha. _

_How do you update so quickly?_

_This story is pre-written to a certain point. We are actually near the end there are about three to four more chapters until the end and then I am writing the epilogue right now._

_Will Max and Fang be together?_

_I'm a happy ending girl._

_Kellbell09: You're comment meant so much thank you!_


	77. Shattered

_Hate to leave you guys like this I really never do it on purpose. But the chapters just fall out the way they do and I can't help how they flow. I really do like this chapter though and hope it can tide you guys over until tomorrow. There are three official chapters left including this one. Yes, three. I am typing the epilogue now. That is the fourth. So, this is the last two chapter post! Yes, I'm cruel. But I've got to do it. Please don't take this news personally. But you'll enjoy speculating over what will happen more than speeding through the chapters and not really getting to enjoy them. I want your imaginations to run wild. Because in writing this story mine sure have. I do have one question though, for you guys. What is your favorite name? A real name. Just wondering. I'm doing a pole at school. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Shout outs: Percabeth for never, Forgot my password (welcome), EmpressOfSarcasm, julia78910, MiniMeToga (welcome), Halo888 (welcome), KENDRA1212, Flockgrl18, alligatorink, Cripple X, The Codebreaker, AnikaandAj, CrazzyFrenchFri!_

_Maximum Ride Chapter 76 Shattered July 14_

_(Brigid Pov.)_

Brigid paced across her office with her hands pulling frantically at her once perfectly curled hair. Her manicured finger nails left small imprints in her arms as she held herself tightly and rocked back and forth, murmuring to herself. Little scarlet shoe prints littered the floor in two directions from her pacing. The scent of antiseptic and blood hung metallic in the air. The door to her office opened up. Brigid stopped pacing and turned sharply.

Doctor Marcus Head of the Mutants, Doctor Whitiem Head of the Restoration Plan and Doctor Strize Head of the DECAs all walked into the room. Their eyes widened at her wild appearance but as they opened their mouths to speak she waved them down. They glanced at each other as she started pacing again. Confusion and worry clear in their eyes.

Brigid continued to pace, her white coat billowed around her and the men noticed the coat was stained with blood. "Ma'am, if you are hurt let us call for assistance!" Doctor Strize finally blurted. His eyes followed Brigid as she paced, his head becoming dizzy. Brigid stopped when he spoke and whirled on him; her eyes wild. "Hurt? Hurt! I'm not hurt!" The doctors glanced at each other as she went back to pacing.

Doctor Whitiem took a step forward but when he was still ignored he grabbed her arm. Brigid whirled and broke free of his grasp jerking backwards and pulling out a gun which she aimed directly in the man's face. His eyes widened and his face paled. Slowly he raised his hands and backed away between the other doctors until he stood beside them once more. Brigid waved the gun between them, the other two raised their hands as well.

"Easy, Ma'am, easy. We don't mean you any harm," Doctor Marcus said slowly. He put down his hands though the others remained frozen. Brigid studied the man with incredulous eyes. Then she lowered the gun and put it back in her coat. Tension eased slightly in the room though it still hung heavily in the air.

"Director, what is the meaning of this? Where are the Avians? Where is Maximum Ride?" Brigid whirled again and her wild eyes locked on Doctor Marcus. He took a small step back but otherwise held his calm composure. "The Flock doesn't matter anymore." Brigid began pacing again. Doctor Marcus glanced at the blood on her coat once more. His eyes narrowed.

"Where is Maximum Ride?" He repeated. Brigid didn't seem to hear him. Her head was bent as she continued to pace; muttering to herself as she held her body with scratched arms. Marcus turned to the others but they looked just as confused as he.

"Can't trust any of them. Not safe. Didn't work." Doctor Strize stepped forward next to Doctor Marcus. "Director, who can't be trusted? Surely you do not doubt us? Nor any of your loyal scientists? All weasels have been rooted out over the years. No one would dare challenge you."

Brigid ignored the Mutant white coat and ran a shaking hand through her frizzy hair. Her wild eyes remained locked on the once white floor. "Maximum Ride, where is she?" Marcus repeated, annoyance entering his voice. "Not safe. Kill them all."

"Director please talk to us! Let us-," Brigid whirled and before anyone could blink the gun was in her hands and with a bang a bullet whizzed through the air connecting squarely with Doctor Whitiem's chest. The man choked, then fell to his knees and slumped to the floor. His body shuddered as his breath came out raggedly. Then his eyes glazed over as blood trickled from his mouth. His body stiffened and then slackened.

Doctor Marcus and Doctor Strize looked dumbfoundedly at their former colleague. Brigid returned to pacing and muttered, "Have to get rid of them all."

She paced for a minute more as the doctors stared at her. Her hand grabbed at the diamond necklace around her neck. She stopped. "Turn all of the mutants out into the arena. Line them up. Doctor Strize, call the DECAs up and line them opposite the mutants. Have them fully armed. It's time to tie up some loose ends."

"You mean to kill them all!" Doctor Marcus roared. His spectacles slid sideways and he took a step forward. Brigid stared at him and twirled the still smoking gun in her fingers. Her eyes narrowed.

"None of them can be trusted."

"Why do you say that? Nothing has gone wrong with our brain washing protocols!"

"They can't be trusted."

"Why!"

"Because they could break free!" Brigid turned and shot a bullet up into the ceiling. Dry wall filtered down from the ceiling. Both doctors jerked sideways. Doctor Marcus winced. The bullet was meant for him.

Brigid cocked the gun and pointed it at the dark haired man. He raised his hands but she motioned for him to lower them. He did. "Those animals can not be trusted! I want them _all_ destroyed. Only the robots will do. I can not trust the mutants. They could break free and try to destroy us all. Kill them. Kill them _all_!

"Director please!"

"Kill them!"

"There must be another way!"

"Do what I say now or die!"

Doctor Strize ran from the room yelling into his ear piece as he went. Sirens bellowed from over head and shuffling feet began to echo down the halls. The DECAs had been deployed.

"Do you plan on following orders? Or shall some other poor sap be promoted?" Brigid's cold sneer made Doctor Marcus's blood boil. He gritted his teeth and nodded "I'll send them out at once." With that he turned and headed out of the room. He paused at the door though when Brigid yelled, "I will rule this world! No one can stop me now!"

_How long is this story gonna be?_

_Like I said, there are two more chapters to read now and the epilogue. Sad, I've quite enjoyed this. The chapter after this is extremely long though. I could have made it two but for your sakes I didn't._

_What was the 'Bang'?_

_It was Fang having a split second flashback of a bullet going off. This snapped him to attention._

_You wanna just send me the rest so I don't have to wait?_

_Lol my friend who goes to school with me (she is probably reading this so hey!) said the same thing. Sorry, no can do. I'm a master of suspense…._

_When Max comes back will her body be all scratched up or magically healed?_

_No comment. Next chapter lol_

_How do you keep up?_

_I have this annoying habit of writing out most if not all of a story before I post. This is seen in that I only have two one shots and this story up. I am working on another story. It's probably gonna be as long as this one but I won't post till I go back and read over it because I haven't looked at it in forever because I've been so tied up with Avenging Angels. Oh, and if you were curious, I named my self after the story. Not the story after me lol._

_Does Ari have any more to do with this story?_

_Yes._

_What is the point of Arianna?_

_Everyone seemed to think right away that Arianna was a special character. I'm not sure why besides I guess she kept Fang sane and had her own Pov. So, I made her a vital character in the story by sending her to the HQ so that she would see Max getting attacked by Nudge and meet Ari. I don't know why I named her Arianna after him. I believe I did it because I thought it would be ironic that Fang would name a bird kid he is determined to protect after a child he despised and left Max over. Arianna then took over Max's spot for a while. Over all I think it was an ironic move. I've looked at every possible way to connect Arianna/Fang/ and Max together. I just don't see how it could work besides one thing which you'll see later in the epilogue. But as of now Arianna is vital because of her connection to Fang and her ability to see Ari her namesake. _

_Will the fiery bird come back?_

_Yes, next chapter._

_Is there a happy or sad ending?_

_Can't tell. My lips are sealed._

_Does the epilogue occur a while after the story or immediately after?_

_Hm, I can't say that either. Sorry._

_Well, everything comes together in the next two chapters. And I'm working very hard on the epilogue. It's not easy. But I know what I'm gonna end this story with. Please review…. _


	78. Do Or Die

_The epilogue is written. I have nothing more to say except shout outs: Great Hawk, Heartless BlackRose, EmpressOfSarcasm, Lleia Ride, julia78910, bookworm842, No name (literally), WingedReader, Hideout Writer, Laurenk, AnikaandAj, MyNameIsTanner, xXPhoenixWingsXx, Cripple X, The Codebreaker, LovinTheSun1996, KENDRA1212! Thanks guys please continue to review!_

_Maximum Ride Chapter 77 Do or Die July 14_

_(Fang Pov.)_

Fang watched from high in the sky as row after row of mutants were filed out into the arena and set in lines. In front of each mutant on the front line stood a Droid. Each stood out and shown brightly against the snow. On their backs the machine guns were raised and pointed towards the sky. Angel glided over to Fang but he didn't look at her. His eyes were locked on the movement down in the arena.

"She's going to kill them all." Fang finally wrenched his eyes away from the ground. He looked at Angel and saw that her eyes were hard. Dried tear tracks ran down her cheeks but her eyes were no longer moist. Now her eyes were filled with anger and rage. The others flew over and their expressions matched her own. They wanted blood. They wanted revenge. They wanted to kill.

Fang nodded. Off in the distance he could see Total, Carrie, Arianna and Braden standing in the mouth of the cave they had sheltered in earlier. Shaken and terrified they had reluctantly agreed to stay behind. Fang and the others had agreed immediately once their plan had been hastily drawn out; the younger Flock members were not to be involved. Total was now in charge of looking after them. What ever happened it was going to be a blood bath. And Fang wasn't all to sure any of them would come out alive.

_That doesn't matter any more_, he thought bitterly. _What does it matter if I die? She's gone. She's gone forever. There's no coming back for her. I know that she's dead. Without her what does life hold for me? Nothing but pain and darkness. So why live through it? My life has no meaning now…._

"Fang?" Fang glanced over at Angel and saw that her eyes were wide. She must have read his thoughts. "Nothing," he muttered and stared back down at the ground. The last few mutants had filed out of the under ground entrance to the HQ and were lining up. "Are we going to let them…die?" Alexandria flew close to Gazzy whose blue eyes were full of rage. He gritted his teeth and squeezed her hand. Their wing beats were spaced so they could fly closer than usual and not hit each other.

"If they shoot them, then that's less bullets for us to worry about," Bryce murmured. The others glanced at him with hollowed eyes. His eyes hardened and he squeezed Angel's hand protectively. She ignored him and continued to look at Fang. "Max wouldn't want that," Nudge whispered. Fang finally looked up from the ground. "She wouldn't have wanted to die."

With that Fang beat his wings and rose above the others. He looked down into the arena with an emotionless mask. Then he said, "Try to stay alive. But Brigid belongs to me. I'll make her pay." With that Fang tucked his wings in and dove past the others who let out cries and shot after him. Fang ignored their calls and sped through the air faster than he ever had. Cold air slid across his face and he felt a sting on his cheek followed by another. Thunder cracked over head and rain began to pour. As Fang neared the top of the arena lightning flashed over head. Turning his midnight black wings a frightening gold.

Fang swept down into the arena and landed behind a Droid who turned. "Night Bueller," Fang said darkly and punched the side of it's metal head sending it sprawling across the snow laden field. The others landed now and ran forward.

Angel and Bryce attacked three Droids at once while Gazzy and Alexandria tackled three beside them. Iggy and Nikki launched into battle against four Droids who whirled and tried to send bullets through them. Mick ripped a gun from one of the Droids and began firing at those that turned on him. Max 2 and Omega pelted down from the sky and crushed the robots by slamming into them. The Droids all broke formation and ran at the Flock. The mutants didn't break rank.

Fang knocked the legs out from under another Droid and snapped the wires of it's neck. He ripped the gun off, having seen Mick do the same, and began firing into a wave of five Droids who were rushing him. Four buckled to the ground as their heads were blown off. The fifth broke through the others and rolled into a snap kick at Fang. He blocked it with the gun and knocked it backwards. Rage over took Fang and he tackled the robot to the ground pounding it mercilessly until it sparked and fizzed before catching on fire.

Fang sprung backwards and caught a flash of red. Brigid.

He let out a roar and whipped out his wings using a rushing Droid as a spring board. He leapt into the air and spread his wings. Fang swerved past flying bullets but felt something lodge into his left wing. Fang let out a howl and went down. He landed on his side and slid on the ice. He was up a moment later crouched and looking at his wing. Scarlet coated the black feathers and a few specks had covered his white spots. Fang winced as he folded the wing in.

"Kill them all!" That voice. Fang leapt up and dodged the Droids who continued to fire at him. He leapt above them or slid under them. Another bullet caught his shoulder but he bit back a cry and ran through a line of Droids. Behind him he could hear the screams of the others. Shame lit his heart. He'd led them all here to die with him when really it was only he who should die.

"Kill the mutants!" The voice was close now. So close. Fang dodged around another Droid and stopped dead. Brigid Dwyer stood behind a line of thirty Droids. In her right hand she held a silver gun Fang instantly recognized as the one he'd pressed to Max's heart and nearly fired. Her other hand clutched at the diamond necklace around her neck. Her eyes scanned the arena but locked on Fang's eyes when she looked at him. Fang's eyes widened slightly, her eyes were wild and seemed somewhat feral. Her hair was frizzed and surrounded her face wildly. Her usual calmness was gone. She looked like a mad woman.

"_Kill those animals_!" She shrieked. She turned and fired at the line of mutants. One, a leopard hybrid, collapsed to the ground with a hole in his chest. He gasped and then went still. Fang stared at the mutant in shock then shook his head and ran at Brigid. The Droids turned to fire at him and he turned invisible. Bullets fired at random as Fang hit the dirt and they soared over head; launching directly into the line of mutants. Screams of pain littered the air and accompanied by the sound of the machine guns Fang felt as if he might become deaf. The Droids in front of him paused to reload. Fang stumbled to his feet, his shoulder and wing burning, and ran forward.

His eyes locked on the wild eyed red head in-front of him as he closed in on her. Fang's body tensed and he felt power run through his veins. His heart ached with pain and his eyes burned with such hatred for the woman now only fifteen feet away that he could not breath. Blood pounded in his ears and tunnel vision took over. Nothing else mattered but getting his vengeance. Nothing. Not the robots who had now reloaded and were whirling around, not the mutants who were dropping like flies as the robots fired into them, not even the Flock who were now fighting for their lives. He could no longer hear anything. All that mattered was getting to her. And making sure she could never harm Max again….

"Ahhhh!" Fang leapt through the air and landed behind Brigid becoming visible again as she whirled on him. She lifted the gun but Fang knocked it out of her hand and wrapped his arm around her neck gripping her hair as he prepared to snap her neck. "I'll kill them!" She cried. Fang froze. That's when he realized why he hadn't heard anything. Not because it had all faded away. But because the fight was over. And they had lost.

Fang watched in horror as the Flock was flung forward on the ground in-front of him. Each had serious injuries. Angel's right eye was black and her arm hung limp. A long gash went across her neck and disappeared down her back. Beside her Bryce's leg was crooked and his mouth was busted up. Nikki lay beside him. Some of her hair had been ripped out and her nose was shattered. A finger curled awkwardly on her left hand. Iggy lay beside her. His left ear looked as if part of it had been hit with a bullet and was missing. His eyes were black, both of them, and he was squinting around them painfully.

Gazzy's shoulder stuck up oddly beside him and a large gash covered his forehead sending blood into his eyes. Alexandria was nearly unconscious from blood loss. Her arms were criss crossed by deep slashes and her ankle was already swollen up. Omega lay beside Max 2. Both were breathing heavily and their shirts stuck out at their sides. Several broken ribs. Nudge lay on her side and her leg was turned awkwardly with slashes in it. Ty lay beside her and was clutching his chest with his stomped fingers. Jordan lay at the edge of the group. Her shoulder was wrenched and her arm looked broken. A deep slash flowed down her neck and blood dripped into the snow. Mick was…. Fang's eyes widened as he realized he did not see the larger bird kid. Then his eyes locked on a body lying across the field. It was Mick. Blood covered his back, he was lying on his stomach, and he lay awkwardly. He didn't move.

The Droids who had flung them down lined up and extended their arms so that the little missiles attached to their wrists made beeping noises as if they had been activated. "Release me, or they die." Fang tightened his grip around Brigid and glanced at the Flock. "No…Fang," Iggy choked out. Blood slipped from his lips as he raised his head and glared at Brigid. "Kill her, don't worry 'bout us."

"Kill her," Gazzy echoed. The Droid behind him kicked him in the side. Gazzy coughed and winced.

"Do it Fang," Nudge winced as she, too, was kicked. Fang flinched but turned as his eyes locked with Angel's. "Fang…do it." Fang tensed and pulled Brigid tighter. She struggled and screamed, "Kill them!"

_"NOOOOOOO!"_

Lightning crashed down over head lighting up the sky as flames burst in mid air directly above them and fell like a comet through the black sky. Everyone, including the robots, looked up. The flames suddenly took shape and Fang's eyes widened as he recognized the shape of a large bird in the flames. The fiery bird swept down and passed right through the lines of Droids holding the missiles on the Flock causing the robots to burst into flames and fall backwards. Flames circled the flock, Fang and Brigid in a protective barrier as other Droids ran forward and tried to attack. They fired their bullets and missiles but they disintegrated in the flames before they could harm the Flock. The bird flew past Fang and he caught a glimpse of one of it's brown eyes for one moment. His eyes widened.

The fiery bird burst upward and spread it's wings wide sending blue flames spinning down to earth. The flames flew like missiles and connected head long with the robots causing them to buckle. One by one each robot burst into flames until only a handful were left running for cover or attempting to fire bullets at the bird.

Suddenly the bird spun and it's wings folded in engulfing it completely in blue, swirling flames. White and brown wings emerged from the flames and blonde hair waved. Brown eyes pierced through the flames connecting straight into Fang's soul. He'd know those eyes anywhere. His hands dropped but as they fell he yanked something loose from Brigid's neck. He didn't notice.

"Max…." Fang's face broke out into a huge smile as Max spread her beautiful wings and flew down towards him. She landed in the middle of the ring of flames on one knee. But as she stood up slowly her body straightened out until she stood straight and tall. Perfect.

"Max!" Max's eyes left Fang's and he frowned. She knelt down next to the others and pressed her hands to their bodies. Fang ran forward and was about to stop her when her eyes glowed and light passed through her hands. Angel got to her feet and ran into Fang's arms. Fang continued to stare at Max. Slowly Bryce got to his feet followed by Nikki, Iggy, Gazzy, Alexandria, Max 2, Omega and Jordan. Nikki threw her arms around Iggy then ran across the snow and fell to her knees beside Mick.

Iggy ran over to her and put his hand on her shoulder as sobs racked her body and she hunched over shaking.

Max walked over and knelt by Nikki. She glanced back at Fang who stood rooted to the spot. His mouth wide open and staring blankly at her. Max looked back at Nikki and gently took her hands. She placed them on Mick's back and closed her eyes. Blue light shown brilliantly around her hands and Nikki's.

Nikki sucked in a sharp breath as wind gusted around them and suddenly Mick's body shuddered. He grunted and slowly Max rolled him over. Mick's green eyes looked up into his sister's and he gave a small grin. "Hey sister woman." Nikki let out a gasp and threw her arms around Mick. He let out a strangled grunt and wrapped one arm around her, holding her as she sobbed into his chest. Iggy knelt beside her and gripped Mick's other hand in a shake. He wrapped his arm over Nikki's shoulder latching it over Mick's.

Max stood up and back away. The others gathered around her and pressed close to her wrapping their arms around her and sobbing against her. Max gently kissed their foreheads and laid her head on Gazzy's head. Her eyes blinked and locked with Fang's. Slowly the others turned to look over their shoulders at the dark haired man. They backed away from Max and knelt next to Iggy, Nikki and Mick who had managed to sit up. Slowly Max walked towards Fang and he felt his own legs moving.

In the middle they stopped and looked at each other. Then Fang threw his arms around Max and she threw her arms around his neck and he locked his lips with her's.

Fang had never felt so much passion or love in anything he'd ever done before. Max's hands moved through his hair as his hands rubbed circles between her wings. She tilted her head so they could kiss deeper and Fang's hands moved to her face, memorizing the planes of her cheeks and pulling her closer.

Fang didn't know how long they stayed like that. He didn't care. He'd never been happier. He didn't know how, or why, didn't care even. Max was here. With him. And he would never lose her again. Never let her out of his sight. They were a team. They were best friends. They were soulmates….

Max pulled back slowly and pressed her for-head against his. For a moment she stared into his eyes, brown on black. Then she kissed his lips again and hugged him, burying her head in his shoulder. "I love you, Fang," she whispered. Fang kissed her hair and murmured, his throat thick, "Love you, Max." He smiled and leaned back spreading his arms wide. "This much."

Humor danced in Max's eyes and she pretended to hit his shoulder. Fang smiled, a genuine smile, and hugged her once more. Then, with their hands held together tightly, they turned to the rest of the Flock who burst out into cries of joy. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy all gathered around them and they pressed close in a family hug. The others watched and smiled warmly. Happy that the once shattered family was together once more. With one exception. "Bonzi!"

Total flew through the air and whirled around them before hovering in the middle of them. He landed in Max's arms and covered her in sloppy dog kisses. Max grimaced but hugged the little terrier close to her. His tail wagged and he licked her once more before saying, "You are amazing!" Max smiled and Fang pulled her closer. She leaned into him and Total jumped into Angel's arms who hugged him close. He licked her chin.

"Max!" Everyone glanced up as Braden, Carrie and Arianna flew down and landed next to them. They ran over and hugged everyone. Arianna wrapped her arms around Fang and Max at the same time. She glanced over her shoulder as if someone had called her and looked at something a few feet away. Max followed her gaze and her eyes narrowed slightly. Then she smiled and said, "Arianna, that's my half brother, Ari. The boy you were named after."

Arianna's eyes widened and she stared in amazement at the seemingly empty space. Then she smiled and turned back to hug Fang once more who was watching she and Max with amazement. "He's here?" Max smiled softly. "He's always been here. Looking after me, us. He came and got me. But he sent me back."

"You mean you went…," Fang didn't know how to finish. Max smiled and said, "Heaven's beautiful this time of year."

Fang's mouth dropped and Max pressed her head against his chest.

A whine rose up above the Flock's excited chatter. Everyone froze. Suddenly they realized that they were surrounded by what had been turned into a battle field. All around them both mutant and robotic bodies squirmed and twitched. The robots sparked as the mutants bled and moaned in pain. And as Fang glanced around he no longer saw jaws and fangs or claws. He saw human faces, faces layered with pain and terror. Children's faces. He felt sick.

Max broke away from them and walked a few feet away picking up something shiny. It was the necklace that had been around Brigid's neck. It was now broken in half. Wires stuck out of it and as Max turned Gazzy said, "That must have been what she was controlling us with. _Jewerly_! Gah!" He made a face and Iggy nodded in agreement.

Max ignored the boys and knelt next to the nearest child. She gently brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked down into his pale face. Slowly she closed her eyes and light spread through her hands which hovered over a bullet wound in his stomach. Blue light glowed pure against the scarlet snow.

The boy sucked in a sharp breath and his body slackened. After a moment he sat up and stared down at his healed body. He waved his arms and then looked at Max. He threw his arms around her and sobbed.

Max let him sob for a moment then gently pulled back. She glanced at the others and her eyes lingered on Fang. "Bring them to me."

Fang carried the last mutant, a dark haired boy, over to Max and as she finished healing a young blonde haired girl Iggy gently lifted her away and Fang set down the boy. He was the last one they could find, Fang wasn't sure if he was alive or dead. Many Max had tried to heal had died already. She'd saved so many more though. In total there had been around 500 mutants. There had been over a thousand Droids. All of the Droids had been destroyed but only around 70 mutants had died. The rest had been wounded or dieing before the Flock found them and brought them to Max.

At first Fang had worried she would weaken herself by healing so many. But as time went on and more and more where saved Fang realized that she wasn't getting weaker. If anything she seemed stronger. He didn't understand why but didn't question it.

Max placed her hands on the dark boy's chest but stiffened as she saw his face. "Max?" Max didn't answer him but pressed her hands harder and blue light shown brightly. Fang recognized the sign as the light died away with no result. The boy was dead. He was surprised when Max moved her hands over the boy's heart and more light glowed. Max's eyes were narrowed and she gritted her teeth. Her dark brown eyes held fierce determination.

Fang glanced down at the boy and wondered what made him so special. Sure Max had tried hard to save the already dead ones. She wouldn't give up until one of the Flock placed their hands on her shoulders and pulled her away so someone else could gather the body. As soon as that body was taken away another took it's place. Usually Max managed to save this one.

Arianna walked over as Max continued to try and make the boy revive. She looked sadly down at the boy and then at something standing beside Max. "He's still here." Max's hands lit up again. Her hair fell in her face but as the light died away again the boy remained still. Max leaned back and hung her head. Fang knelt down and put his hand gently on her shoulder. She looked up at him with tired brown eyes and he hugged her with one arm. Max let her face lay against his palm.

"What the-?" Fang, Max and Arianna's eyes all widened as the boy suddenly shot up and sucked in a deep breath. His green eyes were wide and dilated and his skin slightly pale. His cheeks flushed and he breathed heavily as he shook his head spraying snow and rain drops all over the them. Fang pulled Max closer.

"Where the heck am I?" The boy finally blurted out. He looked wildly between Fang, Max and Arianna. The his eyes did a double take. "You! You're the one who set me free at that place!" Fang glanced at Max with raised eyebrows and she patted his knee. She smiled at the boy and said, "You're Tyler Ayers right?" The boy's eyes clouded in confusion. Then he smiled and said, "Yeah, yeah I am." Max nodded and Arianna said, "How'd you know?"

"I saw his picture in that Verizon store we broke into. You're parents have been looking for you," she added after a moment.

Tyler's eyes widened and he frowned. "I never got to say goodbye. I was walking home from freshman football tryouts when this girl stepped out of the woods. She was beautiful and had the weirdest yellow eyes. She called me over and I followed her into the woods. Then she changed." Tyler shivered and said, "She turned into this animal, a cheetah I think. She attacked me and when I woke up I was in a cage. I couldn't believe it. What the heck had happened? Then these dudes in white lab coats took me from my cage and these robots forced me down the hall and tied me to a metal table. They were about to inject me with something after putting some chain around my neck when you broke down the window and started kicking ass. But after you let me go I don't remember much of anything…."

Tyler glanced around and shook his head once more sending rain drops flying. It was still raining and thunder crashed over head as lightning shot down. Another streak lit across the sky turning the black sky golden. Max glanced up and Fang followed her gaze. Rain filtered down and danced across his face. He looked down at Arianna and put his hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him then across the field where the others stood gathered around the children.

"What do we do with them?" Arianna asked. Fang frowned as he watched Nudge and Iggy helping a group of mutants to keep warm while Angel, Gazzy and Total herded a group of younger kids away from a pile of Droids. Omega and Max 2 were dragging the robots together in a pile with Mick, Bryce, Ty, Alexandria and Nikki's help. Jordan, Carrie and Braden were talking gently to a few of the kids. Fang wasn't sure why they'd turned back into humans but he doubted they'd lost their mutant sides. Hadn't Ty just said that the girl who had lured him into the woods had looked normal and then shifted? What was to say all of them couldn't?

"We find out who they are. And we take them home." Fang looked down at Max with barely concealed surprise. Max noticed though and said, "What would you do with them?"

"They aren't human, not completely anymore. It might not work."

"They can look human."

"But they aren't." Fang's voice lowered and he said, "Remember when Iggy went back to his parents and they found out he had wings? They just wanted to use him. What makes you think their parents would be any different?"

Max stared at Fang and frowned. She looked away towards the mutants and for a moment was silent. Then she sighed and said, "You're right."

"So what? We just leave them? That's not right," Arianna murmured. "I don't want my parents to be worried about me, but I also don't want them to suffer because of me. Maybe…, maybe it's just best if I disappear?" Fang glanced down at Tyler and felt sympathy well up inside of him for the young boy. He was only around 14 but had so much on his plate. Fang could understand that.

"We'll figure out what to do with them later." Max said. "But right now I've got something important to do." Max stood up and dusted her hands on her pants. Fang realized she was wearing jeans and a hoodie with slits in the backs for her wings which she spread and shook. Fang stood up and stared down at her. "You're not going anywhere with out me."

Fang half expected Max to fight him on it. So when she smiled and grabbed his hand he blinked in surprise. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

_Cliffy? Maybe a little. The next chapter is it besides the epilogue. I can safely say I beat my goal of 500! Thanks guys!_

_Questions:_

_Geez Avenging do you have a death wish or something?_

_Ha, no, but if you kill me you'll never hear the end. Think on that! LOL_

_When Max finishes her job will she go back to heaven or stay with the Flock?_

_This is not a stupid question. Just so you know it's a good one. But one I can't answer. Sorry, haha._

_Hideout Writer: Nah, you pretty much hit the nail on the head with that one. (Southern for you all) But I'm not sure about the sequel…. Guess we'll see._

_Most Frequently asked question: Will there be a sequel?_

_Hm, gosh guys I don't know and this is me being me. I could write one. If you guys really want one I will. But honestly I'm trying to get to work on MY novel. I've got the idea. I just have to write it. _

_My question to you all: If I wrote a novel would you read it? It'd be near the same type and category as Maximum Ride. I'm a fiction person. Let me know…._

_One more and then the epilogue. Good night!_


	79. Salvation

_Maximum Ride Chapter 78 Salvation July 14_

_(Max Pov.)_

"She must be up there," I said, staring up at the top of the rise. Fang followed my gaze and nodded. His shaggy black hair hung in his eyes which glowed brighter than I'd ever seen before. His hand held mine and our wings flared out behind us gloriously. His hand felt warm in mine and I squeezed it. He squeezed mine in return and looked down at me giving me a quick half smile. I smiled back and glanced at the ground again.

High heeled foot prints dotted the snow in front of us leading to a rocky out cropping near the back of the arena. I wasn't sure what lay at the top. For all I knew more trees or a freaking volcano. But I did know that as long as Fang was by my side I could make it through anything. The part of my mind that had said I alone would save the world had been right. Fang and I, we were one, and we were about to save the world. "The bigger picture, it was there all along. In order to save the world I have to end what destroyed it's hope to begin with. First the School, then Itex, then Chu and now Brigid. She's all that's left. The one pulling the strings."

"Let's end this puppet master," Fang muttered darkly.

He started forward and I walked beside him as we began to climb the black rocks. By now the rain had turned the snow to slush. Storm clouds billowed over head and the sky ran black like an ebony lake. Thunder boomed over head and lightning flashed across the sky like spears. Rain soaked into every pore of my body until I was wet through. Fang's bangs stuck to his forehead and dripped water into his eyes as he reached back and pulled me up the edge.

At the top of the rise we paused and stared. A small stretch of grass lay in front of us waving wildly in the breeze. Beyond this small stretch a wide expanse of water lay on the horizon. Waves crashed and white caps swirled as the storm raged over head. Rain created miniature tsunamis in the waves. As Fang and I walked forward and gazed over the edge our eyes widened. Waves crashed into the cliff and flew up at us spraying us with salty water. Foams swirled around sharp rocks which penetrated the waves pointing skyward like jagged teeth. And as I watched a huge wave smacked up against these rocks sending up foam and spray.

Brigid had built her arena more elaborate than I'd ever thought. She'd built it on the edge of the sea.

"Breath taking, isn't it?" Fang and I whirled and got into fighting stances as Brigid walked out from the woods we'd just emerged from at the top of the rise. She walked towards us, her wild mane of hair tangled with leaves sticking out of it and her white coat stained with mud and blood. Her mad eyes bulged as she stared at us. Her hands shook; but steadied as she brought the silver gun up.

Immediately Fang shoved me behind him. He spread his arms wide and glared down at Brigid as she glared at him. "Oh, so you wanna die too?" Fang glowered down at her and I looked around his shoulder. Brigid's gun flicked to my face and she fired. The bullet went high and missed, disappearing out over the torrential waves.

"Damn, I missed." Brigid twirled the smoking gun but cocked it again, pointed at Fang once more. "Alone. You came alone! I knew you were stupid but _really_? Alone? When you've got your _whole Flock_? Why do that? _Hm_, why come alone? Just the two of you."

"It just takes two to tango," I spat. Brigid glared at me and jerked the gun at Fang. "Let's see how well you dance then." Brigid fired the gun and a bullet smacked into the ground at Fang's feet. He leapt up and I jumped sideways as Brigid fired again.

The bullet was aimed at Fang but missed just going right of his wing which I had healed. He rolled sideways and launched himself at Brigid but she ducked and fired again making him pull away. As she fired at Fang I ran forward and grabbed her around the waist. Brigid snarled and tried to twist out of my grip but failed. Fang landed and ran up from behind me to hold her down. As he spread his arms though I heard a click followed by a bang.

Fang stumbled backwards and his eyes met mine. Then his eyes lowered to his stomach and as my eyes followed his my blood turned to ice.

Red rosettas began to pool around Fang's fingers as he attempted to staunch the bleeding. He looked back up at me, his bangs covered his eyes, and then his knees folded as he sagged to the ground. "Fang!" I screamed and ran forward, throwing Brigid aside. I slid to my knees in front of Fang and raised my hands not knowing what to do with them. Fang looked down at me and smiled a small smile. His dark eyes locked with mine and he leaned forward pressing his forehead against my own.

"Fang, you can't die on me. You can't leave me." I whispered, my throat thick. Fang smiled again and rubbed his head against mine. Something sharp stabbed into my side and I let out a cry.

I whirled and winced as blood began to seep from around the dagger in my side. Brigid leaned back and laughed madly as she backed away towards the cliff. At the edge she stopped and howled as Fang lay slumped against me and I slid to the ground. She laughed again and threw her hands into the air. "I am all powerful!"

_Crack._

A spark lit the air and suddenly lightning shot down from the sky striking the earth between Brigid and us sending dirt flying and lighting up our faces. I caught a glimpse of Brigid's, fear lined her face and a scream ripped from her lips as she toppled backwards and began to fall.

My hands launched over the edge of the cliff and I felt her hands connect with mine. My body leaned precariously over the edge, my legs scrambling for a hold on the loose grass and rocks as Brigid swung back and forth over the edge of the cliff, holding onto me by both hands.

Brigid screamed as she swung and a shoe fell into the sharp rocks below becoming pierced on one of the jagged black rocks. "Heeeeellllllppp mmmmeeee!" I huffed and struggled to keep my balance as my body began to slip forward. My side ached as blood slid around the dagger which was still lodged into my ribs. Rain pelted down on us and I rolled so that I went from laying on my side to laying on my stomach.

One of Brigid's hands slipped and suddenly she was handing by one. Her fingers dug into my wrist and I strained to pull her up. Rain washed around our hands making her hand slippery. I threw down my other hand. "Give me your other hand!"

Brigid's eyes widened as waves crashed into the wall of rock below her sending spray up. Her hand slipped again. "Give me your hand!" Brigid's grip slackened and her fingers now dug into mine as I struggled to hold her. Then she fell. "No!" My body slipped forward as she fell and I felt myself slipping over the edge.

Strong hands grabbed my own as I slid over and suddenly I was handing over the edge looking up into Fang's pain filled eyes. His right hand held my own as I swung and waves lapped at my feet. Ocean spray washed over me and I felt my hands slipping. Fang struggled to pull me up and as my fingers slipped he yelled, "Give me your other hand!" I bunched down and threw my arm up but both our hands were wet with blood and water so they slipped. My body swung dangerously and my hand slipped again. Our fingers were the only thing still holding on.

I glanced down at the waves and saw a white coat being shredded on the rocks. A flash of red caught my eyes as red hair disappeared under the waves before bashing up against the rocks. "Max….Maximum." I looked slowly up at Fang and saw that his eyes were locked on my face. "Max, don't you dare." My eyes widened and the strain on my fingers burned. I slipped again and Fang's face became riddled in pain. "Max!"

"Fang!"

My fingers slipped just as my other hand reached up and connected with his. His hand was wet but I threw my other hand up and suddenly he had both of mine. Slowly, with a grunt, he pulled me up and we collapsed side by side onto the wet grass. My breathes came quickly and my heart pounded as my side ached. I rolled over and stared at Fang with wide eyes. He was clutching his stomach and looking back at me. Blood flowed from both of us as we lay in the grass.

I crawled over to Fang and he wrapped his arms around us. Thunder rolled over head and suddenly the Flock flew down out of the sky. They landed among us as we bled out onto the grass. With one last glance I looked into Fang's eternal eyes. Then my own closed and the sound of the waves died away….

_Shout outs: EmpressOfSarcasm, CrazzyFrenchFri, Hideout Writer, HEYYY WINTER, julia78910, WingedReader, sapphire17choco, Flock4eva, Flockgrl18, BiteMe, The Codebreaker, Cripple X, Heartless BlackRose, LovinTheSun1996, Laurenk, MyNameIsTanner, xXPhoenixWingsXx, Lil Q, bookworm842, AnikaandAj, KENDRA1212!_

_Well, that was the last official chapter. The next is the epilogue. And yes, it does answer a lot of questions. So if you have any now please stay in touch to find out. Friday I will post the epilogue and thus the end of this story. It's been a heck of a ride. _

_Questions:_

_Are you talking about a real novel or another fanfiction you would post on here?_

_An actual novel of my own creation. My ideas, my characters, original._

_What happened to Brigid?_

_Answered above but incase you guys are wondering she's dead, like, dead dead. _

_What if you printed all these pages and made it a book!_

_Ha, I'd love to do that, Lord knows I've put a lot of work on this story. But unfortunately I do not own Maximum Ride. As you can see my style is different from James Patterson's; who happens to have the series Maximum Ride under copy right. So, if I published my idea I'd probably get sued. Which would suck. Sigh._

_CrazzyFrenchFri or should I say Jordan: I'm so glad you mentioned that because as it turns out the character Jordan is designed after my very real sister Jordan. Yep, they are one in the same. Of course the real Jordan can't change her hair and eye color and doesn't have wings. She wishes. I just told her for the first time she's a character in my book and has fans and she was like, "See, I'm getting even more famous everyday. Your story even helped a little bit." Sound like the story one? It should._


	80. Epilogue

_Epilogue…._

"I don't think I've ever seen them like this."

"Yeah, they look so peaceful."

"Max's never looked so relaxed."

"Fang looks just as emotionless as ever. Just look at him."

"I think it's nice they were able to sit them side by side."

"They've always been like that…inseparable."

"Do you think they're happy?"

"Why wouldn't they be? They saved the world."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you think they ever thought it'd happen?"

"What?"

"You know what. Just look at them. They won't ever move again."

"They will, once all this is over. Even like this I wouldn't leave Max to get caught unprepared."

"Really? Cause I bet she didn't see this coming."

"Bet you ten bucks says she did."

"You're on."

Gazzy and Iggy shook hands but broke apart as Nudge walked over and pushed them away so she could look down at Max and Fang. "You guys are so awful! How could you talk about them like that? They finally get a moment of peace and you guys start betting over them? Literally? They're right there! I bet they can hear you." Gazzy and Iggy looked worriedly at each other. "Really?" Nudge rolled her eyes and pointed at Max. "See how she's facing? She's watching you."

"Like a hawk," Angel said, coming up behind them and clasping her hands together. She sighed and shook her head at Iggy and Gazzy. Then she looked down at Max and Fang.

"Do you think they are happy?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself?"

"Oh sure, I'll just ask them. Hey, Max and Fang, sorry to disturb your rest but are you guys happy?"

"That could work," Iggy said. Nudge and Angel rounded on him and started hitting him.

"Hey!" The four avians whirled and their cheeks flushed. Doctor Martinez walked up with Ella. She looked at them sternly but her eyes softened into tears as she looked down at Max and Fang. "They do look peaceful."

"And happy," Iggy added, rubbing his arm. "How did they get them set side by side?" Ella asked, looking down at her half sister. She frowned.

"We had to pull some strings. The people here weren't to happy about it but once they found out what happened they let us."

"Oh so they saw their wings while they were getting ready?"

"Basically," Angel said.

"What are you guys standing here for?" Mick asked. The others turned and saw Mick leading Nikki, Carrie, Ty, Alexandria and Bryce in. They crowded around and looked down at the two bodies. Nikki sighed and Iggy looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She glanced at him and said, "Nothing."

"Hey everyone," they turned again and saw Arianna walking up with Braden and Carrie talking behind her. As they came into the room though they quieted and looked around at everyone seriously. Everyone looked at Arianna. Doctor Martinez placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

Arianna looked down at Fang and Max and smiled softly. "See them?" Carrie asked, she nodded down curiously. Arianna shook her head in the affirmative and said, "They can see us too."

"What!"

Everyone looked down into the room below through the viewing window and saw that both Max and Fang were waving at them.

Suddenly there was a mad rush. Hands pulled and feet scrambled as everyone rushed from the room and ran down the set of stairs before bursting head long into the room where Max and Fang lay waiting. A bed had been rolled in so that Fang could stay beside Max.

"I thought you guys would never wake up!" Iggy grumbled. Nikki, Nudge, Angel, Carrie, Ella, Alexandria and Arianna all whacked him on the head. "The abuse I take around here," Iggy muttered. "That's nothing compared to what Max just went through," Angel commented with a humph. The girls all nodded and Max smiled saying, "I've had worse."

Mick glanced at Fang's right hand and let out a low whistle. His hand was completely red, like all the blood was rushing to it after it had been deprived for so long. "Dude! The grip she had going on you I thought she was gonna rip your hand off!" Mick roared with laughter but put up his hands defensively as Nikki punched him. Fang curled his fingers and nodded painfully. "So did I."

"Hey you would've done the same thing if it had happened to you," Nudge chided.

The boys all rolled their eyes. Braden grinned and said, "Boys rule." He had been spending wayyyyyyy too much time with Gazzy and Iggy.

"Max?" Max glanced up at Angel who was looking at something in her arms. "Can I?"

"Sure, just be careful." Max lifted the pink blanket lying in one of her arms slightly and Fang took it gently in his arms before passing it to Angel. Angel smiled nervously as the blanket was set in her hands and she stiffened. "It's okay Angel," Max said gently. Angel smiled and Nudge slowly lifted part of the blanket back. A small, round face met their eyes.

"Awe!" The girls cooed as the boys looked at the girls with soft smiles. "Fang," Ella sighed. "She has your face."

"And your hair."

"And nose." The babies eyes blinked open slowly. A pair of dark eyes stared shining up at them. "Jeez, and your eyes," Gazzy said. He looked over at Max who was smiling and said, "Where are you?"

"Right here," Max said, looking down at the blue blanket she had cradled against her chest. She pulled back the down to reveal a blonde haired baby boy with a slightly sharp nose and angled face. Suddenly the baby boy sneezed and his eyes blinked open; they were a deep brown.

"I still can't believe you guys had twins!" Nudge squealed. "Way to be the man," Iggy elbowed Fang who jerked his head and grinned. "Oh have you named them yet! You totally should! What about mini and tooth? You know, like Fang and Max!"

"That wouldn't work!" Carrie exclaimed. "The one that looks like Fang is a girl and the one that looks like Max is a boy. You can't call a girl 'tooth'. You shouldn't call anyone tooth!"

"Hey now," Fang said.

"Maybe you should name them like the seasons! You know, cause they're twins?"

"They don't look alike though," Braden said, craning his neck to see into Angel's arms. Angel bent down so that he, Carrie and Arianna could see. "They don't have to look alike to be twins. They were both born on the same day at nearly the same time."

Arianna stuck her pinkie out and the baby's tiny fingers gently touched her skin. "I think Max and Fang should decide," Doctor Martinez said gently. She walked over to Max's side and gently picked up her grandson. She smiled down at the baby boy and he gurgled. "I knew you'd make a great grandma," Max said.

Doctor Martinez smiled and said, "I feel so old."

"Don't be ridiculous, mom," Ella said. Doctor Martinez smiled at her other daughter and gently rocked the baby. Max smiled looking around at everyone. She looked up at Fang and he walked over, taking her hand. "Do you have any names in mind?" Fang grinned nervously and shrugged his shoulders. Max cocked her head to the side and said, "What?"

Fang shuffled his feet and said, "Well…what about Hope? For the girl of-course." Fang lowered his head but when Max squeezed his hand and he looked up he saw a bright smile on her face. "I love it. Hope, Hope Ride." Angel handed the baby back to Max and she held her close. "Hope Ride." As Max said the baby's name she let out a soft squeak. Everyone looked at each the in surprise then smiled. "I think she likes her name," Nudge said, she had a small tear in her eye.

Doctor Martinez handed the baby boy back to Max and she pressed her lips to his head. Once more she looked at Fang. "You decide."

"We both should."

"I named Hope, I think you should name him." Max smiled up at Fang and pulled her son closer. "Hm, what about…." She paused and then smiled. "Storm. Storm Ride." She looked down at her son and smiled kissing his forehead again. Everyone nodded and Gazzy said, "That's a cool name."

"Not common," Ella said. "Well he's not normal," Fang stated.

He picked up his son and gently lifted him out of the blanket placing it on Max's bed. He turned his son in his hands and showed them the baby's back. And there, fluttering as if they were trying to catch the wind, was a set of black wings with little swirls of silver and tiny freckles of red.

Max lifted Hope up and gently turned her like her twin. A pair of light brown wings with white speckles near the top and bottom met everyone's eyes. "Awe, Max she has your wings!"

"And he has your's, Fang."

"We know," Max and Fang said at the same time. Carefully they wrapped Hope and Storm up. Fang held on to his son and Max handed Hope to Ella who was grinning ear to ear.

"Hey!" Jordan burst through the door suddenly and behind her, holding her hand, Tyler grinned sheepishly. Jordan dragged him forward and he blushed as everyone stared at them. Beside Max's bed Jordan stopped and looked at the babies. Tyler hung back. Gazzy and Iggy snickered as Bryce frowned but then smiled good naturelied. Braden made a face and muttered, "I don't even _know_ you anymore."

"They are so cute!" Jordan exclaimed. She knelt down and made a face at Storm who gurgled happily. Fang smiled and said, "This is Storm. That's Hope."

"Awe you already named them?" Jordan made a pouting face but it turned red when Angel said, "Well if you hadn't been off kissing a certain boy you wouldn't have missed it."

Everyone laughed at Jordan and Tyler's expression. The dark haired boy took her hand and she grinned at him embarrassedly. "Don't worry about them," Carrie said. She smiled and nodded at her friend. "I wish I had a boyfriend." Braden glanced at her from the corners of his eyes and shuffled his feet. Then he shook his head and looked out the window at the side of the room.

"You'll find someone someday," Alexandria said. She lay her head on Gazzy's shoulder and he put his head on hers. "There's someone for everyone." Nikki took Iggy's hand and Iggy twirled the engagement ring on her left hand with his fingers. He kissed her lips gently and said, "There sure is."

"It's a good thing Max 2-, I mean Stacie, and Omega had their wedding before you had Hope and Storm. I could see it now, the headlines. Local wedding crashed as Maid of Honor pops!" Gazzy laughed and Iggy slapped a high five with him. Alexandria rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"When are they due back?" Nudge asked. She leaned back against Ty who kissed her hair, his brown eyes shining.

"Oh, right about now."

Everyone looked up as Max's clone and Omega walked into the room. Stacie ran over to Max and hugged her and as she moved back Omega gave her a hug before shaking Fang's hand. "What are you guys doing back? I thought you were in Hawaii?" Max gently handed Hope to Stacie who grinned and gave the baby her finger. Omega looked down at Stacie with bright eyes and said, "And miss your special day? No way. As soon as Angel contacted us and told us the news we headed straight back." Max glanced at Angel and she tapped her head. "I know you could have done it but knew you wouldn't want to call them back. So I did. Well, I just relayed the news. The coming back was their idea." Angel smiled and Bryce took her hand.

"Thanks Angel," Max said. She looked back at her former clone, the same differences before she'd been killed and come back from heaven had remained. Stacie didn't look anything more than Max's sister. Possibly a twin if someone looked closely. Max still looked older and stronger. They both held their same differences. _Thanks for coming_, Max thought out to Omega and Stacie. They glanced at her and said, _No problem_, in their minds.

"Oh, I think she's getting tired," Ella said. Hope had begun to nod off but as Ella placed her in Max's arms Hope woke up. Her eyes widened and she coughed, sending a small bit of ice flowing from her finger tips and hitting Iggy in the face.

"What the heck!" Iggy stumbled backwards and wiped the ice from his face. Everyone stared wide eyed at him then looked down at Hope who's eyes had closed and who's head was sinking further into the blanket. "Did she…did Hope do that?" Angel looked at Nudge who's eyes were wide. "I think she must have."

"Wait, so Max can control fire and Hope controls ice? Wow…," Gazzy shook his head. Suddenly Stacie started to panic. "Where'd he go!" The blue blanket was still in her arms but as everyone looked over at her they saw that something was missing. Or someone.

"Storm!"

There was a squeak and a sneeze and suddenly the baby boy appeared in Stacie's arms once more; almost as if he'd been there the whole time. Everyone stared at Storm and then looked at Fang. "Now he's really your son. He can turn invisible!" Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then Mick laughed and said, "You guys are gonna have your hands full."

Everyone but Max and Fang laughed. They looked at each other but smiled. Stacie handed Storm back to Max and she cuddled them close. Fang leaned down next to her and put his cheek on the side of her face. "Awe I knew there'd be a happy ending!" A voice piped up.

Total bounced in through the door and smiled. He turned, looking at someone outside, and said, "Come on Misty," he pushed the door open with his nose to reveal a small, curly haired terrier. The dog's mouth twitched and her ears poked forward before she wagged her tail and ran into the room skidding to a stop beside Total who licked her cheek.

Both dogs ran forward and jumped up on Max's bed. "Congratulations Max!" Total licked her cheek and as Max pretend to scowl Misty smiled and said, "You'll have to bring them to Doctor Martinez's to play. Total?" Total looked ready to burst with pride and he blurted, "I'm gonna be a dad!" Congratulations echoed around the room as the guys gave Total small punches and the girls awed and stroked Misty's light brown fur.

Angel picked up Total and hugged him for a moment. Then she set him down and said, "You've got to let me name one of them!" Total smiled and wagged his tail, memories of when he'd first joined the Flock filtered through his mind. "Of-course Angel."

"Total, Misty, I'd like to introduce you to Hope and Storm Ride!" Total and Misty jumped on either side of Max and looked down at the two sleeping twins. "Awe, Hope, I love that name," Misty murmured. Total looked at her and nodded. He glanced down at Storm and said, "Max he's a mini you." He looked at Hope. "Well, we know what girl baby Fang would have looked like." Everyone laughed as Fang's cheeks turned slightly red.

"It's so nice to have everyone here," Max said. Fang took her hand and twirled the wedding ring, a golden one with a shining diamond, with his fingers. "I'm glad the CSM finally hooked back up and helped build that community living center for all of those kids. It was getting a bit hectic having over fifty at each of our houses."

"It was kinda fun though."

"Got a bit tiring keeping up with everyone after a few weeks though," Iggy admitted. He glanced at Mick and Nikki who nodded.

"But now they've all got a place they can be with each other and stay safe from the world."

"I feel so bad for their parents though," Doctor Martinez murmured. She glanced at Max and a tear formed in her eye. "I'm sorry mom." Doctor Martinez placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Don't be, you were just trying to protect Ella and I. We've been over this."

"Maybe we could ask them if they want to contact their parents? I know we've asked them before but they were under a lot of stress. They could still live at the community center-."

"Haven," Nudge interrupted Angel and grinned when she glared at her. "Yeah, Haven, they could still live there but maybe their parents could visit them? It's back in the mountains but they could ride one of the CSM's jeeps up there."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Tyler spoke up, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"It's settled then. As soon as I get out of this…uh, _hospital_, I'll get them together and ask," Max said. The others nodded and Fang cast a quick glance at Iggy and Gazzy. They nodded.

"Don't worry Max we'll be out and headed home in a few more days," Fang said. And the way he said home, it sounded like he meant it.

_(Three Days Later)_

_(Max Pov.)_

I pulled Hope closer and made sure her little jumper was on just right before gently putting a toboggan on her head and smiling. She was just so dang cute. She reminded me a lot of her daddy. "Ready?" Fang asked. He held Storm in his arms who was dressed in a red jumper compared to his sister's green. I smiled and nodded. "Are you sure they can handle that altitude?" I asked. Fang smiled and said, "Angel flew with us when she was younger."

"She was two. Hope and Storm are only four days old."

"And they were born to fly," Fang said. I smiled and nodded before walking to the window of the hospital room and pushing it open to the balcony.

Fang followed me out and I jumped onto the ledge. Glancing back I grinned and said, "How about we let the CSM pay the tab?" Fang gave me his trade mark half-smile. "Sounds great." He extended his free hand and I took it in my own. Together we spread their wings, light brown mingling with black, before leaping into the crisp summer dawn air.

We flew for a while, just flying and enjoying each other's company. Fang would tilt his wings downward and I'd coast following him. We'd been forced to let go of our hands in order to hold our precious cargo. Fang's hair blew back in the wind and he smiled as he caught me looking. He flew over the top of me and came down on my right side. I smiled at him before suddenly realizing what direction we were headed. "Fang, I thought we were going to my mom's?"

Fang gave a small smile and said, "I wanted you to see my old house where I lived with Arianna." I frowned but nodded. Secretly I thought that we had more important things to be doing. We had to get the babies settled and then take care of the mutants at Haven. I had a lot to do.

"Max… Max…. _Max_!" I gave a start and looked up at Fang who was smirking at me. "We're here." My eyes widened and I looked down expecting to see a slightly run down house with a nailed by hand roof. Instead a beautiful and very familiar one met my eyes. I looked at Fang with my mouth wide open. He flew over and took my hand before flying down and landing on the newly cut grass in front of the E Shaped house.

Only it didn't look quite the same as it had 10 years ago. Wild vines that were manicured arched their way up the side and neat bushes with pink flowers swayed in the light summer breeze around the support beams of a much larger and better built house. A small porch stretched far above us and around the house until it disappeared around a corner towards the canyon where I could hear the river farther down. A neatly worn path led to a small rope ladder that led up to a square hole in the porch over our heads. A pool lay to our right, it was olympic sized, and a small pavilion sat stationed near it complete with a small brick set grill.

The woods lay behind us but my attention lay squarely on the E shaped house. It was still E shaped but looked like a house out of some glamor magazine. Nudge had brought me some to read while I'd been in the hospital. Surprisingly I'd learned a few things. That didn't mean I was going to put them to use though.

"Do you wanna stand here all day? Or would you like to go up and see the inside?" I glanced at Fang and almost had to force my mouth to close. I nodded and Fang flared his wings and with my hand still clasped in his he leapt into the air and flew up to the porch with me beside him.

I found there was plenty of room, almost as if it were designed for random people flying up to land on it, and touched down gently. Hope shifted in my arms but didn't awaken.

"This way to the front." I frowned and realized that the front of the house must be facing the canyon, not the woods as I'd thought. But as we rounded the corner of the house I was shocked by happy cries and yells as the Flock ran forward and wrapped me in a tight hug. "What, what are you guys doing here?"

"What you don't want us to crash your new pad?" Iggy said, pretending to look hurt. I punched his shoulder and he rubbed it grinning. "I, I just, what is all of this?"

"Welcome home," everyone cheered. And I mean everyone. The whole Flock was there along with my mom and Ella. Total was barking excitedly around our feet as Misty barked from her chair by a glass table with an open umbrella. Stacie and Omega appeared among the throng and hugged me before backing away to let the others through.

"How did this happen?" I asked, glancing around at the beautiful porch and side of the house which was painted a soft white. "We rebuilt the house while you were in the hospital! It wasn't easy. Let. Me. Tell. You. Luckily the CSM pitched in, a lot, and we got this whole crew of, like, a thousand carpenters to help out. Okay so they did all the work but we designed it! Isn't it beautiful? You've got to see the inside!" The Nudge channel was back and I cast a smile at Fang as Nudge grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. But as I walked through the glass sliding doors into the house my mouth dropped again and I stopped dead.

The sliding doors led to what appeared to be a living room. Dark, mohagony hard wood floors met my eyes and a large, white leather couch lat on a cream colored rug in front of a gigantic flat-screen t.v. Beside the couch sat two love seats that were black and a glass coffee table sat in between them. The t.v was mounted above a rock fire place and above a beautiful mantel with pictures of the Flock and Fang and I together in picture frames.

To the left of the room if you were facing the t.v there was a small alcove and bar stools sat by a bar which led to the kitchen that was tiled with ceramic, cream colored tiles with silver appliances. Across from the kitchen was a hallway with four doors down from it and to the left of that and just to the left of where I stood from the door was a grand spiraled stair case with iron railing.

Nudge pulled my hand and I followed her as the rest of the Flock filed after her, watching my reactions. Up the stairs there were even more doors. One led to a lavish bathroom with a huge jacuzzi, walk in shower, walk in closet and two sinks. Down from this were what looked like bedrooms. I glanced at the Flock curiously and Angel said, "There are enough rooms for all of us here. We can visit you and stay over holidays…if you want."

"Of-course!" I said a bit too loudly. Iggy and Gazzy snickered but Angel and Nudge smiled. Fang's eyes glowed.

"There's another bathroom that way," Nudge, getting back to business, pointed down the hall to a door on our left. "But," she looked at Fang and let go of my hand. "The room right there, is yours." I glanced down the hall to the very end where a door stood in the middle of the hall. My eyes widened but as I heard movement I turned and saw the Flock melting away back down the stairs. I watched them go in confusion that is until Fang took my hand and said, "They want to give us some privacy for now. I wouldn't get used to it though." He grinned, "I'm sure they'll be stopping by quite often."

"They'd better," I said and glanced at the now empty stairs once more. Then I turned to look at the door.

"Come on," Fang whispered and led me down the hall. I shifted Hope closer as we reached the door and Fang turned the knob pushing the door open and sweeping his hand for me to go first. I did but stopped dead inside the doorway. A large, king sized bed with black sheets and white pillows stood directly in front of me with a red canopy which matched the cream walls and blended perfectly. One each side of the bed was a night stand and lamp. To my left a door led to what could only be our bathroom. But on the right, glass doors were open to reveal the glorious sky.

My fingers trailed over the bed as I walked slowly to the doors and stepped out. A cool breeze caressed my face and I smiled as warm sun light lit my face. Someone moved to stand behind me and I glanced over my shoulder as Fang kissed my hair wrapping one of his arms around me; Storm clasped gently in his other fast asleep. "Do you like it?" I smiled and turned my head so that I could kiss his lips. He smiled under my lips and when I pulled back he said, "I guess so."

"It's perfect. Just like old times. Better even." I leaned my head back against his broad chest and sighed in content.

Everything had indeed worked out in the end. I had my family and they had me. I had my children, and I would always be there to look after them. I would never let them suffer as I had. The world's greatest threat had passed. It'd been over two years since that day on the cliff when Brigid had fallen to her death and Fang and I had bled out on the grass until the Flock arrived. After that everything had just fallen into place. Fang proposed to me in the woods outside of my mother's house. I, teary eyed and embarrassed because I hardly ever showed emotion, said yes. We got married and at the wedding Iggy proposed to Nikki. They were set to be married only weeks from now.

The CSM had finally completed Haven and I was going to make sure those children never suffered again. Total found Misty after the whole Brigid thing when he'd been helping Angel sort the mutants out and was finally truly happy again. He was even going to be a father.

And I had finally come home. To the E shaped house where I belonged with my family. And where hopefully I'd spend the rest of my life…happy.

_Fin_

_Final shout outs: julia78910, Absolutely Unusual, Hideout Writer, tjl, Carole Newell, Heartless BlackRose, Cripple X, AnikaandAj, LovinTheSun1996, MyNameIsTanner, bookworm842, Liv, Lleia Ride, No Name, coolblonde01, Great Hawk, BiteMe, EmpressOfSarcasm, The Codebreaker!_

_Final Remarks:_

_I know that the many death things of Max was getting a bit cliched. So that's why I didn't kill her in that last chapter. I just had to leave it off like that because all along I've been picturing that scene. And as for the well they have wings so if Max fell it wouldn't have been that bad that's what the stabbed in the side thing was for. I didn't go into detail but let's say it clipped her wings so that would have made flying difficult. Plus the waves would have caught her before she could spread her wings and then she would have been slammed against the jagged rocks. Not a good picture so I didn't write it like that. _

_I wrote a happy ever after. And as for a sequel as of right now that is a negative. I've thought about it and decided to go back and read the fanfiction for Maximum Ride I wrote previous to this one. It does not have a title as of now but keep a look out for it to be published. No summary yet besides the fact it takes place after Max like this one though they are completely different. Max is alive at the beginning of it. LOL_

_So, guys. This is good bye for now. I gotta say it's been a heck of a ride. And to those of you who have been with me from the beginning I appreciate it. I hope you all have a fabulous Christmas and a Happy Newyears!_

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	81. Avenging Angels Prequel?

Hey! Long time no see. So, guys, I've been given a request asking me to write a prequel of sorts for my story _Avenging Angels_. Well, I thought about it, and while I'm not sure, I am willing to ask your opinions and see what you guys think.

So, should I do a prequel for _Avenging Angels_. Basically it would be from Max's POV when she is trapped in the Schools. If you remember, I had her tell the Flock about her past in two chapters. If I get enough positive reviews here, I will write those out for you guys to read.

So….leave a comment and let me know what you think! I look forward to hearing back from you guys. Oh and if you haven't yet, check out my other stories.

Sincerely,

_Avenging Angel_


End file.
